Number 13 (On Hiatus Till Season 2)
by girl-at-home13
Summary: After her mother was floated Emma was left to her own devices. Which landed her in confinement for stumbling across a dark truth and sent to the ground. Can she hold her own on the ground or will she shatter into a million pieces, only time will tell. Who you were on the ark is not who you have to be on the ground. Here all you have to do is survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I have re-written this story twice already, but I am doing it again. I apologize guys! I was so excited to write my first fan fiction that I didn't give myself enough time to plan out my storylines enough so that's what I went back and did. I promise it's the last time! Hopefully you are still reading along and will give this one more shot. ;-) **

**Let me know what you think! Love ya!**

**Chapter 1**

One good thing about being in confinement, you can sleep as much as you want. Well at least you can try to. With the constant hums and buzz of the ark along with the hundred other kids, it's never quiet. As I lay curled on my side in bed I listened to the sounds coming from under my door. I could hear footsteps walking by constantly, kids shrieking, guards yelling, cell doors beeping open. What's going on? It's never quiet, but it's also never quite this loud either.

I decided to get up once I realized there was no chance of going back to sleep. It was definitely still early in the morning, when I glanced out of my tiny window I could see the moon and sun were just beginning to switch places for the day.

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned as I stood up and pulled on my light grey sweater over top my black tank top. I'd found the sweater cleaning out my mothers' things and opted to keep it rather than sell it after they floated her. It was warm and smelled like her, plus it matched my navy green skinny jeans that I never took off.

Moving slowly I slipped on my brownish leather knee high boots. I never walked around barefoot or without socks, the ark floors were like walking across a frozen pond. There was nothing warm about this place. My lovely room consists of four greyish colored walls, and a concrete floor. Not to mention the lighting in here was less than flattering, it made everything seem even more depressing.

They say the ark is our home and that we're lucky to still be here. I say it's all a bunch of bullshit. Who in their right mind would want to live in this place? It could be worse though I guess; they could have just floated me on the spot for my crimes. Instead they decided to put me in a time out like a freaking two year old. Then they plan to float me. If you're going to do it, just do it. Why waste any more time?

Slowly I shuffled my feet over towards the mirror and looked in it. Removing the bracelet from my wrist I pulled my hazel brown hair into a messy bun, then wiped the sleep from my eyes. My mother always told me I had my father's eyes. Funny, I would never know if she was telling the truth or not. See I didn't even know who the man was. I mean I had my suspicions though, just never got to confront him.

I walked across the small floor and sat down in a flimsy desk chair that to be honest would probably break if I shifted my weight the wrong way. I slipped on my glasses and stared blankly at the floor and drifted into my thoughts.

My mother Julie was floated around the same time Clarke's dad was. Jake was floated for knowing too much information about the ark's depleting oxygen levels. My mother knew as well something was wrong with the ark just not to the capacity Jake did.

I had begun falling down a lot and complaining my vision was blurry so my mother took me to Abby, who then said I was suffering from loss of oxygen to my brain. The only thing Abby could do was find me a crappy pair of glasses that barely helped correct my vision. They were thick framed and didn't do my face any justice.

Nonetheless, I was grateful for them. But my mother wasn't floated because she knew too much; she was floated because she was sick herself with cancer. It would have wasted too many resources trying to save her, so when she became too far gone, out the hatch she went.

A loud bang against my door snapped me back into reality. Here reality sucks. I got up and walked over to the door to see if I could see what was going on outside by peering out the incredibly small square window that was placed towards the top of the door. I placed my hand on the door knob, knowing damn well it wouldn't open, wishful thinking I guess. Just as I did the door opened which startled me and I fell flat on my ass. As I was getting to my feet a guardsmen stepped over the threshold into my room.

"No, no I'm fine." I grunted out as I stood back up.

"Can I help you?" I asked the guard. He walked in my direction.

"Prisoner 2313, turn and face the wall." Confused I took a step back.

"What's going on? I asked the guard as I slowly spun on my heels to face the wall. I could hear the guardsmen opening a plastic box and pulling something out.

"Stick out your right arm." The guardsmen said as he grabbed it. He placed a silver looking wristband around my arm tightly.

"What is going on?" I asked again as he instructed me to gather my belongings. If they were floating me I wouldn't be taking what little belongings I had. I grabbed a lightweight black and grey jacket and pulled it on over my sweater. Reaching under my pillow I pulled out my mom's necklace and clasped it around my neck. It was a little tiny diamond, or she thought it was a diamond. To me it looked like a piece of plastic, but it was special. It was hers, so I kept it with me. I shoved a dark green beanie in my coat pocket as the guard grabbed my arm.

"I have a year left before I turn eighteen. I was supposed to get a review and a chance to plead my case to the Chancellor." The guard could care less. I could tell by the stone cold reaction that swam across his face.

"Tell me what the hell is going on?" I demanded.

The guard grabbed my arm and proceeded to pull me into the hallway.

"You'll be boarding a drop ship momentarily. You're all being sent to the ground. " He said in gruff voice. The guardsman pulling me into the hallway was a short tiny man. He had slicked back black hair and he looked Chinese. Glancing at his name tag I caught "Chumway."

"By ground you mean earth, right? You are talking about the earth that's been soaked in radioactive material for almost 90 some years." Again he didn't respond.

I saw complete and udder chaos once I was pulled in the hall. I could hear someone screaming from across the way, I whipped my head around to see Clarke being held down by a guard and her mother Abby telling her something I couldn't quite make out. All one hundred of us delinquents were boarding the drop ship. As I walked up the ramp I heard even more yelling and a loud bang. I still couldn't comprehend what the hell was going on. I sat down on the edge of a seat and watched a girl try and strap her-self in. She looked as terrified as I felt right now. I got up and walked over to her.

"I think you have to hold the black button when you fasten the belt for it to lock." I said.

"That's easier to say rather than actually do it." She said back. I could see tears welling in her eyes. They were welling in my own.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Octavia" she replied.

"Are we going to die" she asked me. I honestly didn't know how to answer that question. I was wondering that myself. I was pretty much shoved into the seat next to Octavia, so I strapped myself in and scoured all the faces to find Clarke's. No luck. She must be on the upper level.

"I hope not." was all I could manage. As I looked around again I saw medical workers activating all of the silver looking bracelets on everyone. Abby was coming down the row I was in and then she was standing in front of me. I looked up at her.

"Abby, what the hell is happening? Why are they sending us to the ground? It's not safe." I asked her.

"This bracelet will send your vitals back to the ark, so we can see how the ground affects you." She told me as the blinking red lights turned green after she prodded it with a tool.

"They are sending us all to die aren't they?" I said. The expression on her face was not what I expected. She was almost smiling when she replied back.

"The ark is running on borrowed time. This is your chance to live. All of your chances to live." She smiled and kissed the top of my head. "You and Clarke are family, promise to look after each other." She said squeezing my shoulder.

"I promise." I barely whispered the words out.

As Abby walked away I began to feel sick to my stomach. Just as everyone cleared out of the drop ship the door began to rise to close. The drop ship was full of mixed emotions, some looked terrified, others looked excited, and then some looked like they could care less where we were going or what was going to happen.

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. One minute the drop ship was attached to the ark, the next we were all free falling out of space. I closed my eyes and prayed I didn't puke or piss my pants and that I would live, that we all would live. As we descended out of space the drop ship rocked uncontrollably back and forth. Is this thing even going to handle being slammed onto the earth? We'll probably all be in a million pieces.

When we hit, we hit the ground hard and loud. The impact was enough to send kids flying out of their seats and onto the ground. I smacked the back of my head into side of the drop ship, which sent my glasses god knows where. When I managed to open my eyes all I could see was blurry smoke and kids stumbling about. The scent of rocket fuel was wafting in the air as well.

Everyone was yelling and screaming over the dead bodies, two kids had died on impact. I really just wanted to stand up, so I unstrapped myself and did just that. Despite all of the chaos it was still quieter than the ark. The constant humming was gone. I felt someone touch the back of my head and I whipped around. It was the girl Octavia I had sat next to during our wonderful trip.

"Your head is bleeding pretty badly." She said in a small voice. I touched the back of my head and to my surprise my hand was bright red when I looked at.

"I'll be alright. Are you hurt?" I said. She nodded her head no. Octavia was fidgeting and constantly looking in all directions. She was a cute girl, about my height and had darker brown hair and piercing eyes.

"I'm okay, I just wish I wasn't alone. My brother won't know what happened to me." She muttered. I could see the sadness settling across her face.

"You have a brother?" I asked sort of stunned. She looked at me surprised as if I didn't already know. It hit me then, she was Octavia Blake. She was the girl who was born without anyone knowing and forced to live in the floor. Her mother was floated just for having her. On the ark you were only permitted to have one child due to dwindling oxygen and supplies.

"Is that a problem?" she snapped back defensively.

"No, of course that's not a problem. Why would it be?" I said. Octavia shrugged her shoulders and we walked to the front of the drop ship where I could hear Clarke arguing with someone. As we pushed our way to the front of the group Octavia ran ahead of me.

"Bellamy, is that you? What are you doing here? How are you here right now?" all of her words came pouring out at once. Bellamy pulled Octavia into a hug and said, "Did you really think I'd let them ship you off without me?"

Bellamy had short shaggy brownish black hair and tan skin. He was almost a foot taller than me and looked like he could break me in two if he wanted. Bellamy placed his hand on the ramp release button and Clarke yelled, "What are you doing? The air could be toxic; we could die if you open the doors!"

"If the air's toxic, we're already dead." Bellamy replied. Everyone was still in shock over both Blake siblings being on the drop ship. Someone yelled a smart remark at Octavia, which sent her into a rage and she ran into the crowd. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.

"It doesn't matter what they say." I whispered to her.

"That's how they will always see me. I'm the girl that lived in the floor." She shot back. I pulled her to the side of the group and told her, "Screw them. Who you were on the ark is not who you have to be on the ground." She gave me a weak smile and walked back over towards Bellamy who to my surprise was staring directly at me. He looked pissed that I was talking to his sister but then he too gave me a small smile.

"Let's give them something else to remember you by." He said as he pushed the release button. "Oh yeah? Like what? Octavia said smartly.

"They can remember you as the first person on the ground in ninety seven years." He shot back at her.

As the doors began to fall I shielded my eyes with my hand. The light that came through was white and extremely bright. When my vision came into view I saw something I never thought I would see in my life time. I saw trees, hundreds of them, thousands even. They stretched as far as I could see, they were extremely tall too with tons of green leaves. There was greenish yellow moss growing on everything as well. The ground looked muddy and was covered with ferns and other luscious plants, and the air smelled amazing. Octavia walked to the end of the ramp and looked back and smiled at both me and Bellamy. She looked forward and stepped off the ramp onto the ground.

"We're back bitches!" she yelled. Which in turn made everyone including me shriek with excitement. Everyone ran out of the drop ship ready to explore what I assume to be our new home. We've already scarred the earth pretty badly; pieces of the drop ship must have flown off when we touched down, knocking trees down and catching small portions of the woods on fire. After walking around and taking it all in I realized I really needed to find Clarke.

When my mother became ill I spent most of my time with her in the medical wing of the ark. That's how I met Clarke, she helped Abby her mother treat mine. We became best friends throughout the year that my mother suffered. She was always nearby when I needed someone to talk to or someone to listen while I fell apart. Clarke had actually started to teach me some basic medical skills. I'm basically a glorified nurse.

I spotted Clarke near the entrance to the drop ship and made my way over to her. She was looking seriously at a piece of paper and shaking her head. That's Clarke for you though, serious 99% of the time.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She glanced up and realizing it was me and threw her arms around my neck. I matched her motions. Pulling away she said, "We are so screwed Emma."

"I kind of figured that when they said we were going to the ground." I replied. Half laughing and smiling she picked up the map she had been staring at when I found her and pointed at a mountain in the distance.

"You see that mountain. That's Mt. Weather. That's where all of our food and supplies should be according to Jaha." She said. Putting the pieces together I finished her sentence.

"They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain." I blurted out looking at the map then back up towards the beautiful mountain miles away. All Clarke could do was shake her head in agreement. They couldn't even make sure we had the upper hand by getting us on the right mountain. I turned and looked at everyone running around. Most of these kids shouldn't even be here. They committed stupid crimes, like stealing food or getting into a fight. Those small crimes were enough to condemn them to this though. We were expendable. Why isn't the council being held accountable for all they've done?


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is sort of long! There are some points in this chapter that are for mature audiences only. So just to warn you! Hope you enjoy the changes I am making to the storyline! Enjoy guys!**

**Chapter 2**

As if sending us to a radioactive planet that would probably kill us all in a few days wasn't already bad enough now we've got to deal with this. If we had any chance of surviving we had to make it to Mt. Weather. Clarke and I both knew this. I glanced at the map and back towards the mountain; yup we're all royally screwed. Clarke and I both turned to see Wells walking up beside us.

Wells liked Clarke as way more than a friend; he'd never ever admit it though. Everyone but Clarke knew he was in love with her. Wells was good looking and he and Clarke would make a cute couple if she could tolerate him. Clarke blames Wells for getting her father floated. She had told me she confided in him about what her father knew and not a day later the Chancellor had Jake floated and Clarke was put in confinement for knowing the truth.

"What's going on?" Wells asked as he planted his feet in the mud next to Clarke. I gave Clarke a look that I'd given her a thousand times over, instructing her to try and play nice. It never worked.

"Go away, Wells. You shouldn't even be on the ground." Clarke snapped.

Here we go. Not even an hour on earth and they are already ready to step into the ring with each other. This should be good. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, wondering when the radiation was going to kick in and put me out of my misery.

"Why so sad princess? It's not like we died in a fiery explosion." someone said from behind. It was Finn, the idiot who spent one month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk. He was directing his comment towards Clarke. He had long wavy brown hair that fell around his baby face.

"That's so not funny, Finn." She replied. Then she rolled her eyes and continued on about how we need to make it to Mount Weather. We figured out that we would have to make about a 20-25 mile trek into the forest to reach Mt. Weather. I scratched my head and took a small step back. Looking up at Mount Weather, it sure as hell looks a lot further than 20 miles.

"We need to tell everyone so we can make it there by night fall." Clarke stated. I nodded my head in agreement. Right now we had nothing, no food, and no water. This was probably our best bet at trying to survive. I heard more footsteps coming up behind us. It was a group of guys I've never seen. Bellamy and his sister Octavia sidled up beside them.

"Were on the ground, but I guess that's not good enough for you." said Bellamy with a snide tone in his voice. His voice sounded so freaking familiar, although I know for a fact I've never spoken to him before today. At least I don't remember ever talking to him; then again I can't be sure.

More and more kids started to gather around us and listen in. Clarke was getting agitated and impatient. Wells looked at me and I threw my hands in the air and took a step back. I'm not getting thrown in the middle of this one.

"We have to get to Mount Weather." He pleaded. "You heard what my father said in the video. We need to get to those supplies." Wait a second, there was a video playing on our wonderful journey down here? I must have missed that when I was trying not to I don't know die.

"Screw your father." I said before I could even stop the words from coming out of my mouth. Great, now I'm in this. Clarke looked at me and smirked. I looked away avoiding Wells. Jaha and Kane did this to us. It's complete bullshit.

"She's right. Screw your father and Kane for that matter." Octavia shot out.

"What, you think you're in charge, you and your little girlfriend." She said pointing at Clarke.

"He is not my boyfriend or my friend for that matter. As much as I hate to admit it though, he's right. We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get, and the harder this will all be." Clarke said in a calming but urgent tone.

Bellamy had moved closer and folded his arms across his chest and was looking at the ground. Clearly not buying what Clarke was selling.

"It's at least a 20 mile trek, if we leave now we can make there before dark." She pleaded once again looking at everyone surrounding us. I had to give it to Clarke; she could give a damn speech.

Bellamy unfolded his arms and moved even closer in my direction. Stopping about 10 feet in front of me he leaned against a tree that was covered in moss.

"Here's an idea, princess. Why don't you two go find it for us? Let the privileged do the hard work for once." He said.

As everyone began to all chime in at once I noticed how much my head actually hurt from the drop. I placed my hand on the back of my head and as I suspected it was still bleeding a little. I pulled the beanie out of my pocket and held it on the back of my head, hoping to stop the bleeding.

Clarke and Finn and two other kids started to head down through the woods when I heard Octavia, "I'm going with them," she said to Bellamy.

Who then replied, "Like hell you are. I need to know where you are at all times. We have no clue what's out there."

"Bellamy, I've been locked in the floor for most of my life. I need to go do something besides sitting on my butt and be the perfect little sister you expect me to be." She snapped back, pulling her arm out of his hand.

"Besides, I'll be with my new friend Emma, right?" She said winking at me and walking up to stand next to me, looping her arm in mine.

"Wait, what now?" I said. Looking confused because in all honesty I was only half paying attention to their argument. "Come on," Octavia said pulling me along.

"We need to catch up to them." Octavia said with a smile.

Bellamy just looked at Octavia and shook his head; clearly he wasn't going to stop her. His eyes caught mine and he looked angry. As he walked past me he said, "If anything happens to her, you'll be dealing with me."

I didn't have a chance to say anything back to him, Octavia was yelling for me to hurry up. So I ran after her. Great was all I could think. Now I'm responsible for Clarke and Octavia.

We walked in silence for a while admiring the beauty of the forest. Every few minutes I would look up at the sun flickering down between all the branches and leaves. We weren't far behind Clarke and the boys when Octavia noticed some pretty purple and yellow flowers growing. We were just looking at them when Finn backtracked to us and placed one in Octavia's hair behind her ear. She just smiled slightly.

"You know that's poison sumac, right?" some kid with a red jacket said. Octavia immediately freaked and flicked the flower out of her hair. Mumbling something under her breath, I couldn't help but laugh a little and she did too.

We all walked a bit more before we paused to take a break near a clearing. I really liked the sound of the leaves and branches cracking as I stepped on them. So I kept moving my feet to make them crack more.

"What are you doing Emma?" Clarke half laughed as she asked.

"It's fun." I replied smiling.

"It's beautiful here." I heard Octavia tell Finn.

"We need to keep going." Clarke stated.

"Relax, princess." Finn said, "We'll get there."

"Clarke, we've been walking for hours," I said, "I think it's alright to take a five minute break."

Octavia had me examine some creepy looking spider that was crawling over her boot. I poked it with a stick so it would move along.

"We don't have time to keep stopping and exploring guys. We need to make to Mt. Weather and get those supplies. We are all going to starve, do you want that?" she said looking around at us all.

"We haven't seen one animal the entire time we've been out here. Don't you find that odd, but yeah everything sure looks pretty. Now let's go." She commanded.

Clarke was right; we haven't seen one animal, or tracks for that matter. A ton of creepy ass looking bugs but nothing we could actually eat. We kept pushing up the slope we were standing on. I kept slipping on the rocks so Octavia offered me her hand. I smiled appreciatively.

We were the last two to make it up the hill. When we did Clarke pulled us down to the ground immediately.

"Shhh… Look," she said pointing through the clearing.

I looked up to see a huge deer. Its antlers were pointy and ginormous. Its brown fur was so vibrant and looked like velvet. It was chewing on some dry grass; oblivious to all of us crouched not 10 feet away. I saw Finn pick up a tiny rock.

"What are you doing?" I said.

Looking at Clarke Finn smirked and said, "I thought there weren't any animals." He chucked the rock towards the deer. When it hit the ground with a thud the deer looked up and directly at us. We were all shocked by what we saw.

The deer had two heads, two deformed heads. All bloody and scabbed over. It quickly ran away from us.

Everyone stayed quiet after the encounter with the deer. It really made me realize how much we didn't know about the ground. Are the animals even edible? That's even if we could catch one and kill it.

The air was getting hotter and it was getting harder to breath. I'm assuming that's due to the humidity in the air. At least that's what I think it is.

We all walked for another thirty minutes or so. We came to a cliff overlooking a river. The water was a dark green and blue color, it looked very inviting. Tiny ripples of water glistened in the sun. If only we knew how to swim. Octavia ran up ahead and peered down over the cliff into the water. She started to take off her clothes. What was she doing!

"Octavia, what are you doing? We can't swim!" Clarke and I both said in unison. I glanced at Clarke and then back at Octavia who was now down to a tank top and underwear. She glanced back and smiled at the boys who were obviously enjoying the show.

"Can you act any more like guys right now?" I shot out, as I punched Finn in the arm as I walked past.

"Octavia, it's not a good idea." I pleaded. Too late, just as the words fell out of my mouth she was free falling into the water. Didn't we do enough falling for one day, I mean seriously. We all ran to the edge of the cliff and waited for Octavia to surface, which she did in just a few seconds. Popping her head out of the water a smile a mile long landed across her face.

"My feet are touching the bottom. Come on guys, the water feels great!" she said as she playfully splashed some water in our direction.

Finn and the other two boys had already started to get undressed when the kid with goggles noticed something dark in the water a little ways away from Octavia. I noticed it too, and it was moving.

"Octavia, get out of the water, right now!" I screamed. The boy with goggles had started to make his way down the rock bank to reach Octavia. Whatever was in the water was coming fast in Octavia's direction.

"Hurry," Clarke yelled.

It reached Octavia in a matter of seconds and pulled her under the water. The best we could tell it was long and slithery, a snake maybe?

Octavia's hands and feet were wailing in the water. Her screams were piercing. Clarke was trying to come up with an idea when she started rolling a huge boulder to the edge of the cliff, "Help me, maybe we can distract it with this!" she yelled.

I helped her push the rock over the edge. As it hit the water the creature turned in its direction releasing Octavia.

"Hurry, Jasper it's coming back!" Clarke yelled. So the kid with goggles was named Jasper. Good to know. He leapt into the water and pulled Octavia up onto the edge of rocks sticking out of the water. We all rushed down to where they were.

"Are you okay," I said panicking. She kept coughing up water but she was nodding her head yes. Thank god. Everyone took a moment to look Octavia over. Her leg was bleeding pretty badly and she had a cut across her forehead.

"What the hell was that," said Finn as he handed Octavia her clothes. No one answered, because none of us knew what the hell it was for sure. Finn kept scanning the water with Clarke.

"I think it was a snake or something," said Octavia as she pulled her pants back on. She attempted to stand but immediately fell back down.

Something was wrong with her ankle. I put my arm around her and helped her get to her feet.

"Can you keep going?" asked Clarke. Octavia looked down at her ankle and back up at me. We both knew she wasn't making it very far on one leg.

"Octavia and I will head back to the drop ship. You guys keep going." I said. Clarke looked at me worriedly. She was probably thinking the same thing I was; I don't want you out here alone.

"Are you sure Emma? Finn can walk you guys back, can't you?" she asked. Finn said he would but I kind of knew he wanted to be around Clarke.

"We should be fine; it's not that far to get back. Plus you guys need as many hands to carry back supplies." I said looking at Clarke.

"Keep going and find some damn food!" Octavia chimed in.

"I'm starving." She said, I laughed and we started to hobble our way back down the rocks.

We walked for a few then stopped to rest for a few. We sat down on a really scratchy log to catch our breath. I decided to readjust my hair it had all but fell down; it was hot, too hot. Octavia looked at me while she rubbed her ankle.

"Are you doing okay? We shouldn't have too much farther to go." I said wiping the sweat with back of my hand off my forehead.

"Your brother's going to murder me, you know? I said staring at her. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry; his bark is worse than his bite." She promised.

"Really, he seems like an ass!" I laughed back at her.

"Oh, he is, believe me. He can be a total jerk, but he's my brother. He's always looked after me. So I'm kind of required to love him." She said sarcastically.

"I'll take your word for it then," I laughed as I stood up brushing my bangs to the side.

"You ready to keep going?" I asked Octavia. It was getting later in the day. I hope Clarke and the boys make it back before nightfall. Who knows what the hell is lurking in these woods.

"Let's go," said Octavia. She got to her feet and placed her arm around my shoulders and on our way we went. We walked for another hour or maybe it was two before we could finally here the chaos surrounding the drop ship. Someone had started a fire and kids were feeding wood into it as we walked past. I saw Bellamy coming towards me from the left. He looked worried, scared and pissed all at once.

"What the hell happened to her?" he demanded. I don't know why he's getting mad at me I didn't tell her to jump off the damn cliff, she did it all on her own.

"She fell. Her ankle is probably sprained. She needs to rest and keep it elevated." I said.

He looked at me with his smoldering deep brown eyes. I had helped Octavia sit down on a rock. I glanced back at Bellamy as I turned around.

"I told you if anything happened to her, it would be on you!" he hissed at me. He grabbed my arm as I spun to walk in the other direction.

"She's not my responsibility! She's yours. I don't owe you anything, I don't even know you." I said as I ripped my arm from the grip of his hand.

"I'm fine Bellamy, geez. I went for a swim and a little snake or something attacked me. No big deal." She finally chimed in.

"It's not Emma's fault, lay off would you!" That was the last thing I heard Octavia say as I stormed off.

Clarke and the guys must have had to walk further than they thought to reach Mt. Weather, they still hadn't returned yet. I wondered around camp for a while until I saw Octavia sitting alone. I sat down next to her and we talked for long time. She told me about herself and I told her about me. She was easy to talk to, like Clarke was most of the time.

As we were sitting there talking I noticed Bellamy and a group of other guys looking in our direction. One guy in particular was looking at Octavia; I think his name was Adam. I had a class with him on the ark.

"I think he likes you," I told Octavia as I nudged her with my elbow. She looked at me and then over at the guys.

"Who, him?" She said pointing at Adam. I grabbed her hand and pulled it down.

"Yes, him!" I laughed. "Way to be subtle." She stuck her tongue out at me and we noticed Adam was smiling at her. He had to have seen her point at him.

"You should go talk to him," I said encouraging her.

"You think? I don't know. He is awfully cute though." She said, smiling in his direction.

"Go!" I said playfully dragging her to her feet.

I watched as Octavia made her way over to Adam and they began talking to each other. It's hard to believe that sweet girl had to live in the floor pretty much her entire life. No one knew she existed. What kind of life is that?

I must have dozed off sitting against a tree. I awoke to hearing twigs snapping nearby, I looked around and saw that mostly everyone was asleep somewhere. A few stragglers were still up and moving about here and there. I pushed myself to my feet and looked around. The night air was much cooler than the blaze it was earlier. Looking off into the woods I could see a light blue haze. What in the world could that be? I know I shouldn't wonder around in the woods but my curiosity got the best of me, which is usually never a good thing in my case. Curiosity's what landed me in confinement after all I thought as I carefully stepped over sticks and rocks, trying not to fall and break my neck.

As I made my way closer to the blue haze it became more vibrant and it almost glowed. Stepping over a log and into a small clearing I could see thousands of tiny butterflies. They were glowing in the dark. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I walked closer and knelt down to examine a butterfly sitting on top of a tiny tree stump. It was flapping its wings; I placed my finger in front of it hoping it would crawl onto my hand.

I heard a twig snap behind me and I froze. I was pretty far from camp and I don't think anyone followed me. Looking around I didn't see anything, must have just been a deer or something. A two headed deer, I shuddered at the image in my head.

A few other butterflies flew over to me, crawling on my arm. I heard rustling behind me again and more twigs snapping. I felt something touch my shoulder and immediately stood up and whipped around to see a kid named Murphy standing behind me.

"Damn you!" I said shoving him back. He laughed at me. Did he follow me?

"What the hell are you doing? You don't just sneak up on someone like that." I shrieked at him. He looked at me like I was a nut case. He deserved it though; you don't do that to people. You just don't.

"What are you doing here?" I said finally calming down a bit. My heart was still racing a mile a minute though.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said in sly voice. Shaking my head I motioned to all the glowing butterflies.

"I wanted to see what this was," I said looking up and all around. Murphy took a few steps closer and glanced around at the butterflies. He was unimpressed. Murphy was taller than me by a few inches and lanky. He had long hair like Finn's that fell into his eyes. He was creepy if you asked me. As he inched closer to me I took a step back.

"It's really beautiful," I whispered out still mesmerized by it all. I heard an owl coo in the distance and jumped a little. Murphy touched my arm; I turned to look at him.

"You really shouldn't be this far from camp by yourself." He told me clutching my hand. I pulled it away slowly. He was acting really weird and creeping me the hell out.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I told him as he locked his eyes on me. I think it's time to head back towards camp. I gave Murphy a small smile and turned to head back when he caught my arm. I stopped and looked at him.

"Not so fast," he said grinning, pulling me towards him. "What's the rush? We're out here all alone; we've both been locked up for forever. I think we could have some fun." He said placing his fingers on my chin trying to pull me into a kiss.

I pulled away and it clearly pissed him off. "I'm not interested," I told him attempting to walk away from him. He spun me around again and pushed me into a tree. I felt the bark dig into my spine. The butterflies flew away in a hurry, leaving us in a partially blacked out area.

"Get the hell off of me Murphy," I shrieked as he slid his hands all over me kissing my neck. I shoved him as hard as I could, causing him to stumble back. I went to run when he grabbed my ankle, I slammed down on the ground hard, my side hitting a rock. As I scrambled to get up I felt Murphy pull me towards him. He was straddling himself over top of me. I hit him and screamed but he didn't stop. Actually that caused him to punch me in the jaw. After hitting me a few times he stopped and started to search for my zipper. I kept squirming in the dirt and mud trying to get away from him.

Murphy yanked my jacket off and tore my sweater trying to hold me down. I turned my head to the left and saw a semi large stick lying a few feet from us. I inched my way towards it as much as I could just barely touching it with my fingertips. Once I had it in my hand I swung it at Murphy's head knocking him off of me for a second. As I rolled to get up he grabbed the back of my hair and shoved my face into the dirt.

"Please stop!" I screamed as warm tears ran down my face. I was tired and my hands hurt from hitting him back.

"Shut up you bitch!" he said slamming his hand down over my mouth. Just when I thought Murphy had won I felt him fall to the side. Someone else was here. Curling onto my side and trying to get to my knees I heard them arguing.

"What the hell are you doing Murphy?" I heard the voice ask him, Murphy laughed and tried to kick me only for the other person to slam him back against a tree.

"Get out of here!" he told Murphy.

"She wanted it!" Murphy yelled out menacingly, I heard the other guy punch him as he threw him towards the woods. I was on my knees and doubled over in pain, clutching my ribs. I started coughing and spitting the blood out of my mouth when I felt him crouch down beside me. I placed his hand on my bare arm causing me to pull away from him. When I looked up I saw Bellamy staring back at me. He'd helped me.

"Are you alright?" He said moving a little closer towards me and trying to touch my arm again. I pulled away and he threw his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said quietly. I was shaking and in a lot of pain. I swallowed the lump in my throat and coughed again.

I was down to my ripped up sweater and tank top. I'd managed to zip my jeans back up while Bellamy was dealing with Murphy. I stared at the ground and squeezed my ribs again. One of them had to be broken. I didn't know if I should trust Bellamy or not. I was confused and honestly scared out of my mind.

"We need to get you back to camp," he said as he stood up lending his hand out for me to take. "Do you think you can walk?" he asked me waiting patiently for me to trust him enough to give him my hand. After hesitating for a moment I took his hand only to fall back to the ground.

"Damn it!" I cried out in pain. Yeah, my rib was definitely broken or splintered. Bellamy had his arm around my waist and pulled me to my feet in an instant. I placed my arm around his neck and held my side with the other.

We slowly walked back towards the drop ship and the others. Bellamy kept glancing at me the entire walk back. He managed to get me in a makeshift tent he must have built earlier. He slowly lowered me down on a metal box and crouched in front of me.

He removed his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I was still crying and in shock over everything that just happened. I caught Bellamy's eyes as I was wiping the tears away. He looked genuinely concerned about me.

"I'm going to get something to clean you up, wait here." He instructed as he slid out of the tent to go get something. When he re-entered the tent he had a small bottle of water and a tiny rag. He knelt down in front of me and poured the water over the rag and began to wipe some of the mud off my arms. He didn't say anything to me; he just kept trying to clean me up and hoping that would make me feel a little bit better. To some extent it did.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked my voice hoarse and shaky. He didn't strike me to be the type of guy that would take care of someone he hardly knew.

"Who's says I'm being nice." He said as he smirked and poured more water over the rag.

As he moved towards my face I felt how much it hurt and winced every time he touched the rag on a sore spot. I'd slid my arms down into his jacket and he pulled the coat around me more.

He got rid of the water and rag and came back into the tent just as I was wiping the stream of new tears that had fallen down my face. He walked closer to me and knelt down in front of me again. I tried to avoid looking at him so I just looked at the ground. After a few moments I tried to pull myself together and looked at him.

"I should go, find somewhere to crash for the night." I told him while I gave him the best smile I could muster up. I was getting ready to completely fall apart and I didn't want to do it in front of him. My eyes welled up and I kept shaking my head. I felt Bellamy touch my arm and pulled away from him as I stood up. Spinning to face him I told him, "I'm okay, really." He didn't believe it any more than I did. I just kept repeating it until I was in a full on break down.

Bellamy pulled me into him slightly and let my head rest on his shoulder while I cried he didn't say anything he just held me.

"You can sleep in here if you want." He said gesturing towards the ground.

"You've done enough, I'm okay." I said still wiping the tears falling down my cheek. As I peeked out of the tent I saw Murphy by the fire and took a step back. I didn't want to see him or him to see me, not like this. I'm not giving him the satisfaction.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked as he gave me a small smile and helped me to the ground.

"No, I don't mind." He said sitting down a few feet away from me. He placed his hands over his knees and glanced at me every few seconds.

I curled on my side turning away from him and cried myself to sleep that night. Bellamy had to have heard me, but he said nothing. I'm not sure anything he could've said would have helped anyway. It was nice knowing he was there though.

When I awoke the next morning everything hurt, my head, and my jaw, and my ribs. It was a dull gnawing pain. Slowly I began to stand up and cried out in pain. Bellamy wasn't in the tent. I took a few deep breathes and pushed on my ribs, I think one was popped out. Lifting my shirts up I could see a huge black and purple bruise that formed right around where my rib was killing me. I looked up to see Bellamy staring at me. Quickly I pulled my shirts down and looked away from him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked stepping closer towards me. I felt terrible.

"I'm okay," I said quietly. We stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. We then made our way out of the tent slowly. I scanned the camp for Murphy; he was ordering some kid to do something. He glanced in my direction and I froze. Locking eyes with him, I hated him. I wanted to walk over there and beat the crap out of him like he did to me. Bellamy gave him a nice shiner though; his left eye was matted shut much like mine.

I felt Bellamy place his hand on the small of my back which made me jump. Looking up at him he touched my back again and led me in the opposite direction of Murphy. Bellamy led me towards the fire, and we sat down for a few minutes.

"I've got to go take care of some stuff. You going to be okay?" He asked nudging my knee with his. I nodded my head yes as he stood up to walk away.

"Bellamy," I said standing up. "Thank you, for what you did." I stuttered on the words. He gave me a shy smile and squeezed my arm. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day I hung out with Octavia and a girl named Roma, we all began trying to sort through all the rubble in the drop ship to see if there was anything useful. They were both extremely concerned about my face. I lied and told them I fell down a hill not far from camp, me being a total klutz was completely believable.

Hopefully Clarke and the guys are doing alright I kept thinking as we searched through tub after tub of useless junk. I was helping Octavia cut up a tarp to use to make a possible tent with when I saw Wells walk in. He looked rough, and his bracelet was missing. Did he take it off? There's no way he would. I tried to get him to come over and help us but he kept to himself. He's probably worried about Clarke.

I avoided Murphy as much as possible throughout the day. I kept catching him giving me dirty looks from across camp. He deserved what Bellamy did to him. Speaking of Bellamy, I haven't seen him much today.

It was getting dark out when I heard Clarke and the boys coming running into camp. Except I only saw two guys with her, where's the one with the goggles? I stood up and pushed through some people until I was standing next to Clarke. She looked exhausted and scared out of her damn mind.

"What happened?" I asked as she hugged me, pulling back to catch her breath. She replied after a minute.

"Jasper was hit." She said still out of breath. I looked at Clarke then back to Finn and the other one. Bellamy had walked past us with some girl. Looking at me and shaking his head along the way.

"Hit by what exactly?" I asked.

"Not by what, by who" Finn replied.

"We are not alone Emma" said Clarke.

"Wait, what? Are you saying theirs grounders down here?" I blurted out shaking my head. That can't be possible can it? This was all too much. My head was spinning in a million different directions. Not only do we have mutated animals trying to kill us but we also have grounders too, people, trying to kill us. We should've just stayed on the ark and floated ourselves.

"Is he dead?" I finally asked Clarke. She looked at me with tears and fear welling in her eyes.

"We heard him scream. So if the spear had hit his heart he would have died instantly. We have to go back for him." She said with her voice cracking.

"Clarke we can't go after him in the middle of the night." Finn said touching her arm.

"We'll all go first thing in the morning." I said, wrapping my arm around her rubbing her shoulder. After a few minutes Clarke and Finn walked off, I was left standing with the other kid that was with us earlier. He was Asian, and had short black hair. He looked like he wanted to puke.

"Are you alright" I asked stepping closer.

"Yeah, just worried about Jasper, he's been like a brother to me. I don't want to lose him." He answered.

"We'll find him…?" I said not knowing his name.

"Monty, I'm Monty." He said. I half smiled.

"Don't lose hope Monty." I said before I walked off. I wasn't going to leave him but he seemed like he wanted to be alone. I know that feeling. I've felt it ever since my mom died. I just want to be alone. I guess that's why confinement didn't bother me that much.

It was becoming darker and the wind had begun to pick up a bit. The trees were swaying back and forth and you could hear the roar of the wind whipping through the forest. It was an almost pleasant sound. The temperate had cooled quite a bit too.

I was standing not far from the fire when I saw Bellamy giving Wells a hard time about something. I wasn't sure what I had felt when it hit me but, it was cool and wet. It was rain. Rain was starting to trickle down from the ominous sky above. I rolled my sweater sleeves up to my elbows so I could feel the water on my skin.

The rain had started to fall at a steady pace creating huge puddles everywhere, including the one forming around me. I felt the water seep through my holey boots and soak my feet. It felt nice though. I was still standing in the downpour like an idiot when I heard Wells say we should collect the water. He was right, we should. Bellamy pretty much told him to do whatever the hell he wanted.

Bellamy's hair and clothes were completely soaked from the rain along with pretty much everyone else. His shirt was wet so it clung in all the right places showcasing his abs and his muscles. I'll admit it he's good looking but, he's arrogant and rude. Then again he was so kind to me all in the same. Maybe he's not as bad as I painted him out to be.

I stood there staring at him in the rain until his eyes caught mine. Then I immediately looked away. God, I hope he didn't see me staring. Bellamy started to walk towards me. Please keep walking was all I could think. He didn't. He stopped in front of me and looked at my feet in the muddy puddle. I swear I saw him smile a little. I took my shoes off so I was standing in the mud.

"I'm sorry that Octavia got hurt yesterday." I told him as I looked up at the trees whipping back and forth. Mother Nature was a wicked and beautiful thing.

"Don't worry about, Octavia does what she wants. I shouldn't have put that on you." He said as lightening flickered across the sky, a few moments after that we heard a loud crack of thunder in the distance.

"You feeling alright?" he asked as he looked me over, I could feel his eyes on me. It wasn't like when Murphy did it though. He was accessing all of the bruises that had formed across my face. It looked like someone smeared blue berries across the entire left side of my face.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." I told him putting my hands out at my sides to feel the rain more. Bellamy laughed at me a little and reached his hand out for mine. Hesitantly I took it and he spun me in a circle in the rain causing us both to laugh.

As he let go of my hand I glanced down at his wrist, I noticed he wasn't wearing a wrist band. Weird I thought. Everyone was ordered to wear one, why isn't he? What makes him so special? Looking around I noticed a bunch of kids missing wristbands.

"Where are everyone's wristbands?" I finally asked him. He smirked at me and said nothing. It didn't take long for me to figure it out. He told them to take them off. He had too.

"You told them too, didn't you? I stated looking up at the sky.

"You seem pretty smart, I'm sure you can figure it out." He replied, still smirking at me.

"You think you can help me get this off then?" I asked twisting my wrist.

"Why would you voluntarily take your wrist band off, you want your parents to think you're dead?" he asked focusing on my face.

"My parents are dead," I stated coldly, "I don't have anyone to care about back on the ark, why would I keep it on?" I countered back at him.

"Alright then," he said nodding his head, "Follow me."

I grabbed my boots and followed Bellamy over to the side of the drop ship. He motioned for me to kneel down so I did. He grabbed my wrist and placed it over a rock and took a steel bar and started to wedge it under the wristband. It pinched my skin the entire time.

"It might hurt, "he said glancing at my face.

"Do it," I said turning my head away and squinting up my face, he took the bar and pressed down harder so it would start to break the band. I felt a lot of pressure on my wrist then it snapped. I looked down to see the wrist band in pieces, it had shattered it. Bellamy sat the bar down and wiped away some blood that was on my arm.

"Thanks," I said as we both stood up, walking back around to the front of the drop ship.

I don't know why but he stood next to me for the longest time. In silence we let the rain fall on us and listened to the wind in the trees and felt the rumble of the thunder as it shook the ground. I'm not sure what tomorrow will bring, or if we will survive down here. All I know is right now in this moment; standing in the mud with the rain pouring down on me I'm going to enjoy it as much as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Just a quick note from me! I am so excited that you guys are following my story! It means the world to me! If you have any ideas or suggestions to make the story better please feel free to leave me a review! I'm having a blast writing this and I hope you guys are enjoying it! Keep following along guys I've got some great stuff planned! **

After standing in the down pour for almost an hour I had found Clarke setting up a spot to sleep for the night in the drop ship. She gave me a weak smile as I walked in and sat down on the hard metal floor. I leaned my head against the wall of the drop ship. Clarke sat next to me doing the same.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Clarke asked trying to find a comfortable position to sit in.

"Oh, you know me. I fell face first down a hill." I said turning my head to face her. She didn't need to know what really happened. It would only make her freak out over nothing. He attacked me, now it's over.

"Geez, Em's." She said holding back a chuckle.

"We'll find Jasper, right? She asked me. I honestly didn't know if we would. If grounders took him odds are he's probably dead or close to dead by now. I'd never say that to Clarke though. She needed reassurance everything was going to be okay. So that's what I did.

"Yeah Clarke, I think we will. At least I hope so." I said squeezing her arm. It's really funny, here I am reassuring Clarke, but who's reassuring me.

"Where are your glasses?" asked Clarke as she threw Finn's jacket over her legs.

"I lost them in the landing yesterday, I can actually see better without them now." I replied. Must be all the oxygen I'm taking in.

"That's great Em." Clarke said as she yawned and closed her eyes. As the noise outside died down for the night we both slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up to Clarke ripping her makeshift backpack out from under my head. Apparently I had fallen over on top of it while I was sleeping. My already sore head smacked the metal floor.

"Morning to you too Clarke," I said sitting up slowly wiping my eyes. My muscles ached like crazy and my head was still killing me. Luckily it wasn't bleeding anymore so today's starting out better than yesterday.

"Let's go, we have to go search for Jasper." She threw the map in her bag and lent me a hand to get up. Once I was on my feet I slouched over placing my hands on my knees to stretch my back. I'm sleeping outside tonight. It can't hurt any worse than this does. Clarke was already outside looking for volunteers to go on the search. As I was walking down the ramp I was looking at my muddy shoes not watching where I was going and smacked right into, guess who. Bellamy.

"Walk much?" he asked grinning at me. His hands were holding my arms so I wouldn't fall.

"Apparently, not enough." I shot back giving him a small smile, slowly pulling my arms out of his hands. I glanced back at him as I made my way over to Octavia, Finn, Monty and Clarke. He was staring at me again. What the hell is his deal? I'm not pretty at all, I'm average. What could possibly keep making him stare at me like that?

"Alright, we should probably head back to the river. That's the last place we saw Jasper." I heard Clarke say. I looked at Octavia's ankle it was still pretty swollen looking, but she was walking so that's good I suppose.

"I'm coming with you guys!" said Octavia. I turned towards her pulling my sweater down over my hands. The morning air was much cooler than it was yesterday. I'm kind of wishing I would have kept Bellamy's jacket. I'd returned it to him before I left to find Clarke. You could see your breath in the air as you talked. It was actually pretty neat to look at.

"Are you sure you're up for it," I said pointing to her ankle. She looked down and put pressure on it. Octavia winced a little but it looked walkable.

"No way O, you're not leaving camp again without me." Bellamy bellowed as he walked over to us. He was wearing his jacket again. His hair was a mess, he probably just woke up not too long ago.

"Then come with us." She pleaded. Her eyes were locked on Bellamy, she didn't bat an eyelash. I like how she stands up to her brother. She's tough.

"I don't owe them or him anything and neither do you," he said gesturing towards all of us.

"Jasper saved my life. I'm not going to not go look for him!" she cried out. Bellamy clenched down his jaw and rubbed his chin. He glanced over at me then yelled for his crony Miller to get over here. Miller slowly tore himself away from one of the many girls that he was trying to impress.

"Yeah man?" he slurred his words out. Murphy glanced in our direction making me really uncomfortable. Bellamy noticed and shot Murphy a look and glanced at me. Why was he acting so protective over me? I mean I'm grateful for everything he's done, but I don't understand why.

"Keep an eye on things till I get back. Make sure they keep working on the wall." Bellamy ordered. Miller nodded his head and walked back over to a group of younger kids and instructed them to continue collecting supplies for the wall we were trying to build around our camp.

"We are wasting time!" Clarke yelled.

"You win," said Bellamy as he pushed his way through some vines down through the woods. Octavia just smiled and followed along. We went the same way we had gone the previous day, but somehow everything looked a little different. Still breathtaking but you could tell things were changing. Clarke was in the lead with Octavia, followed by Finn and Monty then Bellamy and Wells. I was bringing up the rear. Taking my time, my legs were already burning from the hike we took yesterday. I could hear Bellamy and Wells talking.

"She doesn't even see you with him here. You know that, right?" Bellamy said to Wells. Referring to how much attention Clarke gave Finn. Why does he care? Wells just ignored him and hobbled along a little ahead of Bellamy.

I was making my way up a tiny hill when I looked at Bellamy's back. His jacket bulged out a little just above his butt. I wasn't looking at his ass, I just noticed it. After I made it up the hill Bellamy stopped to tie his boot strings that had come undone. That's when I saw it. He had a gun, tucked under the back of his pants. Where the hell did he get a gun? He stood up and turned to see me gawking at him.

"What?" he spat out in a hash tone. I walked closer to him and stopped.

"Where did you get a gun?" I said in a low but stern voice. I looked ahead to see the others still moving along. He stared me dead in the eye. Biting his lip, he pushed past me. So I grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. He looked down at my hand and pulled it away.

"The less you know the better." He said under his breath. No way, he wasn't getting off that easy. Something is so off about this. I half ran to catch up with him careful not to trip over fallen branches and tree roots that were everywhere.

"Answer my question," I demanded as I walked in front him. He looked everywhere but at me.

"What did you do? I know you weren't one of the hundred intended to be sent here. The whole no wristband thing kind of gave that away." I said pointing at his wrist. He was chewing the inside of his jaw.

"Why were you sent here? You don't seem to be the type of girl that would get in trouble." He said clearly trying to turn things back on me.

"For doing something I shouldn't have had to do in the first place." I managed to say back to him. I didn't want to think about it.

"Same here." Bellamy said as he walked around me. He was obviously hiding something. I just can't figure out what. I walked beside him until we caught up with the others.

"I found blood!" Finn yelled. He was crouched down on some rocks near the river.

"It leads that way," he said pointing towards part of the forest we haven't been in yet.

"How do you even know it's his?" Bellamy asked. "It's probably from a dying animal or something. This is a total waste of a day. That kids a goner." He finished saying. Everyone began to bicker over the blood.

I started to follow it, what's the harm. We came this far, I'm not turning back now. I was side stepping over some rocks trying not to fall in the water when I heard something moan.

"Did you guys hear that?" I yelled back to the group, who were still arguing. Bellamy heard me and walked over to where I was standing followed by Octavia and Monty.

"Hear what?" said Bellamy as he threw his arms in the air. There it was again, it didn't sound too far away either.

"That moaning sound!" I said, "Shut up and listen!" Octavia looked at me and grabbed Bellamy's arm.

"It's coming from up there." I said as I pointed up the river. We all broke into a run down the river to see if we could find where the sound came from. I looked back to see Finn and Clarke getting out of the water and heading in our direction. Yeah, because now's an excellent time to stop for a swim.

We came to a clearing that had nothing but tree stumps surrounding a huge mangled tree, the branches twisted and turned in all different directions.

Jasper was strung up at the top of the tree. He cried out in agonizing pain. He had a hole in his chest that was covered with some kind of leaves. Everything else on him was bloody.

"Oh my god, Jasper!" I whispered placing my hand over my mouth.

I started to walk towards him to try and see how we were going to get him down. I heard Clarke yell something, and then I was falling. I stepped onto a board that gave out beneath my feet. I was dangling above sharp pointy deadly spears. It was a trap. I screamed louder than I thought losing my grip on the edge of the ground. When I looked up it wasn't the ground I was holding onto, but Bellamy's hand. He had a grip so tight around my wrist and hand I thought my arm so going to break.

"I've got you." He said his voice calm. I swallowed back the lump in my throat. He slowly pulled me up on to him. I was crying and out of breath. I was leaning on his chest. He threw his head back as he propped us both up on his elbows. I sat up a little so he could as well, he did too but he kept an arm around me.

"Are you okay?" everyone asked all clearly worried I was hurt.

"I think so," I said wiping the tears out of my eyes. Octavia and Clarke turned their attention back to Monty and Finn cutting Jasper down. I could feel Bellamy's eyes on me; he probably wanted me to get off of him. I slid over so he could get up if he wanted, and he did. Brushing himself off he offered me his hand to get up. I took it, but he didn't let go once I was on my feet.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked in a surprisingly concerned tone. I think that startled me more than the almost fall to my death. Bellamy was acting human again. This guy had some serious mood swings.

"Yeah, thank you." I said looking down at his hand which was still holding mine. He let go a few seconds after that and looked back up at Jasper. He was crying out in pain as they were pulling him down. At least I thought it was Jasper crying out.

"Now what?" Bellamy said, annoyed and looking around. Everything happened in the blink of an eye. We all heard the leaves rustling from our right. It sounded like a bulldozer coming through the woods. In an instant we saw a velvet black cat of some sort barreling in our direction.

"Now would be a good time to get out that gun!" I yelled. Everyone screamed with panic. Bellamy reached behind him for the gun, but it wasn't there.

"I don't have it!" He yelled back at me.

And in that instant we heard 5 shots go off from the gun in Wells hands. I closed my eyes and froze in place. The cat was headed directly for me and Bellamy. I felt Bellamy shove me behind him. I clenched his arm and buried my face in his back. 3 out of the 5 shots missed. The last 2 didn't. The cat skidded to a stop dead in front of us. It laid there bleeding out from the gunshots to its chest.

I moved my head around Bellamy's shoulder to see the creature lying on the ground. I still had a hold of Bellamy's arm when he gently pulled away and walked over to Wells. Octavia had run over to my side and hugged me. We just stood there in total shock.

Bellamy grabbed the gun out of Wells hands, Wells was frozen in place but starting to come back. Bellamy checked the chamber of the gun for bullets. He shook his head in disgust. My guess it was out of bullets. He walked around Wells and said, looking in Clarke's direction, "Now she sees you."

"Stay away from it." Bellamy ordered me and Octavia. He looked at me while he took off his jacket and made Wells take his off too. He tied them together and rolled the cat over onto the jackets. Finn and Monty had finished getting Jasper down with help from Clarke. Clarke and I held Jaspers head and shoulders while Finn and Monty carried the rest. Octavia and Wells helped Bellamy drag the cat back to camp.

We made it back to the rest of the group who surprisingly had built almost an entire wall with a gate to the camp. Everyone rushed around trying to help where they could and others did nothing but stand by the fire. Bellamy drug the cat over towards the fire.

"Get Jasper in the drop ship!" Clarke commanded. So that's what we did we carried him inside and tried our best to clean him up the entire time he was crying out. I walked outside because there were too many people around Jasper as it was. Clarke knew how to help him the most. I was standing on the ramp to the drop ship when I heard Bellamy yell "Who's hungry?" followed by excited cheers.

I felt sick to my stomach again. I wondered aimlessly around camp for a while and tried to find other things to keep my mind busy but nothing helped. I saw Murphy ordering more and more kids to take their wristbands off in return for food. If they continue removing their wristbands at this rate the ark really will think we are all dying. I'm starting to think we can't do this on our own though, we're only kids, teenagers. How are we supposed to handle all of this?

I watched as Bellamy handed Octavia some meat from the animal and looked over at me. Turning away from him I noticed a kid sitting on the ground under some trees. He had his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked ten or twelve maybe. I decided to walk over and check on him. He looked up when he noticed me sit down next to him.

"You alright?" I asked touching his shoulder. I could see he'd been crying. He had short shaggy blonde hair and adorable little dimples.

"I'm not feeling well," he said resting his chin on his knees.

"What's your name," I asked him rubbing his back. He was so young and he looked terrified.

"Trevor," he said perking up a bit.

"What's bothering you, what doesn't feel good?" I asked him as I saw Bellamy glance at me again.

"My stomach is aching," he told me rubbing his stomach with his hand. I felt around on his stomach asking if anywhere hurt, but he said no. I thought maybe he could have had internal bleeding or something from the landing.

"Have you eaten anything since we landed?" I asked him raising my eyebrows. He looked at me so sweet and innocently and shook his head no. "Why not?" I asked.

"They want me to take my wristband off, but I don't want to. I don't want my parents to think I'm dead." He told me slowly. Tears were welling in his eyes. I felt my temper start to flare up. They can't force everyone to take their bands off for food. It's not right. If they want to take them off then fine. I took Trevor's hand and said, "Come with me."

We made our way over towards the fire and the food, passing Clarke and Finn along the way. She could tell I was pissed off, she mouthed "What's wrong," but I through my hand up and continued towards Bellamy and Murphy.

"Get some food," I told Trevor as we stopped in front of some of the meat that had been cooked. He hesitated glancing at Murphy and Bellamy, they hadn't seen us yet. "It's okay, I promise." I told him patting his back as I knelt down next to him. He picked up a stick with some meat on it and took a huge bite. I gave him a smile just as Murphy looked our way. I stood up to face an oncoming Murphy. Taking a deep breathe I stepped forward.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said grabbing Trevor's arm. I shoved him back which surprised him I guess. He let go of Trevor and took a step back. He figured I would be afraid of him after what happened between us. He was half wrong. I was scared of him, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"He's hungry," I told him pushing Trevor behind me. Bellamy made his way over towards us. He stood back accessing the situation.

"He want's food he takes his wristband off just like everyone else." Murphy snarled at me and stepped closer to get in my face. Bellamy stepped in between us and stuck his hand out keeping Murphy a few feet away from me.

"Murphy's right," he said shocking me. Everyone had started to stare at the confrontation taking place in front of them.

"This is wrong, forcing people to take off their wristbands even if they don't want to. You can't do this Bellamy. It's not right at all." I pleaded with him. I was searching his face for any sign of agreement.

"Those are rules that we set," Murphy chimed in impatiently. God I hated him. Why was Bellamy doing all this? Why was he agreeing with Murphy of all people? Bellamy stood there with his arms crossed over his chest looking at the ground.

"Well fine, I took my wristband off the other day. That counts as his wristband." I said flatly. Clarke and Finn had walked up and took meat as well. They both had wristbands on still. Clarke and I raised our eyebrows at each other and smirked as she walked by. Bellamy glared at them too.

"Fine," Bellamy finally said, "He can keep his band on then." He finished saying as he turned to glare at Finn and Clarke. They both still had wristbands on. A tiny guy maybe fourteen or fifteen years old walked over and did the same. Bellamy walked over and slammed his fist into the kids jaw. My jaw hit the floor, I wasn't expecting that. Then again, it's Bellamy. So I should have. I walked past him calling him an ass under my breath and shoved him as I went by. I heard him mumble something like get over it as I walked away.

I walked into the tree line and headed for the butterfly field. I could see it glowing in the distance again. It was beautiful and so calming, which at the moment I needed, because right now my nerves are eating at me terribly. I leaned against a tree and felt my eyes well up, warm tears slid down my cheeks. I felt someone touch my back, so I whipped around and saw Bellamy. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me. I started to walk away from him when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him slightly. Trying to pull away from him was useless so eventually I leaned into his chest and cried quietly.

"It's all okay." He said his voice calm and even. I grabbed a hold of his shirt and buried my face into him.

"It's not going to be okay, you and I both know it. We are completely out of our league here," I blubbered out wiping my nose with the back of my hand taking a step back.

"We need help. There's no way we can survive on our own down here." I pulled away from him. Getting more and more pissed off. "Taking these wristbands off may not have been the brightest idea Bellamy." I yelled a little louder than I wanted too.

"Forcing them to take them off for food sure is hell isn't right!" I cried out shaking my head. He hadn't let go of my hand.

"They want to take them off. The ark is the reason we're here. They did this to us. Knowing damn well we probably weren't going to live." He said aloud, in a tone that wasn't angry but wasn't friendly either. He was clearly defending his actions since we've landed here. I pulled my hand away from him. I started to shove past him. He grabbed my waist. I was forced to turn and look at him.

"You know deep down they deserve to think we are dying." He said in a cold tone.

"Maybe, but they don't all deserve to die. Which is what will happen; sending us here probably only bought the ark a month of oxygen at best." I whispered. My throat and voice was cracking from all the crying.

I pulled away from Bellamy's grip and walked back into camp. Bellamy trailed behind me. We could all hear Jasper moaning in agony over the chaos out here. Everyone seemed to ignore it though. Food trumps someone dying in pain I guess. I stood by a group of girls giggling over how cute they thought Murphy was. Seriously shut the hell up, I thought.

Clarke was with Finn sitting on a little hill, Octavia was with Adam. I found a spot away from the chaos under a tree. I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and opened them to Bellamy sitting beside me.

"Go away." I demanded in a very obvious annoying tone. I scooted away from him. He didn't move. He brushed his hands through his hair and laid his arms over his knees mimicking me.

"Fine, then I'll go." I said, disgusted. Take a hint; I don't want to be around you. Bellamy grabbed my arm just as I was about to get up.

"Why should I stay?" I said looking at him. He looked tired and to my surprise scared for whatever reason. He cleared his throat before he looked at the ground. He was picking the grass out with his fingers next to my hand.

"I don't want them to come down here," he said now looking up at the sky then back down to me. "If they come down here, I'm dead."

"What are you talking about Bellamy? What did you do?" I asked nervously. Just tell me I thought. It can't be that bad, can it?

"You don't even want to know," he stated looking off in the distance. What could he have possibly done that they would kill him for it? Who knows with the ark, he could have made a small child smile and they would have considered it a capital offense.

"What's a girl like you have to do to get sent to the ground?" he asked arching his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the fire then back at him again.

"Why do you keep saying a girl like me? I'm no different than you. We probably grew up in the same station." I said back to him.

"You are just like Clarke," he countered back. I don't know why but I kind of took offense to that. Clarke and I may have grown up together and became better friends after my mom, but she grew up with two parents on the council. Her family was considered royalty in a way. It was just me and my mom; we were working class just like everyone else.

"I might be friends with Clarke, but we are nothing alike. I'm me and that's all I will ever be." I said to him swishing a bug away from my face.

We sat in silence for the longest time, just watching everyone around camp. Bellamy kept fidgeting with his boot strings.

"I shot someone," he finally said barely whispering the words out. Had I heard him correctly? I turned and faced him, confusion spreading across my face.

"What? Who did you shoot?" I asked in a hushed tone. He avoided looking me in the eyes; I placed my hand on his arm trying to give him some sort of comfort. I think it was more for me though.

"Jaha," He replied. My eyes probably looked like they were about to pop out of my head when he said that. He shot the Chancellor. It made sense though, all the commotion before the drop ship detached from the ark; it must have been when he shot him. I stared at Bellamy in shock, his face was stone cold and emotionless in that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I sat with Bellamy the rest of that night. He explained to me that a head guard that was training him to work as a guardsmen offered him this "opportunity" to get off the ark so he could be with his sister on the ground. He just had to do one little thing that involved a gun and Jaha.

He told me that when Octavia was finally caught their mother was floated, he was kicked out of the guardsmen program and Octavia was forced into confinement. I could tell Bellamy regretted what he'd done. He was right though, if the people on the ark made it to the ground, mainly Kane, would have Bellamy killed for his crime most likely.

We lay back in the short grass beneath the tree we were sitting under, eventually at some point we both fell asleep. I woke up in the morning to the sound of Jasper, still moaning in pain. I was curled into Bellamy, my head on his chest. His arm was draped over my back. I could hear the rhythm of his heart beating in my ear. We both must move a lot in our sleep. I was still half asleep and unaware of whom I was lying on. I snuggled my face into his chest and I felt his arm rub up my back and his chin nuzzle against my head. When I finally opened my eyes fully I realized I was cuddling with Bellamy. I didn't think he was awake when I moved to get off of him. He was.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I got off of him. He just sat up and stretched his neck from the left then to the right.

"Don't worry about." He replied. His voice was really groggy.

"You should've woken me up." I said, pulling my sweater down over my hands. The morning air was crisp. The mornings and nights had become chilly since we landed and the days were usually unbearably hot. I'm still trying to figure out this whole weather system thing.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to." He said shyly, pulling his jacket off. He wrapped it around my shoulders as he stood up.

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine." I said, trying to give it back, but he wouldn't take it. I gave him a small smile, he knew I was grateful. "I'm sorry about last night, flipping out on you like that. You probably think I'm a basket case." I said as he pulled me to my feet. He bit his lip as he looked at me then around camp. Everyone was just starting to stir around for the day.

"It's fine Emma. I think everyone has a breaking point, you were just at yours. You've dealt with more than the rest of us since we landed. Murphy's little stunt hasn't made this any easier for you I'm sure." He said clearing his throat. He turned to face me. Touching my arm he said, "If anyone finds out about what I told you, I'll know it came from you." He had tightened his grip on my arm a bit and was starting to look worried.

"You're the only person I've told. Why I told you I don't exactly know. Octavia doesn't even know and I don't want her too." He let the words fall out. I don't know why but he seemed to think he could trust me.

"Bellamy," I said trying to get him to calm down. "I'm not going to tell anyone what you did. I promise. Besides I doubt you're not the only one who's ever wanted to take a shot at him." Looking him in the eye I could tell even though he put up a front with everyone he was just as scared to be here as we all were. He let go of my arm and put his hands in his pockets.

We stood there for a few moments and tried to wake up the rest of the way. Bellamy was standing close to me and our hands brushed against each other. I don't think he noticed so I put my hands in my pockets. I glanced at Bellamy and caught him staring at me.

"What?" I asked timidly. He kind of grinned and looked away from me.

"Nothing," he said holding back a laugh, "you have a spider crawling on your shoulder." I looked down to see a huge hairy looking multi legged creepy ass spider crawling down my arm. I spun and freaked out like a total girl in front of him.

"Get it off, get it off please!" I shrieked holding my arm out for him to pick it off. He laughed and moved closer to me and gently flicked it off my arm. I brushed my arm off repeatedly after that and ran my hands through my hair I felt like there were more on me now.

"It's gone now, damn." He said laughing, I shoved him back playfully laughing at him and hitting him in the chest, "It's so not funny," I said as he pulled me into him joking around. We were standing a few inches apart laughing when I felt his hand touch the side of my hip. Glancing down then back up at him, "You're always saving me." I said quietly looking down again.

"Somebody has too." He whispered back to me. I felt him move his hand up my side a little and for a minute I thought he was going to kiss me. That's crazy though, right? He can't like me and I can't like him. It's not possible. Part of me was hoping he would just kiss me. In that moment we heard Jasper scream out in pain again and I stepped back awkwardly. I'm an idiot. I swore I saw Bellamy roll his eyes because Jasper's pain interrupted us.

"We should go find Clarke and see how Jaspers doing." I said as we started to walk towards the drop ship. As we approached the drop ship I could feel Bellamy's eyes on me. His jacket was a lot warmer overtop my thin sweater. It smelled like him too. I smiled a little. He had to think I was a complete whack job.

We made it up the ladder to the upper level of the drop ship were we had placed Jasper last night. Clarke, Finn, Octavia and Monty were all gathered around him trying to do what they could to calm him down. I got on my knees next to Octavia. She was brushing Jaspers hair off of his forehead. Clarke looked worried. That had become her default setting these days.

"His wounds aren't healing." She said looking at me then to Bellamy then back to me. She obviously knew we must have been together all night.

"They are getting infected. He could become septic if we don't find a way to get him some medicine." I said as she examined the hole where the spear had once been in Jasper's chest. Jasper was in serious pain and trouble. When we landed the medical box was thrown who knows where. So we have nothing to help him. Jasper moaned loudly and someone outside the drop ship told him to shut up. Another kid yelled just kill him already. Why don't you shut up I thought. You're not the one lying here with a gigantic hole in your chest. I turned to see Murphy come climbing up the ladder. I tensed up at the site of him.

"Seriously, can we just put him out of his misery already?" He spat out. I think if Clarkes looks could have killed someone, Murphy would have dropped dead right then and there. That would have been perfectly fine with me.

"We are not killing him!" she yelled.

He looked miserable I'm surprised poor Jasper hung on this long. I held his hand while I watched Clarke dig something out of her bag. She pulled out a knife and walked over to the little hat they had made a small fire out of. She held the blade over the fire until it was glowing orange.

"Clarke, can you do this?" I asked her. She was going to try and cut away the infected flesh around Jasper's wound. Clarke had been teaching me about infections and how to cure them in her free time in confinement, so I kind of had a little medical knowledge but not much.

"If you guys hold him down, I think so." She stated, getting to her knees. Everyone gathered around Jasper except Bellamy and Murphy. They just stood there watching, arms crossed over their chests. Clarke started to inch the blade into Jaspers chest cutting away the dead and infected skin. He screamed in pain and started to jerk his body around.

"Hold him still, I need to get all of the infected flesh!" she yelled over Jasper. We were trying but for Jasper being in pain and looking like a bean stalk, the kid was strong.

"You're going to kill him Clarke!" Octavia yelled. This was all becoming too much for her, and me.

"She's trying to save his life." Finn shot out, answering for Clarke who was still cutting away.

"She can't." I heard Bellamy say, he had moved closer towards us.

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die." I snapped back at him, harsher than I wanted too. Clarke was finished cutting away the flesh, now she was trying to stop all the new blood that was gushing out of him.

"Kids a goner," Bellamy said as he knelt down on one knee next to me and Octavia.

"If you and Clarke don't see that than you're more deluded than I thought. We can't put the other 90 some kids through hell listening to him die. They'll go crazy." He stated looking at me than Clarke and Octavia.

"This isn't the ark Bellamy, down here every life matters." Clarke said getting to her feet. I wiped some blood off of Jaspers chin with a wet cloth then looked at Clarke. She was trying to think of what to do next.

"He's only been getting worse since we've brought him back to camp. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him my damn self." Bellamy said, he stood up, ushering Murphy to go down the later. Then he started down too. "Octavia, let's go." He commanded.

"I'm staying," she said looking at him. Bellamy then focused on me, he didn't say it out loud but he was telling me to come with him as well. I shook my head and looked back down at Jasper. Bellamy continued down the ladder.

"Power hungry, self-serving, jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." Monty whispered.

"No offense." He said looking up at me and Octavia. We both kind of laughed. It was true.

"Yeah, Bellamy may be all those things. But he also happens to be right." Finn said looking down at as all. Jasper had passed out from all the stress Clarke just put his body through. We all left him so he could try and get some sleep.

We were standing outside of the drop ship trying to come up with a game plan to help Jasper. Clarke was studying the bandage leaves she had pulled off of Jasper. The grounders must have put them on him. Probably so he could be live bait instead of just dead bait.

"Whatever the grounders put on Jaspers wound was helping it heal." She said to me, showing me the leaves. I looked at the leaves; they were long and a deep red almost a burgundy color.

"It had to have antibiotic properties, right? Or it wouldn't have helped him." I said handing it back to her.

"I would think so." she replied.

"Let me take a look." Wells said walking up to us. "Before you say no, remember who aced all of our botany classes." Clarke handed the leaves to Wells. I shot her the look I always give her when Wells is around; she just made a face at me.

"It's seaweed." Wells said after a few moments. I stepped closer to Wells and focused on the plant in his hand.

"It really is seaweed, look- no root structure." I said pointing at it. I read a lot of books, too many. Especially one's Clarke would give me. I thought it was seaweed, but I wasn't sure until Wells said it.

"Alright, well that means there must be a water source nearby." Clarke said. I nodded looking at her. Finn had placed his hand on her back. Those two have been getting awfully close these past few days.

"Can we find it though, that's the next question." I said.

"Actually, I think I know just the spot to check." Finn said smiling. At least we are making progress I thought as I heard Jasper moan.

"Let's go!" Clarke said excitedly. I looked at Murphy; he was staring up at the drop ship. Bellamy and he were throwing knives at a tree.

"Someone should stay here and make sure they don't murder him before we get back." I said pointing at the boys.

"Monty and I will stay here with him." Octavia said hugging me. She and Monty began walking back to the drop ship. Clarke, Wells and Finn began walking out of the gate.

"I'll catch up to you guys!" I shouted to Clarke who nodded. I spotted little Trevor sitting off by himself he was cupping something in his hands. I walked over to make sure he was alright. As I got closer I noticed he was covered in mud from head to toe.

"What in the world happened to you?" I asked giggling kneeling in front of him. He smiled and shoved his hands forward to show me what he found. Peeking into his cupped hands I saw a tiny I mean tiny baby bird. Its little feathers were still coming in. It looked like at me and cocked its head to the side and chirped.

"I found him stuck in a mud puddle outside of camp." He told me smiling again, "Isn't it so cool." He was so excited that he was holding it in his hands. Everything about this kid was freaking adorable.

"Very cool bud," I said touching it with my finger.

"Can I keep it?" he asked looking up at me expectantly.

"I don't see why not, you really can't abandon him now. Besides, I think he likes you." I told him as the little bird chirped again. We both laughed a little. I got up and searched through some rubble nearby and found a tiny metal box and walked back over towards Trevor. I picked some grass and placed it in the box.

"Here you can keep him in this," I said holding it as he placed the bird in it slowly. Handing him the box I patted his leg.

"You should try and find him some worms or something. He's probably hungry." I said smiling at him and the little bird. "What should I feed it," he asked me. His voice was so cute; it would melt your heart. At least mine anyway. I had a soft spot for kids. My mind drifted to the events that took place back on the ark, I shook my head hoping it would shake the thoughts away too.

"Hmm, you could try finding him some worms. Check under light rocks and dig under the ground a little. It just rained so I'm sure you'll be able to find some for this little guy. I stood up as Jasper moaned and Murphy missed throwing his knife into the tree again.

"Will you help me name him?" he asked me grabbing my arm.

"Of course, when I get back we can pick out a cool name for him. So start thinking, okay?" I said rustling his hair. I knelt down in front of him and touched his shoulder.

"Do me a favor; keep an eye on Jasper for me, alright?" He nodded his head and smiled. I gave him a quick hug.

I walked over towards Bellamy and Murphy. Bellamy threw his knife and it stuck perfectly to the tree. He smiled, so proud. I laughed a little on the inside. Murphy through his but it didn't even land near the tree. Bellamy laughed. Jasper groaned again.

"It's that kid, he's messing with my head." He hissed out. Clearly he was embarrassed that he missed the shot in front of his "boss." Bellamy noticed me heading in his direction and met me halfway.

"Can I put him out of his misery yet?" he asked me.

"Not quite yet, we think we can find something down by the river to help heal him. That's where we are heading now." I answered.

"You know I'm right. He's never going to last." Bellamy said looking me up and down then finally locking in on my eyes.

"Can you just make sure no one kills him until we get back? Please. " I asked gesturing towards Murphy. He glanced back at Murphy then back to me.

"Can't, I won't be here. We're going hunting." He said back to me in nonchalant voice.

"But, if you come with me I'll tell Murphy to lay off, at least until we get back anyway." He said smirking.

"You can't manipulate me into doing what you want." I said half smiling shaking my head.

"I think I can." He replied, still holding back a smile.

I looked back in the direction Clarke and the boys went, then back to Bellamy. I know Bellamy will keep his word and tell Murphy to leave Jasper alone.

"Fine," I said grabbing the knife in his hand. "I'm going to need something to hunt with."

"Yeah, you hunting should be interesting." He said. I shot him a dirty look as the others joining us walked up. We smiled walking close together out of camp. How could he go from being a total jerk to this nice guy like the flip of a switch?

We walked in the forest for about an hour before we even found any tracks to follow. Eventually we think we found some deer tracks. I hope it's not the two headed deer, I thought to myself. Bellamy and I talked about different things in low voices as we walked. He told me how he felt after his mom was floated and it was just him and Octavia. I told him how hard it was being alone after my mom died, well got floated. We talked about silly things, like what our favorite colors were or if we could have any type of food right now what would it be?

"Probably a steak," Bellamy said laughing as we stopped for a moment to catch our breath.

"Even though we've never had meat on the ark before." He finished saying. The others had run up ahead to ferret out a rabbit or something.

"I'm going to say a big, fat, juicy cheeseburger then," I laughed along with Bellamy. He brushed the hair that was hanging in my eyes behind my ear. His hand lingered on the side of my face and then He let his hand fall and looked away, whenever Bellamy looked at me I felt my entire body get warm, especially my face. What is wrong with me? Why can't I just let him kiss me? Clarke would kill me for fraternizing with the enemy. She thought he was the enemy. She trusted no one after Wells. I thought he was the enemy too, at first. Now I don't know what to think. Not when he acts like this.

It was then we heard twigs snapping behind us, I turned around as Bellamy pulled me closer to him and threw his knife all at the same time. I fell into his side. Bellamy's knife hit a tree just a few inches above a little girls head. It was Charlotte, a little girl Clarke had told me about. She was having trouble sleeping the other night.

"Charlotte!" I yelled, "Are you okay?" I asked, pulling out of Bellamy's grip and running towards her. I knelt down in front of her and put my hands on her arms.

"I'm fine," she said in a small voice. I almost couldn't hear her.

"Jesus, Bellamy!" I said looking back at him. He pulled the knife out of the tree.

"What are you doing out here? It's not safe out here." He said to Charlotte.

"That guy, back at camp… He kept screaming," she said while she pointed towards the direction of camp.

"I couldn't handle it anymore." Her voice was so quiet and soft. One of Bellamy's friends came up behind us. I think it was Adam, the guy Octavia was falling for. They were adorable together, except he's been ignoring her lately, ever since he was gone all night the other night.

"There are grounders out here; you need to go back to camp. It's not safe for little girls out here." Adam said. He was right, it was dangerous out here. She's so tiny too. I saw Bellamy flick Adam a look.

"I'm not a little girl." She cooed out at us.

"Have you ever killed something before?" Bellamy asked her handing her a knife out of his pocket.

"No," she said taking the knife from Bellamy.

"Who knows, maybe you'll be good at it." He told her, smiling at us both. I stood the rest of the way up and took Charlottes hand. She smiled at me. We walked some more down a hill, more like slid down a hill. Charlotte laughed the entire way down. I did too. After that we came to a fork in the woods, Bellamy told Adam to go one way while we went the other.

"How old are you Charlotte? I asked stepping over some vines.

"I just turned thirteen a few days before we left the ark!" she piped up. "Can you not call me Charlotte, I like Charlie better." She asked with a weak smile. Bellamy was ahead of us a little ways jumping off of a log.

"Of course, I like the name Charlie!" I told her.

"Do you think when we get back to camp you could braid my hair like yours?" she asked smiling. I had twisted my hair into a side braid when I was walking with Bellamy earlier.

"Sure! I can teach you how to do it too!" I replied. She hugged my side as we walked. I'd never had a sibling before but I already felt connected to Charlie and Trevor like Bellamy was connected to Octavia. We came to a small shallow river, surrounded by rocks on each side. We stopped to decide which way to go when we heard a loud horn go off in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" Bellamy asked.

"I don't know, grounders maybe? I said. Charlie was clinging to me like glue now. I rubbed her shoulder as I walked closer to Bellamy, trying not to trip us both on the rocks. We looked around for a few minutes but nothing happened. Charlie was looking at a tad pole in the water with me when I looked up.

I saw a huge cloud of heavy yellow dust heading straight towards us. This can't be good.

"Bellamy, look!" I yelled, pointing down the river.

"Holy shit!" He replied.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" he yelled. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me and Charlie back into the tree line and up a hill. The toxic storm was gaining on us. We pushed faster into the woods. Whenever the storm would touch our skin it would burn and sting like hell.

"Come on, we need to get inside somewhere. There are caves up ahead!" he urged. I have to hand it to him he's good in a crisis. I pushed Charlie in front of me into the cave and grabbed Bellamy's arm.

"What about Adam, and the others!" I managed to get out, coughing. Whatever it was it was making it harder to breathe.

"They'll be fine," he said pulling me towards him and down into the cave. It was dark and wet and cold. But the fog didn't seem to come down here. I gave Charlie Bellamy's jacket that I still had on and she curled up on it a few feet away from us and fell asleep. We'd been in the cave for probably an hour and the fog still wasn't gone. Bellamy paced back and forth for a while, but he eventually sat down on the ground next to me. We sat in silence for the longest time; I leaned my head back against a rock and closed my eyes.

"That can't be comfortable." Bellamy said looking at me. I opened my eyes and smiled at him, "There really aren't any better options." I said back to him.

"Really, there's nothing else you could lean on." He said.

I smiled slightly a bit my lower lip. Was he flirting with me? I am a complete moron when it comes to guys.

"If you insist," I said as he stretched his arm out. I leaned forward and he placed it around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. I tucked my knees up to my chest and turned my head into him more.

"Bellamy," I whispered, "What are we doing?"

"Whatever the hell we want." He blurted out laughing. I lifted my head up and looked at him. He was already looking at me. He placed his hand on my chin and tilted my head up. He leaned in, his face getting closer to mine. His lips we're almost to mine when I chickened out and pulled my head away. He didn't look upset when I finally caught his eyes again just confused.

"I thought you wanted me to?" he said as he put his hand down away from my chin.

"I did. I mean I do want you too. I… just. I've never kissed anyone before. I mean Murphy, but I really don't want to count that." I stuttered my words like a moron. This can't get any more embarrassing. He has to hate me now.

"Oh," he said, "well do you want to try it again?" he asked placing his hand on my chin again. I felt my hands begin to shake as he moved his face closer to mine, leaning our heads into each other.

"Why do you like me?" I whispered to him. "I'm not like all the others girls back at camp."

He paused tracing his fingers along my jaw making my heart race. He bit his lip and then smirked at me again. "That's a good thing, because none of those girls can make me feel the way you do. I feel really protective over you and I want you." He said moving his head closer to mine. Just as our lips were about to touch we heard Charlie scream out in her sleep. I immediately jumped up and ran over to her. Bellamy wasn't far behind me, we knelt down beside her.

"Charlie, wake up!" I whispered rubbing her shoulder. She moaned a little and sat up, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," she said in a hushed voice.

"It's alright, are you okay," I asked her holding her close to me.

"Stupid nightmares," she said to me.

"Does that happen a lot?" Bellamy asked her, his voice was so concerned and so soothing. I looked at him and could see how sweet he must have been when Octavia was younger.

Charlie looked at me asking if it was alright to talk to Bellamy. I gave her a small smile and nodded my head. Bellamy was sweet when he wanted to be but I could see her being a little timid of him, in all honesty I was too at times.

"What are you scared of?" he asked her. "You know what? It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it." He finished telling her.

"But.. I'm asleep." She said in a small voice. Everything about Charlie was adorable.

"Fears are fears." He explained to her.

"Slay your demons when you're awake. Then they won't be there to get you when you are asleep." Bellamy said sitting back on the floor.

"Yeah but how?" she asked us both.

"You can't afford to be weak." Bellamy told her, glancing at me every couple seconds. "Down here, weakness is death, fear is death." He told her.

"Let me see that knife I gave you earlier." He asked her. Slowly Charlie pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Bellamy. I rubbed her shoulder a little more. These damn caves were chilly. Bellamy gave Charlie I small smile and said, "Now, when you feel afraid. You hold tight to that knife, and you say, 'Screw you. I'm not afraid." He said to her as he handed her the knife back. Even though Bellamy was talking to Charlie I couldn't help but feel like he was directing his words at me as well.

Charlie took the knife and held it in her hands. "Screw you. I'm not afraid." She said timidly.

Bellamy smirked at her, "Slay your demons kid, then you'll be able to sleep." He said lying down on his back. I sat with Charlie until she finally fell back asleep. Bellamy motioned for me to lie next to him so I did. We were so close together our shoulders were touching, I felt Bellamy stretch his arm out for me to lay my head on his chest. As I snuggled into him I felt him kiss the top of my head. We fell asleep shortly after that. Only I didn't stay asleep long, I don't know what happened, but I was having a dream about Murphy and the night he attacked me and I must have been thrashing around. I felt Bellamy gently trying to wake me up.

"Emma, it's okay. Wake up." He whispered shaking my shoulder gently. He did that a few times before I finally snapped out of it. When I finally woke up I sat straight up and was out of breath. Bellamy sat up next to me and placed his arm around me.

"It's okay, I'm right here." He told me pulling my head into him. I swallowed a few times and wiped my eyes. I pulled away from Bellamy slightly and looked away.

"He was here, Murphy. He attacked me again in my dream." I said quietly. Bellamy pulled me into him again and placed his hand on my chin and made me look at him. We gently leaned our heads into each other. I placed my hand on his cheek and he put his hand over top of it letting our fingers intertwine.

"He won't hurt you again, I promise you that. No one is ever going to hurt you. Not as long as I'm around, anyway." He whispered to me, he kissed my cheek and pulled me down onto him. He rubbed circles in my back until I eventually fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**There is a flash back at the end of this chapter it's in italics! Let me know whatcha think! :)**

The next morning we awoke to Charlie screaming again. Only this time she wasn't in the cave with us, she was gone. Her screams were coming from a distance. Bellamy and I both got to our feet and ran outside. She was nowhere in sight.

"Charlie!" I shouted. Bellamy started pulling me in the direction of her voice. We made our way down a hill and over fallen tree branches to see Charlie standing ten feet or so away from a body lying on the ground.

We ran up to Charlie and I knelt in front of to make sure she was okay, and then I turned to see that it was Adam. His body was covered in what looked like chemical burns and boils. His skin was blistering and trying to peel off. Bellamy had made his way over to him and was kneeling down next to him. I told Charlie to stay put as I too inched my way closer to them both.

As I got closer Adam was in worse condition than I thought. His entire body was trembling and his eyes were so glassed over and milky. I knelt down next to him just as he asked Bellamy to end it all. My heart broke in a million pieces; this was Bellamy's friend and Octavia I thought. What are we going to tell her? This is going to crush her.

"Charlie, go back to camp right now," Bellamy ordered her. I looked up to see her inching closer to us. She handed Bellamy the knife he had given her, and then took off towards camp. I swallowed the lump in my throat as some of the other guys that had been with us yesterday made their way to us. Adam was begging us to kill him.

"Bellamy, we can't let him go on like this." I said wiping my cheek. Bellamy looked at his eyes full of sadness and anger.

"You don't think I know that," he snapped back at me. "Go back to camp," he told me sternly.

"Hell no!" I whispered to him, "I'm not letting you go through this alone." I said shaking my head at him and looking back down at Adam. I placed my hand on the top of his head and started to hum to him.

"It's going to be alright," I said to him. Bellamy wiped his face and looked around at the group of guys watching us.

"I can't do this with you here," he said to me touching my arm. "I need you to leave, please!" he begged me. I continued humming to Adam a few seconds longer and gave him a small smile as I stood up and started walking away.

"Don't tell Octavia!" I heard Bellamy say over his shoulder.

I made my way slowly back to camp and went to check on Charlie to make sure she was alright. I looked everywhere for her but I couldn't find her. I avoided Octavia as much as possible which was easy because she spent most of the day with Jasper. I caught up with Trevor and we fed the little bird some crushed up worms and decided to name it birdy, Trevor's idea. After that, I helped Roma and Miller set up tents pretty much the entire day. Why weren't they back yet? I kept watching the gate on and off throughout the evening. Eventually I went and waited in Bellamy's tent.

Somehow he'd managed to build a pretty decent bed. It was even up off the ground. I sat down on the edge of it and placed my head in my hands and took a few deep breaths. I heard the makeshift tarp door open and looked up to see Murphy standing in the tent.

"I was looking for Bellamy," he said as I stood up.

"He's not back yet," I told him in a tired voice. He looked me up and down as I stood there waiting for him to either say something back or leave. I went to step around him when he put his arm out stopping me.

"Not so fast, I've been meaning to talk to you about some things." He said with a venomous smile creeping across his face.

"Get the hell away from me Murphy" I said ripping my arm away from him.

"You and Bellamy have been getting awful cozy with each other." He said trying to touch my side. I shoved him back in disgust. "I don't think it's fair that he's reaping all of the rewards while everyone else does all the work." He spat out touching me again.

"Get over yourself Murphy," I said shoving him back and walking out of the tent. He followed after me and grabbed my arm again. I whipped around and kneed him in the crouch. He bent down in pain. I got down to his level.

"Touch me one more time, and I'll get Bellamy to give you the ass beating he's been dying to since that night. Got me?" I whispered in his ear and stormed off away from him. I felt good, really good. Not long after that I heard Bellamy and the guys come back.

Octavia and I met in the middle of camp and we made our way to the front of the group just as two guys were lying Adam down on the ground. "Octavia, I'm sorry." Bellamy said reaching for her hand. She slapped it away as she knelt down to look at Adam's dead body. "Octavia," Bellamy tried again.

"Don't!" she said pushing him away and heading towards the drop ship. Bellamy instructed some of the guys to start digging a hole to bury him outside the gate. Bellamy grabbed my hand and led me towards the butterfly fields. We walked quietly and when we reached the safe haven of the glow of the butterflies Bellamy pulled me into his arms and I let him. I hide my face in his chest as he placed his hand on the small of my back and the other on my chin. My hands were on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Bellamy. What can I do?" I whispered to him as he leaned his head into mine. "Emma," I heard Bellamy say my name in a low voice, I looked up into his eyes and he pulled me in, he let our lips barley touch each other for a few seconds, "I might be bad at it," I said to him. "That's not possible," he replied before placing his lips onto mine. As soon as he kissed me I felt every spark in my body fly. It was a long gentle kiss that turned into an even longer and romantic kiss. I felt his tongue brush against my lip and allowed him to kiss me that way. Things were progressing pretty quickly when I pulled away from him as much as I didn't want to. I felt him place his hands on my hips and pull me into him.

"That's all I needed you to do." He said kissing my forehead. "Is it okay, if we take things slow?" I asked him hesitantly. At first I thought he wasn't going to answer me but then he kissed me again, which made my heart leap in my chest. He continued to kiss my cheek and moved towards my neck and stopped at my ear, "We can go as slow as you want." He whispered pulling me into him tighter. We stood there snuggled into each other for a long time before we made our way back to camp.

"Stay with me tonight," he asked as he slowly pulled me towards his tent as he walked backwards. I smiled at him slightly and followed without any hesitation. As he pulled me into the tent he pulled me into another kiss. I loved the taste of his lips on mine; it made everything in my world disappear. The kissing was starting to progress rather quickly when I pulled away from him again. He probably thinks I'm teasing him.

"Relax, we're going to sleep, I'm exhausted." He said smirking and pulling me onto him and the bed. I giggled a little as he placed his arm around me. "I mean unless you really want to do something else." He whispered to me running his hand down my back causing me to look up at him. He gave me a halfhearted smile and smacked his shoulder. He grinned and pulled me tighter into him.

"I'm sorry about Adam, Bellamy." I whispered as I kissed him gently on the lips. He caressed my cheek and whispered, "me too." I laid my head back down on his chest and fell asleep to the beating of his heart in my ear. I was already in love with him, in every way. There was something so familiar about him and I didn't realize what it was until now, my eye lids slowly closed and I drifted to sleep.

_"__It's time," Abby said as I stood hugging my mother for the last time. We slowly walked towards the doors of death. That's what I called them; it's where you go to get floated. The time had come for my mother's suffering to come to an end. Kane and Jaha weren't going to allow Abby to waste resources trying to save her, so they decided that all terminally ill people were to be floated. _

_We made our way down a tiny hallway and I watched Abby scan her I.D badge at the doors to allow us access to get through. We stopped in front of two doors, and four guards, and Kane and Jaha. I turned to face my mom and began to cry uncontrollably. She could barely stand but she held me for the longest time. "It's all going to be alright baby. It's better this way." _

_"__Mom, I love you!" I cried into her shoulder. She pulled back and said," I love you too sweetheart."_

_I felt a guard pull me away from her and I shoved the guard back. I didn't want them to touch me. I watched as my mother took her final steps behind the doors, they slid shut behind her and locked. I placed my hand over my mouth and screamed. Kane started the preparations to open the hatch that would suck her into space. _

_Kane hit the button and in an instant she was gone, she was sucked into oblivion, never to be seen again. Standing there in shock I stumbled backwards. I lunged myself at Kane and two guards tried to pull me off of him, I hated him. She could have had more time, I needed more time with her. _

_"__You bastard." I yelled as the one guard, wrapped his arms around me. Falling to the floor he held me and rubbed circles in my back. I was screaming for my mother and crying out. I felt like I was dying. _

_"__Send her to the skybox for a night." Kane said as he regained his composure. _

_"__Seriously," the guy holding me said as he kept rubbing my back. I'd let me head fall onto his knee._

_"__Her mother just died, you can't cut her a break?" he asked pissed off. I felt him start to pull me to my feet slowly. _

_"__Are you disobeying an order?" Kane asked, the boy holding me said nothing and slowly led me towards lock up. I would be spending the night in a cell alone, because I tried to punch him. I could barely see where we were walking from all the tears. I heard a door open and he gently led me over towards the bed. As he turned to walk out he whispered, "I'm sorry." His voice cracking slightly._

_I looked up and saw a sweet looking guy with deep brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. I nodded my head as he stepped out. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey! Just a note from me, I wanted to have a little bit of fun with Bellamy and my OC Emma, so this chapter is sort of them having some adventures. I wanted to start to develop there back story just a little bit more. Finding out Emma's past is going to be a little bit of a slow burn, but it will also explain why she is so hesitant about everything. **

**Shout out to Iwannabelikeme, loving your reviews and excitement throughout the story :-) I even through in a little bit of Trevor for you in this chapter!**

**Hope you like it and let me know whatcha ya think! **

The days went by slowly; I spent most of my time with Bellamy and Octavia. I tried to be there for Octavia as much as possible, she talked to me about Adam and I comforted her as much as I could. She was hurt, and nothing I said or did could take that pain away from her. Every night Bellamy would lead me into his tent and we would sleep together. By sleep I mean snuggle up and he would hold me until I woke up from a Murphy nightmare. Along with a few other nightmares about events that took place on the ark.

I woke up to Bellamy changing his shirt. That's a nice way to wake up I thought to myself. I smiled as he looked at me. My hair had come undone and looked like a lion's mane surrounding my face. I immediately tried to pull it into a messy bun. I stood up and Bellamy pulled me into a kiss. I smiled biting my lip as he ran his fingers along my jaw resting his hand on my shoulder when he was finished.

"Good Morning," he said pulling me into another kiss. Everything in me felt alive when his lips were against mine. I'd placed my hands on his bare chest. I smiled and looked away starting to pull back but he wouldn't let me go. In all honesty I didn't want him too. I laughed at him. He kissed me again; the incident with Murphy keeps creeping into my mind. I don't know why either, I trust Bellamy. At least he's given me no reason not to trust him.

"Good morning to you to Bellamy," I said laughing as he kissed my neck. He inched his way back up to my lips pulling away slightly. My eyes slowly drifted to his bare chest and I felt my cheeks get warm. He was very attractive, to good looking to be interested in someone as plain as me. I smiled and shook my head and slid past him to put my boots on.

"You need to put a shirt on." I said smiling and pulling my boot zipper up. Bellamy laughed and searched for a shirt. "Why, you think I'm too sexy don't you." He said pulling a shirt over his chest. I shook my head and smacked him on the arm. He lived to give me a hard time. He grabbed me and pulled me into him.

"Maybe just a little." I said rolling my eyes and playfully pulling away from him only for him to pull me back in. We both laughed and then he kissed me tenderly on the lips. "Will you come somewhere with me?" he asked so innocently and sweetly. "I think it's safe to say I would pretty much follow you anywhere, Bellamy." I told him before he led me out of the tent. "Good, I'm counting on it." He whispered over his shoulder as we crawled through a hole in the metal of the fence.

We walked for about an hour through the woods. It was one of those unbearably hot days. The weather has been acting strange lately, one day it's cool and almost cold then two days later it's blazing hot again. It makes no sense whatsoever. Bellamy was up ahead of me because he said I was to slow, I saw him jump off a rock and turn around to wait for me.

"Are we almost there?" I said falling into him, he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up so my feet we're not touching the ground. I laughed and he slowly slid me down the front of him, I felt the tips of my feet touch the ground. He pulled me in for a kiss, just gently letting his lips graze against mine. He was looking at me in a way that was hard to read. We continued to kiss as I felt him run his hand up underneath my sweater and tank top. "Bellamy," I half laughed expecting him to stop, but he didn't he continued to push a little farther. "I'm sorry," he said laughing, that put me at ease a little. Bellamy took a step back and looked at me.

"Alright, I want you to hit me." He said dead seriously.

"What?" I asked him totally confused and laughing.

"I'm being serious," he said holding back a chuckle. "I want to know that you know how to defend yourself. I've wanted to do this for a while. I'm not always going to be there to protect you, even though I want to be. So I want to teach you what I know about self-defense." He said in a way that made my heart melt in million different ways. He cared about me enough to want to make sure that I am always safe.

"I know that you're a big girl and that you can take care of yourself and all that crap." He said studying my face. "But as your boyfriend I need you to do this for me. It would make me feel so much better about leaving you at camp and whenever you're not in my sight." Smiling I took a step closer and he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Boyfriend?" I asked hesitantly, we'd been spending every waking minute together and he's kissed me a lot, but other girls have also been all over him to, I mean flirting and he sort of flirts back. So, I was a little unsure of what we actually were. He shook his head.

"Do you want me to be?" he asked sweetly, placing his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he looked me in the eyes and I did the same to him. He's not all bad like everyone makes him out to be. Something about the way he holds me like this tells me so. I smiled at him and chewed on my lip slightly.

"Yes, I want you to be very much." He smiled and kissed me, we did that for a long time. After we had a moment or two or three, I pulled away a little. "You know you're going to have to break it to all the girls at camp, right." I said as he kissed my nose.

"I've already been telling them I'm with someone, since the first night you fell asleep on me actually." He said as he took my hand. That just made me smile uncontrollably. He knew back then that he wanted to be with me.

"Okay then, show me your master ninja skills or whatever it is." I said laughing at him taking a step back. He smiled and proceeded to show me how to actually punch someone without breaking my hand, which was a good thing to know. Then he showed me how to elbow someone in the nose. Bellamy took the time and had the patients to work with me a little each day. We always just ended up covered dirt and lying on the ground wrapped up in each other.

It was early in the morning when I woke up. I was lying next to Bellamy; he had his arm draped over my side resting on my hip. I slowly rolled onto my back so I could see his face. He looked so content and sweet when he was asleep, probably because he wasn't so tensed up about everything. I smiled as he moved his hand up farther on my side trying to get comfortable again.

Where ever Bellamy touched me I felt a warm sensation, and my heart ached for him. I know he's being patient with me to be with him in that way. He has been so sweet and so kind to me through all of this.

I know that Murphy didn't finish what he started that night and I am thankful every day that Bellamy rescued you me. But I still think about it constantly along with everything else. I'm not ready to give someone that power over me not yet anyway. Maybe I'm just being stupid and overthinking things like always.

As I was lying with Bellamy I looked myself over. We had been out yesterday evening hunting and I fell, of course in a puddle of mud. We were so tired from the walk back; I didn't feel like getting cleaned up.

I had a light layer of mud covering my exposed arms and what felt like a lot of grime. I needed to take a shower, or at the very least rinse off. Slowly I moved Bellamy's arm and inched my way past him. I didn't want to wake him; I already do that enough in the middle of the night.

Once I was up I grabbed Bellamy's jacket and slid out of the tent to go get some water. I spotted Trevor asleep on the ground. He was using his yellow jacket as a blanket, but he had moved out from under it. I walked over quietly and placed the jacket back on his chest and he opened his eyes. He glanced at me disoriented, "It's okay, go back to sleep. I was just covering you back up." He smiled and nodded his head as he rolled over. I rubbed his shoulder for a minute and then went to get some water to clean off with.

As I was making my way into the water tent I looked up to see Murphy filling a bottle. I took a step back and looked down. I could feel his eyes boring into me. When he went to walk past me he stopped and looked at me. So I looked back at him.

"What?" I asked in a pissed off tone. He laughed and smirked at me. Murphy was a creep; he even looked like one of those people who could just snap at any moment.

"You really think you're the only girl he's screwing don't you?" He snorted out. He's just trying to freak me out, like always.

"Go to hell Murphy, when are you just going to stop this. I'm attempting to let what happened go to an extent. By that I mean I haven't let Bellamy kill you. I haven't told him you've been pretty much stalking me either." I said pushing past him to get a bottle of water and a rag.

"You can keep playing the whole Virgin Mary act, but you wanted it. Still do if you ask me." He said taking a step closer.

"You think you've got him wrapped around your finger. It's all an act; he's probably screwing ten other girls behind your back." He whispered to me as I pushed past him to leave.

"Why can't you just let this go, move onto something else? Stay away from me. Just stop, Murphy. This game we keep playing is over, because you don't scare me anymore." I told him flatly, looking him dead in the eye. What I told him was half true. He didn't scare me as much as he used to. Especially knowing I had Bellamy to protect me. I guess being with Bellamy made me feel brave or more confident in myself, I liked that.

"Games over when I say it is." He hissed as I walked past him. You know what I tried. I tried to be the bigger person and give him a chance to right his wrong, but I'm not anymore. The next time he touches me I'm knocking him flat on his ass. I took a few deep breaths as I walked back into our tent. My nerves were completely shot already.

Bellamy was still sleeping when I peeked at him. I removed Bells' jacket and my disgusting tattered sweater and began to poor some water over my arms and face. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times then tried to put it in a messy bun.

I was wiping myself off when I heard Bellamy wake up; he grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto him. He slowly pulled me into him; I kissed him on the lips and smiled standing back up.

Slowly Bellamy got up and got dressed and then walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist from behind. I scrunched up my neck and turned my head slightly to face him. "What are you doing?" he asked kissing me. "I'm trying to clean up a bit; I look like a little pig that rolled around in mud. Besides, now I have to be cute for you like 24/7." I said turning around to face him. "Emma," he said, "Bellamy," I replied in a mocking tone.

"You could be covered in mud or wearing a freaking parka and I would still think you were the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on." He said caressing my cheek as I smiled. God, he always knew the right thing to say. It took me a while to remember Bellamy from the ark, but we had actually spoken on more than one occasion. Thinking about it made me love him even more.

"You know, I actually found a pretty decent spot to get cleaned up, it's only like a ten minute walk from camp." He said putting his boots on.

"Let's go," I said grabbing a clean shirt and shoving it in his bag. Clarke had found me a few shirts in this bunker that she and Finn had found a few days ago. A grey v neck t shirt and a black and purple plaid button up. I went for the grey today.

It was probably almost noon by the time we finally made it out of camp. Bellamy had to check on the guys that were working the posts all night.

We started our trek into the woods; Bellamy grabbed my hand as I looked up at the sun glinting through the tree branches. We walked for about ten minutes just like he said, stepping over vines and two tree trunks that had fallen over. We came to a steep hill and stopped.

Bellamy started to walk up the hill and turned to see why I wasn't coming. "You're kidding me right?" I asked as I worked my way towards him. He laughed and helped me climb onto a rock. "I promise it's worth it." He said grinning causing me to smile too.

We made our way to the top of the slope to see a gorgeous view. It all came into focus as Bellamy pulled me up. You could see the mountain line stretching for miles. Down below was a rushing water fall; the sound of the water was breathtaking.

I'd nuzzled into Bellamy's side taking the view in. "It's beautiful here, Bellamy." I said as I looked up to glance at him.

"Yeah, you are." He said kissing me lightly. He pulled away removing his jacket and letting it fall to the ground.

"So how are we supposed to get down to the water?" I asked peering over the cliff. It was a good twenty or thirty foot drop into the water from where we were standing.

"We have to jump," he said removing his shoes. I looked at him raising my eyebrows. "Seriously," was all I could manage.

"We can't jump that." I laughed out as I watched Bellamy remove his shirt.

"We will be fine, I've jumped it a few times already." He said balling his shirt up and throwing it on the ground.

"Now way," I said as he gently grabbed my arms and pulled me into him. "We can't swim, we could drown." I told him as he removed my jacket letting it fall off of my shoulders.

"No, you can't swim, I've gotten pretty good at it." He said kissing me. Of course he taught himself to swim I thought shaking my head. Bellamy removed his jeans and was down to his boxers.

"Are you going to get undressed and do this or what?" He asked waiting patiently. He was insane, this was crazy. I mean we could die. I closed my eyes and removed my sweater and looked at a very pleased Bellamy.

"Don't watch me, close your eyes." I ordered him as I placed his hand over his eyes.

"I'm not looking," he said as he threw his other hand in the air. I removed my boots and socks and my jeans. I was down to my tank top and underwear. I pulled the bottom of my tank top down and tried to cover my legs and butt with it. I was insanely nervous about him seeing me like this.

"Okay, you can look now." I said looking up at him. He was already staring at me. I smirked and hit him on the arm, "you said you wouldn't look."

"I'm glad I did." He replied laughing slightly, taking my hand. Why was I so self-conscious around him? As we inched our way to the ledge my mind wondered to what Bellamy could possibly be thinking about right now.

"We jump on three, okay?" He said as he gripped my hand a little tighter.

I nodded my head and inched closer towards him.

"One," he said looking at me anxiously.

"Two," I said closing my eyes. "I can't swim," I said looking at him terrified.

"Do you honestly think I would let you drown?" he said sarcastically. "I mean I sort of like you, so I'll keep you around a little longer."

"You're so not funny." I told him grabbing his arm with my other hand. I closed my eyes and said,"three."

As we stepped off the ledge I felt the rush of the wind hit me and then the coolness of the water as it hit my toes and the rest of my body. It felt amazing. I still had a hold of Bellamy's hand too. He pulled us both to the top, I spread my arm out to help myself float a little better. Bellamy pulled me towards him and I placed my hands on his shoulders.

We both immediately started laughing. I glanced back up to where we were just moments ago. That was insane, I looked at Bellamy and smiled as he said, "told you."

I tried to Dunk him under the water only for him to pick me up over his shoulder, just to come crashing back into the water. We played and joked around for a while then I eventually ended up wrapped in Bellamy's arms standing under the water fall.

He ran his hand threw my hair and kissed me. Leaving his hand on my neck. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me wherever he wanted. He started at my neck and slowly went to my chest only to move back up to my lips. I wanted this with him, but something stopped me every time. What he said wasn't true. Was it? He's not hooking up behind my back with other girls. He wouldn't do that, but then again he's not getting what he wants from me so it's possible. No, I thought. That's not Bellamy, this is just Murphy screwing with my head. I'm going to kill him the next time I see him.

I pulled away from Bellamy a little and leaned my head against his forehead. Trying to catch our breath. He squeezed my sides and I felt a flutter in my lower stomach. We'd been gone for hours, the sun was starting to set.

"We should probably head back." I said giving him a small smile. "It's getting late, we shouldn't make them worry." I felt Bellamy pull me closer towards him. I leaned my head into his and we kissed lightly again. "I love you," he whispered to me. I was sort of shocked that he said it. He wasn't the type of person that liked to talk about his feelings. He had to have seen my eyes light up as soon as I heard what he had said, because he smiled and kissed me again. As we broke apart again, I looked at him and ran my fingers through the back of his hair.

"I love you too, Bellamy." I whispered as he placed his fingers on my cheek. He smirked his trade mark grin and my heart leaped in my chest. "I know," he said laughing. I looked at him with confusion spreading across my face. I never told him, unless I'm just that obvious which is probably the case.

"How?" I asked timidly. He tried to kiss me again, but I pulled away playfully.

"You talk in your sleep, Em's. I was lying awake the second week you slept in my tent. You were mumbling and you went to turn to face me and I heard you say, "I love you, Bellamy." He told me with a quiet and sweet voice. My face instantly became warm; I can't believe I said that in my sleep. What else did I say? Not that it could get any more personal or embarrassing.

"I can't believe that happened," I told him covering my face with my hands. He was laughing when he pulled them down. He looked at me with those deep brown eyes, and it took me back to that day on the ark after my mother was floated, I'd been placed in a cell overnight for my outburst towards Kane. Bellamy was the guy that had taken me to the cell. I remembered he had come back later that night to check on me. I'd pretended to be asleep. I'd heard him stand in my room for the longest time that night until I eventually did fall asleep.

We stood under the water fall for a while longer. Eventually making our way back to our clothes and getting dressed. I felt a thousand times better. All of the crud and gunk that was caked onto my skin was practically gone. He should have told me about this place sooner.

Walking back to camp was slow, but I didn't mind. Bellamy was holding my hand and I was leaning into his shoulder. Something I could do for hours, I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and smiled. Once we were back at camp, we ate and sat by the fire with Octavia for a while. Eventually we went to bed, snuggling up with Bellamy was the best part of my days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Just a heads up guys, there is a scene that is probably PG-13 if not M for Mature. Just wanted to give you fair warning! I'm not good at writing scenes like this one. You'll know when you get to it. LOL. Thank you guys for following my story. It makes my day, and keeps me wanting to continue the story. I know I'm straying from the storyline or the show, but I have a reason. You'll find out soon. Next chapter will be right back on track with the show. BTW- I wrote the last scene in this chapter to "Treacherous," by Taylor Swift. So it might help to listen to it while you read it, LOL. If you want, I've kind of made that Bellamy and Emma's song! **

**Shout Out's! Iwannabelikeme, I think you will really love this Trevor and Emma scene! ;) **

It was early in the morning, but Bellamy and I were lying awake. We could hear the low crackle of the fire outside of the tent. My head was lying on his chest and his arm was resting on my side. He was running his fingertips up and down my arm, slowly intertwining our fingers together. I put my arm in the air and made him make a heart shape with our fingers. Laughing as he brought our hands back down, I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He stared at me with those piercing brown eyes.

"Do you remember when my mom was floated?" I asked him as I rested my head on his chest again.

"How could I forget," he said stroke my hair. He was so kind to me back then. He didn't even know me. "That was the first person that I ever saw get floated."

"It was the first person I ever saw too." I whispered back to him. Bellamy only opened up to me when he wanted to. It's just the way he was. I didn't want to push him, but I wanted some answers from him.

"Why did you come back to my cell that night?" I asked him as we both turned on our sides to face each other. This has been bothering me ever since I remembered him being the guard that had helped me and stood up for me somewhat. Why hasn't he talked to me about it? Does he remember?

"How do you know it was me?" He asked touching my cheek. So he does remember. I knew it was him, I saw him.

"It was you; I remember seeing you that night. I was half awake when I heard the door open, peeked at you, you weren't in uniform though. You had jeans and a black t shirt on." I told him as I slowly sat up and got on my knees to face him.

He looked away and chewed on his lip for a second before he looked at me again. "I was worried about you, after I left you I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. You were alone, and I just needed to see you again." He said studying my face.

"Why didn't you say anything to me that night?" I asked as he sat up and held my hand.

"I thought you were asleep." He said giving me a half-hearted smile. I shook my head as he pulled me into a kiss. "You know that was border line being a stalker right?" I said as we kissed again.

"Borderline stalker? I sort of did stalk you," he said holding back a laugh as we kissed again. "I use to watch you sometimes on the ark, after that. You were always with Clarke." He acted like he didn't want to tell me what he just told me. He was embarrassed, his cheeks were turning red.

"You watched me," I said pulling back to look at him. "Why didn't you talk to me?" I asked him slightly confused. If he wasn't such a sweetheart I would think it was a little creepy. Is it weird that I'm not angry that he watched me? I guess even then I knew he would never hurt me, so it didn't bother me.

"I don't know, I guess I thought that you might look at me as the enemy or something because I was still on the guard then." He looked down at our hands and back up at me.

"Bellamy, I wouldn't have looked at you as the enemy at all. What happened to my mom was inevitable. What about after you were kicked out of the guard? Why didn't you try talking to me then?" I asked moving closer towards him.

"I was a janitor Emma, you deserved better than that." He replied solemnly. I placed my hands on his shoulders so he would look at me.

"Bellamy, I wouldn't have cared if you were a janitor. Being with you these past few weeks has meant more to me than you will ever know. I am complete and irrevocably in love with you. Nothing you can say or do will ever change how I feel about you. You make me want to be brave, and have confidence in myself." I told him as I slid my hands down to his hands. He just stared at me, completely mesmerized by me. He looked at me like I was the only thing in his world.

"Well," I said wiping my eye, I don't know why but talking about back then made me tear up a bit, "we're talking now so that's all that matters." I said smiling as he tilted my head to kiss me.

"I kind of like it better when we aren't taking," he said smirking before he kissed me. He pulled me slowly down beside him onto the bed again. He stopped kissing me and slightly pulled back, he just stared at me.

"I love you," he said as sincerely as he possibly could. He placed his hand on my hip and continued to stare at me. I stared back at this boy, this boy who's been protecting me all along. I placed my hand on his chest and leaned into kiss him, pulling on his shirt. He ran his hand up under my shirts and squeezed my side, I slowly worked his shirt up and he finished pulling it over his head. He leaned onto me running his hand up my back. I didn't even hear the plastic tent door fling open until I saw Clarke standing there. She looked mortified.

"Clarke," I said as Bellamy slowly flopped onto his back disappointed. He ran his hand over his face and sat up slowly to face Clarke. I don't know why, but I didn't like the way I noticed her eye him over.

"Can I help you, princess?" he spat out, annoyed that we were interrupted.

"Wells is dead." She said hysterically. I looked from Clarke to Bellamy and back to Clarke. Did I hear her correctly? What is going on? I got up and walked over to Clarke as she cried into my shoulder. Bellamy finished putting his shirt on and walked out of the tent to go see what the hell happened. I walked with Clarke as she cried, following Bellamy. We made it to where Wells' body was laying just outside of the gate at his post. Bellamy had set up watch areas to keep an eye out for approaching grounders. He had been stabbed in the neck and two of his fingers had been chopped off. Bellamy told us to get out of here while he and another boy buried Wells.

"I'm so sorry, Clarke." I said as I pulled her into a hug. She buried her head into my shoulder and sobbed.

"It wasn't his fault. Well's didn't turn my dad in, my mother did. I hated him all this time for no reason!" she let the words fall out all at once.

"What are you talking about?" I asked pulling back a little to look her in the eyes. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Well's told me my mother was the one who turned my father in. He was just protecting her. He wanted me to hate him instead of her!" she cried out. "Now he's gone, I can't make it right. I need to find Monty." She said walking towards the drop ship.

"Clarke what are you going to do?" I yelled after her. She spun around and said, "I'm going to make her feel how I feel right now." She threw her arm with the wristband in the air.

"Clarke!" I yelled again, running after her. I was coming up along the side of the drop ship when I saw Trevor sitting on the ground in tears.

"Trevor," I said as I knelt down neck to him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He was hysterically crying, what the hell happened to him. He wasn't bleeding or anything, physically he looked fine. A little bit of relief wash over me.

He looked up at me and immediately grabbed my arms. "I don't want to die! I'm dying, I don't want to!" He shrieked as tears rolled down his face.

"Sweetie, what are talking about? You aren't dying." I said as I held him. He was shaking, "But my arms are red, Murphy said I'm dying from radiation poisoning!" He told me as he took a step back to show me his arms.

They were extremely red and they felt warm. This wasn't what radiation poisoning looked like though, it was something else. The sun, it's from being in the sun to0 much. I'd read about it in a medical book a long time ago.

"You're not dying, I promise. You are completely fine." I said kneeling in front of him. I got him to take a few deep breathes before he hyperventilated himself.

"Your arms are sunburnt sweetie. This can happen when you spend a lot of time in the direct sunlight, which we've all been doing. It will heal in a few days; it's probably going to get really itchy too." I said wiping the tears off his face. He sniffled as I wiped his nose with my sweater sleeve.

"Murphy said," I shook my head and cut him off.

"Murphy's an idiot, okay? Don't listen to anything he says, ever." I half laughed; this seemed to put him at ease slightly.

"I want you to go put some cool rags on your arms, it will help it feel better, okay? I'll come find you in a few minutes." I told him as I brushed his hair back while I hugged him. I'm literally going to kill Murphy. He's such an asshole. He without a doubt did this to hurt me.

"I'm glad you're here Emma. If I had to pick a sister it would be you." He said as I helped him get to his feet.

"You want to know a secret?" I asked him raising my eyebrows, he immediately nodded his head yes. "You're the best little brother anyone could ask for. I'm always here for you buddy." I hugged him again and sent him towards the watering tent.

I ran up the ramp to the drop ship hoping to find Clarke before she did anything stupid. Too late, as I climbed the ladder to the upper level I saw Monty holding a wristband. Clarke turned to look at me.

"Clarke, what did you do?" I choked out; I was out of breath for some reason.

"Monty needed a working wrist band, I just provided one." She replied. Her voice was cold.

"I should have us talking to the ark by nightfall, hopefully." Monty said touching a screw driver to a section of the wristband.

I looked at Clarke as she made her way out of the drop ship. Clarke was pulling away from me lately, even more so since Wells died. She had taken Wells death about as good as I took my mothers, terribly. Clarke spent the next few days mostly with Finn or sitting by Wells at his grave. We talked a night before bed sometimes, other times I would just sit with her by Wells grave. I noticed Charlie looking at his grave quite a bit too, which seemed a little odd. I didn't think she even knew him.

It was few days after we buried Wells; everyone was busy working on continuing the construction of the wall around our camp, our home. If grounders killed him that means they aren't afraid of getting close to our boundary, so Bellamy added more and more guys to the night watch himself included. I didn't like not sleeping next to him so I usually ended up next to him at his post. We were sitting on the far side of camp, not far from our tent.

I was sitting in front of Bellamy in between his legs lying back against him. Things had been really good for us, we were happy considering our circumstances. He was my family and I was his. I felt Bellamy kiss the top of my head and I shifted to get comfy on him again, he had his hand resting on my knee and he slowly drifted it up my leg and onto my stomach on top of my hand, intertwining our fingers together.

I turned my head so he could see my face; he brushed the hair out of my eye and kissed me tenderly on the lips. We continued to kiss as he slowly pulled me to my knees in front of him. Breaking away from him slowly I stood up and pulled him to his feet. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me into him, so there was no space between us. I felt his lips graze across my neck and my ear. I bit his lip a little as we kissed which only encouraged what we were doing.

"Come with me," he said as he held my hand and led me back to our tent. We slipped inside and he caressed my cheek and pulled me into a more assertive kiss. He was being aggressive, but then again so was I. He removed his shirt and kissed my neck as I ran my hands up his chest.

"Are you sure," he whispered to me as he placed his forehead against mine. I was out of breath and shaking. What if he doesn't want to be with me once we… do that? Bellamy must have noticed my hands shaking, because he held them in his. I hadn't said anything back to him; I was just staring at him, panicking a little if I'm being honest.

"Have you ever?" I asked him as he looked at me and caressed my cheek again. He seemed liked he really didn't want to talk to me about his past sex life, right before we were about to you know have sex.

"A few times, but they didn't mean anything. Not like this will." He said kissing me again passionately. As we broke away again he could tell I was nervous, and scared. "We don't have to do this if you aren't ready." He whispered to me clutching my waist.

"You've never done this, right?" he asked, innocently looking me in the eyes. I shook my head no and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm afraid," I barely let the words come past my lips.

"Of me," he asked almost looking hurt. "No, not of you Bellamy, I don't know. I guess maybe a little." I said backing away from him a bit. I was ruining the most perfect moment we could ever have. I'm an idiot and a moron. That was the thing about him though, he didn't care that I question everything or that I rudely interrupted every situation.

"Do you trust me?" he said pulling me back into him. We were standing there out of focus and eye to eye, I could feel him breathing on me. "Of course," I whispered to him.

"Then you have nothing to be nervous or worried about," he said kissing me again, "I promise you." In that moment I let all of my questions and all of my reservations disappear, giving into him. He started to slowly remove my clothes, my shirt getting stuck on my necklace, causing us both to laugh. This was never going to happen. Something always seemed to happen or interrupt us. We'd moved to his bed and I was lying there under him completely undressed. This night wasn't going to end with just a kiss, it was going to end with so much more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bellamy and I were still lying in bed the next morning; he was running his fingers up and down my bare back. Sending shivers down my spine. I was listening to his heart beat in my ear; I snuggled into him more and more. Last night was perfect, in every way possible. I never wanted the high of feeling like this to wear off. I was worried though, that I wasn't what he expected me to be.

"Do you still love me?" I whispered, immediately hoping he hadn't heard me after I said it. He shifted underneath me, forcing me to look at him. "Of course, I still love you." He said kissing my lips slowly. It felt like time stopped just for us.

"I'm really glad my first time was with you." I said as I felt the tears well in my eyes. Bellamy leaned in and kissed me again and kissed the warm tears trickling down my face. "Why are you crying?" he asked me obviously worried that something was wrong. "Haven't you ever heard of happy tears," I said smiling at him. He laughed lightly and kissed my neck. As he pulled back he rested his hand on my neck, letting his fingers go behind my ear. "Last night, was the best night of my life. I love you; I've been in love with you. I fell for you the first time I laid eyes on you. I smiled at him and kissed him, we didn't stop kissing for a few hours.

We finally tore ourselves out of bed and got dressed; I needed to go check on Trevor. His sunburn had finally healed. Now that he knew he wasn't dying he was back to his adorable cute little self. That kid could make me laugh almost as much as Bellamy. We walked out of the tent hand in hand. Finn and Clarke were running towards us.

"We have a problem," Clarke stated looking at us both. "You guys need to follow us." She ordered.

"Clarke what's going on?" I asked as we followed Clarke and Finn into another tent, where Octavia and Jasper were looking at something on a table.

"Grounders didn't kill Wells," Clarke said pointing at the table. Laying there I saw two fingers and a knife. Not just any knife though. It was knife made out of metal from our drop ship.

"There's a murderer in the camp." Octavia said.

"Where did you find this?" Bellamy asked.

"Jasper and I were testing the waters outside the gate when we found it lying on the ground." Octavia replied.

"I specifically told you not to go outside those walls!" he half yelled.

"Not the point right now!" Clarke snapped. "This means a grounder didn't kill Wells! One of us did. For all I know it could have been you Bellamy." Seriously Clarke, I thought.

"That's ridiculous!" I shot back.

"Up until a week ago you wanted him gone too!" I was losing my grip. Bellamy grabbed my arm and slid his hands in mine our fingers intertwining.

"Everyone just shut the hell up." Bellamy ordered. "It doesn't matter who killed Wells. It's not going to bring him back to you. He's dead Clarke."

"How convenient for you, Wells dies and you use it as a tactic to gain authority over everyone. Use fear to get them to build your stupid wall!" Clarke shot back at Bellamy, furious.

"Clarke we don't have any proof, we have no idea who it could be." I said. Clarke had been holding the knife in her hand examining it. She kept staring at it in one spot.

"Look until we can find out who actually did it. Keep your mouths shut. Understand." Bellamy commanded. Looking at everyone gathered around.

"J.M. the intials on the knife. J.M!" she shoved it at me and Bellamy. "John Murphy is the killer." She whispered out. "There's your proof!" she said.

Clarke started to move towards the exit, getting ready to go confront Murphy. I grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Clarke, you can't just go out there and accuse him of something like this!" I said to her. Bellamy had placed his hands on the table and lowered his head. After I said that, he jerked his head up and spun back around.

"Why are you defending him!" he asked in a pissed off tone.

"I'm not; I just don't think it's a good idea." I said.

"Do you like him?" He asked me.

"Bellamy, do you even have to really ask me that?" I yelled back putting him in his place. Why the hell would he even think that at all? Especially after what he did, and what we did last night.

"Look, Emma's right. Look at all that we've achieved, the wall and the patrols. Things are calming down a bit." He told Clarke.

"The people have a right to know who their sleeping next too." Clarke snapped running out of the tent.

We all ran after her, something must have happened because everyone was already gathered in a circle. Murphy was about to punch some kid in the jaw when we all pushed to the front of the crowd.

"You son of bitch!" Clarke yelled shoving her hands into Murphy's chest.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" he asked her.

"Recognize this?" She asked him throwing the blade on the ground beside him. He picked it up and flipped it in his hand. I wanted to slap Clarke right now. This wasn't how we should've handled this situation.

"It's my knife, where'd you find it?" Murphy asked her. I noticed Charlie sitting off to the side; she was braiding her hair the way I had showed her. What did the ark expect when they sent us down here? We would all just play nice and get along. No, they thought we would die. Some of us did.

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells!" she yelled back at him harshly. Everyone was gathered around and looked worried and scared as hell.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he spat back at her. I don't know what to believe, Murphy tried to rape me. So was murder really that far out of his way?

"The grounders killed your boyfriend. Not me." He said spinning around in a circle looking at everyone.

"I know it was you," Clarke hissed at him. "And you're going to pay for this!"

"Really, am I?" he yelled back at her. He stared around at the group laughing, and then his eyes landed on me. I stepped back a little behind Bellamy's shoulder. He wasn't saying anything, everyone was starting to get more and more riled up.

"You threatened Wells, we all heard you do it," Octavia said moving closer to me and Bellamy. "You attacked Emma, and you tried to kill Jasper too! She finished.

"Plenty of people hated Wells. He sent us here. His father was the Chancellor that locked us up, and killed most of our parents." He said pointing the knife at the crowd of kids.

"Yeah, but you're the only one that got in a knife fight with him." Clarke said. "Yeah, and I didn't kill him then either. As far as that bitches concern," he said pointing at me. "I didn't attack her, she attacked me, just like most of the girls around here!" he finished saying. I was shaking; this is bad, really bad. Bellamy took a step closer to Murphy. I tried to pull him back but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on. This is ridiculous." He said looking at everyone. "I don't have to answer to you princess, I don't have to answer to anyone." He spat out pointing the knife at Clarke.

Murphy was walking away when Bellamy said, "Come again?" He had pulled his arm out of my hand and was walking towards Murphy.

"They found your damn knife on the ground with his fingers." Bellamy said harshly.

"Bellamy, this is bullshit. All of it!" he yelled back. Clarke was coming unhinged as she said,

"Is this the kind of society that we want?" she asked the mob of people standing around. "You say there should be no rules; does that mean we can kill each other without punishment?" She continued to say.

"Bellamy, come on man." Murphy pleaded. Bellamy just shook his head and looked at the ground. We really didn't have proof that Murphy was the killer, just his knife. I wanted it to be him, but as much as I despised him; I didn't want to see what was about to happen next happen to him. There's still a chance Murphy could be telling the truth. A very small chance I thought.

"I told you, I didn't kill him. I didn't kill anyone." He yelled. I heard a kid from the back of the crowd say "we should float him," followed by other people agreeing. Everyone kept chanting, "float him, float him!" This was getting out of hand. The lynch mob moved in towards Murphy and I saw someone punch him, he went flying on the ground. Octavia and I were being pushed and shoved as the others made their way to get a kick in.

"That's not what I meant!" Clarke yelled. It was a waste of breathe. They were going to kill Murphy. A boy yelled back to Clarke, "This is justice, float him!" Octavia and I tried to get out of the crowd of madness that was surrounding us. I saw Bellamy coming at me from the left but he was blocked by a group of kids.

"Do something!" Octavia and I yelled. "They'll listen to you!" I cried out. This was beyond any of our control. Murphy had been gagged and his arms were tied behind his back. Someone kicked him down a hill into the mud. "Let's hang him!" a boy yelled. As they began to put the rope around his neck and string him up in the air Bellamy finally got to me. I hugged him and then pulled back.

"You have to stop this!" I yelled.

"Let him go!" Clarke screamed as she made her way down into the crowd. I looked at Bellamy. He wasn't doing anything, he was just standing there!

"Bellamy," I screamed at him. "You can't just let them kill him! This isn't right!" I tried to plead with him. Bellamy looked at Murphy then back to me. "We can find another way to handle this!" I yelled.

"You did want to be with him, didn't you?" he asked, I was taken aback. "Are you like in love with him or something?" he demanded.

"Get over yourself Bellamy!" I cried out to him, shoving him away. Someone had brought a metal box out of the drop ship and placed it under Murphy's feet. It was the only thing keeping Murphy from strangling to death. The same boy that had kept all of this going came up to Bellamy and said, "You should be the one to finish it!" Meaning he should be the one to kill Murphy.

"Stop, No! Stop this!" Clarke shouted at Bellamy.

"This is on you princess! I told you to keep your damn mouth shut!" he yelled back at her. I've never heard Bellamy like this, ever. He was cold, and full of rage.

The crowd began to chant, "Bellamy, Bellamy, and Bellamy!" Egging the entire thing on, I looked at Bellamy, right into his eyes. Murphy was barely hanging on; he was beaten and broken down. I'd say he learned his lesson.

"Bellamy," I said as I made my way to him. "You're not a killer. You can't do this." I said trying to make him look at me. He wouldn't anymore. When he finally did he looked dead inside. Defeated.

"In case you forgot, I am." He shot back at me. In that moment he kicked the box out from under Murphy's feet. The noose around his neck began to tighten and choke him. The crowd cheered and Murphy turned blue as he swung from the tree. I didn't even see her come into the crowd. Charlie and Trevor were standing a few feet from Bellamy watching this all happen.

"Stop, he didn't kill Wells!" she yelled as loud as she could, "I did." I grabbed the hatchet Bellamy had hanging on his belt and hit the rope to release Murphy, he fell to the ground with hard thud.

Everyone fell silent in the crowd after that. Finn was trying to help Murphy when I threw the hatchet on the ground and ran to Charlie. I got down at her level and grabbed her arms. Making her look at me.

"What did you do?" I asked her in a shaky voice. She kept pulling away from me but I held her still.

"I slayed my demons." She replied. In that moment I let go of her. I stood up and turned towards Bellamy, who was standing not two feet away from me. He was in shock.

"Get her out of here." He ordered me. I took Charlie's hand as Murphy was getting to his feet. I ran Charlie back to Bellamy's tent.

"Why did you kill Wells," I asked her angrily. I mean I know she's little but she took some one's life. That's not something you can just say oh well about.

Bellamy came running into the tent followed by Finn and Clarke. Murphy was circling outside like a lion would stalk it's pray. Bellamy shook his head, kicking the metal boxes on the ground. He spun around and got down to Charlie's level.

"Charlie, you miss understood what I told you. That's not what I meant at all." He said to her. She just stood there looking at me so innocently.

"I'm sorry," she cried out.

"That's not going to bring Wells back." Clarke snapped at her.

"What are we supposed to do with her Bellamy?" I asked as he stood up. Murphy was moving closer to the tent with a group of guys. I could see when I peeked past the tarp door.

"Please, don't let them hurt me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Charlie begged.

"They won't hurt you," Bellamy reassured her. "I won't let them."

"Bring the girl out now Bellamy." Murphy yelled.

"If any of you have any bright ideas, now would be a good time to say something." Bellamy said looking at us all. No one said a word, "Of course, now you're quiet." He snapped back.

"Those are your boy's out there." Finn chimed in. My head was spinning in a million different directions. I didn't know how the hell we were going to fix this. Charlie was crying and scared. We were out of options.

"You want to build a society, princess?" Murphy yelled, "Then let's build a society! Bring her out!"

We all turned to Bellamy, expecting him to think of a way out of this. Bellamy lifted the tarp door and walked out, I followed behind him.

"Well, Well, Well, look who joined the party." Murphy said smirking. "Give me the girl." He demanded. "All this will be over."

"Not going to happen. Murphy, this is over. It ends here and right now." Bellamy shouted, his voice echoed through the trees.

"Fine," Murphy said moving closer towards us. "Give me a night with her, and I'll let this all go." He said eyeing me up and down. Bellamy stepped in front of Murphy blocking me.

"Screw yourself Murphy." I shot back at him. Murphy was becoming deranged. He scratched the top of his head and took a step back smiling. "It's time to give the people, what they want Bellamy. Bring the real murderer to justice."

"Who here wants to see Charlotte punished for what she did." Murphy asked looking from person to person. Only a few boy's raised their hands.

"I see, when it's me it's alright. But this little BITCH actually commits murder and gets away with." He finished say. "Some society!" he yelled.

Bellamy was growing impatient and biting the inside of his jaw. He only did that when he was nervous. He turned and pulled me into him and we started to walk back to the tent.

"Murphy, this is over." He yelled over his shoulder.

"Whatever you say, boss." Murphy replied in a sarcastic tone. I turned my head back to look at Murphy when I saw him right behind us with a log in his hand. He smacked Bellamy in the back of the head with it and continued forward into to the tent. I got down on my knees and looked at Bellamy. He was out cold, blood pouring out of the back of his head.

"Bellamy," I yelled shaking him trying to get him to wake up. I looked around to see Octavia running towards us. Murphy was destroying the tent and cussing Charlie's name.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Murphy yelled as he ran into the woods, followed by three other guys. Bellamy still hadn't gotten up. We rolled him over and tried to get him to his feet. He opened his eyes once we got him into the tent and sat him down. I knelt down in front him trying to get him to talk to me, to tell me he was okay.

"Bellamy," I said putting my hands on his knees. "Look at me, please look at me. Are you okay?" I asked. After a few minutes Bellamy fully opened his eyes and came too. He leaned his forehead into mine. Kissing me, I smiled a little as we stood up.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked, leading me out of the tent. "She was gone when Murphy got to the tent. Clarke and Finn must have run with her." I said holding his hand.

"We have to find her before Murphy." He replied, leading me out of the camp. We ran in the woods for probably an hour. We could hear Murphy not too far off in the distance screaming Charlie's name. He almost walked right into us at one point. Bellamy and I crouched behind a tree until he passed.

We kept pushing forward as quietly as possible when we heard Charlie scream, "I'm right here. Come and get me!" Why is all I could think, why is she so set on getting found? Bellamy took my hand and pulled me in the direction we heard her coming from. She was standing not too far from the edge of a cliff. Bellamy grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. "We're trying to help you!" he whispered to her. She broke free and yelled again, Bellamy tried to keep her quiet but it was too late. I felt something pull me backwards and something at my neck. It was Murphy. He had me in a choke hold, with a knife a centimeter away from my throat.

I tried to pull Murphy's arm away from my throat, but I just couldn't the harder I tried the tighter he held me. Bellamy was look at us, trying to think of what to do next. How to stop this all from happening.

"I swear to god, if you hurt her, I'll kill you myself!" he shouted.

"Give me the girl, and I'll give her back to you safe and sound." He snarled back.

"No way!" I shouted. Struggling against Murphy again.

"Murphy let her go!" Bellamy screamed back at him. Charlie had inched her way past Bellamy and was standing next to the edge of the cliff. One wrong move and she would be over the edge.

"Stop it," she cried out. "I can't let anyone else get hurt because of what I did." She said, tears streaming down her face. In the instant it took for her to take a step back, Bellamy and I both lunged for her. Murphy's knife cut the side of my neck when I pulled out of his arms. I felt a searing pain. We were too late. Charlie was falling to her death. I fell to my knees and watched as she fell, screaming. Bellamy went at Murphy slamming him on the ground. He was punching Murphy in the face as hard as he could; he wasn't planning on stopping either. That is until Clarke and Finn showed up, late to the party.

"Bellamy! Stop!" Clarke screamed. He didn't. He continued to beat Murphy. His face was covered in blood and he was screaming out in pain. I crawled over to Bellamy and grabbed his arm before it could connect with Murphy's face again.

"You'll kill him," I said holding his arm. He stopped and fell back on his knees as Murphy, slumped over onto his side.

"We don't get to decide who lives, and who dies." Clarke said her voice weak and tired.

"So help me, if you say the people have a right to decide, I'm going to," Bellamy said getting to his feet pulling me up with him as Clarke cut him off.

"No!" She cried out. Murphy was still lying on the ground, quivering.

"You were right, okay. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules." She said her voice cracking at the end.

"And who makes those rules, you princess?" Bellamy replied to her.

"What are we supposed to do?" Bellamy asked her. Blood was running off of his hand onto mine.

"For now, we make the rules." Said Clarke, looking at me and Bellamy and then to Finn.

Bellamy shook his head in disgust, but then looked at Clarke and said, "Any suggestions on what to do now."

Before Clarke could respond I did. "We banish him. He stays out here. He doesn't come back to camp ever." I looked at Bellamy, who seemed surprised to hear me say what I had just said.

"We can't do that. The grounders will kill him. That defeat's the entire purpose of what I just said." She snapped at me. I let go of Bellamy's hand and stepped closer to Clarke. "Then what do you want to do, bring him back to camp, pretend this whole day didn't happen." I said my voice rises higher and higher.

"If you would have kept your mouth shut we wouldn't be here. Charlie wouldn't be dead and we wouldn't have to decide what to do." I was livid. This was her fault. Charlie's death was on her.

"Emma's right." Bellamy finally said. Finn nodded his head in agreement. Murphy managed to get on his knees.

"Finn," Clarke squealed. "Better he be out here than in the camp with us all. You honestly think he's going to let all this go." Finn told her.

"He's banished." Bellamy said, that was his final answer. He started walking away and turned to see if I was coming and I was. Clarke, Finn and the others started to follow. I stopped short and picked up Murphy's knife. I wasn't giving him any kind of advantage. Not after what he caused Charlie to do. If that made cruel, then so be it.

Clarke and Finn headed back into camp to tell the others what had happened while Bellamy and I stood outside of the gate. We hadn't spoken a word to each other the entire walk back. He turned me so I was facing him. He looked at me; we were both exhausted and ready to collapse.

"I'm sorry, for what I said to you earlier." He said, putting his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me into a hug. I buried my face into his neck. He was rubbing circles into my lower back. He whispered, "I love you." Into my ear, I tilted my head up to look at him and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Just a reminder Italics are flashbacks!**

"_A few weeks had passed since my mother was floated. I felt numb and dead inside, the one and only person that I had was gone forever. My days were spent going to classes and trying to stay out of trouble. I'd been moved towards the orphan sector because there were other families that could use our flat now. Abby had recruited me to become her intern in the medical wing, hoping it would keep my mind busy, and it did for a while. I liked helping people and hanging out with Abby and Clarke all day. _

_Rumors had been flying around the medical wing that there was a secret project that Jaha and Kane were working on. Good for them, I thought. I honestly didn't care until I noticed Abby disappearing during the day. Her behavior had changed as well; she was agitated and rude most of the time. One minute she would be standing next to me then poof she was gone. I was restocking one of the shelves in the medical closet with gauze and tourniquet kits when I saw Abby walk by. She was leaving again; slowly I sat the supplies down and followed her, keeping my distance behind her I followed her down hallways I never even knew existed. _

_Abby rounded a corner and I stopped and peeked around the corner to see what she was doing. Abby took her I.D Badge out and scanned it at the door. As she walked in, I stepped around the corner and tried to peer in the quickly closing door. What I saw didn't make any sense at all. From what I could see and tell there were probably ten children inside the room, lying in beds. Medical equipment was hooked up to all of them, wires running everywhere. I was about to go inside and find out what the hell in the world was going on? Why were these kids here? If you're sick you are designated to the medical wing no matter what. These kids weren't, they were locked in a part of the ark that was virtually deserted. Who was taking care of them? _

_As I grabbed the door knob I heard footsteps walking down the hallway, letting go I turned and ran in the opposite direction I had come. Shit, I thought. I have no freaking clue where I am going. If I get caught down here, I am pretty much dead. _

_"__Hey," I heard a male voice say from behind me. I stopped in my tracks and spun slowly on my heels to see a young good looking guy in uniform stand ten feet from me in the middle of the hallway. _

_"__Hey yourself," I said giving him a small smile. I am so screwed. He didn't look angry or upset that I was in a restricted area. He took a few steps closer and I focused on his name tag, it read "Blake." _

_"__You shouldn't be down here," he said gesturing towards the hallway. _

_"__Yeah, I kind of got a little turned around." I answered nervously scratching the back of my head a little. He folded his arms across his chest and stepped closer towards me again. "Do we have a problem Mr. Blake?" I heard another guard yell down the hallway he was still out of view. He was staring at me, he must have seen how scared I was, because he gently took my elbow and pulled me down the hallway. _

_"__Take the third door on your right and follow the hallway until you reach a set of stairs, follow them until you reach the main level." He said shoving me forward towards another door. I glanced at him, confused. He should be arresting me right now. Not helping me. _

_"__Go!" he urged as I took a few steps backwards. _

_"__Thank you!" I said as he released my elbow touching my hand as he let go. I turned and ran down the hall and stairs finding the main level and into the mess hall. Finding an empty table I sat down and played back everything I saw in that room."_

After everything that had just happened in the last few hours, the last thing Bellamy wanted to do was walk back into camp pretending everything was just going to go back to the way it was yesterday. We decided that we needed to get away from everyone, just be alone. We decided to head back to the caves, the last place we had both really spent any time with Charlie.

As Bellamy and I were making our way to the caves my adrenalin had calmed down slightly, allowing my mind to start to process everything that just unfolded in front of our eyes. As we were walking in the woods I kept wondering if Murphy had followed us back, even though he really wasn't moving much after Bellamy nearly killed him. My mind kept thinking about Charlie too. I was just getting to know her. I wish I could have been able to save her I thought as tears welled in my eyes. A little girl just committed suicide; there was nothing okay about that. I was watching where I was walking when Bellamy stopped.

"Did you see that?" he asked pointing to the sky. We had stopped near the river. It was a full moon and the sky had a greyish fog to it. The wind blew and rustled the tree tops. I looked at the sky searching for what Bellamy had seen.

"I don't see anything," I said stepping closer to him. He placed his arm around my back and pulled me into him more. I rested my head on his shoulder and held my hand against his chest.

"Must've been a shooting star or something," he said kissing the top of my head. I looked back up at the sky as we continued walking along the river bank. It was pretty far off but I saw a flicker of light descending from the sky.

"Bellamy, look!" I half yelled as I pointed to the sky, "there it is again!" I continued to say stepping further in front of Bellamy. He stayed behind for a second looking at the sky, and then continued to my side.

"It's not slowing down; it looks like a pod or something." I said glancing at Bell and then back up the tiny fireball raining down in front of us. "Their coming to help us from the ark?" I asked. Bellamy's face was a mixture of fear and worry. "Bellamy," I said again.

"We should head back to camp," he said leading me back the way we came.

"What does this mean?" I asked him climbing over a fallen tree.

"I don't know." He stuttered out. If Kane was aboard that pod Bellamy would be executed for his crimes against Jaha. I hoped and prayed no one was aboard as we made our way back to camp.

As we approached the gate we could here all of the commotion within the walls of the camp. Everyone was awake. They all must have seen exactly what we saw. "They're coming to help us." I heard Jones shriek as he made his way towards us followed by a group of other kids. "Please tell me they brought down some shampoo." Some girl said; I recognized her as the girl Bellamy had been with when we first landed. I hated her. I stepped closer towards Bellamy. The pod was making its way through the atmosphere as we all stood and watched. I felt Bellamy let go of my hand and walk away towards our tent.

I followed after Bellamy, entering the tent I saw him packing his supplies into a bag. What was he doing? Bellamy was in full on panic mode. I watched as he continued shoving his things into his sack. He was going to run.

"Bellamy, stop! What are you doing?" I demanded as I grabbed his arms. He pulled away from me ignoring my pleas for him to calm down. I finally got to the point where I had to grab the bag away from him to get him to look at me.

"Give it back," he ordered me, reaching for the sack. I threw it behind me on the ground and grabbed his arms again. He was shaking.

"What are doing? You can't just run away Bellamy!" I cried out to him. He continued to avoid my eyes.

"I don't have a choice Emma; I have to get as far away from here as possible! If they come here I'm dead. I have to go. I have to." He pleaded with me. I felt a part of my heart break because he was thinking of leaving without me. I thought he loved me why wouldn't he want me to come with him?

"Please Bellamy, can you just calm down. We don't even know if anyone was in the pod. It looked too small to be a carrier pod. It probably just has medical supplies or food in it." I said putting my hands on his face. He leaned his head into mine. Since he finally stopped moving I could feel his body calm down a bit. His mind was still racing. "Bellamy, it's going to be okay." I kissed him and smiled the best I could. He kissed me back as gently as possible. He pulled away shaking his head.

"Maybe you're right," he said holding my hands in front of him.

"Bellamy Blake admitting that someone other than himself is right!" I said teasing him, trying to get him to calm the rest of the way down. "Very funny." He said smirking back at me. He was about to kiss me again when Octavia came into the tent with Jones and some other boys. One of them was holding a map and sat it down on the metal box Bellamy used for a makeshift table.

"If it's cleared the ridge, it's probably past the lake." Jones said showing Bellamy the map.

"I can't believe they sent help even with all of the bracelets that were taken off." Octavia said shooting Bellamy a look. I wrapped my arm around Bellamy's.

"Oh yeah, Monty fried all of them trying to contact the ark," she answered.

"Nice," I said slightly laughing.

"We should get moving then!" Octavia said looking expectantly at Bellamy and I. Bellamy had crossed his arms over his chest, and was rubbing his chin.

"No one's going anywhere. Not tonight." He replied back to her. He was up to something I could feel it. I just don't know what exactly.

"Bellamy's right, it's really too dark to try and head out now." I chimed in. Buying Bellamy some time to think whatever he was thinking through.

"Everyone within 100 miles had to see this thing come down." She whispered to him. "What if the grounders get to it first?" She finished asking.

"I said we wait until sunrise." He told her. She looked confused as hell; I can't say I blame her. I was to a little bit. "Pass the word the around camp." Bellamy instructed the boys. They left the tent followed by Octavia.

"Bellamy, Octavia is right. There's no way the grounders didn't see that pod hit the ground. They could get to it before we do." I said turning to face him.

"I don't care; I'm not risking anyone else's life just to go looking for the pod in the middle of the night. If the grounders get to it before we do than so be it. I'm not taking any risks, not with you." He said kissing me. I pulled back to fight off a yawn that managed to escape. Bellamy just kissed the top of my forehead and pulled me onto the bed with him. I lied next to him with my head on his chest. I was extremely exhausted, physically and emotionally. I woke up to flashes of pain shooting across my stomach, sitting up I clutched it and tried to breathe in a few deep breaths. Glancing at the empty place beside me I looked around. Bellamy was gone, his clothes and his pack. Breathing through the pain I got up and ran outside.

It was early in the morning; the sun still hadn't even come out yet for the day. Everyone was still pretty much crashing from the late night we had all had. I ran around camp looking for Octavia, if he really left he wouldn't have left without her. I finally found her inside the drop ship talking to Jasper; I motioned for her to come outside. As she walked to meet me I scanned the camp again for Bellamy, nothing.

"What's up?" she asked walking up beside me. I whipped around to face her.

"Where's Bellamy?" I asked in a worried tone. "Have you seen him?" I asked her again.

"I saw him head out of camp earlier. He said he was going to go hunting or something." She replied starting to match my emotions.

"He didn't go hunting did he Em's?" she asked. I scratched the side of my head my mind was racing. He didn't leave with Octavia, but he's gone.

"Where's Monty?" I asked pulling her along with me.

"I think he's asleep." She said back to me. We found Monty sleeping curled up in a supply tent. He was snoring freakishly loud.

"Monty," I said shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up without giving him a heart attack. "Wake up," Octavia hissed. He finally woke up after a few seconds.

"Yeah, what? I'm up." He said wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Monty, the pod that fell from the ark, would it have a radio to contact them on it?" I asked.

"Probably," He replied back covering his head with the blanket. I got up and ran out of the tent, mumbling "son of bitch," under my breathe.

"He went after the pod didn't he?" Octavia asked following me back into Bellamy's tent. I grabbed one of his jackets that he'd given me and through it on. I checked my pocket for Murphy's knife, still there. Octavia walked with me to the gate.

"What are we going to do, if he gets there before we do he'll destroy the only chance we have of contacting the ark." She said to me.

"Then we better get to it before he does." I said looking at her. I don't know how much of a head start Bellamy had on us but we had to try. I loved Bellamy to death, but he was crossing a line. I know he's scared about what will happen to him, I'm scared for him, but winter is approaching and we need help.

Another part of me is royally pissed that he would leave us both behind. If he cared about like he says he does, he wouldn't have done that. He especially wouldn't leave his sister behind, he sacrificed everything to come down her to be with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**This chapter flip flops POV a little bit! ;) **

**Enjoy! **

**Bellamy's Point of View**

It killed me to leave Emma like that in the middle of night. I already know she's going to be pissed when she sees me. I have to do this though, I can't let them come down here and rip me away from everything I love and care about, I just got Octavia back and now I have Emma, they mean everything to me. They are the best things that have ever been mine.

I finally skidded to a stop when I saw the drop pod off in the distance, it was smashed to hell and smoking. I cautiously approached the side of the pod and open the door. Peering inside I could see someone sitting there unconscious.

"Ark to Station, come in." I heard crackling over a small radio to my left. I leaned down and turned it off. I peered out and looked around the woods to make sure no one was coming. I pulled my knife out of my pocket and sawed the wires connecting the radio to the pod and yanked it out taking a step back.

No going back now I thought as I heard the person moan sitting in the seat I was standing next too. I slowly shut the door and began to run through the woods, I have to get rid of this damn radio. No one even has to know I destroyed it. They'll think the pod crashed and got destroyed. End of story.

I came to a shallow river and stopped standing on the rocks along the edge of the water. I looked down at the radio and tapped my fingers on it before I raised my arm above my head and slung it out it into the water. I nodded my head and started walking backwards into the woods.

I rushed through the woods as quietly and as quickly as possible. I know it's not fair to the other kids back at camp but, if I died Octavia and Em's would have no one. I'm not doing that to them. The ark deserves everything that's going to happen.

**Emma's Point of View**

Octavia and I had been walking for probably close to three hours. Still no sign of Bellamy or the drop pod. We paused to catch our breath for a second. I kept scanning the woods to see if I could see anything. Any sign of him. We had already crossed a small river. The one Bellamy and I had stopped at on our way to the caves too. We were in a part of the woods we've never been in. My stomach and side was still killing me, I felt terrible. We kept walking only to stop again, we could see Bellamy walking straight towards us. I felt a wave of relief wash over me, followed by another wave of anger. Okay, more like tsunami of anger.

"What the hell are you doing Bellamy?" Octavia yelled before I could get a word out.

"Don't start," Bellamy said trying to walk past us.

"You lied, you lied to us all! You just want whatever's in that pod for yourself!" She cried out at Bellamy. I tried to grab Bellamy's arm to get him to stop but he whipped around and shoved me back.

"Bellamy!" Octavia yelled at him. "It's fine," I said to her.

"No, he always wants to play the big brother, the lover. Right?" she snapped at him, shoving him back. "Well guess what Emma." She said looking at me and then back to Bellamy, "Jokes on us. It turns out he's just a selfish dick." She yelled at him.

"How could you do this?" I yelled at him, I was furious with him. "I woke up and you were gone, you left us behind. I'm not even pissed about me I'm pissed about you leaving Octavia!" I shrieked at him.

"I didn't leave, as you can tell I'm right here. On my way back actually." He said his tone matching my own. I shook my head and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"How were we supposed to know what you were doing, or where you went?" I told him.

"Bellamy, tell her!" I said to him, "Tell her or I will." I ordered him. I was pissed at him for so many reasons right now. Bellamy shook his head and took a few steps backwards.

"I found out the ark was sending you to the ground, I had to shoot him. It was the only way." he barely choked out, looking at Octavia.

"What did you do Bellamy?" she spat back at him.

"I shot the chancellor, I did all this for you, so you wouldn't have been alone down here." He said back to her. Bellamy closed his eyes and stood in silence so his words could sink in.

"I never asked you to do this, I never asked you to do any of this! The rest of us are going to suffer because of your stupidity." She was yelling now.

"He floated our mother O, he floated your mom Em. He locked you both up. I did what I had to do. I can't take it back either. So now we have to live with it. But if it means I know you're okay, then I'm fine with that." He growled back at her.

"Whatever they sent down, I already took care of it." He whispered out after a few seconds.

"I didn't ask for any of this." Octavia said as she turned to head back to camp. I stood there in silence with Bellamy until he tried to touch my arm. I pulled it away from him.

"Em, you know why I had to do this." He pleaded with me, looking me in the eyes. It seemed like he could see right down to my core.

"You lied to me Bellamy," I said pulling away from him more. "You don't lie to people you love, you could have just told me what you were planning to do. I wouldn't have stopped you. I wouldn't have been able too. I thought I would never see you again!" I felt the tears coming down my face and running onto my lips. They tasted salty.

"You left in the middle of the night, you didn't even say goodbye." I choked out, fighting him off as he tried to hug me. I took a step back away from him. As much as I wanted him to hold me and make me feel better, I couldn't. If I did then I would forgive him, I'm not ready to do that.

"Emma, I'm sorry." He said trying to touch my arm; I pushed it away, "Don't!" I said with tears still coming down my face. I could hear footsteps coming in the distance. It was Clarke, Finn and another girl I've never seen before. Finn slammed Bellamy into a tree; Bellamy punched him in the jaw. I ran in between them pushing them apart.

"Stop it!" I yelled. The girl I didn't recognize shoved Bellamy again, "Where's my radio!" she hissed pulling a knife on him.

"Tell her where the radio is; we have to contact the ark. If we don't three hundred innocent people are going to die to save oxygen!" Clarke yelled. Bellamy shoved the girl back away from him.

"It's too late." He said walking towards me.

"Jaha and Kane are going to float my mother, if we don't contact them!" she snapped at him.

"Wait Jaha is alive?" I asked new girl. "Yeah, your boy here has a lousy shot." She answered.

Bellamy stood there stunned for a few minutes, letting it all sink in. He didn't kill Jaha, which meant he wasn't a murderer. "We don't have time to waste," Clarke yelled, "Where is the radio?" she asked again.

"What do I do now?" Bellamy asked me, he was hurting I could see it in his face. His eyes were dark and he looked exhausted and beaten down. I stared at him for a few seconds and said, "Do whatever you want Bellamy, you always seem too." I said pushing past him heading in the same direction Octavia had went in.

**Bellamy's Point of View**

"Bellamy, you didn't kill him. You're not a murder." Clarke said to me calmly. "We need to do the right thing." She finished saying to me, she actually thought I was paying attention to anything she was saying. I rolled my head back and said, "Follow me." We all started to head deeper into the woods. Finn had went back to get more people to keep an eye out for grounders while we searched for where I threw the radio. We came to a creek and stopped.

"It's in there." I said pointing to the water. They're never going to find the damn thing; even if they do it's not going to be usable. This is all pointless and a waste of time. I crouched down and started tearing a tall piece of grass apart with my fingers. I've never seen Emma look at me the way she did today. I promised them both I would always be there and then I just left them. Octavia's right, I am a selfish dick.

I can't lose Emma, I love her with all of my heart and I did all this for her and Octavia, at least that's what I keep telling myself.

**Emma's Point of View**

As I walked through the woods I kept hoping I would catch up to Octavia, she couldn't be that far ahead of me. I stopped for a second and leaned against a tree, I felt feverish and clammy. Pushing myself away from the tree I puked into a bush. Great, I'm getting sick on top of everything else I thought. I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve and kept walking.

The air was cool and the sky was cloudy, a steady stream of rain had begun to fall. The overhang from the trees blocked most of it but I was still getting soaked. As I walked back towards camp my feet kept sinking in the mud.

As I came down a small slope I spotted Octavia up ahead, sitting on a huge boulder. As I made my way towards her she climbed down to meet me, and she immediately hugged me.

"I can't believe he shot someone just to get down here? What's wrong with him?" she asked me as we continued to walk. "Your brother really loves you Octavia, I know it was stupid and reckless for him, but he did it so he could be with you." I told her as our shoes crunched the leaves underneath our feet.

"On the upside he didn't actually kill him," I told her glancing at her. We both shook our heads and laughed slightly. This was all just a huge mess. We must have walked for an hour before we realized we weren't getting anywhere. Were we lost? All I could see were trees everywhere, so that helped a lot.

"Are we lost?" Octavia asked as we stopped again. I leaned down and and rested my hands on my knees.

"I don't think so, I'm not sure." I told her as I looked around again.

"Are you okay? You look pale." Octavia said as she inched closer and held on to my arm as we started to walk again.

"I'm alright, I haven't been feeling well for awhile. I've been throwing up and I don't know why. I'm probably just getting a cold or something." I told her as we started slowly walking down a hill.

"For a second I thought you were going to say you were pregnant!" Octavia laughed. I'm not pregnant, no I can't be. I stopped walking and Octavia turned to look at me. Bellamy and I had sex a few weeks ago, and I haven't gotten my period. Which I thought was because of all the stress. Now it makes sense.

"Wait, you and Bellamy, my brother did it?" Octavia said complexly freaked out.

"Gross!" She shrieked.

"Oh my god." I said placing my hand over my mouth. It all made sense, the puking, pains in my sides, getting so exhausted. Octavia hugged me for a few minutes and tried to comfort me.

"Bellamy's going to freak out." I said as I stepped back. My head was spinning out of control. We'd been standing in the same spot for a few minutes. We could here twigs snapping nearby. Octavia and I both whipped our heads around to see where the sound came from. I had a really strange feeling, like someone was watching us.

"Come on," I said pulling Octavia along. We heard the snapping noise again and stopped. We both looked at each other and thought the exact same thing, Grounders.

We broke into a run heading in the direction of camp. At least we thought it was the direction camp was in. We came to a hill and attempted to walk down it when We heard twigs snapping We both whipped our heads around to see what it was only, to lose our footing and go rolling down the hill, smacking tree branches and rocks along the way down. When We came to the bottom I smacked my head into a rock hard then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Head's up guys I will be adding some flashbacks here and there from now on. They will always be in italics. Hope you enjoy it! Drop a review and let me know whatcha think!**

**: )**

**Emma's Point of View**

I slowly opened my eyes one at a time. It was dark out now. How long was I out? I could feel the cold wind blowing against my cheek. In the sky I could see flashing lights, it looked like fireworks. Whatever it was, it was beautiful. I tried to get up but failed slumping back down on the ground. My breathing was weak. I must have cracked a rib or something on my little fall down the hill. I cautiously tried to roll over and sit up again. After giving my eye's a moment to adjust to the darkness, I tried to see what the hell was wrong with my ankle. It was in a lot of pain, something metal was wrapped tightly around it. A bear trap? Or some other kind of animal trapping thing, it was enclosed around my ankle.

Octavia! I was with Octavia, where is she? I thought as I worriedly looked around. She was gone, nowhere in sight. I know we both tumbled down the same hill. Surely, she would have tried to wake me up before leaving me. No, something's wrong. Octavia wouldn't do that. This is bad, really bad. Reaching down towards my ankle I tried to pry the metal trap off of my ankle, I had to stop and cover my mouth so I could scream from the pain. I am so screwed right now.

Taking a few deep breaths I tried again, pulling as hard as I possibly could didn't even budge the damn thing. Okay, I can do this; I just need to use my head. I tried to search for something to help pry it open, but that was a freaking task considering it was pitch black out and my eyes already sucked as it is. After some stretching I managed to reach a stick, I tried jamming it down into the trap and prying it open. After a few seconds the stick broke in half. Well, that worked out well. I flung the stick into oblivion.

I was already tired, tired of trying, tired of everything. I realized something was wrong with my knee as well. I reached down to my knee only to scream out in pain, I felt bone. I laid my head down in the soft grass again and cried out in pain. I can't stay here. It's not safe. As I watched the light show in the sky I tried to remember how much farther I had to go to get back to camp.

My head throbbed like crazy and my vision was a little blurry. God, how hard did I hit my head? I heard tree branches cracking nearby. I didn't know if I should call out for help or stay as quiet as possible. I decided to play dead. Animals do it, it works sometimes. They want a live catch, not an already dead one. The crackling noises became louder and louder as whomever, or whatever got closer. Then the crackling stopped a few feet away from me. My eyes were closed, as I slowly opened them I saw a horrifying looking grounder staring back at me. Startled I tried to move away from him as he came closer. He reached towards my ankle and unlocked the trap as I kept squirming to get away.

"Please, don't do this!" I begged, thinking he was going to kill me. As he removed my ankle from the trap I felt a rush of pain and release of pressure around my ankle. From what I could tell this dude was ginormous. The only part of him I could make out was his eyes. I stopped squirming because it really wasn't doing me any good anyway. The grounder guy wrapped something around my ankle and knee, shooting pains soared up my entire leg. I couldn't breathe, that's how much it hurt. Panic must have taken over because one moment I was awake and the next I was gone.

_"There's no way in hell I'm going to be able to fall asleep tonight, I thought as I lied curled on my cot in the orphan sector. There were tons of other kids in here, it was crowded and loud. Not everyone went to sleep at the same time so it was sort of hard to go to sleep when you wanted too. The noise wasn't keeping me awake tonight though, it was the site of those sick kids locked in that room. It's been three days since I followed Abby. The thought of the sweet guard keeps creeping into my mind too. He was the same guy that witnessed my mother getting floated._

_Why are those kids in that room? It just boggled my mind. I know I should probably just keep my nose out of it, but I can't. Rolling onto my back, I stared at the ceiling. After a second I said screw it and got up and walked towards the main hall. I'm going back to that room. I need to know what's going on, if I don't it's just going to keep eating at me._

_It was late; there were only a few guards out and about at different sections. I was half way to the door when I remembered Abby had used a badge to get past the security lock on the door. Dammit. My badge won't work, but Clarkes might. Turning around I headed towards the mess hall, Clarkes probably there with Wells, she was always there with him._

_As I entered the mess hall I spotted them sitting at a table playing chess._

_I walked over and sat down beside Clarke, her badge was clipped to her coat. I just need to borrow it for an hour at most. She'll never know that it's gone. "Hey Em's," Clarke said throwing her arm around me. I smiled and nudged her back. "Check mate!" Wells said as he moved a game piece. "You cheated!" Clarke cried out! She's always been a sore loser. We all laughed, and I shook my head._

_"So what's up? Want to talk a walk on the sky deck?" she asked, looking at me with those big doe eyes of hers. "No, I just came to get a drink and check in on you. Where's your mom tonight?" I asked her nonchalantly as a tall, shaggy brown haired boy sat down a few tables over. It was the guard, my guard._

_"I think our parents were all hanging out together tonight, some kind of creepy old people gathering." Wells shot out while he was setting the chess game up again. "Why, do you need her?" Clarke asked glancing at me._

_"No, I think I might be catching a cold or something. I'll catch her tomorrow." I said as I faked a yawn. "Are you sure? I can go get her?" she said as she made her first move in the new game. "No, I'm alright. I'm going to head back to bed." I told her as she pulled me into a hug. It was just long enough for me to unclip the badge from her jacket. As I stood up I shoved it up under my sleeve. The guard guy was staring at me. I walked over and got a drink out of the line. As I was waiting to pay I noticed him staring again. So naturally I stared back, raising my eyebrows at him. This went on for a few minutes; finally he looked away and smirked. There, that set him straight._

_After paying for my drink, I took a sip and continued to head out of the mess hall. The guard guy got up and got rid of his trash and caught my arm as I walked past. "You might want to put that badge in a less visible place." He whispered in my ear, letting go of my arm. I quickly looked down to see the badge sticking out from my sleeve. Okay, so I'm not a criminal mastermind. "I'm guessing you probably shouldn't have that, should you?" he asked as I shoved it in the back of my pocket really quickly._

_"You don't miss a thing do you?" I asked in half way smartass tone. It seems like he's always around me somehow or someway. He held back a laugh, for a second I thought he was going to rat me out. He sensed that I was nervous, because he stepped back. "Don't worry, I didn't see anything," he said as he threw his hands in the air and walked backwards. I followed him out, "What's your name?" I asked as he was half way down the hall way. He stopped and turned around to face my direction, "Bellamy." He said as he continued you walk away._

_At least I knew his name now, I thought as I made my way back towards the door. I've got to make this fast, if I get caught I might as well just go float myself. Creeping around the corner, I approached the door cautiously. Pulling Clarkes badge out, I paused and then swiped it across the security pad and watched as the light turned from red to green in an instant. You could hear the door unlock with a tiny thud."_

"Emma, wake up!" I could hear someone saying faintly in the distance. My entire body ached, my stomach was killing me. Oh my god, the baby; I thought as I heard the voice again. It sounded closer this time. "Wake the hell up!" I heard even louder as something started shaking my shoulder. Slowly I came too, opening my eyes. I was lying on the cold hard ground, pushing myself up I felt someone touch my arm. Turning my head, I could see Octavia, I smiled immediately and she hugged me. As I tried to hug her I realized my arm was chained up, making it unable to hug her fully. Pulling away I said, "What the hell?" yanking on the chain.

"They won't budge, I tried." She said as I turned to look at her again. She didn't look nearly as bad as I did. Her face was banged up pretty good and her right arm was bandaged up. "Are you okay," we both asked each other at the same time. We both laughed as tears lightly streamed down our faces.

"Define okay?" I said, wiping my eyes and face. We were in a remotely tiny cave, it was dark an very damp. Looking around I could see tons of drawings sketched out on the cave walls. They were actually really amazing. On the other side of the cave was a table full of trinkets and weapons I never even knew existed.

"Why do you think he brought us here?" Octavia asked as I peeked at my knee, just barely lifting the tear in my jeans was enough pain to make me want to scream.

"I don't know, I don't understand. If he was going to kill us why would he go through all of the trouble of dragging us both here?" I told her as I placed my hand over my stomach gently. What if the baby was hurt? Bellamy doesn't even know, my heart ached at the thought of how is treated him. Maybe I was to hard on him.

"Maybe he wants to use us as live bait, like Jasper." She whispered as the wind howled outside. "How do you think he's going to react when I tell him?" I asked gesturing towards my stomach. Octavia sat up straighter and turned to face me. "Well, that would require us getting out of here. But for the sake of things and good humor, we'll say we do make it back to camp. It's hard to tell how Bells' will react." She said half laughing and half seriously. I laughed too. "Wow. I feel so much better about everything now!" I said sarcastically. I tried yanking my wrist out of the cuff around it, no luck. How the hell are we supposed to get out of this mess? Every time I moved my leg killed me. Octavia laid her head aha isn't my shoulder and we sat there quietly for awhile. There was nothing else we could do really. After a few minutes I looked up at the cuff on my wrist, it had a lock on it obviously. Reaching around and checking my back pocket, I pulled out Murphy's knife.

Octavia looked at me with a huge grin upon her face. We could try and pick the lock, it was a long shot, but at this point it's all we had.

I tried picking the lock for a good twenty minutes. It wasn't going to work, the blade wasn't small enough to fit in the tiny hole, it was a waste of time.

"Dammit!" I said slamming the knife into the lock a final time breaking it in half. My wrist fell onto my lap, "son of bitch it worked!" I whispered to Octavia. We were so excited that the lock had broke we never even heard the grounder return until he was already standing a few feet away from us. He walked over towards us and snatched the knife I had lying on the ground before I could even think to grab it. Octavia and I had squished as close as possible together. The grounder was huge, he had on head to toe body armor. He walked over towards his table and started to rummage through things, until he found what he was looking for. As he turned around I noticed he was holding an even bigger knife in his hands and walking over towards us. There was already a small fire glowing in the center of the cave, he held the knife over it until it was glowing orange. Then he grabbed my leg and straightened it out. I screamed out in pain and Octavia held onto me for dear life. He placed the knife over my knee, searing the wound shut. I screamed and cried out in pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bellamy's Point of View

After racing around all day like chickens with our heads cut off we finally got the flares shot into the sky. Honestly I doubt the ark even saw them. We've been back in camp for a few hours and I still haven't even seen Octavia or Emma. Everyone was still gathered in the center of camp, I scanned the crowd for the thousandth time, still not seeing them. There probably avoiding me, most likely. I decided to make another lap around camp and look for them both again.

I know they're both pissed off at me, I really don't blame them. I did what I thought I had to do, to protect them, and myself. Sometimes I wonder if I did do it more for myself than for them. Still not seeing them I started to become worried. They should be here, and they aren't. Where the hell are they? I decided to ask the last person I really wanted to speak too, Clarke if she'd seen them.

Making my way into the drop ship I found her sitting down on a box. I took a deep breath mentally preparing myself for our conversation. Clarke had the type of voice that sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"Have you seen Emma?" I asked her already annoyed; she glanced up at me and stood up. She was pissed because I may or may not have inadvertently gotten her mother floated, along with three hundred other people in a culling, at least that's what the new girl said, who knows what she's been smoking, coming down here in that half ass drop pod probably fried her brain. Apparently Jaha and Kane were preparing to reduce the population to make to oxygen and time for the rest of them. I stood there waiting for Clarke to reply.

"No, I haven't. Not since earlier today, if she's avoiding you I really don't blame her." Clarke said pushing past me, I grabbed her arm causing her to spin and face me. I immediately regretted touching her, it felt wrong, she wasn't Emma. I recoiled my hand away from her and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Clarke, that's been hours ago. Someone should have seen them by now, they aren't in camp anywhere." I told her, my mind starting to jump to every worst possible scenario that I could conjure up. It doesn't make sense; they should have been back at camp in a matter of two or three hours. Emma's smart, and sensible she wouldn't have just wondered off with Octavia into the unknown all alone.

"I'll help you look for them." Clarke stated, "Just know, I'm not helping you, for you. I'm doing it for Emma and Octavia." She said as we started down the ramp, exiting the drop ship. "That's fine by me, princess." I shot back at her, as we rounded up more people to go on a search for them.

I spent all night wondering around in the woods looking for Emma and Octavia. Somehow I'd managed to find her necklace; it was down in a ditch, next to an open animal trap. The trap had blood on it, I kept trying to tell myself it wasn't her blood, it was just an animal, I knew better.

Grounders have to have them. I stood there shaking my head and rubbing my fingers over Emma's necklace. I'd give anything just to have them both standing here in front of me right now, to tell them both that I'm sorry.

"Bellamy," Clarke said from behind me," We should go back to camp. Everyone's getting tired. As much as I don't want to be the one to say this, we aren't going to find them. Not in the dark."

"What did you just say to me?" I demanded as I whipped around to face her. Jasper stepped between us pushing me back.

"You don't want to look for them anymore fine by me. Go the hell back to camp! You and your little boy toy here aren't needed." I snapped pointing at Finn.

"Emma's supposed to be your friend Clarke! You just want to stop looking?" I said to her.

"No I'm not saying to stop looking for her I'm just saying it's getting late and we aren't exactly being quiet out here. We're practically painting targets on our backs." Clarke replied shifting the bag she's been carrying.

I scratched my chin and ran my hand over the back of my neck. I checked the caves, the one we slept in with Charlie. She hadn't been there. We searched the woods all around the camp and got nothing.

"Look, I can't go back without them. If you want to take some of the others and go back then go. I'm not going to stop looking for them." I told Clarke my voice growing tired.

"Fine, I'll take some of the guys and head back and search the ridge some more." Clarke replied.

"Anyone else tired of looking?" I asked disgusted. Jasper nodded his head no and took a few steps beside me along with Finn and Roma and a few other guys.

We waited a few seconds after Clarke walked away and then continued back towards the river. Staying tucked away in the tree line. Every noise I heard I hoped would be them. I was tired and agitated and worried. Not a good combination for me. I tend to turn into an ass when I'm like that. At least that's what Emma tells me. We came to an overgrown bridge and stopped. This had to be grounder territory. As we walked across the bridge we heard an animal howl in the distance. We kept going climbing up a small hill after the bridge. None of us have ever come this far.

I don't care what it takes or what I have to do I'm finding them and bringing them back with me. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love my sister but then I met Emma and she changed that. She is the one person who knows exactly who I am and loves me faults and all.

The wind blew as I came to a stop between some trees. Jasper and Finn were right behind me. The leaves rustled and I swore I heard someone say my name. I guess it really must have just been the wind. I hated that damn saying, I've heard people say it on the ark before. We didn't have wind on the ark.

After we crossed the bridge we came to a small trail that led us deeper into the growth of the forest. When we came to a tiny clearing we saw charred and dead bodies strung up in the trees and staked in the ground. I guess this was grounder code for keep out. Taking a few steps forward I turned around to face the group. They all look mortified.

"Anyone who wants to turn back can do so here." I said getting a better grip on the torch in my hand.

"No way, I'd walk through hell to find Octavia." Jasper muttered out, ballsy kid I thought as I nodded my head. Roma, Finn and some other guys agreed to go on the others turned to head back.

"You sure you want to do this Bellamy?" Finn asked as we proceeded forward into the maze of dead bodies.

"I'm not leaving without them." I said in a hushed tone.

Emma's Point of View

As I sat up again I felt Octavia rubbed my shoulder. I turned to look at her, then back at my leg. The grounder had cauterized the wound on my knee, it wasn't bleeding anymore, and it was actually wrapped in seaweed and leaves like Octavia's arm. He wasn't hurting us, he was helping us. Why, though? We are the outsiders, the enemy? I wish Bellamy was here, I thought as I tried to yank my arm out of the chain lock.

"Where did he go?" I asked, my voice was hoarse and dry. I coughed a few times and continued yanking my arm. "He left again," Octavia whispered. I looked at her and saw how scared she was, I grabbed her hand. "We're going to get out of here, okay? Don't freak on me, because I've already got that covered. One of us needs to stay in control." I told her laughing. Octavia squeezed my hand and smiled slightly.

Come on Emma, think, and find a way out of here. The locks were old; they barely looked like they were screwed into the wall. A few feet to my left was a slim long piece of metal, a crowbar maybe? Shifting my weight slightly I leaned over to see if I could reach it. I just barely touched it with the tips of my fingers. Struggling along for a few seconds I finally grasped it.

"What are you doing?" Octavia asked, helping me sit back up. "I don't know, maybe we can try and pry the damn thing off, it's a long a shot, but why not?" I told her jamming the piece of metal down under Octavia's wrist. I remember Bellamy doing this when he removed my wristband. It hurt like hell, but it eventually popped it off.

"Hurry up and do it, this shit hurts!" Octavia shrieked, I closed my eyes and pushed all of my weight down on the crowbar. Octavia yelped and I heard something crack. Opening my eyes, I saw Octavia rubbing her wrist. We both smiled, as Octavia got up to remove my band. Slowly, I mean slowly Octavia helped me get to my feet. "Oh yeah, this is going to be a nice walk back to camp." I said sarcastically, oh my god; my leg and ankle were killing me. I've never felt pain like this before; we slowly walked toward the exit, more like hobbled. It felt like razor blades were slicing into my leg every time I put the slightest amount of pressure on it. We were half way down a dark tunnel when we heard footsteps echoing in the distance. Octavia and I froze in place, looking at each other.

"He's coming back!" Octavia whispered, I pulled her in the opposite direction down another even smaller tunnel to our left.

Bellamy's Point of View

It was probably late in the evening by now. We'd been searching grounder territory all damn day, still no sign of either of them. My heart was now living in the pit of my stomach. Stepping over a fallen tree I stop we stopped in a tiny clearing cover with overly green brush and moss covered trees taller than I could see past.

I stretched my arms over my head and left them fall, if I don't find them Jaha might as well just kill me because living without them wouldn't worth it at all. You know the saying seeing your life flash before your eyes, I felt that the when Octavia was born. I've spent my entire life dedicated to taking care of her and protecting her. I saw that same exact thing the very first time I kissed Emma; I smiled slightly remembering her lips against mine. How good it felt to have her wrapped up in my arms, she could wreck me with just one look, one smile in my direction.

I was so lost in my day dream about Emma I didn't even realize we were missing someone from our group until Roma pointed it out. John was missing; he was right behind us a second ago. He vanished into thin air.

"Where the hell did he go?" I snapped, instructing everyone to split up to go look for him. We'd spent about five minutes looking when I heard Roma scream in the distance, I broke into a run and found her on the ground by John's body. His throat had been slit and he was bleeding out. I pulled Roma to her feet and backed up looking in every direction.

"They must have used the trees," Finn whispered behind me. I tightened the grip on my axe and started heading the direction we came from, when I saw a grounder about a hundred feet in front of me. He had a spear and a small shield in his hand and was heading straight towards us. We ran in the opposite direction of the grounder which forced us to run in a circle almost.

"There's too many of them," Finn yelled pointing at two more grounders that had appeared in the distance. I led the group up a tiny hill, the only other place we could run to. We didn't have a choice we were trapped and cornered.

Emma's Point of View

"He's going to find us," Octavia whispered as we kept moving down the tiny tunnel. It was pitch black and covered in a musky smelling moss and cobwebs. As we reached the end of the tunnel it was a dead end. I stopped for a second and propped my hand on the stone wall at the end.

"I've haven't heard anything else. He probably thinks we're outside already." I told her holding back a cough. My chest was killing me and it was hard to breath. I placed my free hand on my rib cage and crouched down leaning against the wall. I was looking at the corner of the wall at the bottom when I saw a tiny sliver of light.

"Do you see that?" I asked Octavia pointing towards the light. I could barely see her face but I knew she was smiling; we immediately began trying to dig our way out. One of the stone bricks fell out letting in more and more light. I picked up the brick and wacked the wall brushing back the debris as it fell out. Octavia did the same; we finally had a hole big enough to crawl through.

"You go first," I said smiling. "I can't believe we made it out of here." Octavia said, as she crouched her body down and began to crawl out the hole. I could hear her telling her self "I'm okay, I'm not afraid."

Once Octavia was out far enough I began to crawl out too. The space was tight; I barely had enough room to move my elbows. We crawled for probably a good ten minutes before we came to the end. Octavia yelped as she rolled down a small hill. There was no avoiding it; I rolled out of the space landing on top of her.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I bit my lip, that tumble wasn't helping my pain levels any. We were outside though, it was early evening. The air was cool, and damp. The grass was wet beneath us; we got to our feet and tried to get our bearings on where we actually were.

We both walked along in the woods for a good twenty minutes when I had to stop, I placed my hand on a tree and leaned down. "We have to keep moving," Octavia said rubbing my back. "Keep going Octavia, I'm fine. I promise, I feel like I'm going to puke again." I told her as tried to calm down a bit. She rubbed my back more and pulled me along. "You are so stubborn just like Bells," I said smiling at the thought. "Yeah, well he eventually rubs off on you." She said as we climbed down an embankment.

It wasn't long after we came down the embankment that we could hear someone scream in the distance. We both stopped and listened. It wasn't far off; we could hear people running, leaves crunching and twigs snapping. Octavia guided me behind a tree trunk, and we waited. Peeking around the tree Octavia gasped. "What?" I asked her? She smiled, "I see Finn!" she could hardly contain herself. "They've been looking for us," she said as she stood up, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed as she looked at me confused. "I'm going to get him, you need help." She told me pulling away, I tried to grab her arm but she was already around the tree. I managed to get up and lean around the tree to see her cautiously making her way in Finns direction.

Something in the bushes moved slightly, catching my eye. Grounders, there were two heading towards Finn; he took off in a run, away from us. I glanced back to see Octavia, but she was no longer hiding behind a rock like she was moments ago. I started to panic as I felt someone clamp there hand down over my mouth from behind. I squirmed and tried to scream, but I heard his soothing and sweet voice in my ear, "It's me," was all he had to say. As he turned me around to face him I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him hold me close against him. I pulled away, "Octavia, she's gone. We have to keep looking for her, the grounders have to have her!" I said as the tears poured down my face, I was so overwhelmed, and happy, and terrified. Bellamy was pulling me in the opposite direction, towards Monroe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey ya'll! Hope your still enjoying the story! This chapter flip flops Point of Views again. It's sort of fun to write from Emma's stand point and Bellamy's! This chapter is very intense, and if I must say suspenseful, at least I think so. You be the judge! I wrote it listening to "Haunted" By Taylor Swift. :)**

**Shout Outs: Iwannabelikeme: Thank you for being such a doll and for all of your support!**

**Emma's Point of View**

"What are you doing?" I whispered to Bellamy as he handed me off to Monroe, I felt Monroe grab my waist and pull me back. "Get her back to camp, right now! Don't let her out of your sight." he ordered him. Octavia is still missing, I can't leave her! "Get off of me," I cried out grabbing Bellamy's hand, he turn to face me for a moment.

"Hell no, I'm not going back to camp without her!" I told him hysterically. He looked at me, his face softening, I felt him touch my side slightly. I instantly thought of our baby growing inside my stomach. "I'll find her; I need you back at camp. You'll just slow me down," he said gesturing towards my injured leg. He was right, I would. It felt wrong though, heading back without her. Bellamy kissed my cheek before he took off into the woods with Finn and some others. It took everything in me not to yell his name to come back to me, and let me come. We already wasted enough time with the moment we just had. He'll find her, he has too. He found me, he would've never stopped looking for us, and something tells me that.

Monroe led me back to camp slowly, he didn't talk much and in all honesty I'm glad. My leg was pretty much numb from the knee down, so that was just freaking great. We had to stop so I could puke twice before we reached camp. "What's wrong with you?" Monroe asked waiting for me to finish. I glared at him, wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve. "I'm stressed," I snapped back harsher than I wanted too. Monroe rolled his eyes and helped me along, "Sorry," I mumbled after a few seconds. He shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. The guy was risking his life to save us; I probably shouldn't be such a bitch to him.

The sky had darkened considerably, and the temperature was cooling down. All of the leaves on the trees had started to turn and curl up towards the sky, awaiting the torrential downpour that was no doubt headed our way. The air and sky had an eerie feel to it; the wind was already smacking the tops of the trees around. Something wicked was coming, that's for sure. Looking over my shoulder, all I could think was come on Bellamy. Find her, and get back here in one piece.

Making our way into camp was a slight relief, it wasn't much but it was home. It was the only other place besides Bellamy's arms that I felt remotely safe. "Someone go and get Clarke," Monroe ordered as he led me into the drop ship sitting me down on a bent piece of metal from the drop ship that acted as a bench. "Thanks, for helping me Monroe," I told him as he stepped back to lean against the wall. "No problem," he told me, there was a hint of sarcasm in the air. "You don't need to baby sit me, I'm fine." I told him rubbing my leg and picking away the seaweed wrap, where the hell is Clarke? "Yeah, right I'm not disobeying Bellamy, at least not when it comes to you. If anything else happens to you, it's my ass he's going to kick, so no I think I'll stick around." Shaking my head, I smirked, god Bellamy, everyone in camp knew how much he cared about me. After everything that's happened over the past forty-eight hours it's hard to think I could still be pissed off at him. But, I still was, a little.

Looking up I saw Clarke come rushing into the drop ship, the new girl I'd met earlier, well I didn't actually meet her, I just her followed her in and went over towards something on a table. Straining my head around Clarke I saw it was what looked like a radio, Bellamy must have given it to them. My mind was cloudy and my hearing was muffled. Clarke snapped her fingers in front of my face, snapping me back as well. "Are you alright!" she practically screamed. "I'm relatively fine." I told her half smiling as she hugged me. Clarke began looking me over and as I suspected, I had a concussion; well I've had a concussion for two days now. My knee was surprisingly starting to heal, "Did you do that?" she asked pointing towards the cauterization. "No," I said quietly. The grounder did, I thought to myself. He saved us; I'm sort of hoping he saved Octavia again. Clarke continued to give me the rundown on all of my wonderful injuries. I need to tell her about the baby, but not with Monroe and half the drop ship gawking at us. It's our business, meaning mine and Bellamy's, and Octavia and Clarke will just happen to know.

"Do you think you can help me change my clothes," I asked Clarke as she wiped the scratch on my neck with some water and a rag. "Of course," she said smiling slightly. She had to be worried as hell about Finn. As she helped me up, we made our way to Bellamy's tent, Monroe following suit. "Finn was okay, the last time I saw him." I whispered to her as we got in the tent. I felt her relax just a tiny bit. He was okay, the last time I saw, who knows what's happened now. I shook the thoughts away as Monroe stepped in the tent behind us. Clarke was looking for some clothes for me to change into.

"A little privacy?" I asked Monroe raising my eyebrows, he didn't catch on. "I have to change," I said pointing slightly towards the tarp, hoping he would leave. "He said not to take my eyes off of you so," I shoved him out of the tent annoyed. I'm not in the mood to be joked around with, not right now. Clarke handed me a black and purple plaid button up. I'm stuck with the jeans I have, until her and Finn raid the fallout shelter again. I have to tell her, about the baby. I need to know if it's okay. How she's going to tell, I have no damn clue. She is a doctor so, what's the harm in telling her.

"Clarke," I said grabbing her arm, she was trying to straighten up our tent, crap was everywhere. It's what she does when she's stressed. We both did it when our parents died, cleaned for no reason. Weird, I know, but it helped. Clarke stopped and looked at me worriedly.

"I'm pregnant, or at least I think I am." I said nervously. I think her jaw literally hit the ground. She stared at me for a few seconds blinking mindlessly, was she okay?

"Wait, what, and who?" she stammered the words out. I gave her a look; she immediately put the pieces together. "Bellamy, really you slept with him?"

"Yeah Clarke, I slept with him, I've been with him pretty much since we landed here, maybe even before that." I whispered the last part out. Clarke was still trying to wrap her mind around it all, "I'll fill you in on all the details later," she held her hand up cutting me off, "That's quite alright," she could at least try and hide her hatred towards him a little for me, her best friend.

"When did you have your last period?" she asked slightly feeling around on my stomach, it felt rock hard and sore in places. "I haven't had it for three weeks, it should've came, I thought maybe I just missed it, with all the stress and everything." I said wiping a stray tear coming down my cheek, why am I crying? Dammit, I just want Bellamy to come back with O already. "Have you had a fever, any nausea, pains in your sides." She asked pushing on my stomach lightly. "All of the above," told her pulling my shirt back down over my stomach and buttoning the other one to the midway point.

"Em's I think it's safe to say that you are indeed pregnant. I mean you had unprotected sex, more than once I'm sure. It's been weeks since your last monthly friend, and your overly emotional." She told me wiping my cheek. I hugged her, and she hugged me back. "What am I supposed to do Clarke, this wasn't supposed to happen, any of this." I whispered as she held me. "I don't know sweets, I guess the first thing to do would be to tell Bellamy." She said as we broke apart, I wiped my eyes and pulled my jacket on, well once again Bellamy's jacket; it was the black one, the one he gave me the day after he told me about Jaha. It smelled like him, wearing it made me feel like he was hugging me, which I really needed from him right now. I nodded my head and stared at my boots as Monroe flung the tarp door open, I shot him a look, "Just checking in," he said letting the tarp go. Clarke and I laughed and headed back towards the drop ship, apparently her and the new girl Raven, I knew her name now, were trying to contact the ark. I saw a crack of lightning in the sky, and heard thunder boom in the distance. Come on Bells, I thought snuggling into his jacket more.

**Bellamy's Point of View**

"Head down that way," I pointed telling Miller and some of the others to head around the formation of rocks we'd just come across. Jasper and Finn were trailing behind me; I swear they're the loudest fucking walkers on earth, every branch and twig snapped as they came through. As much as I hated to admit it, Clarke was right; we needed to be discreet and smarter about this. My mind drifted to touching her arm, and her touching mine a few times as we looked for them. The thought made me want to vomit, I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around Emma and just well, I really can't think about what I want to do with her, at least not right now. Finding Emma had settled my nerves a lot, but knowing my baby sister was out here still, alone crushed me. We were descending slowly into some rock caves, the air wafted with the slightest amount of smoke, someone's here.

We were moving along down through the caves when I heard something, it sounded like chains being drug across the rock floor. What the fuck are we about to walk into? We put out our torches and pushed forward, we needed the light, but we needed an edge on whatever was ahead too. As we got closer the sound got louder and louder, I heard a girl scream and a broke into a run, Jasper and Finn following me.

As I rounded a corner I smelled smoke and saw the glow of a fire, walking in cautiously, I saw Octavia sitting on her knees facing the wall; she was chained up, and scared to death. "Octavia," I yelled running towards her. I also saw a rather large looking grounder sprawled out on the ground. I yanked on the chains, getting ready to try and hit it with my axe, when Octavia said, "He has a key, it's in his hand, and hurry up!"

Letting the chain fall from my hands I walked towards the grounder and searched for the key, it was clutched in his hand still. His entire arm was wrapped in barbed wire, what in the actual hell are these people? I grabbed the key and started to unlock Octavia, "Are you hurt?" I asked her, "I'm fine, is he okay?" she asked me referring to the grounder. "Hopefully he's dead." I told her untangling the last chain around her wrist. Pulling her to her fit and into me I tried to guide her past the grounder. Octavia paused breaking out of my grip, I stopped and looked at her, "Let's go," she was kneeling down towards the grounder. In that instant the grounder jumped up and grabbed Octavia. I punched him in the jaw, and he came at me. He had me pinned against the wall; I could hear Octavia yelling in the background.

"Stop, don't hurt him! That's my brother! Please!" she was begging him, I'm sure he really gives a shit. They really seem family oriented and all. I shoved the grounder and got another hit in, Finn tried to intervene, but it just seemed to piss the grounder off more. Finn lunged at him right about the same time Jasper cold cocked him in the back of the head with a pipe. He went down hard; I wanted to hit him a couple hundred more times, but Emma's voice in the back of my head told me that would be wrong. Would it be though, after the hell I've been through?

Stepping back and taking a deep breathe, I noticed Finn slumped against the wall slightly clutching his chest, his shirt was covering with blood, and he had a damn knife lodged in his side. "Son of bitch," I said moving towards him, Octavia followed me and we tried to get him up. Glancing over to look at Jasper, I saw that he was in shock. "Goggles, get your shit together and get over here and help us." I ordered him. This is the crowd I've got to work with I thought as Miller and the boys came rushing in.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked handing my half of Finn off to another kid, he looked fourteen or fifteen, actually it was the kid I'd knocked on his ass a few weeks ago. "You told us to check the other side," Miller blurted out. "I said wrap around the side of the cave, not the damn mountain." I shot back at him. My adrenaline was pumping, and I could feel my heart racing in my chest. I leaned down placing my hands on my knees and breathed.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" asked Miller nudging the grounder with his foot. He was still breathing lightly. We need answers, these bastards have been killing us off one by one since we landed, and it's time to send a message. "Bring him with us and anything else useful in this shit hole." I said straightening back up. I headed outside to head back to camp, back to Emma.

**Emma's Point of View**

The weather outside was taking a turn for the worse, forcing more and more people into the drop ship. We'd already heard trees falling down from the high winds; I turned and headed back inside to see if Raven could get a signal yet. Clarke and I were huddled around her; she was turning dials and moving antennae's she'd rigged up somehow from the roof on the radio. I could sense a weird tension between her and Clarke, not sure what that's about, or if I want to know. I've got enough drama going on with my own life right now. I rubbed my stomach lightly, and thought of Bellamy.

"Station to ark, this is Raven Rayes, come in." Raven said into the headset that was snugly resting on her head. All we could hear was static, the wind howled outside as it rocked the drop ship. We haven't had a storm this bad since we've landed.

"Clarke! Emma! They're coming, someone's hurt though!" Trevor yelled from the front of the drop ship, he wanted to help so I told him to be my look out, I ran towards him and hugged his side as Clarke and I ran to the gate. Well Clarke ran I tried to make it there quickly; I'll put it that way. Someone was hurt, I felt my heart drop to my stomach, please don't be Bellamy, please don't be him, I kept repeating to myself.

Miller and some guys came through and then Octavia, I shrieked and pretty much tackled her! She laughed hugging me back, "Long time no see," she joked halfheartedly, letting her go I saw Hunter, some other kid and Miller carrying Finn through the gates. He was hurt, badly, blood drenched the front of him and I saw a knife protruding out of him, I looked at Clarke who stood there in shock. I grabbed her arm, "Get him in the drop ship!" I told them, as Clarke ran after them. Octavia still had my arm when I finally saw Bellamy, his lip was busted open and his head was cut above his eye.

We walked right into each other, he lifted my feet off the ground and carried me forward a few steps as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He sat my feet on the ground and leaned his head into mine as I caressed his face, the water works were already coming. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it back, that something happened to you." I whispered to him as he kissed me, "Nothing would keep me from getting back to you." He whispered kissing me again, we broke apart just as the sky blackened even more and the thunder cracked above us. Bellamy stepped back and pulled the gate shut, I tried to help him as much as possible, but who I am kidding I'm a weakling. Stepping back he pulled me into another kiss, I could feel rain drops beginning to fall from the sky, I looked up to see the clouds swarming above us and turning almost brown, the wind picked up blowing my hair in my face, Bellamy tucked it behind my ear and kissed me yet again, pulling me into him.

Everyone began to flee towards the drop ship as the rain started to pour down even harder; Trevor went to run past me in the opposite direction, I grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. "Where are you going?" I asked him, "To get Birdy, he's in my tent! I can't leave him." he said with the most serious face I'd ever seen. I smiled as Bellamy let go of my hand and began to walk off, "I'll get Birdy, get inside." I replied pushing him along, "Bellamy," I yelled confused, where was he going he just got here? "Get inside, the storms coming!" he yelled breaking into a run. What just happened?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After making it to Trevor's tent, I found Birdy safe and sound in his box. Trevor's been taking such good care of the little guy. I opened it and peeked at him; he craned his neck out and chirped, as I was making my way back towards the drop ship I could see Bellamy, Miller and Monroe huddled in a circle under some trees. What's that all about? My feet were covered in mud and I was soaked as I came into the drop ship.

Finn was lying on his back, Clarke had cut his shirt off and packed rags around the wound. This was her territory not mine, the closet surgery I ever came to was when I changed Camden's breathing tube. I can't think about Camden, not now. I spotted Trevor sitting on the ground and handed him Birdy, "Here you go buddy," I said squeezing his shoulder. "Emma don't disappear again, I didn't think I would see my sister again." he ordered me. God, it was like a little Bellamy talking to me. "I don't plan too, bro. " I said as I winked and headed back towards Finn. Clarke was on the verge of a break down; I'd be the exact same way if it were Bellamy lying there like that. I held her hand as we waited for Raven to try and make contact again; she looked as distraught as Clarke was. Wait a second, I get it now. Raven must have a thing for Finn or had a thing with Finn; well this is going to be awkward. Finn and Clarke have been hot and heavy since we got here.

"Clarke can you do anything for him?" I whispered to her as she brushed Finns hair back out of his face. Octavia was standing next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. "I can't, I need my mother, and he's going to die. I don't know how to handle this," she shrieked. Yup, breakdown has begun! I grabbed Clarke and made her face me, "Clarke, stop it. Stop freaking out; think about what we need to do. I'll help you, we can do this!" I told her sternly, I'd twisted my knee when I moved to grab her, spikes of pain rocketed up and down my leg.

"I need my mother; she'll know what to do." Clarke stated, she was brushing her hair back with one hand and shaking her head while she paced back and forth. "Raven, anything?" I asked, while I was waiting for her to answer me I heard a girl standing nearby say, "Yeah, if her mom's even alive, they probably floated her ass in the culling." He'd said it loud enough for Clarke and I to both hear it. Clarke froze, and I spun around to confront the kid.

"Why don't you keep your damn mouth shut, before I make your next period come out your nose, okay bitch." I hissed at her, causing her to cower backwards, I turned around and saw Octavia holding back a laugh. Did I just do that? Someone had to say something, we were all thinking it. Clarke and I were standing next to Finn when we heard it, "Ark to station, who am I speaking with?" the voice echoed throughout the entire drop ship, "Raven! This is Raven Rayes; I'm transmitting from the ground. I'm with the hundred, we need help! Get Abby Griffin, now!" she cried back over the radio. We heard static as a few more stragglers came in from the storm.

"We need to close the doors," Clarke said gesturing towards the drop ramp. Some skinny kid with lanky arms went to reach to hit the button. "No," I yelled, "We still have people out there. Bellamy isn't back yet; he took an entire group of kids with him somewhere." I said looking at Clarke. She shook her head, "They probably found somewhere to ride out the storm, they'll be fine." She said touching my arm. No freaking way, we can wait a few more minutes before we shut them out. "Just wait, I'll be right back," I said pushing past her and running outside.

The wind was probably going sixty or seventy miles an hour, the trees looked like they were lying on their side that's how bent over they were. The rain was coming down hard and fast, I couldn't see more than a few feet in front of me. I ran to the last place I saw Bellamy and the others; my clothes were soaked within seconds. They weren't there either. After waiting a few seconds I started to head back towards the drop ship, I could see Bellamy and his crew coming through the front entrance. I stopped and waited. As they got closer, I could see they were dragging someone else with them, stepping forward more, I could see it was the grounder that had captured us. What in the world did you do Bellamy? "Get inside," I heard Bellamy yell as he came running up beside me, he practically dragged me into the drop ship, his boys and the grounder were right behind us. Everyone gasped and made comments about the grounder that was slumped on his knees in front of Miller and Monroe. Clarke immediately came running over with Octavia in tow. "What are you doing?" she demanded him to answer her. Monroe and Miller began to drag the grounder towards the ladder to the upper deck.

"It's time to get some answers." Bellamy replied looking in my direction. I caught his eye, already knowing what he was about to do. I bit my lip and mouthed don't but he ignored me.

"You can't do this Bellamy, he saved our lives!" Octavia cried out. I walked over towards her, more like limped over. Standing next to her I looked past Bellamy at the grounder, his face was bloody and beat to hell. They were beating him to get him to talk.

"Bellamy," I half whispered to him, "don't do this, it's not right. He saved Octavia and me. He didn't hurt us!" I told him, grabbing his arm to make him look at me. He was conveniently avoiding my eyes.

"No, I saved the both of you. I'm the one who spent two days in those damn woods looking for the two of you. We lost 3 people because of him!" he yelled back at me in a disgusted tone. I let go of his arm and took a step back.

"I don't think so," Octavia said in a small voice, "he helped me, he helped Emma too. He could have just as easily killed us, but he didn't. "

"You don't think Octavia, that's the problem!" Bellamy yelled at her, like really yelled at her. "If you wouldn't have paused to look at your precious grounder we wouldn't be doing this," he said gesturing towards the guys holding the grounder up. "Finn wouldn't be dying right now!"

"Stop blaming me for your mistakes!" she spat back at him. "If Finn dies, that's on you. Not me, you're the one that destroyed the radio, you're the one that got mom killed for taking me to that stupid dance!"

This entire argument had gone too far and it doesn't look like it's going to end pretty. I could tell Bellamy was debating on what to say next when he looked at the ground and smirked and looked back up towards Octavia. He was losing his cool.

"I got mom floated?" he asked her accusingly. "No, that was all on you. Mom died because you were born. She's dead and you're alive. That was her god forsaken choice though, me I didn't have a choice. My life ended the day you were born." As I heard the words fall out of Bellamy's mouth I didn't even recognize him right now, he's said some cruel things to people but this crossed a line.

"You're acting like a complete asshole right now." I told him, shaking my head and pulling Octavia back towards Finn. Bellamy stood there broken by the words he'd just said, and then he turned and proceeded to take the grounder upstairs.

Bellamy had a lot of brilliant ideas, and he knew it, but this was not one of them. Whatever he was planning to do to that grounder was probably going to come back and bite us all in the ass later. "Clarke, are you there sweetie?" I heard Abby's cheerful voice fill the drop ship. "We need to begin, Clarke. I don't know how much time Finn has so the sooner we start the better." I heard her say, I looked at Clarke who looked like she was about to pass out. "Clarke, what's wrong," her hands were shaking and she looked like a ghost. "I can't do this, I'll kill him. There's no way I can do it!" she cried out. Clarke backed away and started to shut down. Raven looked at me expectantly. "Clarke, come in!" Abby yelled again. Finns running out of time, what do we do now? She's the doctor, the healer, she has to do this.

"Abby, it's Emma, you're going to have to walk me through this!" I said taking my jacket off and pulling hair up into a bun. I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows and went over towards the radio. "Emma, sweetheart it's so good to hear your voice! Clarke needs to do this; she's watched me perform a surgery similar to this one." Abby replied, she seemed excited to be talking with us all.

"She can't, her hands are too shaky, and she's panicking too much. Abby, we need to do this soon, he's fading fast!" I said as I felt Finns forehead, he seemed warm, and very clammy. "Alright, let's get started then." Abby's voice cracked in an out again.

Okay, I can do this, I thought to myself. Hopefully I can pull this off. My head was killing me and it felt like an elephant was standing on my lungs. I'm probably not any more stable than Clarke is at the moment. I feel like I could pass out at any second which isn't good, I also really have to pee.

Abby is going to walk me through it I thought as I looked down at a Finn. Clarke and Raven were looking at me expectantly. If I kill him they will kill me for sure. I have to try though. For Clarke, and Raven too. My hands were sweaty and pale. Here we go… Abby gave us a list of supplies to look for to get started.

Octavia came running into the drop ship soaking wet carrying to bottles of Jasper's moonshine. I twisted the lid off and poured it over my hands. I told Raven to do the same. This stuff smelled like it would kill your insides, hopefully it will kill germs. Like that's the least of our worries. I could feel vomit coming up in my throat as I held it near my nose. I finished pouring it over my hands and took a swig of it for courage. It burnt the entire way down. Oh, shit. I shouldn't have done that, the baby. Calm down, it was just a sip. It should be okay, I hope.

I removed the small rag, per Abby's request Clarke had placed around Finns stab wound. She was attempting to stop the bleeding. I gently poured some of the moonshine all over Finns wound, I'm thankful he wasn't really conscious when I did. That had to burn like hell.

"Okay, Abby I think we're about as sterile as it's going to get." I called out to the radio. Leaning against the table I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That hurt worse than my knee did at the moment.

"I need something to close his wound with when were finished, any ideas guys?" I asked taking another painfully deep breathe. I watched as Raven fumbled around with some packs until she pulled out a tiny suture needle.

"Here," she said handing me the needle, I gave her a small smile and poured some moonshine over the needle. The wind outside had picked up considerably again and the entire drop ship felt like it was swaying like the trees. I looked around as the kids started to become concerned with the storm.

"I think there's some wire on the upper level, we could try and use it to sew him back up?" she half asked half told me. "Anything will have to work." I told her brushing the hair out Finns face.

"Be careful up there I rigged the blue wires to the radio, so that means there hot. Hot as in they could kill you!" Raven yelled to Octavia who was climbing the ladder. "Got it?" she asked her.

"Got it!" Octavia yelled over her shoulder.

I lifted my bad leg up off the ground to relieve some of the pain that was spiking up my leg. Sitting my leg back down, I stumbled backwards slightly and became very dizzy. I opened and closed my eyes a few times to try and shake the dizzy feeling. Clarke saw me have a moment and came rushing over.

"Are you alright?" she asked touching my shoulder. "Can you do this Emma?" she asked again, hope and fear was spread across her entire face.

"I'm fine." I told her squeezing her wrist. I felt the wind rock the drop ship again as Octavia handed me the wire she had found. Bellamy came back down the ladder and closed the ramp to the drop ship. He stopped to look at me and I glanced at him, disgusted. He knew I was pissed for what he said to Octavia, he was so out of line. Bellamy started to come towards me, but I looked away. He got the message, and went back upstairs.

"Abby, are you there?" I yelled to the radio. The storm caused the radio to ring out with a loud static sound and then we all heard Abby's voice come in again. "I'm here," she said as her voice cracked in and out.

"I think we're ready to keep going" I said.

"Great Job, okay, now I want you to tell me how deep the knife is pressed into Finn's Chest." Abby replied. I placed my hands on Finns chest around the knife as I moved my face closer to it.

"A few centimeters maybe, it's between the third and fourth rib, I think." I countered back to her. Everyone standing in the drop ship was enjoying the medical show, talking laughing and carrying on.

"Raven get them back, I can't do this if they don't stop." I whispered to her over Finns body. She immediately made everyone back the hell off. That's a little better.

"Emma," I heard Abby say over the radio as it cracked in and out. The storm outside was getting ten times worse by the second. You could hear the rain hitting the metal of the drop ship and the wind blowing every tree and branch into it.

"We're here Abby, what do I do next?" I asked her. I kind of already know what she's going to say, pull the knife out.

"Is there any puss or anything oozing out of the wound? Abby asked me. I looked around the wound again, I don't see anything…

"I just see blood, a lot of blood!" I yelled back, "Is that good or bad?" I asked her.

"That's good; it means the knife didn't hit something it shouldn't have." That's a relief I thought to myself.

"Okay, you want to be sure that you hold the knife steady when you pull it out. It's near his heart, any wrong movement even the slightest could knick his heart. We don't want that, alright." I heard Abby say back to me.

"Alright," I replied back placing my hands on Finns chest and the knife. I was about to start extracting the knife when I heard Clarke going off on Bellamy, he had come back down the ladder again.

"Emma, you can do this right?" Raven asked me.

"I think so; I mean I've never done anything like this ever. But yeah, I think so." I replied back to her.

"She can't do this, you can't do this Bellamy! We're screwed." I heard Clarke say.

"Clarke I love you, and you're my friend. But I swear to god if you don't shut your damn mouth and stop freaking out I'm going to smack you. Do you want to suck it up and get over here and do this?" I asked her face turning pale. "Didn't think so, please shut up!" I begged her. I shot Bellamy a look as he scrambled back up the ladder.

"Hold him down," I told Raven. She placed her arm across Finns upper chest.

"Abby, I'm removing the knife now." I said as I placed my hands back on the knife.

"Slow and steady, Emma." She said back to me, her voice was so calm and soothing.

I did just what Abby instructed, I started to slowly and steadily slide the knife out, I don't think I've ever felt more nervous in my entire life. Finn's life is literally in my hands. If I screw up, he's dead. He's gone, never coming back. I was just starting to learn medical basics from Abby and Clarke, now here I am removing an item from inside his chest. As I continued to slide the knife out Finn started to wake up, he began fighting against Raven and trying to sit up. He screamed out in pain, I need to get the blade the rest of the way out before I kill him.

"You have to lay still Finn, please!" I pleaded with him. He moaned and continued to thrash about.

"What are you doing," He could hardly get the words out, his voice cracked and was so low.

"Trying to remove the knife," I said looking him in the eyes, then back at his wound. Blood was gushing out around the blade. "Good plan," Finn whispered out. I couldn't help but smile a little. Here he is practically dying and he's still cracking a joke?

"Clarke help Raven hold him down!" I yelled to her. She had calmed down a bit not much but some. That's great because now I'm freaking out. Clarke ran to Finn's side and held down on his chest with Raven as I continued to remove the blade. About the same time I almost had the knife out something slammed into the side of the drop ship throwing us all across the room onto the floor, Finn included.

I could hear Abby yelling over the radio asking if we were alright, I managed to get to my knee's I had the knife in my hand.

"It's out Abby!" I yelled rushing over to Finn. Raven and Clarke had his head propped up on their legs.

"Now do you have something to stop the bleeding and cover the wound with?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, we'll make do. Like we always do," Clarke answered before I could. We got some guys to help get Finn up off the floor and onto the table again. I grabbed his shirt that Clarke had cut off of him earlier and tried to wrap it around the wound as best as I could.

"You did well, Emma." Abby's voiced echoed.

"He feels warm, Abby" Raven said to Abby as she was feeling his forehead.

"His body just went through a huge ordeal, it's pretty normal for his body temperature to spike. Give him some time. If your boyfriend is anything like you Raven he'll be just fine. "Abby answered. Clarke cringed at the sound of the word boyfriend, so he and Raven were an item. I felt Finn, he did feel warm. He was sweating like crazy and his skin was still turning pale. His lips had a bluish green tint around them as well.

"She's right Abby, he feels really warm, feverish even." I said back to her. I took a few steps back and placed my hands on my knees. That reminded me how bad my knee was killing me. A little bit of blood has started to ooze out of my knee and soak through my jeans again. Probably because I shouldn't be standing on it, let alone running around on it.

"Trust me, give him some time. I'm pretty sure he's almost out of the woods." She said, I could hear her smile in her voice.

"There's nothing but woods down here," I said as I laughed back to her. I straightened back up. Clarke and Raven pulled me into a hug. I can't believe I just pulled a knife out of someone's chest, successfully for that matter.

Raven was looking over Finn while Clarke and I went up top to see what the hell Bellamy was doing with the grounder, Octavia in tow. I climbed the ladder and winced every time I got to a higher rung on the ladder. I went to push the hatch open but it was locked. This can't be good. I slammed the side of my arm into the hatch a few times before Miller opened it.

"What, he doesn't want you up here." he told me, obviously he didn't want to let us come up.

"Miller, I'm pissed off, in a lot of pain and I have no problem knocking you on your ass tonight." I hissed back at him. I pushed my way up followed by Clarke and Octavia. Bellamy and his boys had strung the grounder up against the far wall of the drop ship. His arms and legs were stretched out and bound to the walls. They'd been beating him; his face was covered in more blood. Clarke shoved past me and confronted Bellamy before I could. He won't listen to anything she says, he only half listens to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. Now she wanted to take charge I thought, great timing Clarke.

Bellamy turned around to face her. He was still soaking wet from the storm. His dark hair was tossed all over his head, just the way it is when he wakes up in the morning. It was so easy just to look at him and want to forgive him, but I can't let go of the horrible things he said to Octavia.

"What the hell was the sound down there, are we under attack?" he said back. I looked around to see some of the grounders stuff lying on the floor; I peeked down inside one of his satchels and pulled out a book only to look up and see the grounder guy freaking out. He didn't want me to look through his things. He was straining his body against the ropes around his arms.

"Looks like you found something he doesn't want us to see," Bellamy said as he walked over and crouched down beside me. I opened the book, and flipped through the pages. It was full of drawings, some of other grounders, creepy ass looking grounders, there was one of the drop ship, followed on the next page of a drawing of Octavia. I tried to close the book so Bellamy wouldn't see the drawings; it would only give him more fuel to go on.

"These are pretty good," Bellamy said sarcastically looking at the grounder. I continued to flip the page only to see a page full of lines, some with X's over them. Bellamy took the book from me and stood up and walked back over towards the grounder.

"I bet if I count all of these, it will make up one hundred and two, minus the ten of us that you and your people have killed." he spat the words out.

Grounder guy refused to look at the book and continued to stare at the floor. Bellamy threw the book against the wall, pieces of paper flying everywhere.

"I'm going to give you one more chance here, tell me what I want to know." He said getting in the grounders face.

"How many of you are there? Where are the others? Why are you killing us? What do you want?" Bellamy asked only to get no responses. As Bellamy drilled the grounder with questions I kept looking through his stuff. I came across a small wooden box full of vials filled with different colored liquids.

"You can't do this Bellamy, its wrong!" Clarke cried out to Bellamy.

"No one cares; no one knows we have him." Bellamy countered back.

"His people will care, if they didn't want to kills us before they will now." Clarke snapped at him. I was still crouched down by the grounders things when I stood up, everything in the room looked like it was turned upside down for second, and then it twisted back. I made my way over towards Bellamy and Clarke.

"Newsflash princess, while you've been off with your little boyfriend the grounders have been killing us!" he yelled back at her. He was pissed off; Clarke had that effect on him on a good day.

"Get them the hell out of here Miller." Bellamy ordered, pushing Clarke away, turning his attention back to the grounder. I grabbed Bellamy's arm and yanked him off to the side. As I looked at him, he relaxed slightly, "This needs to stop now!" I told him, "He didn't hurt us, he helped us Bellamy. Just stop, it's obviously not getting you anywhere." I yelled at him. He folded his arms across his chest, I could stand here and yell at him until I was blue in the face, it didn't matter. It was his way or no way.

"Emma, Clarke, he's having a seizure or something! He's stopped breathing for a few seconds!" we heard Raven yell from below. "I doubt he even speaks freaking English, moron. He won't understand you." I spat at Bellamy, as Clarke and I both scrambled to get down the ladder and back to Finn. When we did his entire body was going into convulsions. White foam was dripping from his mouth and his entire body was red.

"Get him on his side," Clarke ordered us.

"He could choke!" she shrieked out. Raven and I helped roll him over onto his side which was hard because he kept jerking his body around.

"What's happening? He was fine and then all this!" Raven yelled.

"Try and get Abby on the radio again!" I said.

"We lost contact; the storm is blocking the signal!" Raven yelled again. Clarke was pacing back and forth trying to think of what to do next. I looked back down at Finns trembling body, remembering all of his symptoms. He had a spiked fever, clammy, skin discoloration. Glancing around the room my eyes landed on the blade we had pulled out of him. I let go of Finn and picked up the knife, as I looked at it I noticed it had a black residue on it mixed with Finn's blood.

"It won't matter what we do, Finn's still going to die. There's something on the blade, it's poisonous. All of his symptoms match that. The blade is laced with something." I told them. I took the knife and climbed back up the ladder, banging my arm on the door again. Miller opened it; I pushed my way up just in time to see Bellamy's hand connect with the grounders jaw.

Two of Bellamy's men tried to stop me from getting any closer; I shoved past them and walked in-between Bellamy and the grounder.

"What!" Bellamy barked at me.

"He poisoned the blade," I said shoving the blade towards the grounder so he could get a good look.

"Finn's still dying; he has to have an antidote somewhere." I said as I remembered the vials in his bag, I ran over to his stuff and ripped everything out of the bag until I found the box again. I walked back over in front of the grounder and knelt down in front of him. This guy was huge, taller than Bellamy. I placed each vial on the ground and looked up at him expectantly.

"Which one I said," my voice falling short towards the end. The grounder said nothing. I heard Octavia and Clarke come up to join us.

"Which one is it!" I pleaded with him again. "Please I know you weren't trying to hurt us! If you tell me which vial it is I can make him stop! He'll see that you're not against us!" I tried again. The grounder refused to answer and stared forward like he was in some sort of trance.

Bellamy pulled me back to my feet and behind him, stepping forward so he was staring the grounder in the eye.

"Tell her which one it is!" he demanded. I have to admit Bellamy scared me a little when he was like this. The grounder still didn't answer our question. Bellamy punched him in the face again, his head flying back from the blow it just took. Bellamy stepped back and shook his hand out.

"I'll get him to talk," he said almost venomously. I watched him walk over and cut the seat belt off of one of the seats with his pocket knife. As he walk back towards the grounder he wrapped one end of the belt around his knuckles the other end hung free. He walked up to the grounder and cut his shirt off. As the shirt fell to the floor you could see battle scars and tattoos all over his chest.

Bellamy was about to strike him with the belt when Clarke and I grabbed his arm pulling it back down.

"We can't do this! It's not who we are Bellamy!" she said to him.

"Do you want Finn to die, because that's what's going to happen, princess? Your call though." Bellamy replied back to her.

"He doesn't understand." I told Bellamy releasing his arm again. I walked in front of Bellamy and stood in front of the grounder, ripping my arm out of Bellamy's as he tried to pull me back.

"Please, help us!" I begged him. "We don't want this, we don't want to hurt you like this, just help us and it will stop! I promise you. Please." I pleaded with him again and got nothing, if we don't get that antidote soon Finns going to die that's a fact. I turned to face Bellamy, and stepped out of the way.

"Do it Bellamy," I whispered looking at him. He nodded his head and took a step closer. "Go back down with Finn; I'll bring it when we have the right one." I told Clarke, she was already a wreck, she didn't need to watch this either. I didn't want to, but if I don't stay there's no one to stop Bellamy, not that I could if I wanted to, staying up here made me feel a little in control.

I stood and watched as Bellamy took the belt and whipped it across the grounders chest. He screamed out in pain. This went on for a while. He still wouldn't tell us. After Bellamy hit him one last time I stepped in again. Bellamy was exhausted and getting more and more pissed off.

"Please tell us which one it is! If you help us, I'll make him stop, I promise. You can stop this! Tell us which one!" I said pointing at the vials again. The grounder refused to answer or look at me. We weren't getting anywhere. Finn was only getting worse by the second as I could imagine.

"I've got something else for him," Bellamy said pulling a screw out of one of the panels on the wall. He walked over and shoved it through the grounders hand and twisted it. Screaming followed after that.

Raven came up to see what was taking so long; I saw her push through the crowd and to the front of the action. She assessed the situation and then went over to the exposed wires behind the grounder and ripped them off the wall. The sparks flew everywhere as she tapped them together, live electricity.

"What are you doing Raven?" I asked, this was horrible to watch.

"Showing him something new!" she shot back. I watched as Raven shoved the live wires into the grounder, frying his chest.

"Tell us! He's all I have!" she begged him!

I'd almost forgotten Octavia was still up here when she came in front of me and pushed Raven back. She had the grounders knife in her hands; she slit herself in the arm.

"Octavia no!" everyone yelled.

"He might let Finn die, but I don't think he'll let me die." She said moving closer to the grounder guy. He watched her intently, her every move. She knelt down in front of him and kept pointing to the vials.

"Please, tell me. Is it this one?" she asked pushing a vial with green liquid forward. The grounder eventually nodded his head yes. Raven ran it back down to Clarke.

Bellamy told two guys to stay with the grounder at all times. He needed a break from torturing him I guess. It was nearly morning when we all walked outside. The storm had finally passed over us, but the sky still looked dark with all of the clouds swirling above.

As we walked down the ramp we saw the wrath the storm had left behind. Part of our barrier wall had slammed into the drop ship. Tools, branches, trees and shrubbery we're everywhere. It's going to take some time to clean all this off of the ramp I saw Clarke walking away from Bellamy. He noticed me and walked in my direction. I don't know if I even want to talk to him. I looked at the ground as he stopped in front of me. He stood there in silence for a few minutes before touching my arm. Glaring up at him, I couldn't help but let him pull me into him. "I don't want to be in a fight with you." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head. Why couldn't he act like this all the time, it goes from one extreme to the next. "I don't want to fight, I'm tired of fighting." I said lifting my head to look up at him. He caressed my cheek and tried to kiss me, I doges him by turning my head and stepping back, playing with the zipper on his jacket. He grabbed my side and rubbed circles into my hip with his thumb.

"What is it?" He asked me, making eye contact with me. I started to feel really nervous and anxious. I have to tell him, he needs to know. "So talk," he replied playing with a stray piece if hair by my neck. "Not here," I said as he nodded his head and led me towards our tent. Once inside we sat down next to each other on the bed, he rested his hand on my knee, and thigh. I started to tap my foot lightly and but my bottom lip. "Talk to me," Bellamy whispered in my ear. "What's going on?" He asked again.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it." I finally said looking him in the eyes. He didn't seem worried until I started to cry a little. He wiped my check and I took a deep breath. "Hey, what is it? Just tell me Em's" he said as got down on his knees in front of me. Taking my hands in his. I looked away from him, "I'm pregnant." I whispered out, finally looking at him. His factual expression remained the same for a moment then he stood up and took a step back. "No, your not." He said shaking his head again, trying to put the pieces together. "You can't be pregnant, we didn't even do anything that much. I mean twice, but that's not, no your not." He said again. He was freaking out, "Bellamy, I am pregnant." I said standing up to face him. His mind was racing a mile a minute. He almost looked angry, I reached for his hand but he pulled it away. "How do I know it's even mine?" He asked coldly. I knew he would be freaked out, but I didn't expect him to react this way. I was taken aback by the words that just fell out of his mouth.

"Seriously, you're asking me that? What do you think I'm some slut or something, that I cheated on you? God, Bellamy I haven't been with anyone, but you. I don't want to be with anyone else!" I yelled back at him, now I was pissed off at him again.

"Don't get pissed at me, it's a valid question!" He shot back, getting more and more worked up. I wiped the tears off my cheeks and looked at the ground. "I wish you wouldn't act like this." I said sitting back down, placing my face in the palm of my hands. I could hear Bellamy pacing back and forth. "I need some air." He said before walking out of the tent. Well that went well, I thought as I lied down. I was exhausted and emotionally drained. I turned on my side and clutched my stomach.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, when I woke up Bellamy was sitting on the ground in front of the bed. He heard me wake up and got up and sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, avoiding looking at him. He cleared his throat and played with a loose string on my jeans. "I brought you some food." He finally said gesturing towards some deer meat and apple sitting on the box next to us. Glancing at it made me want to hurl, "I'm not hungry." I whispered out. We just got each other back and now were acting like we can't be around each other. I hate this.

"You have to eat, for the baby." He said looking at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say the things I said to you." He told me putting his arm around my legs resting it on my hip. "I just can't wrap my head around it all, ya know?" He continued to say. "Around what, the fact that your having a baby, or that your having one with me?" I asked, he looked at me so innocently. I moved towards the edge of the bed so we were sitting next to each other. "Emma," he said trying to tilt my chin towards him, I didn't want to look at him. He wasn't giving up though, he crouched down on his knees in front of me just like he's done earlier. "I'm sorry for how I reacted, you didn't deserve that. I love you, and having a baby with you scares the hell out of me, but I couldn't imagine not having one with you." He said as he rubbed the sides of my legs. He was looking at me waiting for me to respond, "Are you sure about that?" I asked, my voice cracking. He pulled my chin towards him and I pulled away again, sometimes he can't always fix things with a kiss or a hug, even though that's all I wanted from him at the moment. "How are we supposed to raise a baby here? We can barely keep ourselves alive, let alone a newborn." I told him, wiping my face again. "I know you are scared and I am too, but as long as I'm alive you and the baby will be protected, and have everything you need. I promise you." He said kissing my forehead. "I can't do this, I can't have a baby." I told him standing up, he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. "You're not having a baby, we are." He whispered as I leaned into him. He ran his hand up my back and into my hair pulling me into a kiss, this time I let him. As we broke apart I leaned my head against his, and felt his hand touch my stomach. I placed my hand over his. Bellamy's hand felt warm against me, his hands were rough, but they were exactly were mine belonged. "This baby is going to be the very best part of you and me." He whispered as I kissed his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Heads up! There's a PG-13 to M scene in this chapter. Drop a review and let me know what you think! **

**Bellamy's Point of View**

We've spent the past week and a half trying to get everything in camp pieced back together after the storm. The grounder still wouldn't talk to us, Octavia's been avoiding me like a have the plague, and Emma's still giving me the cold shoulder at times. I don't blame her; I accused her of cheating on me, knowing damn well she didn't. Things just have a way of slipping out of my mouth before I can stop myself. Em's keeps telling me I need to apologize to Octavia, and I know I should, but she does act stupid sometimes, and I'm not saying I don't because I know I do, but she needed to hear what I said. Although I could have said it in a nicer way, I guess.

It was late, probably past midnight. Everyone in camp was virtually asleep, except the guys walking patrols and sitting at their posts, I'm surprised the grounders haven't attacked us yet to get their guy back. In hindsight it probably wasn't the best move kidnapping him, but what's done is done.

I got up off the ground and made my way towards Miller, he was pasted out on the ground under a tree. As I walked up, I kicked the bottom of his foot, startling him. "It's your turn to keep watch, I'm going to bed." I said as I headed toward my tent. Even though I'm nowhere near being tired, I've been wired for the past few days.

As I crept into the tent, I looked at Emma, she was wearing one of my t-shirts as a night gown, her bare legs and thighs were exposed. I felt my heart skip a beat at the sight of her, she was probably hot again, even though it was actually a little cool out, she'd been having hot flashes in the middle of the night due to the pregnancy. They made her feel miserable, some nights she didn't even want me to touch her; she was just that uncomfortable in her own skin. As I shrugged out of my jacket I saw her eyes open, "Hey," she said, her voice was as smooth as honey.

"I thought you were a sleep," I said crouching down beside her. My eyes kept drifting towards her bare legs, behave Bellamy, I had to keep telling myself. "I can't sleep when you aren't here, so I just wait for you to come back." She said laughing lightly, god her smile and her laugh were intoxicating. I touched her leg by her ankle and slowly ran my hand up to her thigh; she shifted so she was lying on her back exposing even more of her legs. "What?" she said looking at me, I leaned up and kissed her on the lips slowly, taking in how sweet her lips tasted against mine, I ran my hand up her leg even more, going up under the edge of her shirt, resting it on her hip. As I continued to kiss her, I pulled her underwear off, she looked at me nervously. We'd only been together twice, and each time she became just as scared as the last. I pulled my shirt up over my head and leaned down onto her kissing her neck and back up to her ear, after removing the rest of my clothes and I leaned on top of her, running my hands down to her hips and pulling her into me more, she sat up a little as I kissed her and removed her shirt, taking a minute to catch my breath, I stared at her, she was beautiful, every inch of her, and she was mine.

She placed her hands on my face, and I kissed her fingers slowly, inching up her arm and across her collar bone. I wanted her, I needed her. Gently, I put the rest of my body on top of her, I held most of my weight up as much as I could, because I didn't want to hurt her. Things escalated from there, I clutched her thigh and pulled her into me even more and she winced, a little. "Bellamy," she barely whispered out, kissing me more. I looked at her and kissed her again, "Do you want me to stop?" I whispered in her ear. I felt her run her hand up my back and into my hair, "No," she answered, causing me to smile and kiss her again, her hand was on my shoulder, as she moved it back to my neck I grabbed it and slowly moved it above our heads and intertwined our fingers together, I felt her entire body relax and give into me. I don't know why I never talked to her sooner; we could have been doing this all along. We continued to stay wrapped up in each other for a while, eventually calming down as much as I didn't want too. If it were up to me I'd never let her out of the tent.

We were covered in sweat and out of breathe; Emma had her head lying on my chest as I played with her hair. She was tracing her fingers across my shoulder and down my arm, it felt like electricity every time we touched. As she looked up at me, I leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you," I told her as we kissed again. I'd forced her to lie on her back and turned to look at her. I placed my hand on her stomach and rubbed circles into it with my thumb. "I love the both of you." I told her looking into her eyes, she still looked at me like I was the greatest part of her world, and her eyes still had that shine to them.

"We love you too." She told me, in that moment I felt something move in her stomach, shocked I looked at her. She was smiling, "Did you feel that?" she asked me placing my hand back on her stomach. "It felt like a cricket just ran across my stomach," I looked at her and then her stomach again and smiled. "You don't think it hurt it when we were…" she asked, I shook my head no, "I doubt it," I said rubbing her stomach and side. Leaning down I kissed her again, moving my hand under her head and the covers to touch her skin. She pulled away laughing, I must have tickled her side. "What?" I asked her innocently, she pulled me into another kiss. "We need to go to sleep, it's probably almost morning." She told me, still grinning. I slid my hand down onto her hip under the covers, and squeezed a little. "Come on, I know once your belly starts to grow I'm not getting anything." I told her laughing as she smacked me in the arm, playfully pushing me back. "So what, you won't want touch me when I'm fat?" she asked, getting a little worked up. It was so easy to tease her; I loved getting her all riled up.

"Probably not," I replied cocking my head to the side and tucking some hair behind her ear. She hit me again, and we both laughed as I pulled her into me, "Alright, alright I can deal with the big belly, and the mood swings, and all that. But if you start growing gills and our baby has two heads, that's a deal breaker. I'm sorry, but I can't work with that." I said as her jaw dropped, it was too easy to screw with her. I laughed and she laughed too, "Don't even joke about that!" she shrieked at me. "You are such an ass!" she told me hitting me in the shoulder again, I fell back laughing as she snuggled into me. "No, honestly, I hope it's a girl. So it can be as sweet, and caring as you." I told her rubbing her back again. I felt her smile, without even looking at her. She leaned up and we kissed again, only for a second. She pulled back to yawn, and I laughed at her again. We snuggled up in each other's arms the rest of the night.

Damn, I thought as I lied there trying to fall asleep. How did I get this lucky? If I didn't have her, I don't know what I would do. Even after all the hell we were both put through, we're still hanging on. Only now we're hanging onto each other. I never want to let her go either.

**Emma's Point of View**

Last night was amazing; every time I'm with Bellamy I can feel every spark in my body fly. He just has that effect on me. We needed it though; we've been a little rocky since the night of the storm. I was still pissed at him for the whole Octavia thing, but I liked that we were getting closer again. Trying to get them to talk to each other was like an act of god, he avoided her and she avoided him. Then I was left stuck in the middle.

I'd pulled Bell's t-shirt back on before he woke up, now I was cuddled back up next to him, with my head on his bare chest. I was replaying last night in my mind, every touch and move he made. My cheeks were getting red just thinking about it. I smiled as I felt him, rub my back. Looking up, I could see that he was just waking up.

"Morning," he said with an incredibly sexy sleepy voice. He was so groggy, and his hair was a messy. I bit my lip, and smiled at him. "Good morning," I whispered out. It took a few minutes for him to fully wake up, but when he did he kissed me and it made me want to relive last night again. I had to pull away from him before I lost it. He had to have known what I was thinking, because he laughed and tried to kiss me again. "So last night was," he started to say, "perfect." I finished his sentence. He smiled and caressed my cheek, "My thoughts exactly." He replied, just as my stomach made a god awful noise, I looked down and back at Bellamy, who started laughing.

"Well that's attractive," I said laughing as he climbed over me to get up, I watched as he started to get dressed. "I'll go get you something to eat." He said pulling his shirt on, he could have kept it off for all I cared. "I'll come with you," I said as I stood up slowly, yanking on my shirt to cover my legs. Bellamy was fixing the collar on his jacket when I noticed him staring at my legs, as I looked down I could see a few huge bruises on my thighs, it must have been from him.

"Are those from last night?" he asked getting concerned; I tried to cover them up as he moved closer towards me. "I'm fine," I said as I kissed him, he didn't put much effort into it. "I tried to be gentle, I didn't want to hurt you." He said as I saw guilt and regret wash over him. I took his face in my hands and stood on my tiptoes to be eye level with him, "Bellamy," I said," I'm completely fine, it's just a few bruises. I'm not a doll, I won't break that easily." I told him, kissing him. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled my hip bone into him slightly. "I don't like hurting you." He whispered to me, leaning his face into mine, I smiled and kissed his forehead, stepping back to pull my jeans and boots on. He kept his hand on my back as I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I placed my hands on the middle of his chest and kissed him "Let's go, I'm starving." I said kissing him then pulling a jacket on.

I could tell he was still thinking about the bruises on my legs while we were eating by the fire, he wasn't talking to me much. I nudged him with my elbow; he glanced at me and smiled taking a bite out of the apple he was eating. I finished some berries and nuts and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Across camp I could see Jasper, Trevor and Monty, they were kneeling on the ground in front of some piled up metal. What the hell are the doing? I got up, "I'll be right back," I told Bellamy half laughing. I've got to see what those goofballs are up too. I kissed Bells on the cheek and whispered, "I'm fine," in his ear. He gave me a look and I kissed him on the lips smiling as he held my hand as I backed up, slowly letting it fall as our fingers broke apart. I stumbled through the mud and rocks as I made my way over towards Jasper and Monty. The air was cool today, almost cold.

The once full and lush trees were now dying off and losing all there leaves, leaving behind a bare stick. Everything was covered in a crystallized ice; winter was closing in all around us. Something we were nowhere near prepared for.

Walking up next to Trevor, Jasper and Monty I could see they were building something, "What are you guys doing?" I asked in a funny tone. Trevor hugged me; I wanted to tell him about the baby. "Well the storm sort of kind of wrecked our still, so we are building a new one." Jasper said, laughing as he stepped around me, "Oh god," I laughed out loud.

"You've recruited Trevor to help you build it?" I asked, this was too funny for some reason. Trevor gave Monty a high five and got back to work cutting some metal. "What do you think's going to happen when the guard comes?" Monty asked throwing a nut in my mouth, I caught it and laughed. "They'll come down and ruin everything," I said sarcastically. "Without a doubt," Jasper said, pulling a piece of metal out of the pile and trying to bend it." I laughed at him, "You know bending that would be a lot easier if you held it over the fire for a few minutes." I told him as he stared at me, "Where's the challenge in that? Besides, I've got to make Octavia think I have muscles." He said winking at me.

"Oh lord, you're still on the Jactiva trip." I said as I threw a nut at Trevor, he missed it and kicked the ground. "It's going to happen!" Jasper shrieked, Monty and I both laughed. I saw Clarke motion for me to come into the drop ship. "Don't let my little moonshiner get hurt guys," I said kissing the top of Trevor's head. Clarke met me half way in camp and informed me that the chancellor wanted to speak with us. I made my way into the drop ship and took a seat next to Clarke as she carefully handed me a headset.

"Chancellor are you with us?" Clarke asked.

"I am indeed." He answered. He sounded good for a guy who got shot a few weeks ago...

"We are astonished and proud of the things you all have accomplished since reaching the ground." The chancellor's voice rang out in my ears.

"Thank you, sir. It hasn't been easy though, but we are making progress." Clarke piped up. Bellamy is the one who built this camp from the ground up, literally. He should be the one taking the credit not Clarke.

"Tell me about the grounder, can he give you any insight on how to survive through the winter?" he asked.

"Well, Bell," I smacked Clarke in the knee and answered for her. "We are still trying to get him to talk to us. I'm not sure if he speaks English so I don't know if he understands what we are saying. We are doing everything we can to prepare, gathering nuts and berries, curing meat. But the truth is we will probably freeze before we starve, sir." I said shooting Clarke a look. She would rat Bellamy out in a heartbeat, we are doing what we have to do, if that means keeping the grounder captive then so be it. I'm not saying I like it or that it's right, he didn't deserve it.

"According to some old civil war documents there should be an old underground bunker, not far from where you all are. It should provide supplies and shelter for the hundred and the citizens coming down from the ark." I heard Kane say.

"What makes you think it's still intact after all these years? I asked.

"It was designed to withstand nuclear warfare." Kane and the Chancellor replied.

Looking at Clarke, we both nodded.

"It's worth a shot to check it out, we won't be out much." I replied, writing down the coordinates Kane was reading off. Jaha asked to speak with Clarke alone so I exited the tent to search for Bellamy. He probably wanted to get Clarke to talk to her mother; they haven't spoken since she walked us through Finns operation.

As I made my way around camp I could see everyone working hard at their posts or assigned jobs. Some were skinning animals; others were rationing nuts and berries into packs. I found Bellamy exiting our tent; he didn't see me so I had to run to catch up to him.

"Bellamy," I said running up beside him, "I just finished talking to the ark with Clarke and Kane and Jaha. They said there's an underground bunker not far from here that might be able to hold us all for the winter." Bellamy tensed at the sound of Kane and the chancellor's name. He thought about what he wanted to say before he answered me staring at the ground.

"It's worth a shot," he said meeting my gaze. I gave him a small smile and his face softened a bit. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "You seemed like you needed it," I said.

"I did." He said as he smiled slightly, leaning in to kiss me again, ever so gently.

"I'll get some gear and meet you at the gate; we will go check it out." He said as he walked backwards towards our tent. I noticed Dax was staring at us, when I caught him he immediately turned away. Creep much?

I was walking along the drop ship towards the front gate when someone pulled me into the edge of the woods. "What the hell!" I shrieked, seeing Octavia, she just gave me a freaking heart attack. "What is wrong with you!" I laughed at her, she laughed and apologized. "You're never going to believe what I'm about to tell you!" she cried out.

"The grounder talked to me, he understands us!" Octavia said as I stepped forward.

"What did he say to you?" I asked her, completely shocked and stunned. If he understood us why did he let Bellamy nearly kill him? This is crazy, I thought as I pulled my jacket down over my hands.

"His names Lincoln, he said he thinks Bellamy's going to kill him. Which he probably will if he doesn't cooperate with him." she whispered to me.

"He wouldn't kill him, I mean don't think he would." I said, thinking he wouldn't do that, would he?

"It's a possibility, who knows what he'll do; he's becoming unhinged since we've gotten here. Look what he did to Jaha." She told me, I know she's not thinking clearly. She's still pissed off at him. "We have to get Lincoln out of here, before he does something stupid."

"You really care about the grounder don't you?" I asked her, he eyes widened and she whispered, "He saved our lives. The least we can do is try and save his life."

"I overheard Miller and Monroe saying Bellamy was going to get rid of him soon, meaning he's going to kill him soon." She was livid, and beginning to panic. I pulled her into a hug and let go.

"Look Bellamy and I are going to check out an underground bunker for supplies, I'll talk to him and find out what's going on, okay? Don't do anything stupid until I get back, then we can do something stupid together, okay? I half smiled at her. She nodded her head and we headed back into camp. I made way towards Bellamy, waving to Trevor on my way.

Bellamy handed me a bag as we walked towards the gate, we stopped and grabbed a few rations of nuts Jasper and Monty had been packing, I took a few and Bellamy took handfuls shoving them down into his bag.

"We're only going to be gone a day maybe. You sure you need all that?" I asked as we cut through the wall to the outside.

"A lot can happen in a day." Bellamy replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

We crisscrossed our way through out the woods, carefully trying not to get lost or fall. The ground beneath our feet was very soft and gushy, allowing our feet to sink every step of the way. The woods looked so bare without all of the foliage. It made us more exposed, but it also made any enemies exposed as well. Bellamy and I didn't talk much at first. I was trying to think of the best way to bring up the grounder.

He actually walked ahead of me for the most part looking back to check on me every few seconds. He was still worried about what will happen when the chancellor arrives on earth. He was going to run once, if nothing could be worked out, that's what he would do. Get as far away as possible, they'd never find him in the woods. Maybe not now that I'm pregnant.

I caught up with Bell's and jumped up on a log and balanced beam walked across it. Bellamy came walking back to stand beside me, holding his hand on my back, "What are you doing," I asked. He shook his head, "Making sure you don't fall and break your neck." He said matter of factly; he's such a smart ass sometimes. I laughed as he picked me up and I dropped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I was only, what a foot off the ground?" I told him as he kissed me.

"Yeah, and you're the clumsiest person I've ever met too." I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever." I said sarcastically as he spun me around in his arms. After a few seconds he sat my feet on the ground gently, and we continued to walk, he kept his hand on the small of my back.

"So what are you planning to do with the grounder?" I asked nonchalantly. He squirmed a little when I asked; I brushed some hair behind my ear and pretended I didn't really care what he was going to tell me.

"I don't know," he said after a while. "Well, we can't keep him locked up." I said, looking at him as he helped me over a large boulder. "Why do you even care? You and Octavia have this weird obsession with him, and I don't understand it." He said getting agitated.

"I care because it's wrong to keep him locked up like he is; he clearly isn't going to help us. So what's the point? It's just going to piss him and his people off more." I replied, I'm not trying to get a fight started between us, but I want him to rationally talk to me about this.

"Whatever, I don't know what they're going to do." He said to me as we started climbing up a hill, he held my hand and kept a hand on my back the entire way up so I wouldn't fall. He didn't want me or the baby to get hurt, I smiled as we kept going.

"What do you mean they're going to do?" I asked, it was weird that he said it that way. He had a strange expression creeping across his face.

"You know what I meant," he said flatly. He was acting weird; he had been acting different all day. Even more so now that we left, I thought it was just because he was upset that he gave me bruises, but something else is wrong. Did I do something wrong last night, or today?

We'd been walking up the hill for what felt like hours when we reached the top of the peak. Down below and sprawling out in the distance were abandoned stone buildings, they must have been destroyed by all of the bombs. Even as wrecked as they were they were still beautiful. Inching our way down the slope a bit I pulled out the map and compass and checked the coordinates, Bellamy looking over my shoulder, resting his chin on my shoulder and his hand on my hip.

"I think this is it, it has to be." I said glancing at him; his mind was clearly somewhere else.

"Bellamy, what's wrong?" I asked turning around and touching his shoulder.

"You're worried about the first drop ship coming down aren't you? You can't hide from Jaha forever, I mean we can try but." I said my voice trailing off.

"I can try," he said finally looking at me. "What do you mean, you can try? Wouldn't Octavia and I come with you." I asked him, looking at him funny.

"You would run and leave us behind?" I asked him my voice cracking slightly as I held back tears.

"You know I wouldn't." he said under his breath. I only half believed him though, he thought we would be better off without him probably. Which is complete bullshit, I'd be a disaster without him.

"The supply depot should be here." I said scratching my head and looking at the map again.

"Maybe there's a door or something somewhere." Bellamy said.

"Maybe he'll been lenient," I said hopefully, searching his eyes.

"I shot the man, Emma." He said harshly.

"Let's just split up, you go that way I'll go this way," he said walking off, "Stay within shouting distance." He called over his back.

He didn't need to get pissed at me. I'm trying to help him, apparently that's the wrong thing to do. I headed down the slope some more, stepping into some higher wheat looking grass. Searching around through rock and concrete, I came across what looked like a cellar door. There was a decent size rock overtop of it, so stepping up onto the door, I kicked the mini boulder with my foot watching it roll down into the pond that surrounded the buildings. Wonder what this used to be, historical buildings maybe?

I jumped down and yanked on the door, it didn't budge. Damn, I thought. I stood up and looked around for Bellamy.

"Bellamy, over here, I think I found it!" I yelled. I could hear him running to meet me, his boots crunching louder as he came closer.

"Nice," he said.

"Yeah, well it won't open." I said, pulling on it again. He pulled me back gently. "You shouldn't even be doing that," he said holding me for a second. "Why, I'm pregnant, not even two months. I'm not elderly." I retorted.

"Your little bird bone arms aren't going to open that." He said smirking at me as he pulled out his hatchet. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. One thing about Bellamy his moods could give you whiplash.

He stepped back and whacked the door handle a few times before it broke off.

"Nicely done Mr. Blake." I said cocking my head to the side. I helped Bellamy open the doors, the only thing we could see were concrete steps going down into darkness. I don't like this place already. It looks like something out of a really bad horror movie.

"After you," he said ushering me forward, I stepped back into him.

"No, no you can go." I said smiling.

"You scared much?" he countered back.

"Not in so many words, I mean you're the guy, you should go first. You know clear the area." Bellamy took my hand laughing as we both walked down the steps ducking our heads to miss the overhang. It was virtually dark down here. It smelled horrible, I thought as I cut past Bellamy. He dug a flash light out and was looking around, cobwebs hung on everything. I heard something squeak as it ran across my foot. Instantly I jumped back into Bellamy's arm, latching on for dear life.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered. I could just hear him laughing.

"It's not funny," I said smacking him, "Actually it really is." He said slipping his hand around mine. We made our way down the first hallway we took.

"There's no way we could live down here, it's a dump." I said to him.

"It looks like this place hasn't been touched since the war." He said back to me.

"I agree." I said.

We continued down the hallway until we reached a stair case descending into more darkness. As we wrapped our way down the stairs we saw a charred dead body sitting on the stairs. Bellamy slid me in front of him and kept his hand on my hip as we passed. That person had to have died a terrible death.

"I think I'm going to puke." I said covering my nose and mouth. "Don't look at it." He said.

"Hell of a way to die," said Bellamy.

We entered a small area that had tons of shelves to hold things, but they were bare mostly. A few chests sat scattered here and there but this place was wiped clean. Bellamy was looking around at some barrels that were filled with a nasty looking amount of water.

"They must have distributed most of the supplies before the last bombs went off." I said to Bellamy still inspecting. I saw Bellamy break something in his hand, it was a glow stick. He broke a few more and threw them across the floor. It made seeing a little better. I decided to open one of the huge chests to see if they had anything in them. Dust and cobwebs flew everywhere as I opened it. Looking inside I could see blankets, tons of them.

"Hey! I found blankets!" I called over to Bellamy excitedly.

"You're excited about blankets?" he answered agitatedly.

"It's something," I said turning to face him. He began making his way down a small aisle. I followed after him.

"How about a canteen, or a med kit, or a decent fucking tent." He snapped back at me slamming his hand down on top of a barrel. He lifted the lid off and flung it across the floor. Another barrel filled with water. Are you kidding me? Bellamy stepped back and in frustration kicked the barrel with his foot causing it to hit the ground with a loud piercing thud. We heard the water dump out but we also heard something solid hit the ground too. Looking at each other we stepped closer and shined the light down to see what it was. Lying scattered on the floor were guns, high powered rifles. Bellamy smirked at me as he picked one up, handing it to me and taking on for himself.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," he said smiling and looking over the gun.

"This changes everything," said Bellamy as he hung a tarp up over one of the door ways, it had an X on it. "No more running from spears, ready to be a badass Em's." He was way too excited about this. I loved seeing him somewhat happy though.

"Look I'm not going to fight you on bringing these guns back to camp because we need them, but I don't like the idea of just having them around camp. We have to explain that, they aren't toys they're to keep us safe." I said to him.

"I understand that, but these rifles were packed in grease, the fact that they survived means we aren't sitting ducks anymore." He replied back to me.

"You need to learn how to shoot," he told me handing me a gun. It wasn't heavy but it was heavy enough. I held the gun out in my arms and pointed it at the target on the tarp. "Like this?" I asked Bellamy glancing at him. He moved closer to me and lifter up on my arms just a little, placing his hand on my hip.

"There, now shoot." He ordered me. I couldn't think about anything but his hand on my hip. I started biting my lower lip. "I can't," I said laughing. He pulled away and picked up his own weapon.

"Watch and learn," he bragged. Taking my place in front of the target he squared his shoulders back and raised his arms so the X was in his sights. He pulled the trigger, I expected a loud thundering bang but we just heard the gun click in the chamber. Bellamy pulled the reload lever and tried again, nothing happened.

"Still watching and waiting to learn," I said jokingly.

"My bullets are dud's smartass, try yours." He said laughing kissing me on the cheek and stepping back. I took my place again and did exactly as Bellamy had done. I took a deep breath, with my finger resting on the trigger. I squeezed it, just slightly and heard a loud bang go off. The gun kicked back a little as the bullet shot out of the chamber. I slowly lowered the gun and turned to face Bellamy a little. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my god, that was freaking incredible." I said smiling like an idiot. "Is that horrible that I just said that?" I asked.

"No not at all, try again." He told me, pointing at the tarp.

"We shouldn't waste the ammo, even though I really want to." I said.

"Trust me, you need the practice. You barely hit that target." He said laughing.

"I hate you," I said playfully pushing him back. He pulled me into him taking the gun and setting it down behind him.

"You love me," he said moving closer to me, pulling my hips into him, I rested my hands on his chest as he kissed me. "What's going on with you?" I asked him as he looked away, "Why are you acting so weird today?" I asked again. "You're planning on running aren't you?" it made sense, all the food rations, and the remarks about camp. He was leaving! I can't believe him, my mind started to swirl, as I took a step back from him.

He rubbed his cheek with the side of his hand and looked at the ground, "We're running." He finally answered after a few moments. "What about Octavia, your sister? And Trevor, I can't leave him behind! I won't do that to him, or her." I told him, my nerves were eating away at me.

"Octavia could care less about me, and it's not safe to take Trevor. It'll be hard enough looking out for the three of us." He said gesturing towards the baby. "I can't, I won't leave them behind. I honestly can't believe that you would even consider it." I cried back at him. "After everything that you sacrificed to get here for your sister, you would just leave her behind, just like that?" I asked him, what the hell is he thinking? I know he's scared, I'm scared for him, but this isn't the answer.

"If I'm being honest I don't even want to take you with me, if they find me, they will kill me and anyone else who's there." He said, he was getting more and more pissed off and I could see the vein in his neck coming out. I put my hands on my hips, and chewed on my lip.

"Then I guess we have some decisions to make then, don't we?" I told him walking away from him slightly. The more I thought about it, the more upset I got. He always does this.

"You know what, I am so sick of this! Every time I think we're on stable ground you knock me on my ass. I don't understand you!" I turned and yelled back at him, it startled him, me raising my voice. He laughed a little, which pissed me off more. "This isn't funny, it's not a joke. It really hurts me that you think it is!" I hissed at him.

"I'm so over this." I whispered as I turned around and wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"If you're so done with this, then why do you keep coming back to me, huh? Why'd you let me screw you last night?" he hissed at me, grabbing my arm to make me look at him. I shoved him back.

"Because I love you, you jackass!" I yelled at him. "I'm in this with you, and all you do is shut me out, and expect me to go along with whatever you want! Even if it's wrong," he threw his hands in the air and whipped around to face me again. "And we're right back to the grounder! Why don't you and O have the baby with him, you seem to care so much about what happens to him and not me." He said with such malice.

He started to walk out of the room, when I grabbed his arm, he yanked it away. I had tears streaming down my face. "Please don't walk away, you do it all the time!" I said with my voice growing tired. "Yeah, because it keeps me from saying things you don't want to hear!" he snapped back. "Why you don't seem to have a problem being a dick to me any other time!" I yelled back at him. He stared at me with an angry look on his face. I shook my head and made a noise that sounded a lot like a scream, covering my face and turning away from him.

Standing there sobbing, I felt him touch my elbow, immediately yanking it away from him. He grabbed me again and slowly pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. I didn't want him to touch me; I hated him right now, the way he acted. The things he says to me. He stood there and comforted me for a few minutes.

"I need some air," he said letting go of me. I turned away from him; I didn't want to look at him. "I'll be back in a few."

"Will you?" I asked, turning to see the tarp swinging in the air, he was already gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Bellamy had been gone for about thirty minutes, the best I could estimate. I was packing what supplies were left into some sacks. Still holding back tears, I wiped my nose with my sleeve and kept packing stuff. I'm starting to think Bellamy will never let me all the way in, that he likes to make me feel horrible sometimes. He acts like he likes fighting with me, well I don't. I was looking through another box when I heard something echo in the distance. It sounded like the door we came in through, after a minute I walked towards the door. "Bellamy," I whispered, looking at one of the guns next to my feet. He has been gone an awfully long time, for just a few seconds. Something's wrong, I can feel it. Did he leave me here? I picked the gun up and walked out.

He couldn't have gone that far in that short amount of time. I wanted to call out to him again but something told me to stay quiet. Tiptoeing around I heard something squeak again, rats! Stepping over one I came around a corner and hit an area filled with broken generators behind a metal cage.

Before I spun to turn around I felt something touch the back of my head, I instantly froze in place. I was about to turn around and hit whoever it was with my gun when they whispered, "you should've stayed back at camp." Who was that, I recognized the voice? It happened in an instant, one moment I was awake and conscious the next I was in a complete black hole.

_Stepping into the room, I closed the door quickly and quietly behind me. Turning around I was shocked by what I saw. The room was full of kids, at least ten. It looked like they were all asleep, I tiptoed around and looked at all of the medical equipment, and I stopped in front of a little boy, six years old maybe. His had was shaved and looked like peach fuzz. What is this place?_

_I glanced down and picked up his chart, as I sorted through all the medical mumbo jumbo a few words kept popping out to me, "radiation, poison, in short doses." What the hell? Those weren't his symptoms; those were from his treatment plan. They were giving him radiation? No fucking way, this is wrong, I thought as I reread the chart. I began to read every child's chart, they were all the same. I was busy reading through papers when someone touched my hand; I jumped back and stared at him. "Hello," the little boy said. I sat the papers down and said, "Hello," back to him. _

_He was skinny, to skinny; I could see the bones in his shoulder are popping through his shirt. His skin was almost an olive green, and his little eyes were sunken in. "Who are you?" he whispered out and coughed, little drops of blood dribbled down his chin. I grabbed a wash cloth and wiped it of his chin for him, giving him a small smile as I stepped back. "I'm Emma, what's your name?" I asked him, getting down to his level. He blinked a few times and looked out of it, "I'm Camden." He answered. _

_"__You aren't supposed to be in here are you?" he asked coughing more. _

_"__Not exactly, why are you here? Where are your parent's sweetie?" I asked, this was so wrong; the ark was making them sick? It doesn't make sense at all._

_"__There," he said pointing to the window, pointing into space. They must have been floated. _

_I could hear someone coming down the hallway; I need to get out of here before they find me. If they do I'm dead. I got up to leave, but Camden grabbed my arm, "Don't go!" he pleaded. I touched his arms, "I'll be back, I promise, okay? I'll come back tomorrow!" I said hurriedly. He looked terrified when I looked back at him before running out the door. _

* * *

When I opened my eyes I immediately tried and failed to get to my feet. I grabbed the back of my head, bleeding again. How many times can someone get hit in the head before they get brain damage? I need to ask Clarke or Abby that. Finally getting up, I grabbed my gun and proceeded cautiously back the way I came. How long was I out? Where the hell is Bellamy? Oh god, where's is he? I felt my throat catch, I shouldn't yell out. I walked up the steps we came in leading me back outside. "Bellamy!" I whispered stepping on rocks so I didn't make a lot of noise. I could hear something a few feet to my left into the woods. I got there as quickly and quietly as possible. I saw Bellamy on the ground; someone was pointing a gun at him.

"You deserve to die," someone yelled at him. "Your right, I do. I can't take back the things I've done. The chancellor I shot, those 300 people that got culled, it was my entire fault." He spat back at him.

"Who told you to do this?!" I heard Bellamy demand, "Chumway? What'd he promise you? Huh? He won't come through." I inched my way closer behind the guy, when the moonlight hit him I could finally see his face. It was Dax, the creeper who was staring at Bellamy and I earlier. I took a few more steps and hid behind a tree. I heard Dax hit the reload; I came up behind him and shoved the barrel of my gun into the back of his head.

"Drop it!" I ordered him. Looking at Bellamy, his face was bleeding and cut to hell. "I said drop it Dax!" I yelled again. "You should have stayed down there Emma, I didn't want to hurt you, but here you are. Chumway said no witnesses." Dax replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked as I tried to inch closer to Bellamy.

"Chumway set it up; he gave me the gun and the orders to kill Jaha." Bellamy said still on the ground.

"It's nothing personal, but I will kill you, both of you." Dax said. "Put it down now!" I ordered him. My voice shaking as the words came out. Dax moved closer to me and I pulled the trigger. I felt my heart leap out of body, it was a dud. I had my hand on the trigger when Dax whipped around and slammed the butt of his gun into my stomach sending me flying backwards onto the ground. I scrambled to my feet, and found my gun I pointed it at Dax who was fighting with Bellamy. I pulled the trigger, but it was a dud too. "Damn it!" I yelled fidgeting with the chamber.

"Stop," I screamed, "you're killing him!" I heard another gunshot meant for me and ran behind a tree and finally got it to reload, it was jammed. I stepped out from behind the tree to see Dax getting the upper hand on Bellamy. I squeezed the trigger again and it hit him. I staggered backwards and fell to my knees, dropping the gun beside me. I watched as Dax fell to the ground inches from Bellamy.

Bellamy rolled onto his side and crawled over to me. I was in shock, I couldn't move. I just killed someone, took their life. Bellamy propped himself up against a tree next to me. I looked at him, my eyes wide open, I was breathing fast and shaking, "its okay, you're okay. You did what you had too," he whispered, out of breath. "You're okay," I said touching his cheek crying. "No, no I'm not." He replied, crying.

"If my mother knew what I did, she'd hate me. She raised me to be better, to be good. All I do is kill, and hurt people. I'm a monster." He said looking at me. "Bellamy," I whispered. Touching his arm, tears streamed down both of our faces. "Bellamy, you saved my life more than once. You've kept all of us alive since we've landed here. You may be a total ass half the time, but you're not a monster. " I said, holding his hand.

"I can't stay here Emma, they come down here I'm dead." He said, looking defeated.

"I trust you with my life Bellamy. I need you, we need you, and your sister needs you." I pleaded with him.

"She hates me." He whimpered out. God he was breaking my heart into a million tiny pieces. "She doesn't hate you, she doesn't understand why you did the things that you did. But she will if you talk to her, explain to her. She knows how much you love her Bellamy." I replied.

"You can't run, I think you need to face this." I pleaded with him.

"Jaha will kill me when he comes down here," Bellamy said fear and guilt all over his face.

"I'm not going to let that happen! We'll figure something out, I promise. Please don't' leave me," I said kissing him on the cheek, laying my head against him, as he pulled me closer. "Can we figure it out later," he said.

"Whenever you're ready." I replied. We lied there in the woods and stared at the sky resting for a while before we decided to take as much as we could carry and head back to camp.

As we walked through the gates, I could tell everyone had quite a night, camp was a total disaster. A little too much of Jaspers home brewed moonshine, I supposed. We could hear people yelling something about the grounder escaping; they were worried he'd lead the others back to us. Octavia, what did you do?

"Let the grounders come!" Bellamy yelled dropping down a sack he'd been carrying. "We've been afraid of them for far too long. Why? Because they preyed on our fear, well I don't know about you, but I'm done being afraid!" said Bellamy as he looked at me and nodded. We slung the rifles in front of us so everyone could see. "Damn straight! Now we can kick some grounder ass!" yelled Miller, I looked at Bellamy and tried to hide laughing.

"These are weapons, okay? Not toys that we can play with, these guns are the only upper hand we have over what's beyond those walls. We will probably have to give them up to the guard when they come, but for now, we are protecting ourselves." I said. Everyone in the crowed look relived that we had something to protect us with.

"There's plenty more where these came from," said Bellamy his voice booming through the crowd. "Tomorrow we start training, and if and when the grounders come we will be prepared and ready to fight." Everyone was in agreement.

We stored the guns and handed out what little supplies we did find. I was exhausted and worried about the baby. Dax had slammed my stomach pretty hard. I headed to our tent with Bellamy, when I saw Octavia standing by the gate. "Go talk to her Bellamy, make it right." I said pointing at her. Bellamy lowered his head and let go of my hand, I waited a second to make sure he actually went and talked to her, he placed a blanket around her. "That grounder getting away was you right?" he asked her. "I had nothing to do with it," she replied. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but you'll have to find a way to live with me, because I'm not going anywhere." He told her. I smiled and continued on my way to the tent.

Clarke and Finn caught my arm right about the time I was about to go in, "Hey," they said. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. "Guns really? Finn said giving me a look of disapproval. "Emma, we can't have guns here," Clarke snapped. "Bellamy will do whatever he wants.." I cut Clarke off, "Don't start okay, what do you expect us to do Clarke, let them come and slaughter us all?" I asked looking at them both. They are idiots.

"I don't like it either, but what do you want to do? Beat them with Jaspers magic grounder stick?" I said my voice getting higher. They looked surprised I knew about that, "Raven told me." Saying her name made them both squirm. Apparently while we we're gone, the nuts we had found caused everyone to hallucinate. Jasper thought he could see grounders, so Octavia gave him an anti-grounder stick. I about died with that.

"This isn't the ark Clarke; we don't have anyone to protect us. We need those weapons. Either you get over that, or you'll die and take us all with you." I said walking into the tent. I wasn't trying to be mean to Clarke but she needed to wake the hell up.

The next morning I was in a lot of pain, Bellamy lifted my shirt to look at my stomach. I kept getting spikes of pain; it had a huge black and purple bruise running across it. Bellamy placed his hand on my stomach, "I haven't felt it kick anymore." I said looking up at him. "What if it's hurt?" I said becoming anxious and scared. He pulled my shirt down gently, and hugged me, I leaned into his chest. He was rubbing my shoulders, "Let's go do this." He said guiding me out of the tent.

I talked Abby into getting me a meeting with Jaha on Bellamy's behalf. We we're sitting there waiting for the feed to come in. Bellamy placed his hand on my leg so it would stop tapping; I put my hand over his. Jaha appeared on the screen within a few seconds.

"Bellamy Blake, I've been waiting a long time to speak with you." Jaha said.

"Look before you talk, I'd like to say something, if that's all right?" I asked. Bellamy tightened his grip on my knee. I glanced at him then back at Jaha.

"When you sent us here, you sent us here to die, didn't you? But miraculously most of us are still alive, that's in a large part due to Bellamy." I said.

"He is one of us, and he deserves to be pardoned like the rest of us for his crimes." I was practically begging him on the inside.

"Emma, I appreciate your point of view on this situation but it's not that simple." Jaha answered, I turned to look at Bellamy.

"Actually it is." He said to Jaha. "If you want to know who wants you dead on the ark that is." He continued to say. Jaha considered this, debating his answer.

"Bellamy Blake, I hereby pardon you of all crimes." Jaha said crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at Bellamy and we both smiled. He then went on to tell Jaha about Chumway. Once we were finished talking to Jaha we stepped out of the tent.

Turning to Bellamy, I wrapped my arms around him as he picked me up and spun me around. Slowly setting my feet on the ground he kept his arms wrapped around me. I was breathing in his smell, and holding back tears, when I felt it, the crickets. Pulling back from Bellamy, I placed his hand on my stomach, he felt them too. I laughed and Bellamy wiped my cheek with his free hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Enjoy guys! Next chapter will go right back into the storyline! Promise! :)**

**Emma's Point of View**

It was late in the evening; the air was getting colder and the sun was starting to set just below Mount Weather in the distance. I'd just got done taking a walk with Octavia. She explained to me that she was the one who freed the ground, well Lincoln. I already knew it was her, as soon as I'd heard he was gone. Octavia's also been sneaking off a different times to meet him, he cared for her and she cared for him. I knew he wouldn't hurt her, which is why I didn't freak out, that much when she told me.

Bellamy and I haven't been the same since our huge argument in the bunker. It feels like we are tiptoeing around one another, worried or scared one of us is going to blow up. It kills me that things are the way they are between us. If we're going to have a baby together, and be a family things have got to change for us. I'd decided that I was going to give Bellamy a chance to cool off and figure out what it is he really wants. I'm going to stay with Octavia and Monty and Jasper, in their tent.

I was packing my clothes into a bag when he came into the tent behind me. I paused and looked at him and continued to grab what few possessions I had. "What are you doing?" he asked looking at me puzzled. He touched my arm, and stared at me. Stepping back, I took a deep breath. "I'm going to stay with Octavia for a little bit." I told him quietly looking at the ground.

Bellamy cleared his throat, "Why? I thought things were okay between us." He finished saying, putting his hands in his coat pockets. I shook my head and said, "Bellamy," sitting down on the edge of the bed. He moved and sat down next to me.

"We can't keep treating each other this way. One day we are fine and the next day we tear each other apart. It's not right, and you know it. I don't understand how you think things are good between us." I said as I stared at him. He looked back at me emotionless.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked in a cold tone. I shook my head no and took his hand. "I'm giving you a chance to change who you've become." I said as he rubbed circles into my hand with his hand. "I can't lose you, you and the baby are all I have." He said looking at me, his eyes were welling up. This is the second time I've seen Bellamy like this, so raw. Maybe he can change.

"You're not losing me, I just need some space. I think you do too. You're not the same person you were two months ago, you're mean, and heartless at times. I don't deserve that, and you know it. But you choose to treat me that way. I want us to be happy, and I want to be with you, I love you." I told him, wiping the tears as they fell down my face. This being pregnant thing has totally wrecked my emotions, I've never cried this much in my entire life. I don't like being this way.

"I'm sorry," he whispered out, he was crying lightly too. "I'll change, just don't give up on me, and don't give up on us." He said, turning to face me, caressing my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his breathing him in, he smelled like smoke from the fire. Slowly, I stood up and grabbed my bag. He stood up and grabbed my arms, this was killing me. Seeing him this upset, but he needed to realize how much he hurt me.

"You can't just walk away from us." He whispered, pleading with me not to go. I know I'm only moving a few tents down, and I'd still see him all the time, but it was the principle of the situation, a wakeup call that he desperately needed.

"Don't walk out," he said as I pulled away from him. "I learned from the best." I said harshly, now he can feel how I've felt. "I just need some space," I said again as I walked out, I didn't look back at him, if I did I would have ran back into his arms. He was right; I always come back to him, no matter what. I don't want to be that girl, the girl that gives in to whatever the guy wants. I'm stronger than that, and he knows it.

* * *

The next three weeks went by miserably slowly; I wasn't sleeping because I missed Bellamy, which in turn made me act like a total bitch to everyone. I'd been having nightmares of shooting Dax, and they were getting worse and worse every night. I know he was going to kill Bellamy, but it doesn't change the fact that I took his life. I have to live with that. He was still a person, he had parents and friends. Everyone thinks the grounders killed him.

I was lying there awake in the middle of the night, listening to Jasper snore, he sounded like a damn buzz saw running. I sat up and threw a balled up shirt at him, it just made him roll on his side and snore louder. "Oh my god," I mumbled under my breath as I got up and slipped my boots on. I crept out of the tent and went and sat by the simmering fire. I caught Bellamy out of the corner of my eye and turned to look at him, he was getting ready to go check the wall, make sure it was secure. He looked at me, and I looked away then back at him.

He walked over towards me and crouched down in front of me. Normally, he would have put his hands on the sides of my legs, but he refrained from doing so. "Hey," he said his voice was tired; he looked exhausted, like he hadn't been sleeping either. I smiled and said, "Hey," back to him. We'd had a few conversations over the best few weeks, but it was mostly him just asking how the baby was doing. My belly was starting to get a little bigger, but Clarke was concerned that it was too small. "You want to walk patrol with me?" he asked searching my eyes.

**Bellamy's Point of View **

"I'd like that," she answered as I held my hand out to help her up. We both stared at our hands intertwined together, it's been so long since I've touched her, and I'd forgotten how good it felt. I know I hurt her, and she had every right to want to walk away from me. I love her though, and I'm willing to try and be better for her, for our family. All I want is her.

We walked slowly, stilling holding hands. We both stayed quiet for a while, I kept stealing glances at her. Her beauty stunned me at times; the moonlight was framing her face so perfectly tonight too. I'd been playing back all the fights we've had and the things I said to her. I guess it took her walking away for me to realize how much I need her.

"I've been having nightmares," she whispered so low I could barely make out what she said. I stopped causing her to stop too. "About Murphy again?" I asked as she looked at the ground, shifting some rocks with her boot. "No, about Dax." I sighed and squeezed her hand. I know her better than I know myself; she's probably been caring guilt around with her since it happened. "Emma, what happened," I paused searching for the right words to say to her. "You did what you had to do, there weren't any other options. He would have killed us both." I finally said as she looked up at me with those gorgeous green eyes of hers. "If I could take away the pain and guilt that you're feeling right now I would, in a heartbeat." I said pushing hair behind her ear.

Emma walked into my chest and snuggled into my shoulder. I hesitated then placed my arms around her, holding her tightly, running my hand up into the back of her head, my fingers getting tangled in her hair. "I miss you," I whispered as she nuzzled her head into me more. "I miss you too." I heard her say back to me.

When we broke apart we kept walking along the wall, eventually sitting down at my post. "Can we talk about us?" I asked her, giving her my jacket. "Yeah, we can." She answered, as I took her hand in mine. I took a deep breath, and thought about what I really wanted to tell her. "I want you to come back to me," I said looking her in the eye. "I know I made a lot of mistakes, and I'm an ass. But, I promise to be better. Give me a chance to prove that to you. I can't show you that I've changed if we aren't together." I told her as she looked at me. All I wanted to do was kiss her right now, pull her into me and never let her go again.

"Bellamy," she said after a few minutes. "I love you, and I know at times it may not seem like it, but I do, with everything fiber of my being. Who I am with you, is who I really want to be. You make me want to be better. I'm a better person, a better man with you. You're so good for me, and if I made you feel like I was taking you for granted, then I'm sorry." I said before she could say anything else.

As we sat there we tilted our heads into each other, I felt her hand touch the side of my face, causing me to tremble slightly. It's been so long since we've been this close to each other; all I wanted was to make things right between us. I moved in closer to her, our lips barely touching. I could feel her breathing on me; I placed my hand on top of hers on the side of my face. "When I'm holding you I feel like I have the entire world in my hands." I told her, she is the center of my world. These past few weeks I've felt like my world's been crumbling into a million pieces.

"I know I have a ways to go, but you're the best part of who I am." I whispered to her. I could tell she was crying, "I'm sorry," I told her as she moved closer to me. "I'm sorry, too." I heard her say as I wrapped my other arm around her back. "You never have to apologize to me, Emma." I said as I kissed her for the first time in what felt like forever. Her lips fit mine perfectly. We stayed like that for a long time; eventually we both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. A huge weight felt like it had been lifted off my chest.

After a while I decided to carry her to bed, our bed. I gently placed her on the bed and pulled the blankets on her, before lying down behind her. I placed my hand on her hip and then slowly let it drift to her stomach. Even after all the time I've spent with her, I was still falling for her.

**Emma's Point of View**

I could feel Bellamy behind me when I woke up the next morning, we were in our tent. He must have carried me to bed last night. I remembered everything he said to me, every word. He seemed sincere, and it felt so good to kiss him again. Something always seemed to pull us back together. I gradually rolled onto my back to see a smiling Bellamy looking back at me. I smiled too, he kissed my lips lightly, letting his linger on mine.

We could hear the excitement outside, everyone was clapping and yelling. Sounded like they were all having a great time and it's only probably eight or nine in the morning. Bellamy was still staring at me; he had a mischievous look in his eye. He kissed me again, pulling away lightly. "Marry me," he whispered in my ear. Did he just say what I think he just said, my eyes got wide and I looked at him. "I know I'm supposed to have a ring, but under the circumstances, I thought this might work." He said as he reached down on the ground and pulled a necklace out of his coat pocket. It was mine, my mother's; I'd lost it when the grounder guy took us. I sat up and he did too.

"Where did you find it?" I asked, as he twirled it in his fingers. I noticed it had another charm on it besides the little one it already had. It was a tiny metal butterfly. "I found it when I was searching for you, I kept it because I knew how important it was to you." He said, as I looked at him as he took my hands in his.

"Will you marry me Emma?" he asked again nervously. He showed me the metal butterfly, "I know it's not much, but I got Finn to make it for you. I thought the butterfly was fitting since we met in the butterfly field. That and you were wearing a butterfly shirt the first time I actually talked to you on the ark."

I smiled, remembering the day; it was when he told me his name in the mess hall. He'd caught me swiping Clarke's badge. "I know it won't be official, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and this can symbolize that." He said touching the charm, I looked at him. Tears were about to start streaming down my face, "Yes," I said. He didn't hear me, he was too busy talking, "You can think about it, you don't have to answer me now." He said, as I took my hand and touched his face, "Bellamy, did you hear me?" I asked, he shook his head no, and I smiled.

"Yes, a thousand times yes. I will marry you." I said, his face turned into a smile, as he kissed me. We broke apart long enough for him to clasp the necklace back around my neck. "I know we can't have a wedding and all that, but I just wanted to do this." He said as we got up, I was hugging him.

"I don't need a wedding, I just need you." I replied back to him, he tilted my chin up to look at him and kissed me tenderly on the lips. This was the Bellamy I fell in love with, the guy who I could never stop thinking about. "Is it possible, to be in love so much that it hurts?" I asked him as he kissed my neck, he took my face in his hands, "So in love that your heart aches for that person." He answered me back.

"Yeah, it's possible." He whispered as he kissed me again. We stood there and staying wrapped in each other for a few minutes, we finally made it out of the tent and into the center of camp. Everyone was gathered around the drop ship, listening to Jaha over the radio.

"My friends, this is a Historic Unity Day. Every year, we mark the moment our ancestors of the twelve stations joined to form the Ark, but this is the last time we do so while aboard her." We heard Jaha say, how could I forget today was Unity Day. I felt Bellamy wrap his arms around my waist from behind. I was twirling the butterfly on my necklace and smiling, Octavia caught my eye, she looked at me and smiled, I gave her a thumbs up, looking up a Bellamy and back at her, she clapped and I laughed lightly, she motioned for me to follow her away from the crowd.

I turned and kissed Bellamy, "I'll be right back, okay?" I told him as he kissed me again. We leaned our heads into each other for a moment and smiled. "I love you," he whispered as I kissed him again. "I love you too," I replied. I don't think we could say that to each other enough. Every time I heard those words come out of his mouth, my heart stopped and everything in the world felt like it would be okay. You can't say you love to much, that's one thing being with Bellamy has taught me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

As I was making my way over towards Octavia I kept glancing back at Bellamy, he was standing there staring at me, smiling every time he caught me looking at him. I can't believe we are technically married, or engaged. I guess I'm having a total girl moment, because I can't quit smiling and twirling the charm he gave me on my necklace. I wonder when he got Finn to make this charm. Was he going to propose all along or is it just because he was afraid I'll break up with him? Octavia grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hug, inspecting the new charm on my necklace.

"You knew? Didn't you, that he was going to give this to me?" I asked her, holding back a smile. Octavia giggled and made a funny face at me. "Well, I sort of had a suspicion he might; it's his way of making it all up to you. Well, that and he's crazy about you. He wouldn't shut about how much he loves you, the entire time you guys weren't talking to each other, he would make me tell him how you really were doing." She told me, all the words pouring out at once. Octavia was a fast talker; one of the things I thought was hilarious about her.

"So I guess this makes us, I don't know sisters, well in laws." I said raising my eyebrows at her, Octavia's face lit up like the rocket's we'd sent into the sky! "I'd sort of already considered you my sister, so ha!" she joked as we walked along the wall. "How's my little niece or nephew doing?" she ask touching my tiny belly. I'm eating everything I can get my hands on and it still doesn't seem like I'm gaining any weight, if anything it feels like I'm losing weight, which isn't good.

"Hanging in there, literally." I laughed; Octavia was feeling around when she felt the crickets moving. I looked up and smiled at her. "Wow that is so weird. In a good way, I mean." She laughed out.

"I'm happy he's with you, you know? He cares about you so much, our upbringing just screwed with our emotions a lot. Me being locked up all time, it took its toll on Bell." She told me as she slid a piece of metal away from the fence. Peeking through, I could see a tiny white tulip tucked between to branches in the nearby tree, Octavia saw it and smiled. Lincoln put it there for her. It was there way of telling each other when it was safe to meet.

"Cover for me?" she asked, I hated that she was sneaking away from camp alone, without Bellamy's knowledge. It wasn't smart, it was reckless, but even if I wanted to stop her there's no way I could, it's Octavia, and she's bull headed and irrational sometimes. "Go on, I swear to god if something happens to you, I'm going to kill you!" I hissed as she picked the flower up and smelled it gently. Octavia smiled and took off through the woods.

As I spun to walk back towards Bellamy, I saw Finn standing behind a tree, attempting to stay hidden. "I can see you spacewalker, creep much?" I said as he came out from behind the tree. He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Where is she going?" he asked animatedly. "I don't know. She didn't tell me." I said nonchalantly, continuing back towards the center of camp. Finn grabbed my arm causing me to stop and look at him, "You know where she's going, and she's going to meet the grounder guy isn't she? She set him free, I saw her." He told me, letting go of my arm.

"Finn, why don't you mind your own business, let her be happy for once in her life." I told him, I watched as he placed his hands in his pockets. "If he's nice, there's bound to be others like him. We need to try and talk to them. If he can forgive her for what we did to him, maybe he can help us." He pleaded with me. "Your delusional Finn, he didn't forgive her, she didn't do anything to him, but help him. For all we know he could want us all dead, I know his people want us dead." I told him, getting annoyed. If he thinks we're all just going to sit around the campfire and sing coombiya, he's lost his damn mind. "Let it go Finn." I said turning to walk away.

"You've got a problem with me don't you." He said still following, well now that he's bringing it up yeah, I do have a problem actually. He knew he had a girlfriend on the ark, and regardless of if he would see her again he still should have told Clarke, out of respect for both girls. I spun around to face him, brushing some fly away hairs behind my ear.

"Yeah, I do have a problem. I don't like the fact that you're stringing two different girls along, trying to have the best of both worlds. Raven and Clarke don't deserve that, and you know it. You need to make a choice and let the other one go, so she can move on." I said to him harshly, he needed to hear it.

"Did Clarke say something," he asked. "She didn't have too." I replied, walking backwards away from him. As I made my way back to Bellamy I could see everyone was starting the party pretty early, Jasper had gotten a new still up and running and everyone was enjoying the booze. I found Bellamy in the weapons tent, talking with Raven and Jasper. When I came in he immediately put his arm around my waist. Jasper and Raven decided to go get a drink, leaving us alone for a few minutes. I noticed Bellamy had a drink of something that smelled disgusting. "What are you drinking?" I asked as I covered my nose, it made my stomach turn. He laughed and downed the rest of it, he was so adorable and sexy standing there. "I don't really know, it's whatever Jasper cooked up. I don't think it constitutes as moonshine though, it's nasty as hell." He answered laughing.

"Do you want some?" he asked placing his hands on my hips and leaning his head into mine. I caressed his face in my hands, letting them slide down to his chest. "Can't, baby, remember?" I told him, as he gently kissed my lips. "Damn, I was looking forward to seeing you drunk off your ass." He laughed back at me. "At this rate I think you'll be the one drunk off your ass." I told him as he kissed me again, I could taste the alcohol on his lips, he slowly ran his hand up under the hem of my shirt, squeeze my side just under my bra, pulling me into him more. "Do you want to.." his voice drifted lower as he kissed me again. "There's to many people up, someone could walk in." I whispered as he lifted me up onto the table we'd been using to check the bullets on. He pulled me closer to the edge so my legs wrapped around his waist. He was slowly kissing my neck, nibbling on my ear as he came back up to meet my lips again. "Not here," I whispered, causing him to groan in my ear as he lifted me off the table gently setting my feet on the ground. "Come on, I know the perfect spot." He said giving his trademark smirk. Bellamy picked up a gun and slung it over his shoulder. I followed him out of camp and towards the waterfall.

Once we got there, we made our way down behind the waterfall. The mist from the water was cold, I ran my hand under the water and pulled it away, my hand felt numb. "The water's way too cold to swim in." I said as I watched him remove his jacket. We were sitting on some rocks, close together. "Who said anything about swimming." He replied shooting me a grin. I laughed and playfully pushed him away. "There are grounders out here, severely pissed off grounders. This isn't the safest place Bellamy." I told him as he gently pushed me on my back, placing his hand under the back of my head. "That's why I brought the gun, Em's." he replied smartly. I rolled my eyes and let him kiss me, "We should go back to camp, we can wait until later when everyone's asleep." I whispered to him as he inched his hand up my thigh, clutching my waist lightly.

"I haven't touched you like this in over three weeks, I can't wait any longer. Something tells me you can't either." I'd arched my back up when he touched my side, not wanting him to stop. I pulled him into a tender kiss and let him have his way. I felt him slowly unzip my jacket, pulling it off my shoulders, letting it lie beneath me. I ran my fingers along his jaw line, biting his lip slightly as he kissed me again. "You know that drives me insane when you do that, right?" he asked unbuttoning my shirt, "That's why I do it," I laughed back at him.

Bellamy had pushed himself onto me more and we were making out when he sat me up to remove my shirt, expect my necklace got caught on his. "Why does this always happen to us?" I asked as we both laughed, he smiled and removed his shirt and tried to untangle it. "Because we are a hot mess," he replied still untangling it. He was having a hard time getting it undone, when he started kissing me again. I couldn't stop laughing; we always had issues when we were trying to be intimate like this.

"There I got it," he said letting my necklace dangle on my chest again, he went right back to kissing me all over the place. As we were lying there making out, I noticed my stomach starting to hurt. The pain was getting worse by the second and I felt nauseous. "Bellamy," I said, trying to get him to stop for a second. "Bellamy, I'm going to be sick." I said pushing him off me and running for a nearby bush. Everything I'd ate came right back up. I felt Bellamy touch my back as I was crouched down on the ground. He pulled all of my hair to the side and rubbed my back, as I puked more and more.

"It's okay," he kept whispering to me. When I thought I was finished he helped me to my feet. Pulling me into him, he'd put his shirt back on, he lifted the end of it up and wiped my mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that was." I said as we went back to our clothes. Bellamy pulled his jacket on and waited as I buttoned my shirt, eventually buttoning it for me. "Maybe something you ate didn't agree with the little guy." He said still buttoning my shirt. "Or girl," I countered back giving him a weak smile. My breath was probably awful now. He probably thinks I'm disgusting. He has too; I didn't want him to see me like this. He kissed my forehead and said, "Or girl." As he pulled back he felt my forehead with his hand, "You feel really warm. Your face is really pale too," he said holding my face in his hands.

"It's just morning sickness, I've had it before." I told him as he rubbed his thumb on my cheek, then moving slowly down my shoulder and touching my side, when he did I felt a spike of pain go through my side, but I stayed quiet. "Are you sure," he asked clearly worried now. "Let's get you back to camp," he said leading me out from behind the waterfall. I went to take a step and fell to the ground in pain, clutching my side. I screamed, and Bellamy knelt down beside me not sure what to do. "What's happening?" he asked in between my cries. "I don't know, it hurts, my side and stomach." I said looking at him. He rubbed my back and looked at me helplessly, in one swift movement I was wrapped in his arms; he was carrying me back to camp.

My breathing was fast and everything felt like it was spinning, Bellamy kept trying to tell me everything was going to be okay as he carried me back to camp. When we made it through the gate, he ordered Miller to find Clarke and meet us in our tent. He gently lied me down and sat there holding my hands until Clarke came rushing in; when I caught her face she looked half drunk. "What the hell happened to her?" she asked pushing past Bellamy. We told her what happened and she felt around on my stomach, which hurt like hell.

"It's going to be okay, Em's." Clarke tried to reassure me. "I need to examine her, so you guys are going to have to get out." She ordered gently pushing Bellamy and Miller out of the tent. "Hell no, I'm not going anywhere." Bellamy barked back at her.

"She's bleeding, down there. I need to see what's going on. I don't think she needs you hovering over her while I do a pelvic examine, okay? Trust me, just wait outside and make sure no one comes in." she whispered to Bellamy. He looked at Clarke then at me, leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. "I'll be right outside." He said squeezing my hand.

Clarke proceeded to give me a very uncomfortable examine; it was embarrassing and awkward. I mean were best friends, but I didn't want her all up in my personal areas. She tried to make it as quick as possible. Once she finished I got cleaned up and she gave me a new set of greyish denim skinny jeans. She brought Bellamy back in and he sat down next to me and let me lean into him.

"Em's you're on the verge of having a miscarriage. Your body is under a lot of stress, and I know you've been having pains in your sides and lower back for a while. It's not good, you need to take it easier and you probably shouldn't leave camp." She said, looking us both in the eye.

"I could lose the baby?" I asked her my voice catching in my throat, "It's a good possibility, you were bleeding and that's a symptom of miscarriage along with everything else, but I think if you take it easy and avoid stress, which I know is nearly impossible here, you have a really good chance of making it full term, and delivering. I've help my mom with a lot of pregnancies on the ark." She squeezed my arm and touched Bellamy's shoulder. As she exited the camp to get clean herself up, I looked at Bellamy, he looked terrified, and I burst into tears as he pulled me into his side. "It's okay," he whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder. He was rubbing my side and back. "You're not going to lose the baby, Emma. You aren't. I won't let you, okay? You just need to take it easy like she said, and everything will be fine, I promise." He whispered pulling me onto the bed, lying behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I lied there and sobbed lightly, with Bellamy rubbing my back and shoulder. I know I haven't lost the baby, yet, but the fact that it could happen terrified me. When I first realized I was pregnant I didn't know what to think, I was scared and confused. Then after I told Bellamy, and he came around to the idea of us having a child, there was nothing I wanted more. Now I could lose everything.

"What can I do?" Bellamy whispered in my ear, intertwining his fingers with my under my chin, holding me tightly. I could feel him breathing in my ear. I leaned back and looked at him. He caressed my face with his hand.

"You're already doing it." I told him, giving him a weak smile. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. "What's going to happen to us, if I lose the baby?" I asked him, curling into his chest. I felt him drape his arm over my hip. "If you lose the baby, which you aren't going too, we'll try again, and again and again." He said smirking and squeezing my hip. We both laughed, but it wasn't really that funny. He was trying to make me feel somewhat better, and for that I loved him even more. "Look, I know you're scared, but I don't want you to worry about this until something happens, alright? If it happens, I'll be right there to help you get through it all. I promise you." He said kissing me lightly again, I nodded my head and snuggled into him more.

Everyone outside was being obnoxiously loud and annoying, sometimes I wish I would have just run away with Bellamy when he wanted too. But, then I think of Octavia and Trevor, and Clarke. Bellamy lied with me until I must have fallen asleep. When I awoke he wasn't in the tent next to me. As I was getting to my feet Clarke came barreling in. I looked up at her as I stood up and pulled my boots on. If they even can be considered boots anymore, they were holier than anything.

"You're never going to believe this." Clarke said with a horrified look on her face. Great, now what I thought as I pulled on a jacket. The air was getting even cooler, which means it's almost night fall. I shook my head and waited patiently for Clarke to fill me in. "What is it?" I asked after she said nothing.

"Finn somehow managed to set up a meeting with the leader of the grounders?" she shot the words out so fast I had to make her tell me again. How in the hell? What is he thinking? Well, my head's spinning again.

"They want to meet with us, in an hour. We have to get ready and go." Clarke said pulling on my arm as we walked out of the tent. "Wait," I said forcing her to stop and look at me for a few seconds. Her mind was racing and she wasn't focusing on me, so I snapped my fingers in front of her face a few times.

"Clarke, stay with me here. What do you mean us, us as in you and I? Why do I have to go?" I asked her, as she ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "They want both of us, I guess they think we're in charge." She snapped back at me.

"No, this is crazy Clarke; it's a trap or something. Bellamy has to know about this, we can't just go show up to meet them and expect them to be upstanding citizens. We can't trust them." I told her shaking my head and scanning the camp for Bells.

"We can't tell him they said just us and Finn, no weapons from either side." She said.

"Screw that to hell, I'm telling Bellamy!" I shrieked at her. She's just as stupid as Finn is, thinking we can trust these people. We know nothing about them, other than they really like to kill us. So, yeah I think I'll tell Bellamy what the hell is going on. He'll know how to handle this situation. I started walking around camp trying to find him, eventually I found him coming out of the watering tent, I walked up behind him and grabbed his arm, he whipped around and smile slightly when he saw it was me. He automatically always put his hand on my hip when he was around me.

"We have a situation," I said stepping back and taking his hand in mine. His expression went from happy to see me to what the hell is wrong now in sixty seconds flat. "Finn set up a meeting with the grounders." Clarke blurted out. Bellamy reacted the same way I did. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he spat out. Clarke proceeded to fill him in on all the details. He was pissed that Octavia was involved in all this, apparently Lincoln was the grounder Finn had arrange this little thanksgiving get together. Moron.

"We have to get going; I'll get us some packs and meet you at the gate." Clarke said as she left Bellamy and me standing in the tree line. "No way, you're not going Emma. They'll probably gut you and string you up as a warning." He said sternly. I looked at him, and he shot me a dirty look. "They asked for both of us, I have to go apparently." I said. He kept shaking his head no, and looking at the ground and me. "Are you coming?" I heard Clarke yell across camp. I shot her a look and held my hand up, telling her to wait a second.

"Bellamy, I don't like this anymore than you do. I have to go though, if we break our word then how are we building trust with them." I told him, as I hugged him wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my tiny frame. I loved the way he felt so strong. "Follow us, be our back up." I whispered in his ear. He pulled back and looked at me, "Bring guns Bellamy." I said as he kissed me, it was one of those kisses were you didn't want to stop, but you eventually pull away. "I'll be fine, especially if I have you as my backup." I told him as he nodded and kissed my forehead again.

Letting go of Bellamy, I turned and ran to meet up with Clarke and Finn. I grabbed a bag of nuts before hopping through the opening in the gate. Clarke shot me a puzzled look, "I'm hungry." I snapped at her. She laughed and went to walk with Finn, as we continued deeper into the woods I dropped handfuls of the nuts on the ground so Bellamy would be able to keep following our trail.

I pretended to fix a strap on my boot and waited until I saw him, he brought Raven and Jasper along with him. He caught my eye and I smiled for a second and continued to catch up with Finn and Clarke. The sky had an eerie and light grey overcast too it. Winter was certainly right around the corner; the air had a numbing bite to it today as well. We eventually made our way to a long bridge; you could tell it had been scorched from the bombs that had gone off.

It was blackened and the guard rails were missing in places, the others were overgrown with wild plants and ferns, and surprisingly they were still vibrant in color. We stepped onto the bridge a little bit and waited. We're early. I stepped away from Clarke and peered down over the edge, there was a tiny creek bed underneath with a little bit of water still in it. Glancing around in the tree line I didn't see Bellamy or the others anywhere. Where are they? I'll admit I'm starting to panic a little. Hearing rustling in the trees behind us, I turned around to see Octavia and Lincoln. "So that's how you set this up." Clarke said to Octavia and Finn. "She set him free," Clarke said pointing at Lincoln.

"I trust him, Clarke." Octavia said, "I trust her." I told Clarke looking at Octavia and Lincoln. Octavia hugged me, and she kept her arm looped in mine as we waited. I glanced at Lincoln and he gave me a tiny smile, stepping closer towards Octavia. I turned and look for Bellamy again, spotting him crouched just inside the tree line covered in some bushes. I exhaled as we all heard something in the distance. Something was hitting the ground, in unison; the sound almost had an even rhythm to it as well.

**Bellamy's Point of View**

This was total bullshit, there's no way in hell these grounders are ever going to trust us, we can't leave in piece with these people. They murdered our people. Finn is a dumbass, in my opinion. Especially getting Emma dragged into this. I could see her standing on the bridge, she looked nervous. I could tell by the way she kept glancing back at me and tapping her foot lightly on the ground. I never should have let her ass leave camp; Clarke even said she shouldn't leave camp anymore. Yet, here we are miles from camp, standing in the freezing cold probably waiting to get slaughter, but yeah let's try and make a peace treaty.

Raven had pretty much invited herself along, I'd only asked Jasper. Kid had some balls so I figured why not, right? He saved my sister. Raven was annoying, I don't want to say bitch but well yeah she was. All she was worried about was why Finn was with Clarke. Uh, they're screwing each other sweetheart, I think it's over. God, how the hell did I get so involved in other peoples drama, I know how. Emma talks a lot before we go to sleep. I smiled at the thought of her talking before we go to bed. All her quirks are what made her, her amazing beautiful self.

I was resting my chin on the barrel of the gun when I saw them come walking up, well riding up. They had horses, actual horses. I picked the gun up and got a good aim on a few. Those freaks were creepy as hell. Glancing at Emma I could tell she was in shock and awe over the horses. God, I loved that girl.

**Emma's Point of View**

About five grounders came halted their horses one hundred feet in front of us, at the other end of the bridge. They were covered in head to toe with protective armor, just like Lincoln had been. He was virtually in regular clothes today, which was weird a little. Clarke and I stepped forward with Finn in tow. Honestly, I really just want to bust him in the nose with my elbow right now for setting all this in motion.

We watched as a woman dismantled her horse. She had long brownish blonde hair, and was dressed like a warrior princess. Long flowing cloak draped around her. Actually, as she moved closer she looked pretty in a way. I noticed that she'd brought back up as well. "I thought you said no weapons?" I hissed at Finn shooting him a look. "That's what they said, I didn't know." He whispered back to me. Lincoln grabbed Finns arm and pulled him back, "They go alone." He said. Why, why do we have to go alone, this was his master plan. He should go first. I waited as Finn and Clarke had a moment, and I casually looked down at Bellamy waiting for the woman to make her way towards us.

We all met in the middle of the bridge, it was a neutral zone. My hands were shaking, so I slipped them in my jacket pockets as we walked forward. The woman stopped in front of us and looked us over, "You're names are Clarke and Emma, correct?" she said to us. Looking us both in the eye.

"Yes," we both answered together. I shifted my weight from foot to foot and prayed they wouldn't slaughter us all.

"I'm Anya," she said, I nodded while Clarke held out her hand to shake hers. The woman looked at her like she was disgusted by Clarke's small act of kindness. I tried not to panic, knowing Bellamy was close by was the only thing keeping me calm. "I think we started off with a rough start," Clarke told her, "but, we want to find a way to live together. In peace, if that's a possibility."

"I understand, you started a war that you don't know how to end." Anya said, the words slithered out of her mouth. Her face was beautiful, but her attitude sure as hell didn't match. "No, that's not it at all. You attacked us for no reason!" Clarke stammered her words.

"No reason," Anya countered back, way to go Clarke you've pissed her off with in the first five minutes of our meeting. "The missiles you launched burnt an entire village to the ground."

"The flares?" I asked, startled that I'd even spoken. "That was our attempt to signal to our people that we were still here and alive." I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"You're invaders," Anya spoke over me, "your ship landed into our territory."

"We didn't know anyone was here, honestly. That was never our intention." Clarke told her, trying to smooth things back over. "You knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to capture one of our men, and torture him, and for what reason?" she spat the words out at Clarke and I. This meeting is not going well. "Those are all acts of war." Anya said staring us both down.

"Look, I get it and I see your point. To you we are the enemy. You have people to protect, but so do we. It doesn't have to be this way though; I think it's safe to say both parties here have crossed lines that can never be uncrossed. What happened with Lincoln was never our intention, it was stupid and a terrible thing." I butted in; let's see how badly I can piss her off. She took a moment to ponder of what I had said.

"That's why we want to put an end to all of this, sort of start over." Clarke interjected, causing Anya to focus on her instead of me. The baby was kicking, a lot at the moment sending pains up my side. "Lincoln said there were more of you scheduled to be sent down, warriors is it? Anya asked me directly, growing impatient and bored with this entire conversation.

"The guard, yes," I said nodding my head, "but there also sending down farmers, more doctors, and engineers. Maybe we can find a way to help each other survive down here." I told her, it was a waste of breath though, she seemed to be ignoring anything Clarke and I told her. "Can you promise these new arrivals won't attack us, and adhere to the rules and guidelines we set here." She asked us, arching her eyebrows. Her eyes were sullen and she had a large amount of charcoal around them, it only made her look fiercer than she already was. "Yes," Clarke said excitedly, "No," interjected again, looking at Clarke.

"We can't make promises for them, they're unpredictable. But we will try and do everything to convince them to honor our agreement." I said, regretting it afterwards. They're not stupid, why would they agree to terms that can be broken.

"Why would I agree to an alliance that your people will ultimately break?" Anya asked. I rolled my head back a little and rolled my shoulder, my back was killing me standing here. "If you fire the first shot, those people coming down won't just capture you, they will kill you. With the technology they have, they won't hesitate." I said, "I know that this is a shitty way to broker a deal, but if we can try and show them that you're not a threat anymore, they won't bother. This meeting should have been set up after they arrived. It's not fair to your people, or ours."

"You must be one of the smart ones out of the group," Anya said, causing me to smile a little. Grounder princess just paid me a compliment.

"Your people wouldn't be the first to try and wipe us off the map." Anya said, her lips pulling into an eerie grin. Just then I felt a spike of pain in my stomach, forcing me to bend over, this caused a few of the grounders behind Anya to pull their weapons, I tried to stand up. "What's wrong with her?" Anya asked harshly, "I'm three months pregnant." I replied, clutching my stomach. Anya seemed surprised, and curious.

**Bellamy's Point of View**

My nerves were shot, sitting here watching this all take place. "Grounder princess looks pissed." Raven said laughing. I raised my gun and looked through the scope at them, "Yeah, well our princess has that effect on people." I whispered back, holding back a laugh. Emma looked like she was in pain, something's wrong. "I never should have let Emma go, I should locked her in the drop ship." I hissed out, causing Raven and Jasper to look at me. "Emma's smart man, she'll be fine." Jasper tried to reassure me, he meant well but I didn't like it. A few moments passed and I noticed Jasper pointing his scope towards the tops of the trees surrounding the bridge.

"Oh god, this is bad, this is really bad." He whispered, getting more and more keyed up, I grabbed his arm pulling him back, before he walks out in the open and blows our cover. "What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped.

"There are grounders in the trees," he said, I let go of his arm and looked up into the trees, not seeing a damn thing. "Are you fucking hallucinating? I asked him, he was losing his mind, there's nothing there. I glanced back up at Emma and Clarke long enough for everything to go to complete shit.

"I see them! They're going to shoot!" Jasper yelled running into the open creek bed below the bridge. "Clarke, Emma, Run!" he yelled causing them to all whip around and look in our direction. Dumbass, kid.

**Emma's Point of View**

We were standing there on the bridge when we heard the shots ring out below. Everyone went into a full panic, I whipped my head to look at Bellamy, he yelled "run," I grabbed Clarkes hand and tried to pull her back off the bridge. Bullets were flying everywhere, when I remembered Octavia and Lincoln. I turned and ran back up the tiny hill onto the bridge despite Clarkes pleas; she grabbed my hand, "Don't! We have to keep going!" she yelled taking Finns hand, I shoved her along and kept going back for Octavia.

I saw Octavia pulling Lincoln along the bridge; he'd been shot with an arrow. As I was making my towards them my head was grazed with a bullet. I grabbed my head and kept moving towards them. Once I reached them, I slung Lincoln's arm over my shoulder, Octavia had the other one. "He's hurt!" Octavia yelled. It looked bad, really bad.

We pulled Lincoln down the hill leading off the bridge, the other grounders were still shooting back at Bellamy and the others, and I hope he ran. Lincoln pushed us back and snapped the arrow sticking out of his chest. "Go, keep running until you get behind the walls of your camp!" he ordered us, Octavia hugged him and he kissed her lightly pushing her towards me. "Run, Go! Don't stop!" he yelled again.

I pulled Octavia's arm forcing her to run with me through the woods. "That went well!" I yelled lagging behind a little, I was getting winded fast. "No kidding," she said sarcastically, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. "Where's Bellamy?" I asked, getting more and more worried and scared something happened to him. My stomach was in knots, and I felt like I had to puke.

We were just outside of the gate to camp when I spotted Bellamy and the others running towards us. He grabbed me in his arms, lifting me off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I was so relieved that he was standing in front of me. "Damn you!" I whispered as he set me feet down. He held me tightly against him looking at the others pissed off. "Got something you want to say." Bellamy snapped at Finn.

"Yeah, I told you guys no guns! What part of that didn't you understand?" he bellowed back at us. I stepped away from Bellamy and got in Finns face, "What part of those people can't be trusted don't you understand? They brought weapons and backup too!" I yelled back at him. "I told you to let it go, but no you had to try and play peace keeper! We weren't prepared or ready for this."

"Those guns saved our lives, you ass." I said, as Bellamy pulled me back into him. "They risked their lives, my unborn child's life just to try and fulfill some pipe dream of yours!" Bellamy shot at Finn. He looked at us frustrated. "We don't know what would have happened! Jasper fired the first shot!" Finn retorted.

"You ruined everything." Octavia shot at Jasper. I think that broke his heart into a million pieces. As she stalked into camp, "I saved your life! Your welcome." He said dryly. We were standing there trying to calm down as light mist of rain began to fall. I could hear Clarke and Finn and Raven talking as Bellamy and I stepped back. He was looking me over, inspecting the scrape on my head. "That's probably going to need stitches." He said hugging me again, kissing me on the forehead. "I'll make an appointment at the doctor's office down the road." I replied smartly, causing him to laugh half-heartedly. "I'm having way to many close calls with you." He whispered as I snuggled into his jacket. Raven and Finn had stormed off into camp together; Clarke was still standing there staring at the sky. "Best Unity Day, ever?" Bellamy joked. I pushed into him lightly and laughed. I walked over towards Clarke and stood next to her. Bellamy walked up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist interlocking his hands on my belly. There was something in the sky, falling from the sky. "The exodus ship?" Bellamy asked looking up now as well. "Your mom's early, Clarke." I said shooting her a smile; she looped her arm around mine as Bellamy moved to my side.

"It's going to fast," Clarke whispered as the ship lashed through the atmosphere. It was moving at maximum speed, too fast for a landing this close. "No parachute." I said as Clarke and I ran to get a better view, standing on some boulders a few feet away. We watched as the drop ship barreled down from the sky. "Something's wrong, it shouldn't be going that fast." I said as Clarke clenched down on my hand even more.

"Mom!" she yelled as we heard the ship crash a few miles away in the distance. Clarke fell to her knees, as a swarm of orange and black smoke rose into the air; it looked like a nuclear bomb just went off, rocket fuel, not that far off. I knelt down next to Clarke as she started to cry, and yell. Looking up at Bellamy, he was still watching the flames erupting into the sky. "What the hell just happened?" I asked as he knelt down beside us. Anyone on board that ship was surely dead. Once again, we were on our own.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Sorry I haven't Updated in a few days! School's been busy, and annoying lately. LOL. Hope you're still enjoying the story and reading along! Please let me know what you think! Love reading your reviews! :)**

**Emma's Point of View**

Bellamy and I finally got Clarke inside camp and settled for the night. She was a wreck, if her mother was aboard that drop pod; she was most likely killed in the explosion. I sat with Clarke until she dozed off. Bellamy promised her we would all go and check it out in the morning. Leaving Clarke I met Bellamy in our tent. He was getting ready to lie down himself.

I walked right into his arms; he kissed the top of my head and held me tightly. Why did they launch that pod without making sure everything was working properly? It doesn't make sense, especially if Abby was aboard that ship coming down to her daughter. Something isn't right. Just like earlier yesterday the video feed lost signal spontaneously. One minute everyone was listening to the Unity Day Parade Speeches then boom, it was all gone.

"What's going to happen now?" I whispered into Bellamy's chest. He rubbed his hand up and down my back and kissed my forehead again. "I honestly don't know Em's." He said back to me, we'd made our way onto the bed and I was getting snuggled up on his chest while he pulled a blanket on us, well he mostly pulled it on me. It was getting so cold some nights we had to sleep in our jackets. "That doesn't make me feel better." I pouted to him. He gave me a soft chuckle and squeezed my shoulder. "Fine, then everything's going to be fine. I promise." He told me turning on his side forcing me to lie on my back. He placed his hand on my stomach, rubbing his thumb up and down gently. "Thank you," I mouthed and he kissed me. He knew I needed him to tell me a lie, I knew damn well things were as uncertain as ever now. "I love you," I whispered, as he nudged my cheek with his head. We slowly dozed off into the night.

"Bellamy," I said in the middle of the night, I'd been lying there awake for about twenty minutes. Spikes of pain were rocketing up my sides. I smacked Bellamy on the chest. Something's wrong, I feel like I just pissed myself. My legs were warm. Bellamy moaned and sat up, placing his hand on my back. "What, I'm up. What is it?" He asked half asleep. "I'm bleeding," I told him, horrified. He got up and pulled the blankets off of me, and looked at the blood soaking through my pants. "Go get Clarke!" I choked out. He looked at me with a panicked expression and ran to get Clarke; they both came rushing back in.

Clarke made Bellamy get out and asked me to lie on my back. She felt around on my stomach and noticed it was severely swollen. "I don't know what to do." She whispered out. "What," I yelled, looking at her. Bellamy came back in quickly, and stood back and watched. "Something is wrong with the baby; I don't know what to do. We don't have an ultrasound down here, so I can't see. I think the placenta somehow detached slightly, causing it to move. That's why your stomach is swelling, and the bleeding. It's preeclampsia I think; we had a few cases of it on the ark. I can't do anything for you though, not here. I'm sorry." Clarke told me, as I got cleaned up. "So what does this mean?" I asked tears streaming down my face, it hurt really badly. Bellamy made his way over to the bed and held me up slightly.

"Your body is rejecting the baby; it's putting too much stress on your system. You need to stay in bed for the most part, and hope that whatever tore heals. Which, in some cases it will. Everything going on, running through the woods yesterday, it could have caused it. Plus, I think you have a stomach ulcer as well. Which is causing all of the burning your feeling." She rubbed my shoulder; while Bellamy got back up, he looked angry at the both of us. This wasn't my fault or Clarkes it was my bodies.

He stood there shaking his head, "I told you, I never should have let you leave camp yesterday. It was too much for you to handle. This is your fault Clarke," he said pointing a finger at her. "Hey," I said making him focus on me again. "I went; she didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. So back the hell off of her." I said to him, Clarke hugged me and went to find me some other clothes. I lied back down on my side. This baby is never going to make it, not down here. This was all just becoming too much, we're only kids, and we aren't prepared for all this. A catastrophic earth, pouring with new threats and enemies just waiting to jump out at us, no one can survive this. Now, my own body's freaking attacking me. A few minutes later Clarke returned with a pair of black jeans, she handed them to me and walked out. There was nothing more she could do for me. I just had to deal with the pain, and the risk of losing the baby. Bellamy had stormed off before Clarke even returned so I changed and lied back down. I waited for him to come back, but I never felt him lie back down behind me.

I awoke in the morning to severe stomach cramps, and still no Bellamy. I slowly inched my way up to my feet clutching my side the entire time. Pulling my boots on was an act of god, it hurt to move at all. Stepping out of the tent, I let the tarp fall closed behind me and scanned the camp for Bellamy. After twenty minutes I realized he wasn't in camp. They must have left to go find the wreckage already. We were all supposed to go together. Dammit, Bellamy I thought heading for the gate.

As I was about to climb through an opening in the gate, Monroe grabbed my arm. I spun around and gave him a puzzled look. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked pulling me back into camp. I yanked my arm out of his hand and stood in front of him, "What are you doing?" I asked him, he looked at me with a dumbstruck expression.

"Bellamy said not to let you leave camp." He told me, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at me. "Did he?" I asked, mimicking his movements. "Do you really want to piss of a severely hormonal pregnant girl right now, Monroe?" I asked him, getting ready to walk past him. "You I can handle, a severely pissed of Bellamy, not so much." He said holding his arm out in front of me, stopping me. "He said, if I have to I can lock you in the damn drop ship. Is that what you want?" he asked me, raising his eye brows. I got pissed off and shoved past him and went and sat by the fire. Bellamy can't treat me like a freaking child, I realize he's concerned about me and the baby, but this isn't fair. Clarke's my best friend; I should be with her right now. I was picking some berries off a vine when Trevor sat down next to me. "Hey buddy," I said shooting him a smile, he smiled back and stole some of my berries; I laughed and nudged him with my shoulder. "So, I've been meaning to tell you something." I said looking at him out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah, what's that?" he said shoving a handful of berries in his mouth. "Well, I'm having a baby." I said, pointing at my still swollen stomach. He looked at me confused, "Well, I'm attempting to." I said, thinking about everything Clarke told me last night. The chances of the baby surviving were getting slimmer and slimmer by the minute.

"With Bellamy?" he asked, staring at my stomach again. I nodded my head and ate some more berries. "Is that a problem?" I asked shyly, he was in serious thought; the expression on his face was unreadable. "I like you and Bellamy together," he said smiling, "he seems to really care about you. I think you guys having a baby is a good thing. It's going to have a great mom and dad." He said, smiling. "And Uncle." I said looking back at him. His face exploded with excitement causing me to laugh. "Really?" he asked jumping up. "Of course, we're family Trevor. We always will be." I said pulling him into a hug. We stood up and went for a walk; the day seemed to pass by slowly. It was already dark when everyone started to gather around the front gate. Trevor and I were hanging out by the fire listening to Jasper tell his account of the grounder story again. The girls ate it up; he'd be getting lucky tonight, I'm sure. We heard some yelling at the gate, I stood up think it was Bellamy, but it wasn't.

"Grounders!" someone yelled, "Wait here." I told Trevor who didn't want me to leave; I made my way towards the front gate and pushed through some people. Two kids had guns trained on the person lying on the ground a few feet away, whoever or whatever it was looked hurt, bad.

Inching my way closer I realized it wasn't a grounder, it was Murphy. What the hell happened to him? The two guys were about to pull the trigger when I shoved them back. "Don't shoot him!" I yelled, "It's not a grounder, it's Murphy." I said, looking at him again. Octavia walked up behind me, and grabbed my arm; glancing at her we both knew nothing about this was good. Murphy moaned and attempted to get up, but failed miserably. He was covered head to toe in mud and blood; he'd been beaten, and cut and tortured. I walked closer and knelt down beside him, "Murphy," I whispered. He turned his head to face me, his face was cut to hell, old and new wounds were oozing blood. He moaned again, "Can we just shoot him," some kid said from behind, aiming his gun at him. "No!" I said sternly, whipping around to face him, knocking the gun down a little with my hand. "No one shoots him he obviously didn't do any of this to himself, someone else did, which means he could know information that could help us." I said, looking at everyone standing around, "Get him in the drop ship." I ordered. Monroe and another kid pulled Murphy to his feet and dragged him into the drop ship. Octavia and I followed them, "You know Bellamy's going to try and kill him, right?" she asked as we walked up the ramp. "Yeah, I know." I replied sighing.

The boys tied Murphy up to the ladder and let him slump into a ball on the ground. I didn't want to see anyone hurt this badly, but if it had to be anyone it couldn't have happened to a more deserving guy. Kneeling down in front of Murphy, he inched away from me slightly. "What happened to you?" I asked him, keeping my voice calm and even, although the sight of all the blood and scabbed over wounds made me want to hurl. All of his wounds weren't recent, some had begun to heal, and while others look liked they'd just happened. "Grounders," he finally whispered.

Trying to get Murphy to talk was useless, he sat there and quivered and moaned for the most part. I could hear people coming into the drop; I turned around to see Bellamy, Clarke and Finn. "I want everyone but Conner and Derek out!" Bellamy ordered.

"Now!" he demanded again when no one moved an inch, Conner and Derek were the two idiots that were going to shoot him outside of camp. "You too," Bellamy said placing his hand gently on my back. I looked at him, "Hell no," I told him, pulling away from him a little. Bellamy hated when I challenged him in front of other people, I didn't care though. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back on Murphy, walking over and kicking hit boot with his foot, aiming his gun at him slightly. "He claims he was with the grounders." Derek piped up, moving closer to Bell and Murphy, I stood back and watched and waited to see how they were going to make all this play out. Bellamy no doubt wanted to shoot Murphy right then and there, I could see his finger on the trigger, and he was one wrong answer away from pulling it too.

"Is that true, were you?" he asked Murphy, hatred and rage beginning to fill his voice. He was so tense, you could see the veins in his neck sticking out, whenever that happened there was no telling what he would do, I stepped forward, "It's true, he told me he was with them." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. The cramps in my stomach were coming back, "So you've been talking to him?" Bellamy retorted, looking at me, in a way that made me feel like I'd done something wrong. I looked at the ground, and then back at him quickly, I'm not letting him intimidate me, not today.

"Yeah, someone had too. These two morons wanted to shoot him." I said pointing at Conner and Derek, Bellamy lowered his gun for a moment. "You should have let them, saved me the trouble of doing it myself." He said raising the gun again, "Bellamy!" I yelled, pushing him back. Clarke had knelt down and was looking Murphy over, "He's been tortured, his fingernails are practically gone." She said getting to her feet.

"We caught him trying to sneak back into camp." Conner said flatly, "He claims he was running from the grounders." He continued to say, "Anyone see any grounders anywhere?" Bellamy asked, arching his eyebrows getting annoyed with the entire conversation. Conner and Derek shrugged their shoulders and nodded their heads yeah. "Bullshit," I said, "My eyes are bad, but I didn't see any damn grounders anywhere. Maybe if you weren't so far up Bellamy's ass you would've noticed that." I hissed back at all three of them. Octavia rubbed my shoulder and tried to pull me back a little, "Why are you defending him? After everything that he's put you through, what he's put us through, and Charlie?" Bellamy yelled back at me.

"Do you think I want to be the one standing here, defending him? Because I don't! But you just want to come in here and shoot him, without figuring anything out. I get it, you hate him, and I hate him too. I thought you wanted Intel, at least that was your excuse when you were torturing Lincoln," I blurted out. Bellamy recoiled a little. He nodded his head, stepping back. "What did you tell the grounder?" Bellamy asked Murphy kneeling down near his feet, still holding the gun in his hands. Murphy moaned or laughed, I don't know which, but he eventually rolled his head to face Bellamy, and he whispered the word "Everything," out of his twisted mouth.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Italics are flashbacks! Just a reminder! :)**

_"__I was sitting in the mess hall the next night, biting my fingernails. What the hell I have I gotten myself involved with? Why are they giving those kids radiation, it could kill them. It doesn't make sense, any of it. I told the little boy Camden I would come back to see him the next day, and I had every intention too. It was late in the evening, probably ten or eleven o'clock at night. Although, it was hard to tell, when everything out the windows looked like a black hole. I'd never returned Clarke's ID badge, she complained all day thinking she'd misplaced it or lost it. Oh well, they'll just issue her a new one, hopefully. Right now, I needed hers. Should I just tell her? Make her come with me; help me understand all of this. Shaking my head, I stood up and threw my trash away. _

_I was walking past the vending machines, when some brownies caught my eye. Maybe the kids will want them; I jammed my food card into the slot and got five or six brownies, all individually wrapped. Spinning to turn around, I smacked right into my favorite guard. Weird in a way, I never thought I could have a favorite guard. He smiled and let go of my elbows, I smiled and backed away lightly. _

_"__That's a lot of brownies," he said chuckling softly. I laughed and looked down at them, god, he probably thinks I'm going to eat them all, that I'm a pig. "I have a hearty appetite, plus I skipped dinner." I said jokingly, stepping beside him. He turned to face me again; he looked really cute in his training uniform. He rarely talks to me though. _

_"__I can see that, but I like a girl that can eat." He said smirking, I glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight, which meant the guards would be on break near the door, now's my chance to make a break for it. He studying my movements, my fidgeting fingers, and slightly tapping foot. If I was a bank robbery, I'd be caught for sure, or I'd turn my damn self in. My glasses had slipped down mine nose a bit, making me look like a grandma, you know the one's that read the paper really close to their faces. I attempted to push them back on my face, but my hands were full with snacks and I ended up dropping everything, embarrassed I knelt down to pick everything up; he knelt down too, laughing lightly. _

_We both glanced up at each other, right at the same time, the way he looked at me, made me feel really self-conscious of myself. He looked at me like I was beautiful and untouchable, in a way. He gently slid my glasses back on my face a little, his fingertips brushing my cheek gently, sending a tingle throughout my body. "Better?" he asked, as I got to my feet. Some other guards called after Bellamy and he stayed planted in front of me. _

_"__Thank you," I whispered as he handed me a brownie he was holding, I smiled and took it from him. He walked past me slowly, keeping his eyes on me, "goodnight," I said, he chuckled. "Sweet dreams." I heard the words roll off his lips as he walked past me the rest of the way. I'm a moron, I always feel so stupid talking to guys. How much more embarrassing can I be? I tried to snap out of it as I ran for the door. Luckily, the guards were still gone; I had an hour maybe before they returned. I'd managed to time there schedule. I swiped Clarke's badge and stepped inside, to Camden's smiling little face."_

* * *

As the words that Murphy had just said sunk in, I stepped back. He told the grounders everything about us, about our people, our camp, probably our strengths and weaknesses. I shook my head, I felt dizzy. Bellamy looked like he was about to go off the rails. He stepped outside with Conner and Derek, pulling Octavia and I along with him. Clarke followed behind me. I scratched the back of my neck and wondered with Clarke into a nearby tent. We needed to try and come up with some sort of game plan here, because doing whatever the hell we want isn't going to work. Grounders know everything about us, there probably planning something, I can only imagine what.

We stepped into the radio tent; Raven was fiddling with the headset. Trying to figure out why we lost signal yesterday, "Any luck?" Clarke asked, I sat down on a box and leaned my head down into my hands. Raven glanced at us for a moment. She was a pretty girl, long blackish brown flowing hair and tan skin; I could see her and Finn making a cute couple. Then there's Clarke. It has to be driving her insane seeing those two together; if I was in her situation with Bell I would probably have killed myself, or the other girl. I know, I sound psycho.

"No, still nothing from the Ark, it's like they just vanished into outer space." Raven said, turning to face us, "Literally," I said, standing up becoming extremely dizzy. The tent spun every which way. I blinked a few times, regaining my balance and composure. Clarke looked at me, but I nodded I was okay. "It could be the solar flares blocking the signal," Raven continued, her voice trailing off.

"Well, I doubt that." Clarke said smartly, I coughed slightly. My chest felt really tight, and the dizziness was coming back. It felt like I had tunnel vision, Clarke was shaking her head, in frustration. "Clarke," I said reaching for her arm. Looking down at my hand, it was covered in specs of blood that I'd just coughed up. I wiped it on the back of my pants. When Clarke turned to face Raven and I, her eyes were bleeding. What the actual hell is happening?

Raven and I stepped closer; Clarke backed away, "What?" she snapped. "Your eyes, you're crying. The tears are blood, Clarke." I stuttered the words out. She immediately wiped her eyes with her hands and was surprised and frightened that her eyes were indeed bleeding. I coughed again, this time more forcefully, more blood came up, Clarke and I both looked at each other in fear. We were standing there in utter shock when we heard someone yell outside for Clarke.

We made our way outside, more like stumbled our way outside. I had to hold on to Clarke so I wouldn't bust my ass. We could see Conner stumbling about, he looked confused and disoriented. Glancing around me through my blurred vision I saw Derek, puking by the fire, holding his nose. It was bleeding uncontrollably. "What's happening Clarke?" I asked, coughing again, more blood came up that time as well. I wiped it on my pants again. Clarke was staring at me, I felt her wipe my cheek, looking at blood on her hands when she pulled it away. "I don't know, it's some kind of virus or something I'm guessing." She said, panicked.

Conner and Derek and I were the only ones showing symptoms besides Clarke, we were the only people really that came in contact with Murphy. Thinking about it, he seemed sick too. "It's Murphy," I whispered, feeling out of breathe. Shaking my head, I walked into the drop ship, Bellamy and his right hand men were watching Murphy, I pushed them. Clarke followed me into the drop ship with Conner and Derek. She started ordering people to get out of the drop ship, "Murphy," I said loudly, shaking his leg, he must have dozed off. I startled him because he jumped back a few inches. Bellamy grabbed my arm and looked at me and Conner and Derek, "What's wrong?" he asked. Clearly realizing something was up. I coughed more, and showed him the blood. Focusing my attention back on Murphy, I knelt down again and snapped my fingers in front of him. "Wake the hell up!" I ordered, my throat was beginning to feel sore and raw. Murphy moaned and opened his eyes, glaring at me.

"How did you escape from the grounders?" I asked calmly, holding back a cough and more tears. He swallowed a few times and shifted his weight looking directly at me. "Answer her," Bellamy said sternly, pointing his gun at him again slightly. "I don't exactly remember it all," he whispered out. "I woke up, and realized they forgot to lock my cage. So I took off." He said the words, beginning to throw up afterwards. I held back my own vomit, standing up slowly.

Clarke walked up beside me, "They let him go on purpose." She said solemnly. Yeah, I need to puke now, I ran outside and hurled in the bushes. Bellamy followed me and knelt down beside me rubbing my back. I jumped up and pushed him slowly, extending my arm out so he couldn't come near me. "Don't, you have to stay away from me." I croaked out. He looked at me confused, as we walked back inside.

"It's contagious." Clarke said, looking from me to Bellamy. "What the fuck is going on Clarke, someone explain to me?" Bellamy ordered, glancing around the drop ship, more and more sick kids were beginning to stumble into the drop ship. "What did he do?" Bellamy yelled, again. Conner and Derek were both puking, and Murphy was coughing. My breathing was weak and my stomach was in knots, plus I felt hot, which I don't know if I have a fever, or if I'm having a hot flash from being pregnant. I took my jacket off, and was down to my button up. I'm guessing fever.

I started coughing uncontrollably, holding up my jacket to my face. Bellamy moved in my direction to try and comfort me, but I backed away. "You can't," I said between coughs, "If you come near me you'll get sick, anyone who's had close contact with him is falling ill." I said, my eyes were watering from all the hacking. We all stood there, Clarke was in deep thought pacing, and Bellamy looked helpless. All I wanted was for him to hold me right now, too. Murphy didn't escape by accident. Grounders don't seem stupid enough to just leave a locked up prisoners door open.

"Clarke do something besides pace the floors, fix her, fix them." Bellamy said pointing to all the sick kids. Clarke stopped in her tracks and spun to face Bell, "I don't know what this is, I can't fix it." She cried out, "Were screwed, I have no idea." She said, helping Conner wipe his face. I moved closer towards Murphy, keeping my mouth covered as I walked past Bellamy, I felt him graze my back with his hand as I went by, it killed him not to be able to touch me, it killed me too.

Standing in front of Murphy, it all clicked together. We were fine until Murphy arrived; the only ones sick were the ones that came in contact with him. The grounders conveniently let him go today, no it all connected.

"Oh my god," I whispered, turning around to face Clarke and Bellamy. They both stared at me confused, waiting for me to continue. "It's biological warfare. They let him go, on purpose. Knowing there was a chance he'd come her. They infected him, so he could infect us, biological warfare, its genius. They can wipe us out without lifting a damn finger!" I said, raising my voice. Clarke and Bellamy let it sink in, they knew I was right. "Fuck." Bellamy whispered, kicking some boxes across the room, startling Clarke and I. He whipped around, placing his hands on his hips, looking at me desperately.

"We need to get everyone who came in contact with Murphy, Conner and Derek in here, try and keep it quarantined." Clarke stated, heading outside, "Yeah, and what about everyone who came in contact with those people?" Bellamy snapped, shaking his head. He came at Murphy, only for Monroe and Miller to pull him back, Finn came running in about that time, "Clarke!" he practically hollered. "Someone said you were sick, what's wrong?" he asked panicked and worried. Clarke evaded his attempts at touching her. "You can't be in here," she ordered. Finn went to help someone who was about to fall down, grabbing there arm. "Don't!" I yelled, "Its spreading through contact, you need to wash your hands." I said grabbing the kid, setting him down on the ground.

The kid was fifteen or sixteen years old, and in pretty bad shape. "Who else had contact with him?" Clarke asked, pointing at Murphy curled up in the corner. Everyone that had contact with him was already here, except…. "Octavia," I whispered. Bellamy looked at me then stormed off outside, probably to find her. Clarke began setting up a makeshift quarantine zone, sending the not so sick kids upstairs, and the severely sick kids downstairs. I stepped outside, just as Bellamy brought Octavia to see Clarke, she didn't look sick, which was a huge relief except things could change in an instant. I got Clarke and followed her outside, and stood back while she examined Octavia, Bellamy had gotten a wet rag to cover his nose and mouth so he could keep coming in and out of the drop ship. He looked at me with a pained expression; I was hunched over puking again.

"She's good, for now." Clarke said, letting Octavia close her mouth, taking a step back looking at Bellamy. "So she doesn't have it then," he said flatly, he was tired, of everything. All the worrying was eating at him; he'd worried about his sister practically his entire life, now he's worrying about me and the baby, and the welfare of everyone else.

"For now, like I said, but she had contact with him so I'll put her upstairs. That's the best place for her to be right now." Clarke said, coughing consuming her as well. Bellamy shook his head, "Hell no, look at this place. They're going to start dropping like flies in there, it's heartbreaking enough that my… "He stopped and looked at me, "everything," he said whispering, "is in there. She's not going in there." Clark rolled her eyes, which isn't a smart move with a pissed off Bellamy, "They're my family," he said getting in her face a little, I stepped closer to him. He backed off a little, "Think of it as a way to stop her from sneaking out to see Lincoln." Clarke replied.

"Screw you, Clarke." Octavia snapped, looking at me apologetically. I shrugged my shoulders, she deserved it, and she was being a smart ass. Octavia hugged Bell and stormed into the drop ship, followed by Clarke. I stood there staring at Bellamy for a few moments. He looked like he wanted to fall apart, "We'll be okay," I told him. He shook his head and walked towards me, pulling me into his chest. "Bellamy, you'll get sick!" I shrieked underneath the jacket I was holding up to my face. "I don't care." He said holding me and the rag over his mouth. I knew we shouldn't stay like this for long, so I soaked up every minute of it, letting myself melt into him even for just an instant. He pulled away slightly, and removed the rag from his face and kissed my forehead. I felt his lips linger on my as he nudged my head with his nose. He made a sound that sounded a lot like a groan or growl out of frustration as he stepped back away from me; he looked me in the eyes. "I love you." We both said it at the exact same time. He smirked and wiped his eye quickly, he didn't like being vulnerable in front of me, but that was the Bellamy I liked best. I retreated into the drop ship as Bellamy walked off, looking at Clarke and Octavia. They were arguing about something, "He could know something!" she hissed at Clarke, who wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to catch up. "I want to go to Lincoln; he could have an antidote like before or know how to stop all of this." Octavia said, looking around at all the ill kids pouring into the drop ship. "No, it's not a good idea. We can't trust them clearly." Clarke said agitatedly.

"I think she should go, it's our best bet. As far as trusting them, I hate to be the one to say I told you so, but I told you so!" I said drawing the words out at the end. Sometimes I think everyone thinks I'm stupid or something, but I'm usually right. Clarke shook her head, and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Go, Octavia. Hurry back, okay, no make out sessions with the hot grounder guy!" I told her, as she laughed. "I will, he'll know something, he can help us." She said, so sure, so hopeful. I nodded my head as she snuck out the back of the drop ship. Murphy laughed, and coughed at the same time. "He'll kill you both for sending her out there. You know that?" he said quietly. He's still the same jackass of a person he was before. I ignored him, and helped Clarke tend to everyone, giving them water and wet towels when they need it.

I came to Murphy who looked like he could use some water. Kneeling down beside him, I could tell how weak he was, how broken down he'd become. "Here," I said giving him some water. "I'm sorry," he whispered out, after swallowing. Shocked I raised my eyebrows, "For that night, well both nights in the woods, when I tried too…" He finished saying. Avoiding his eyes, I nodded and got up, walking over towards Clarke, she motioned for me to walk out onto the ramp, so I did to see Bellamy standing there.

"Hey," he said hoarsely. I smiled slightly, making him smile a little. "You look like shit," he said moving just a little closer towards me. "Thanks," I said smartly, he laughed. I hadn't seen him in a few hours, and it was too long to be away from him. "You have enough food and water in there?" he asked, looking at me concerned.

"We're okay, relatively." I said, cracking a small smile. "Medicine would be great though, if you could get that." I said jokingly. "I'll see what I can do." He replied, playing along. "Octavia, you okay?" He yelled behind me, into the drop ship. My stomach lurched. He's going to kill me, if this virus doesn't.

"She's not here," I said after he waited a moment. He locked his eyes on me, "What do you mean she's not here? Who told her to leave?" he snapped angrily at me. I bowed my head before looking at him. "I did, she wanted to help, she wanted to go to Lincoln to see if he knew how to help us." I said weakly, my heartbeat was racing and pulsing loudly in my ears, and the tunnel vision was back. I felt like I was weaving back and forth except I was standing still, "Why would you tell her to go, how could you be so stupid, put her in danger like that?" He yelled at me, which caused me to burst into tears. "Bellamy, she was going to go anyway, I couldn't have stopped her, and she's just like you. Her mind was set, once that happens there's really no talking her out of it." I countered back; my stomach was tightening a lot causing me to hold my side.

I suppose I could have probably talked her down from going, but we need help. She listens to me, maybe she wouldn't have gone. I felt extremely warm all of a sudden and cold at the same time, Bellamy was going off on me, but I barely heard anything he was saying. I felt the warm sensation running down my leg again, and before I knew it I was falling onto the ramp hard. Bellamy tried to catch me, but I was down. Barely conscious and in severe pain.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**I already no this is probably not my best chapter by far for this story. My wrists were killing me and I haven't slept in like two days, but I wanted to post something! So drop a review if you want! I may rewrite this chapter later on, but for now here's a little something!**

**XOXO**

**Bellamy's Point of View**

I was so busy ranting about Octavia running off I didn't realize what was happening in front of me. Emma fell to the ground, her body going completely limp in my arms. Every ounce of anger I had towards her just moments ago had vanished; all I wanted now was for her to wake up. I'd rushed her inside the drop ship and lied her down on some boxes in the back, trying to give her as much privacy as possible, which was hard considering the amount of sick kids had doubled since earlier.

Emma was barely conscious, when she did manage to open her eyes, she was crying. Something really bad is wrong; Clarke's just standing there looking over her. "Do something!" I yelled at her. Fix her, help her, figure out why she's in so much pain. I watched Clarke check her pulse, and push around on her stomach, Emma's jeans were soaked in blood, more blood than I'd ever seen. Clarke took a deep breath and ordered someone to go find her some clean clothes. Clarke looked at me, then down at Emma who was all but passed out at the moment, than back up at me.

"Bellamy," she whispered, she had a pained expression across her face. "She's having a miscarriage. The baby must not have been able to handle the virus, and all the stress that's been on her body." Clarke continued on, I held my hand up for her to stop talking. I shook my head no; I didn't want to believe this was happening. I knelt down neck to Emma's face, placing my arm across her chest rubbing her shoulder lightly. She opened her eyes a little, letting the tears escape. She knew what was happening; I wiped her cheek with my thumb and leaned in to kiss her forehead, letting my lips linger on her forehead.

As I stormed out of the drop ship I could see the entire camp was going to hell. The quarantine wasn't fucking working. Eight kids have already died from whatever this damn virus is, nine if we include my unborn child. Everyone was running around in a panic, they were all showing symptoms accept a few.

"Get in the damn drop ship!" I ordered a few kids who were about to break out in damn gun fight, confiscating there weapons. Emma was right, we shouldn't have been so eager to bring these damn things back to camp, and sure they're great for protection, now not so much. Apparently everyone was playing follow the leader, because the entire camp started to turn on each other, raising their weapons at one another, turning on each other. I was pulling two kids apart when I heard the shots ring out. Whipping around my eyes landed on Clarke, she was standing with her rifle held in the air, clearly she'd shot off a few warning shots to calm everyone down.

"This is exactly what the grounders want. Don't you see that? Clarke asked the crowd of people standing motionless. As much as I hate to admit it, Clarke has what it takes to survive down here. Sometimes I wonder if I have what it takes.

"They don't have to kill us if we kill each other." Clarke said, she looked like she was getting worse, her entire face was pale and she looked beaten down and exhausted. "They want us to turn on one another," I said, looking from person to person. "If we do that, then they win, and I'm not letting that happen!" I finished, just as I saw Clarke begin to fall to the ground, somehow Finn caught her just in the nick of time. He held her in his arms as he carried her into the drop ship. "Finn, you can't touch her," Raven yelled from behind me, she glanced at me. "To late," I said. "I'm fine Finn, put me down." Clarke croaked the words out."

Screw this, I'm not sitting here and listening to this shit. I need to go after Octavia; I grabbed a gun off the ground and checked the chamber to see how many rounds were in it. Cocking it back in place I made my way towards the gate, just to see Octavia running my way. "If I wasn't so happy to see you back inside camp, I'd kill you Octavia," I told her, pulling her into a brief hug. Stepping back, I looked at my sister, how much she's grown over all these years, not just physically but mentally and emotionally. She's stronger than I gave her credit for. There's no point in getting pissed off at her and yelling at for going to that grounder. "What did you find out?" I asked after a moment.

"There is no cure; it goes away on its own." She said, "Yeah, if you can survive it that long." I muttered out. "We have an even bigger problem, Bellamy." She said sternly, looking me in the eyes. "Lincoln said," I cringed at the sound of his name, I hated that he was touching my sister. "They attack at first light."

**Emma's Point of View**

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to wake up fully. How long was I out for? Glancing around, more and more kids had poured into a now full drop ship. Everyone must have caught the virus. I sat up slowly, wincing in pain, as I continued to look around my eyes landed on Bellamy, he was sitting on the ground puking, I got up slowly, and I mean slowly. Stumbling over towards him, he'd finished puking and was wiping is mouth with his jacket sleeve when he noticed Murphy trying to hand him some water, "Here drink this." Murphy said, he was trying to help others, shocking. "Get the hell away from me!" Bellamy hissed back at him, ready to knock him on his ass.

I'd made my way towards Bellamy, carefully stepping through the maze of sick bodies lying scattered on the floor. "I've got this one," I said to Murphy, taking the water, and sitting down next to Bellamy. He looked at me, his face was pale and he was sweating, blood stains were all over his mouth and under his nose. I helped him get a drink and sat the water down by my feet, we leaned our heads into each other.

"Do you know what happened to the..." he asked me, referring to the baby. "I know." I replied, trying to hold myself together. Bellamy told me Octavia had made it back safely, and that Jasper, Finn and Raven had detonated a bomb on the bridge in hopes of slowing down the fast approaching grounders. Bellamy pulled me down on top of him so we could try and get some rest and sleep. We finally dozed off for the night, at least Bell did anyway. I couldn't get comfortable at all, I was lying on Bell's chest with his arm draped around my back, which normally was all I needed to fall asleep, but my stomach was still hurting and I felt terrible still. I nuzzled my head into Bellamy a little more opening my eyes when he placed his other hand over mine. I glanced up at him, his eyes were closed. Lying my head back down on him, I spotted Murphy giving a kid named Miles some water. I don't care what Murphy says, I will never trust him. I kept my eyes on him as he reached for a rag on the ground, I thought he was handing it to Miles, but he was holding it over his face, smothering him. I started to get up, to stop him, but fear took over and I stayed still.

My heart was pumping and my hands were shaking, I gripped Bellamy's jacket. Miles squirmed for a few seconds and then his entire body stopped moving altogether. Murphy sauntered backwards slowly. As he turned his body to face my direction I quickly closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep. I hope he didn't see me. I could hear him walking closer towards us, his footsteps were getting louder and louder, until he was standing over Bellamy and I. I tried to keep my breathing as even as possible, not to give myself away. My knuckles were probably white, I was squeezing Bellamy's jacket so hard. Murphy stood there for a few moments and I felt his hand touch my hip. I didn't flinch; I just remained still and prayed he would walk away. There's no way he'd be stupid enough to do anything with Bellamy right here. Then again, he's touching me and Bellamy's right next to me. He removed his hand from my hip, and eventually moved on. Oh my god, Murphy just killed someone in cold blood, without any hesitation. And I let him. What does that say about me? What kind of person am I to lay here and watch him kill someone?

The next morning Bellamy and I woke up at the same time and slowly made our way out of the drop ship, looking off into the distance we could see a huge cloud of smoke bellowing into the sky, where they had blown up the bridge. "They really did it." I whispered as Bellamy pulled me into him. "Yeah, I can't believe they pulled it off." He replied, kissing my forehead. "I am become death, destroyer of worlds." I said, without thinking. I'd read it in a book a long time ago and the quote just stuck with me. Bellamy glanced down at me liked I'd had a stroke or something, I looked at him, ready to explain, "It's Oppenheimer, the man that built the first.." and chuckled softly, "I know who Oppenheimer is." He said, smirking at me.

Raven, Jasper and Finn had made it back to camp safely from deploying the bomb. Everyone took that as a victory. The virus the grounders infected us with took fifteen of our people, including my child. Thankfully Trevor wasn't even affected by the virus; he was still his happy go lucky self. He kept asking me how the baby was on and off all day. I just told him I was pregnant, I didn't have the heart to tell him it was gone.

I'd spent most of the day sleeping in Bells tent, while him and Clarke cleaned up around camp, and tried to figure out the best approach against the grounders. They'd decided earlier in the day that Murphy was allowed to remain in camp, claiming they needed as many bodies to help defend us against the grounders. Bellamy told me that when he'd come to check on me. I started to tell him what I saw him do, but he was called outside before I could tell him.

It was late in the evening when I woke up; I got up and went to find Bellamy. I was walking through camp when I smacked right in to Murphy, he was holding my arms so I wouldn't fall, I immediately yanked them out of his hands. He stared at me intently, he was unhinged and insane.

"I'm real sorry about your baby." He said, I don't know why but him saying that sent a wave of anger and rage through my entire body. "Don't say that; don't even talk about my child." I hissed back at him. Stepping closer getting in his face, "You might have everyone else fooled, thinking that you're a changed person, but I know exactly what you are, you're a monster and if you ever come near me again I'll kill you myself, you understand me?" I told him, shoving past him, he stood there stunned.

Bellamy was sitting by the fire when he spotted my walking out of camp; he grabbed my arm stopping me. I glanced at him, "Where are you going? It's not safe out there." He said, pulling me into him. I wanted to go to the butterfly field for a few minutes and just clear my head, but telling Bellamy about Murphy would be better. I pulled him back behind the drop ship; he placed his hands on my hips looking at me, worriedly.

"Are you feeling okay? Since the baby." He asked me, "I'm fine," I said harshly, pulling away from him. I didn't want to think about it or talk about. "We need to talk about it," he said tilting my chin up so I would look at him. I backed away from Bellamy, covering my face with my hands. "I don't want to talk about." I whispered. He grabbed my hands and held them for a second. "We need too; I need to know that you're alright. You haven't said a word about it. I know you," I cut him off; "I don't want to talk about it, Bellamy. I don't need too. It happened, the baby's gone, and we knew it could happen, it's over. So just stop, okay." I practically yelled at him, I was shaking and pissed off. He stood there and looked at me heartbroken, I didn't know what to say to him, what to do. So I stormed off in the opposite direction, I needed to be alone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Just reminder: ****_Italics_**** are flashbacks! Hope you enjoy this chapter! This is a really long chapter, sorry guys! Please drop a review and let me know whatcha think! :) **

_"__As I closed the door behind me, I glanced at the clock. I have about an hour before the new guards arrive to take over the night shift in front of the door. Camden was sitting on his bed holding a ratty old teddy bear in his arms, a few other kids were awake and smiled as I said hello to them. They all gladly accepted the snacks I'd brought them, scarfing them down within minutes. I knelt down on the floor next to Camden's bed. _

_"__You came back," he said, talking while crumbs of brownie fell out of his mouth. I laughed at him, it was hard not to. "I told you I would. I try not to break promises." I told him, giving him another brownie. He was starving. There has to be a reason for all of this._

_"__Why are all of you here?" I asked, "Why aren't you in the medical wing of the ark?" I don't know if he'll be able to answer any of my questions, but I don't have anyone else to ask. I got up and began reading some of the kid's charts again, more slowly this time. "They said I was sick, so they needed to quarantine me here with the others." Camden answered shrugging his shoulders. I glanced down and tried to reread his chart again, it was hard to filter through all of the medical terms, but I finally came across a doctor's report…. _

**_Camden Richards_**

**_Age: 6_**

**_Medical Update 4/12/3023: Child has shown a decline in progress since last treatment of radiation. Profuse bleeding out of nose and ears means brain cells stop responding when the patient has been exposed to enough toxin. Reversal drugs have been administered; patient is not showing positive progress. _**

**_Medical Update 5/22/3023: Patient is no longer responding to reversal drugs, too much damage has been done to vital organs due to the radiation exposure. Patient is to be terminated in the weeks to come._**

_Terminated? What the hell does that mean? They're going to kill him? They can't do that; they've been testing him and torturing him, putting poison inside his body. Now they can't fix what they've done. I grabbed more and more charts and read the exact same thing over and over and over again. Half of these children were so far gone that they were to be floated. Camden had lied down, he looked pale, and his breathing was becoming weaker. He started to whine and hold his stomach, "What's wrong?" I asked moving closer to his side helping him sit up, "My tummy hurts, I feel sick" he answered. The words no sooner left his mouth, and then he started to vomit. I grabbed a throw up pan that was luckily sitting on a nearby table and held it out for him, he heaved and coughed. _

_When I looked in the pan to dispose of the waste I saw the two brownies he'd scarfed down, and a lot of blood. Oh my god, they're killing these kids on purpose. Everything started to click together in my mind, they chose kids whose parents have been floated, brought them here and used them as test dummies to see how much radiation their bodies could withstand before they died. The earth was soaked in radiation, which means we must be running out of time on the ark. They're trying to come up with a plan to go back to earth. Looking around the room my heart broke. This is wrong, beyond wrong, its murder. Using these innocent kids as live test rats, it's awful. I comforted Camden and two little girls who had also thrown up, sitting on the floor between their beds until the last possible second. Eventually I had to leave them, but I returned every night and spent time with them._

_As far as I could tell they were checked on by Abby once or twice a day. I'm the only other person that sees them; they don't exist to anyone else. One day I was working with Abby in the medical wing, I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to confront her about the entire situation. She was about to walk out of the room when I grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around. _

_"__Emma is something wrong?" she asked, looking at me with a concerned motherly look. How could someone as sensible and sweet as Abby be involved with this?_

_"__Yeah, something is wrong." I told her, "I know where you go every day. I know about those sick kids." I said, whispering so nearby ears wouldn't hear what we were talking about. Abby looked like I just knocked the wind out of her. She stepped back and regained her composure._

_"__You don't know what you're talking about." She started to say, "I think I do, I think the ark's been pumping those innocent kids full of radiation in hopes of trying to find a way for all of us to survive on earth." I cut her off, disgust lingered in my voice. Abby grabbed my arm and pulled me into a supply closet down the hallway._

_"__Emma, you can't tell anyone about this. If you do, chaos will erupt, that we won't be able to put an end too. Do you want that?" she asked, staring me in the eye. I rubbed the back of my neck, and shook my head. "It's not right! They're just kids." I hissed at her, "They're going to kill them." I whispered after a moment. "I thought you were different Abby, I thought you were nothing like them, but it turns out you're exactly like them." I told her before exiting the closet. _

_I continued sneaking into to see the kids almost every night. I tried to keep them company and comfort them, Camden always put on a brave face, but he was scared to death. Most of the kids looked worse each time I saw them. It was eleven o'clock, my usual time to sneak in to see them. I'd brought some books for them tonight, when I closed to door behind me and glanced in the room I noticed there were only five kids in the room, including Camden. He burst into tears as soon as he saw me, getting up slowly and coming to me, I sat my bag down and picked him up. Rubbing his back, I walked over and sat down with him on the bed._

_"__What's wrong? Where are the others?" I asked, wiping the tears out of his eyes, he coughed and spat up blood, "They took them away." He whispered out, meaning they floated them. The ark murdered five children….My mind was spinning in a million different directions, I have to do something, I can't just let them get away with this. "It's okay, it's going to be alright." I told him, as I lied down beside him and rubbed his back until he fell asleep. After checking on the other kids, I sat down and tried to come up with a plan. There was no plan to come up with, if I tell anyone these kids will die anyway, so will I. If I don't tell anyone they're going to die anyway, so right now I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. I'm in way over my head here. I closed my eyes and leaned my head down on the mattress in front of me; I must have dozed off because I woke up to one of the other little girls, Maggie, shaking my shoulder. "Emma, something's wrong with Camden." She said, pulling on my hand trying to wake me up. I got up and rushed over to Camden, he was shaking, his face was pale, and his lips had a light blue ring around them._

_"__Camden, can you hear me?" I whispered, checking to see if he still had a pulse, he did, but it was weak, very weak. I listened to his chest by putting my ear up to it; I could hear a lot of wheezing, almost like he had fluid in his lungs. Some guy came into the medical wing not long ago, showing the same symptoms as Camden, I'd watched Abby put a chest tube into the side of his chest, to release the fluid from his lungs. _

_I ran around the room and tried to remember everything Abby had used, grabbing a scalpel and a pair of gloves and some tubing and gauze I ran back over towards Camden, he was coughing and crying. "It's okay, I'm going to try and help you, hang on buddy." I said, panic settling in, I looked at the door, I need help. If I don't do this right now he could drown in his own fluid before I even get back with someone. I took a deep breath and pulled on the gloves, gently lifting his shirt up over his head, I felt around on his side, trying to find his second and third ribs, they were so tiny, it was hard to find them. Once I did, I took the scalpel and made a small incision about an inch long, and ripped the pack of tubing open with my teeth and gently pushed the tubing in, I saw Abby pinch the skin around the tubing to get it in the right place so I did just that. _

_Camden was squirming and still coughing up blood, his breathing was becoming even shallower. It took a few moments, but the tube finally started to fill with a maroon colored liquid, blood. I actually did it; I put a chest tube in correctly. I smiled at Camden as I watched the blood trickle out, his breathing started to even out again. Maggie hugged my side, and I rubbed her shoulder. I was removing the gloves from my hands when I heard the door open behind me. Startled I turned to see three armed guards coming my way, followed by Kane._

_"__Emma Montgomery, you are under arrest for trespassing, and endangering the lives of others." Kane spat out, as two of the guards grabbed my arms; I pulled out of their grip, for a moment. "Are you kidding me!" I yelled, "You are the one endangering their lives!" I yelled, glancing at the children. "You're murdering them!" I yelled again, as the guards cuffed my hands behind my back. They yanked me out of the room so fast; I was barely able to glance back at the kids. They marched me down the hallway, heading to confinement or to float me. I glanced up from the floor, as we walked past the mess hall, I saw Bellamy, he was staring directly at me, watching the tears stream down my face. _

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

I stood there and watched as Emma walked away from me, I leaned against the back of the drop ship. I needed her to talk to me about everything, about losing the baby. Maybe more for me, than for her, when she first told me she was pregnant I was an ass to her. I didn't want a baby, at all. It would have just been another mouth to feed, and someone else to worry about. But somehow along the way, I accepted it and wanted it, with her, for her. Now it's all gone, the baby, the thought of us being parents together and sharing something that special together, it's all gone. It feels like a piece of me died a little on the inside, and I can't imagine what Emma's feeling. She was connected to it, she felt it kick, and held it inside of her.

I shook the thoughts away and wiped my eyes as I made my way to bed, I expected Emma to be in our tent, but she wasn't here. I removed my jacket and lied down for the night. I spent two nights like this; I guess she just wants to be alone. I closed my eyes, and eventually drifted off… Waking up in the morning, I felt the bed beside me, searching for Emma, she still wasn't here. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and got up, pulling my boots and jacket on, heading out into camp, I spotted Emma heading into the meat curing tent, she must be helping Octavia. She caught me staring at her, and gave me the smallest smile I'd ever seen her give me before, and then she headed into the curing tent again. I made my way over there and walked inside to see her and Octavia hanging some strips of meat up. She glanced at me and then back at what she was doing, I touched her back and she jumped a little. "Hey," I said, quietly. "Hey," she replied, walking out of my grip. Octavia shot me a look, hinting to leave her alone, but I can't I need her to talk to me.

Emma walked back over near me, and I touched her hand again. "Em's, can we talk. About anything, as long as we talk, it doesn't even have to be about that." I said, leaning my head in to kiss her cheek, she turned to face me, dodging my kiss. I let go of her hand, and took a step outside of the tent, as she followed me out. We stood there in an awkward silence, something we've never had an issue with before. Normally I can't shut her up, or we can't keep our hands off of each other. I took her hand again in mine and she stepped into me a little, then pulled her hand away and stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest. I shook my head out of frustration, she talks about me pulling away from her and not letting her in, and she's doing the same thing to me.

"Emma, I'm trying. I don't know what's going on, unless you talk to me," I told her, putting my hands on her hips, like I always do. She avoided looking at me, and wiped her cheek, and placed her hands on my chest for moment before stepping away again. "I can't, I'm sorry Bellamy. I just… every time I look at you I see its face and I can't… do this with you. Not now, can we just talk later. Please?" she pleaded with me.

"You aren't alone in this, I'm here. At least I'm trying to be." I told her, brushing some hair behind her ear. Emma looked at the muddy ground beneath our feet, "Okay, yeah. We can talk later, or not talk, it doesn't matter. As long as you're in our bed with me tonight." I said, making her look at me, she'd been sleeping in Octavia's tent the past two nights. She nodded her head, and turned to walk back towards Octavia, I turned to head out of the gate to relieve Monroe from his post. "Bellamy," I heard her sweet voice say my name, and spun slowly on my heels to face her. Emma was standing behind me, looking at me, she looked tired, but still as beautiful as the first day I ever saw her. She slowly walked into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her sides, gently pulling her into me more; this was the most contact we'd had in a while. I ran my hand up her back into the back of her hair and held her in my arms. "I'm sorry, I know I'm being a bitch. This isn't fair to you, at all. I know I'm not alone." She whispered in my ear, "Don't apologize." I said, kissing her cheek, nuzzling my head into hers. "You will never be alone, Emma. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I told her, as we broke apart, I caressed her cheek and wiped her cheek with my thumb. People were staring at us, but I didn't care. I'll take as many moments like this as I can get with Emma, in front of an audience or not. "I love you," she whispered the words out, I smirked and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Em's." I replied, before letting her go back to helping Octavia. I watched her head back in the curing tent, and made my way outside the gate.

"First watch is over." I said, giving some kid holding a rifle, "Go relieve Monroe on the south wall. Keep your eyes open." I finished, spotting Clarke looking out over the clearing, I walked up beside her, scanning the clearing myself. "It's been two days," she said, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. I crossed my arms over my chest and rubbed my chin. "Maybe the bomb at the bridge scared them off for good." She said, stepping back a little.

"You honestly believe that?" I asked, arching my eyebrows at her. If she does she's an idiot. We probably just stalled them, gave them more time to plan an attack. "No. They're coming. It's just a matter of time." Clarke replied. "Jasper thinks he can cook up some more gunpowder, if he gets more sulfur," I said, making my way down the slope, walking around a tree, "Raven thinks she can turn them into land mines." Clarke shot me a look, sort of like some of the looks Emma gives me.

"So you might want to watch were you step," I said, smirking. "What I really need is a thousand more of her tin can bombs we can roll into their village and blow those grounders to hell." Clarke looked at me, disgusted by what I just said. "What? That's what they want to do to us, you need to knock yourself off of your high horse, and this is how we are going to survive. Not sitting her, knitting sweaters and hoping for eternal peace like your boyfriend, princess."

"I can't believe we survived a hundred years just so we could slaughter each other. There has to be another way." Clarke replied, looking me in the eye. "Any word from the ark?" I asked her, she shook her head no. "I guess they finally ran out of air." I said, most of them deserved it I thought, as I glanced up at the sky for a moment. "Maybe my mom was lucky, it was quicker." Clarke said solemnly. I'd almost forgotten she'd lost her mother. I knew how that felt, and as much as I couldn't stand Clarke half the time, I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone, well maybe Murphy and the grounders. I patted her shoulder and continued to walk down the hill, turning to face her for a moment.

"Look, I don't know who else to ask this, but I need to know. Is she going to be alright?" I asked, referring to Emma. I worried about her constantly; she was always on my mind and in my heart. Clarke sighed, and walked down beside me, "Physically, yes she should be fine Bellamy, but emotionally? It's going to take time, something like that it affects people differently. Emma's strong, one of the strongest people I know, and she has you. Something tells me she'll be alright." Clarke replied, I nodded my head, just as we heard someone yell "Fire!" from inside camp. I shot Clarke a look, "Son of bitch!" I whispered, as we both took off into a run heading towards the curing tent. It was engulfed in flames, Murphy had drug Octavia and Emma outside, they were sitting on the ground, I rushed over to them. Kneeling down in front of them, Emma was coughing and so was Octavia.

"Are you alright?" I asked them both, checking Octavia over, making my way onto Emma, she was covered in soot, I took her face in my hands. "I'm okay, we're okay." She said, holding Octavia's arm. I took a deep breath and whipped around to face the fire. "Go get some water to put this damn fire out!" I order, a bunch of kids took off out of camp and headed to the stream with makeshift buckets. Emma stood up, gripping my arm to gain her footing, I slid my arm around her waist, letting her lean into me for a moment. She leaned down and placed her hands on her knees and coughed again, "This is all your fault!" I heard Murphy yell from behind me, I turned to see he him, cold cock some kid in the mouth sending him down onto the ground, the kid got to his feet, I ran over and shoved them apart.

"Stop Dammit! Save it for the grounders!" I yelled, you could feel the heat radiating from the fire behind us. I shoved Murphy back and off to the side, "What the hell are we going to do now!" Emma yelled over the crackling of the fire. "That was all the food!" Octavia said, almost like they finished each other's sentence. I made everyone get back, and cleared the area around the fire. Well, we are fucking screwed now. I walked over towards Emma and Octavia and watched as the fire destroyed all of our food.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Emma's Point of View**

A few hours have passed since the curing tent caught on fire. We were all standing in the rubble, trying to see if any of the meat was salvageable. None of it was. It was charred, and covered in ash, definitely not barbequed, it was inedible. "Any idea what happened here?" Bellamy asked, still crouched down on the ground sifting through the ash with a stick, he stood up and turned around to face us all. "Dumbass over there kept feeding the fire, specifically because Octavia and Emma told him not to." Murphy said, pointing towards Zac. Bellamy looked at Murphy suspiciously, eying him up and down, unsure if he should believe him or not.

"Murphy's telling the truth," Octavia said, Bellamy glanced at her, than at me for reassurance. I nodded my head yes. Bellamy flung the stick he'd been holding into the nearby woods furiously. Clarke walked up beside me, "What's left of the food?" she asked, I raised my eyebrows at her, "Umm, nothing. It's all burnt." I said, gesturing towards the blackened ground and meat carcasses. We'd managed to kill a few deer, rabbits and squirrels, giving us enough food to hopefully make it through the winter, now we have nothing. Bellamy walked over beside me, placing his hand on the small of my back, "Do we have anything left in the drop ship?" he asked Clarke, I glanced at him and he softened his expression slightly.

"There are some nuts and berries stored," I said, as he ran his thumb back and forth on my back. "Not enough to last us more than a week or two." Clarke finished my sentence. I'd been pushing Bell away, I don't know though, he didn't do anything wrong. He's been so kind and sweet and caring about losing the baby. "We have to hunt again." I said looking at them both, Bellamy and Clarke nodded, "Anyone we can spare goes out." Clarke said, as we made our way into the drop ship, I walked over near the table and picked through the weapons with Clarke, as Bellamy picked up a rifle, and inspected it and loaded it.

"Each group takes someone with a gun; the guns are for killing grounders, not food. We can't waste the ammo. Use the spears and knives for hunting. Get what you can. Be back by nightfall. No one stays out past dusk." Bellamy ordered, as everyone formed into small groups and picked out there weapons.

I reach to grab a knife when I saw Bellamy place his hand over mine; I looked up at him startled. "What?" I asked, "You aren't going," he said looking at me sternly. "Bell I can help." I started to say, he through his hand up and cut me off, "It's too risky, with the grounders circling. I don't like it." He said, pulling on my hip so someone could get past me. Clarke walked over, "She's coming with me we'll be fine, I promise." Bellamy shot her a dirty look, and rolled his eyes. "I swear if something happens to her," Bellamy started to threaten Clarke as she toddled off talking to Finn. I grabbed Bellamy's face with my hand, forcing him to look at me. He did, placing his hand over mine on his cheek.

"I'm going, we need the food. Plus, I'm a pretty good tracker these days, thanks to someone." I said, giving him a smile. I'd been hunting with Bellamy and his crew numerous times, and I actually picked up some stuff from them. "You're ass better be back inside this camp by nightfall." Bellamy ordered, pulling me into a hug. "Same goes for you Bellamy, don't do anything stupid. Okay?" I said, as we broke apart. He handed me a knife reluctantly, "I wouldn't dare." He said, sarcastically. We started to walk towards the gate, hand in hand. I was about to take off with Clarke, Finn and some other kid named Myles, the name made me think of Murphy and what I saw him do when Bellamy stopped me. "You forgot something," he said, I looked around confused, "What did I forget?" I asked. He smirked and pulled me into a kiss, I smiled as he continued to kiss me on the lips. He leaned his head into mine and continued to kiss me, as other kids marched past us. I pulled away slightly, only to kiss him for a moment longer. "Back by nightfall, I'm not fucking joking, alright." He whispered, letting me go a little. I nodded my head, "By nightfall." I repeated to him, squeezing his hand. I mouthed I love you and he did the same and then we both took off in opposite directions in the woods.

**Bellamy's Point of View**

The group I went out with consisted of me and a few dumbasses, who scared off every potential food source we'd come across, "I'm calling it, we're heading back." I told the group, adjusting the rifle in my hands. We'd been out here for a few hours, hopefully someone else had better luck than we did I thought as we trekked back into camp.

I scanned the camp for Emma, and didn't see her anywhere. My heart started to race a little, panicking. It's almost dark out; she should be back by now. I'll give it a little longer; if she's not back I'm going after her. Walking into my tent, I set my rifle on the ground next to the bed and removed my jacket and shirt, something scratched my rib cage pretty good when we were walking through the woods, well more like I got smacked with a branch, because the dipshit with the hatchet didn't know how to use it.

I was checking out my side, a few bloody scratches, I'll live I thought when I heard the tarp door crackle; I turned around thinking it was Emma. It wasn't it was Raven. What the hell does she want? I shot her a look and searched for a rag or something to wipe the blood off with, "Can I help you?" I asked her, she was just standing there. "What are you doing in here? Emma's not back yet." I said, stilling looking for a rag.

"I wasn't looking for her, I was looking for you." She said, wiping her eyes and sighing. Obviously she'd been crying or she looked like she was about too. Oh god, I'm not dealing with this. Emma had filled me in a while ago on the whole Clarke, Finn and Raven love triangle. I about killed myself listening to it. Just a bunch of young dumb, high school acting idiots playing each other, not my cup of tea. But Emma cared about Clarke, so I cared a little in deference to her.

"This is about Finn, isn't it?" I asked, finally wiping the blood off my side with a dry rag it just smeared it and stung like hell. Raven walked over and took the rag, and poured some water on it and started to clean up my side. I hesitated, but stood there and let her do it.

"They don't waste time. I'll give them that." She said, wiping my chest lightly. I didn't like this at all, her being in here, without Emma being here. It felt uncomfortable. I avoided her and tried to think of something to say to her, "You're mistaking me for someone who actually cares about your school girl problems." I snapped at her, I don't do girl talk, at all. Sure, I'll goof off with Emma and talk to her about stuff, but that's us, that's just how we are.

Raven cleared her throat, and kept wiping my chest slowly letting the rag drop to the ground, I closed my eyes for a minute and pinched the bridge of my nose. When I opened them Raven was standing in front of me with her pants around her ankles, her legs bare and exposed. She moved closer towards me touching my chest, I grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her back slightly. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked her.

She looked at me confused, "Normally, I wouldn't be the guy to stand here and talk you down, but I'm with Emma, which you damn well know. So, you need to get dressed and get the hell out of here and find someone else." I told her, gesturing for her to go. Raven laughed a little, which pissed me off even more, she placed her hands on my sides and leaned in to kiss me, her lips hit mine and I tried to shove her back. "It's okay," Raven whispered reaching for my zipper. "She never has to know, now does she?"

"Raven, I'm telling you, you need to go, before she comes back and see's this and thinks it's something that it sure as hell isn't." I ordered her.

**Emma's Point of View**

"I'd say two rabbit's is good." I told Octavia walking into camp with her, we'd met up in the woods earlier, and Clarke told me to head back to camp so Bellamy wouldn't be on red alert. They wanted to hunt for a little longer. "Poor little Thumper," Octavia said, holding the rabbit's out in front of us. Blood stains were all over there fur. "Thumper?" I asked her, laughing a little. "It's from this really old kids' movie, Bellamy found it on the ark and gave it to me when I was younger," she explained, laughing as well.

"I'm going to find Bellamy." I said, giving her a hug. As I walked through camp, I snuggled down into Bells jacket. The air was cold tonight. I'd been thinking about Bellamy all day, and how the way I've been pushing him away was terrible on my part. He loved me, and would do anything for me, and he's hurting as much as I am over all of this. I need to make things right between us, and hope he understands. Hopefully he's back already, I searched camp, didn't find him. I headed for our tent; he's probably waiting for me. I peeled the tarp door back and walked under it. "Bell..." I started to say before turning around to see him and Raven. Her shirts and pants were off, and Bellamy's shirt was as well, she had her hands on his sides and he had his hands on her elbows holding her. Bellamy looked at me with the deer in the headlights expression.

I was in shock, what just happened? Bellamy and Raven were hooking up. I stumbled backwards a little and shook my head no, my chest tightened and the tears came streaming out. "Emma! It's not what you think!" Bellamy yelled, over my shoulder, I'd turned and ran out of the tent, heading for the woods. I held my hand over my mouth as the sobs came out. Not what you think? It's exactly what I thought.

**Bellamy's Point of View**

I grabbed a shirt and my jacket and pulled them on, and took off out of the tent after Emma; I spotted her slipping through the wall heading back out in to the woods. I didn't stop to think to grab my gun; my only thought was catching up to her as I slid through the wall. It was practically pitch dark out, but I could still make out her running ahead of me, and hear the twigs snapping up ahead beneath her feet. When she finally stopped we were in the butterfly field, I should have known this is where she would come. I was out breath and inching my way towards her. "Em," I said, reaching out to touch her back. She spun around and shoved my hand away from her. "Don't, don't touch me!" she shrieked, she was crying terribly. "Emma, it's not what you think, I swear to you." I said, reaching for her again, and again she shoved me back. "It's not what I think? God dammit Bellamy, just when I think you aren't a total son of bitch you fool me again." She cried out, trying to walk past me, I grabbed her arm forcing her to stop.

"Let go of me!" she yelled wrenching her arm out of my hand. "Raven came onto me, it wasn't like that. I pushed her away, I wasn't into it!" I yelled back at her, she covered her face with her hands and cried. I grabbed her elbows, only for her to shove me away again, "Don't touch me!" she said, hitting me in the chest, shoving me back again. "Congratulations, I guess you're completely off the hook now, I mean I lost the baby, and now this. So you can do whatever you want now, and you didn't even have to be the one to end it!" She said, letting the words cut like knives. I watched as she fumbled with the necklace around her neck, "Emma don't do that, come on!" I yelled, but it was too late she flung it into the woods.

Emma went to walk away again, so I grabbed her again, and she shoved me back, only this time she completely lost it, "Stop touching me! I hate you! I don't need your help; I don't need you at all, just like I didn't need our baby. So just go away! Just go!" she cried, hitting my chest with her hands eventually slumping down to her knees in the mud. I realized then this had nothing to do with what just happened, this was all about the past few days, losing the baby. It was just all finally coming out. She'd finally cracked, I knelt down in front of her, placing my hands on her arms more gently this time, and pulled her into me. She pulled away at first, but eventually let me hold her. I cradled her in my arms and let her cry, let her get it all out. We sat there for an hour or more, eventually I managed to get her to her feet and led her back to camp.

As we walked through camp I prayed we didn't run into Raven, because I think Emma may just murder her if we cross paths, and I might just let her. That stupid bitch, I thought. We got inside our tent; Emma sat down on the edge of the bed. I knelt down in front of her and placed my hands on the sides of her legs, like I always do. "You ready to talk now?" I asked, she looked down at the ground. I'd seen Emma pissed and upset with me before, but never like this, never this bad. She nodded her no, so I kissed her forehead and we climbed into bed, we curled into each other and just went to sleep. It was a long day, what needed to be said could be said in the morning.

**Emma's Point of View**

I opened my eyes to see Bellamy staring back at me, I rolled on my side away from him. I was embarrassed about how I acted last night, I was a complete and udder bitch and didn't even give him a chance to explain before I just blew up. I felt him touch my hip, and rolled over to face him slightly, I buried my face in his chest and felt the tears coming again, my hormones were everywhere, I just want to stop crying. He held me in his arms, and kissed my cheek, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened last night. I just lost it." I whispered as he wiped my face. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you, if anyone should be pissed it's you. What you walked in on looked bad." He said, looking at my bare neck. I remember I threw the necklace. Oh my god, I'm a dumbass. "I'm sorry," he said, "I never should have let her go that far." He said trying to defend himself like he'd done something wrong. "I know you didn't do anything with her, it just looked like it and I lost it, I plead insanity." I told him, as he held my hand. Bellamy laughed at me, and sat himself up on his elbow. "Yeah, you are a neurotic mess, I'll give you that." He said smirking.

"Are we okay?" I asked timidly, I wouldn't blame him if he dumped me right now. "I don't know, do you still hate me?" he asked, cocking his head to look at me. "Bellamy," I said, I felt like a terrible person, and even worse girlfriend or fiancé or whatever we are now. "I don't hate you, I can't believe I said that to you." I covered my face, it hurt me that I hurt him. Then I felt his lips on my hands and pulled them off my face. "I love you. It's not like I've never said anything hurtful to you before." He said, trying to make me feel like less of an ass. "I love you too." I said, as he kissed me, pulling my face into him, "We're okay." He said, smirking and kissing me again, pulling my hip into him. He ran his hand up under my shirt slowly, sliding his other arm under my head, letting his fingers get tangled in the back of my hair, we kissed like electricity was running through us, like we were passing it back and forth to each other.

I watched as Bellamy pulled his shirt up over his head, I ran my hands up his chest and shifted my weight as he pulled me on top of him swiftly, so I was straddling him, he sat up and kissed me, "Are you aloud to have, so soon?" he asked, kissing my neck again. "I don't care," I told him, which caused him to smile and I kissed him and he bit my lip slightly. He slowly removed the rest of our clothes, and made his way on top of me under the blankets, and we gave into each other, every movement every word he whispered was perfect, we were perfect together. I guess it took me breaking down to realize I should be thankful for what I do have, for the guy that I have, that loves me unconditionally, and thankful that I'm still here and still alive and fighting, mostly because of Bellamy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**This chapter centers around Bell and Emma mostly, I wanted to have some fun with there storyline before things get heavy. So, yeah. Enjoy, let me know whatcha think!**

**:)**

We weren't in a hurry to get up for the day, the air was cool blowing into the tent, the crackle of the fire was actually peaceful today, it was probably five or six in the morning now. Bellamy and I had woken up earlier and talked and did other things…. I smiled thinking about it. I was lying on Bellamy's bare chest, nuzzling my head into him; he ran his fingertips up and down my bare back slowly, just barely grazing my back with his touch. All we are is skin and bone, trained to get along. Bellamy and I are like magnets, he moves I move.

I was tracing a heart with my finger along his shoulder repeatedly, I felt him lean down and kiss the top of my head lightly, glancing up I kissed him on the lips. He smiled, and held back a laugh, in return causing me to laugh as well. "What?" I asked, as he let his hand stop on the small of my back, "I just don't get it." He replied, caressing my cheek with his other free hand. Slowly, I snuggled back up on his chest, letting him pull the blankets up on us more. "Get what?" I whispered.

"How someone as beautiful and special as you remained single all this time. I mean I'm not complaining, it just saved me a lot of time not having to knock another guy out of the equation." He told me, as I laughed. "You are such a dork." I teased, leaning up to kiss him, "Guys on the ark didn't exactly see me, they didn't want the four eyed, nerdy girl who shot her hand up to answer every question in class." I told him matter of factly. I shook his head, and smirked that trademark smirk of his. That alone made me weak in the knees, and made my heart skip a beat. I raised my eyebrows at, egging him to comment back.

"I saw you, all the time. Sometimes just glancing at you from across the room was enough to make my day a million times better. Trust me, you didn't go unnoticed, I noticed you constantly." He told me, pulling me into a kiss. "I also saw you in my dreams… and the shower...and…" he said jokingly. "Bellamy Blake, you are trouble." I said, playfully smacking him on the chest and laughing. "What?" He laughed out and played with a few loose strands of hair around my face.

"What did you notice about me?" I asked, quietly glancing at his chest and then back up at his eyes. He thought about it carefully, before answering me. "I remember the dance that you went to, the same one that Octavia got caught at." He said swallowing hard; I nodded my head remembering the dance somewhat. "You had on this cream colored dress, it had lace across the top, and it stopped just slightly above your knees. How it hugged every curve of you, the way I wanted too. I was sort of stunned to see you in a dress; you always wore jeans and t-shirts or sweatshirts." He told me, I'd lied my head back down on his chest, listening to him tell me everything.

"You were standing with Clarke, I think and you seemed so nervous to be there. Like maybe you didn't belong there or you felt like you didn't. I wanted to come over to you, but I had to keep an eye on Octavia." He continued on, "Yeah because it wasn't long after that, when you got kicked out of the guard, and I got arrested." I said, rolling onto my back, pulling the blankets up to cover me up, Bellamy sat up slightly and reached for his long sleeve shirt that was on the ground, gently slipping it over my head. I smiled and pulled it on, covering my hands with the sleeves and cuddling back up next to Bellamy's side. He turned to face me and propped himself up on his elbow, gently rubbing my shoulder to keep me warm. "Right and I remember Clarke went off with some guy that asked her to dance or something, and you stood there and fidgeted and messed with your glasses, you looked so beautiful, and you didn't even know it. I glanced at Octavia, and then back at you, but you were gone." Bellamy said, kissing me lightly on the lips. "How can you remember that, it happened such a long time ago?" I asked, chewing on my lip. "I remember a lot of different things about you Emma. More than you'll ever know." He said, kissing my neck, and moving back up to my lips. "Always so mysterious." I teased him, pouting because I wanted him to keep going down memory lane. He remembered so much more than I did. Which I don't understand, I should remember him. He's unforgettable. I guess with everything else going on, I just pushed all of the good memories away, or happy moments.

"Well, now I'm a mysterious dork," he said shaking his head slightly, agreeing to it. I giggled at him, accidently snorting lightly like a little piggy. I instantly covered my mouth, so embarrassed. "What was that?" Bellamy asked, pulling my hand off my mouth playfully. "Nothing," I laughed out. He looked at me with a mischievous grin, and started to slide his hand down onto my side and tickle me. I laughed and swatted his hand away, "I want to hear it again." He said, chuckling and continuing to tickle me and kiss me. "Bellamy," I squealed, trying to be quiet, other people were probably still asleep. He didn't stop until I managed to get on top of him, then he gently sat up so he was able to kiss my lips. I placed my hands on his face and kissed grazed my lips across his, pulling back a little to look him in the eyes.

"You ready for round two?" he asked grinning, running his hand up the side of my thigh and under the hem of my shirt resting it on my hip bone, I smiled and kissed him as he pulled me into him more aggressively. "Round two, huh?" I laughed, as I pulled back faintly, teasing him to lean in closer and kiss me.

"You are such a guy sometimes." I told him, while he kissed my neck, my entire body was relaxed and I didn't want him to ever take his hands off of me. "Yeah, and you are such a girl sometimes too. You love all the attention I give you, all the flirting and touching and kissing." He whispered into my ear slowly, letting each word sink in. He embraced my lips with a kiss, grazing his tongue against mine, we both wanted to keep going, but I could hear people staggering about outside of the tent, I didn't want someone to walk in on us, plus I had to pee.

Bellamy continued to kiss me, "Bell, as much as I'm up for round two, I think we should save it for later." I told him, kissing him on the cheek. He groaned in my ear, he knew exactly why I didn't want to keep going. "No one is going to come in," he pressed. He was frustrated with me; I couldn't help but laugh at him a little. "Trevor pops in all the time, he doesn't need to see this. Plus, we do have the whole grounders coming to slaughter us all issue to address." Bellamy pulled his hands out from under my shirt, letting them rest on the sides of my thighs. "Great, now I'm getting cock blocked by the grounders," he said rolling his eyes, "All the more reason to want the dead." He said seriously.

"Come on," he said, putting the charm on heavy. I bit my lip and laughed at him, "No way, down boy." I said as he lied back on the bed in defeat. I decided to try and stand up on the bed and then walk off the bed, so I ended up standing with my head hitting the top of the tent, looking at Bellamy lying there in his boxers. He wrapped his hands around my calves running them up to the back of my knees, joking like he was going to make me fall on top of him. He wouldn't let me move, so I started laughing. "Bellamy," I laughed again, "Don't do what I think you're about to do!" I told him sternly, he smirked and shrugged his shoulders. He was too damn sexy, his chest and arm muscles. "I'm not doing anything," he said holding his hands up in surrender, I smacked the one hand away as I tried to lift my leg up over him. He grabbed the back of my knees and yanked them forward causing me to fall hard on him and the side of the bed. We both busted out laughing, because I'd knocked part of the tent wall loose when I fell.

"You're such a jackass," I told him between laughs. He kissed the side of my face laughing, and rubbing the edge of my head with his hand, making sure I was alright. We lied there in each other's arms and continued to laugh about the entire incident. There was a hole in the side of the tent that had collapsed, we could see the tree branches and light grey sky above us, and then the view was obstructed by Octavia's head. "You know I don't think everyone in camp wants to see you two, you know have sex," She said, putting her hands on her hips, "it's bad enough we have to hear it, you might want to fix this." She said flinging the loose flap of the tarp at us. Octavia walked away, laughing. When she did, Bellamy and I both lost it. He started to get up, when I smacked him "Go fix it!" I squealed, "I'm going, I'm going." He said, getting dressed. "I need my shirt," he said holding his hand out staring at me. "You can go shirtless, serves you right." I taunted him, he leaned down and tickled my side and kissed me. "I'll be right back," he laughed as he exited the tent.

I waited until Bellamy fixed the tent before I got up to get dressed. I was zipping my pants when he came back into the tent with a handful of nuts and berries, popping them into his mouth. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, as Bellamy moved in closer and placed his hand on my side. His shirt was huge on me, but I liked it. I'd put my tank top on underneath, and Bellamy groaned because he couldn't touch my skin as easily. He knew it drove me crazy when he did that, so he did it all the time. "I still need my shirt back." He said, stepping back. "You're not getting it back, like ever." I laughed, shrugging my shoulders into a jacket. Bellamy found another shirt and put it on, along with his jacket. "Can I have a hug?" I asked walking into him, "Like you have to ask," he said finishing the berries. He held me tightly against his chest. Letting his warmth radiate onto me.

"I promise when all this is over, and we can start living our lives that you and I will have a family, Emma. We'll have a house and a place to call home." He whispered, kissing the top of my head, I looked up at him, as we leaned our heads into each other, "This is home Bellamy, right here wrapped in your arms. You're home to me." I whispered back to him, he caressed my cheek lightly, pulling me into a kiss. As we pulled away he nudged his nose against mine. "I was thinking the exact same thing." He said, smiling. "What are we going to do about the grounders?" I asked as we made our way outside of the tent, Bellamy and I glanced towards the front gate. They're coming, armed and ready to kill us. "We wait, and pray that we can outsmart them." Bellamy said, as I leaned into him. I spotted Raven by the fire; she looked at us and headed off into the supply tent. I get why she did what she did, but I wish she wouldn't have tried to hook up with Bellamy of all people. I actually liked Raven until last night. I leaned up and kissed Bell on the lips, "I'll be right back. I need to talk to her." I said, gesturing towards the supply tent.

"Let me know if a catfight breaks out." Bellamy laughed, as I walked backwards away from him. "Play nice." He said smirking and heading towards his post. I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Always." Before I turned around and headed to find Raven. Taking a deep breath I walked under the tarp door, turning and staring Raven straight in the face.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**School has been cray cray crazy these past few days; I haven't had time to write anything! Thankfully I am all caught up and back on track with my stories! I've started a story for "The Walking Dead." The male lead in that is going to resemble Bellamy :- ) but it's not a crossover, although that could be interesting… Any who enjoy this next chapter! Please review! **

I stood there face to face with Raven. She'd been working on more canister bombs for Bellamy, we were going to bury them in the ground and hope the grounds don't watch their step. Raven fidgeted with the zipper on her jacket, glancing at me and then back at the ground. "Listen," Raven started to say.

"No, you can listen." I said, stepping forward and cutting her off. "You know part of me understands why you did what you did, you're upset about Finn. I get that. Then another part of me wants to come over there and kick your ass, but I won't."

"I would be mortified to find out the person I love was with someone else. The thing I don't understand is, you know how shitty that feels, and you were going to put someone else through that?" I told her, getting a little pissed off at her. "I thought you were better than that Raven, stronger than that." I said, walking up beside her, she turned and continued to work on more bombs.

"I'm sorry I went after Bellamy, it was wrong of me to do that. I just thought…well I guess I didn't think." Raven stammered on the words. "Can you forgive me?" She asked, hopeful. I chewed on my jaw and turned to face her, "I forgive you, but forgive me when I say that I want nothing to do with you." I told her, before nodding my head and heading out of the tent.

I kept think maybe I was too hard on Raven, but then again I could have kicked her ass for going after Bellamy, but I'm not that type of girl. At least, I didn't used to be that kind of girl. Now, I don't know what kind of person I am. Everyone spent the day preparing for the oncoming grounders. Clarke and Finn and Myles still haven't returned to camp and I'm starting to get really worried. They've been missing since yesterday evening. Bellamy knows, but he didn't want to panic just yet, it is Clarke after all.

"Bellamy," I said, grabbing his arm before he walked out of the gate to go check on Raven and the guys planting grenades and mines outside of camp. It was near midnight probably. The sky was an eerie black, with fog rolling in over the moon. Bellamy stopped and looked at me, "What is it?" he asked hurriedly. He'd been running around all day helping people do whatever they needed help with, making bullets, building up the wall more, etc. Bellamy was agitated and worried. But he slowed down long enough to talk to me for a second, he placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me lightly on the lips, stepping back to look at me for a moment.

"Clarke and Finn still aren't back. We need to send a search party after them. I'm getting really worried, Bell. They've been gone too long, something's wrong." I told him, letting the words come rushing out of my mouth.

"Look, I know we need to look for them. I haven't forgotten, but we need to make sure we're prepared here for the grounders. No one goes out until the morning. For right now, that's just the way it has to be." He said, before walking outside of the camp gates. I followed after him, "Bellamy," I said, grabbing his shoulder, he turned and grabbed my wrist and helped me down the slope. "I can take a few guys and just walk to the last place I saw them, it's not that far out. They we're looking at deer tracks or something, maybe they followed them and got turned around somehow." I pleaded with him to listen to me.

"Emma, my answer is no. You're not going. No one leaves." He bellowed back to me. Harsher than he wanted to I'm sure. "You can't stop me from going to look for them." I challenged him; he smirked and motioned for Monroe to come over to where we were standing. "Do I have to lock your ass in the drop ship?" he asked, as Monroe walked over. "What's up man?" Monroe asked as he sidled up next to Bell. "Take her to the drop ship, and don't let her out of your sight." He ordered, Monroe motioned for me to go with him, and I smacked his arm away and pushed past him and Bellamy, "Fine, you win." I said sarcastically, walking down the hill slightly. Bellamy knew I was pissed off, and scared, so he let it go.

"Come on! These foxholes aren't going to dig themselves." Bellamy shouted from behind me. I turned around and knelt down next to Raven and helped her dig some dirt out of one of the holes. He shot me a look, and kept digging. "Better hope those landmines work. All the gunpowder were wasting, we could be making more grenades." Bellamy said, standing above us. He grabbed my elbow, pulling me gently to my feet. "We'll go at first light. I promise." He whispered into my ear.

"You want to come over here and test one out." Raven spat back at Bellamy, he sighed, "We need this entire section minded by morning. Then you finish the south field." He finished saying before taking my hand and moving further down the hill.

"I told you, were going after Finn, Clarke and Monty in the morning." Raven yelled, I stopped walking and turned to see her getting to her feet. Bellamy kept walking letting go of my hand. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Raven yelled, Bellamy stopped, threw his head back slightly and turned around to face us.

"I told you, nobody leaves camp." He said, shooting me a look as well as her. Raven through some supplies she was carrying in her hands onto the ground. I don't think you should really be throwing explosive materials around like that but….

"We can't just abandon our people!" Raven said, tears and anger filled her face. "She's right Bellamy," I said, stepping closer towards him. "Clarke, Finn, and Monty, they're our family; we can't not go looking for them. Please, just let Raven and I take a small group out and search for a while!" I begged him. He knew Clarke was like a sister to me. If this were Octavia out there missing again, he'd damn well be out there searching for her.

Bellamy was about to say something when we all heard a gunshot ring out nearby. Everyone froze and looked around to see if they could pinpoint where the shot came from. Bellamy was heading towards some kid named Sterling sitting by the wall. "Hey!" Bellamy growled, yanking the kid up and shoving him into the wall. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He shouted, I ran over towards Bellamy and tried to yank him off the kid. I was only able to make him step back a little. He still had the kid jacked against the wall by the collar of his coat.

"I'm sorry, man. I must have fallen asleep." Sterling started to explain himself. "I've been on watch all day." He said, scared to death Bellamy was going to snap him in two. "We've all been on watch all day." Bellamy snarled, slamming the kid back against the wall more. "That bullet was one less dead grounder!"

"Bellamy!" I yelled, right in his face. It was the only way to get him to look at me. "You're scaring people, you're scaring me. Now stop it!" I said, gaining enough traction in the mud to push him back more. He released the kid and looked around at everyone standing near us. "They should be scared!" Bellamy yelled again, more exasperated this time. "The bomb on the bridge bought us time to prepare, but that time is up now!" He shouted out to the group, his voice filled with desperation. "The grounders are out there right now, waiting for us to leave, and picking us off one by one when we do. Clarke, Finn, Monty, they're probably already dead." He continued on, my heart broke at the thought of Clarke not being around anymore.

"This camp is the only thing keeping us safe!" Bellamy said, stepping forward more, looking around at the group of kids, and me. "Get back to work!" He ordered, before walking back into camp. As Bellamy stormed off everyone stood there in silence for a few moments, some were looking to me. "He's right, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. We need to keep the camp safe, or we won't have anywhere to bring them back to when we do find them." I said, touching Ravens should as I walked past her.

Bellamy avoided me most of the night, but around dawn I eventually found him in the drop ship, looking over some maps, strategizing for when the grounders came with Monroe and Miller, as I walked in their voices fell short. They all stopped talking and turned to look at me, "Can I have a minute?" I asked Bellamy, he instructed the boys to go check how the mines were coming in the south field and stood there staring at the map.

I walked over and pulled his arm, so he would hug me, but he refused. He pulled his arm away from me and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know you're trying everything you can do to keep us all safe." I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder. He placed his hands on the edge of the table and bowed his head down a little. "Am I?" he asked, he straightened up and walked away from me. I walked over towards the weapons table and picked up a knife, it was one of the last weapons in the drop ship, besides one rifle. "What are you doing?" Bellamy asked, I think he already knew what I was going to say.

"I'm going after Clarke," I told him, keeping my voice even. He looked at me with cold eyes. Walking closer to me and grabbing the knife and putting it in his back pocket. "You're not going!" he said sternly.

"I am going! Clarke is my family, just like Octavia is yours. She looked for me, I'm going after her. We need her, and Finn and Monty. We can't just assume that they're dead, and give up!" I told him, trying to grab the knife back from him. He stepped back and gave me a look, unlike any look he'd ever given me.

"You walk out that gate, to go after them. We're done. I mean it, because if something happens to you, I'd rather not have to care at all. So you leave, me and you are done. Even if you come back, which you know you probably won't, because it's a suicide mission. We're still done." He said, letting the words cut through me like a knife. "Don't say that!" I yelled at him, "We have to find them." I told him; well more like begged him to understand. He stepped back further, "It's your choice Emma, stay here with me or go after them." He said, turning to walk out of the drop ship. I stood there alone in the drop ship for a few moments, crouched down on the ground, wiping the tears from my eyes. Jasper had walked into the drop ship, he stopped and touched my shoulder as I was getting up. "You alright?" he asked, I smiled. "No, I'm far from alright. We are all far from being alright." I answered.

**Bellamy's Point of View**

I'd ventured down towards the south field to see how the mines were coming, since dumb and dumber never returned. God dammit, I can't believe I gave Emma an ultimatum, me or Clarke, how could I do that? Why would I even let that thought come into my mind to use as an option, I know why, because Emma's stubborn like me, I guess in some sick way I'm hoping her love for me, for us, is stronger than her love for Clarke. That she'll be smart, and wait until I can go with her.

Raven had crafted together some walkie talkies miraculously, I heard some crackling come out of it as I walked through the woods, I stopped in place for a moment. Shit, I thought. I've got to go back to Emma, make it right. But I can't let her go after them. I swear to god, this is why I never wanted to let anyone in, because there's always a chance they can be torn away from you. Or in my case, I push them away. I'd started walking again, still heading towards the field when I heard a familiar voice come over the walkie talkie, "If you tell Bellamy, I'm dead!" The voice shouted, static came in and out of the radio.

I unclipped the walkie and stopped walking again, "Tell Bellamy what?" I asked, into the radio, waiting for a response. I got nothing, after a few minutes I heard another familiar voice come out of the walkie, Emma's. "Murphy has a gun! He killed Miles!" She said, more like cried out. My heart jumped in my chest as I broke into a run, heading back towards camp. "Murphy what the hell are you doing?" I yelled into the radio as I kept running. I pushed my way through the crowd of kids that was forming near the drop ship, I got there just in time to see the ramp rising into the air to close. "Murphy!" I yelled again, letting my voice boom through the air. "Murphy, open the damn door!"

We all heard the door latch shut, I stepped back and grabbed the radio I had dropped on the ground. "Murphy open the fucking door, now!" I shouted again. The radio crackled, "You try and be a hero, I'll kill both of them." Murphy said, I stumbled backwards slightly, I felt like someone kicked me in the chest. Emma's in there with him, and I'm out here. I can't protect her, not from here. She's alone in there, because I yelled at her, which meant she was probably taking a minute to get herself together before she walked out of the drop ship, if hadn't said what I said, she wouldn't be in there. This was my fault; I should have killed Murphy when I had the chance.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Posting this chapter a little earlier just for Iwannabelikeme :) Enjoy! **

**Bellamy's Point of View**

I must have been in complete shock because I never even felt Octavia take the walkie out of my hand. My mind was spinning, and my heart was racing. I could feel the anger and adrenaline rushing through me. "Murphy, open the god damn door!" Octavia yelled. "Let Emma and Jasper go!" She commanded again. It was pointless, I felt Octavia shove my shoulder, bringing me back into reality. Jasper was in there too, well it just gets better and better.

"Do something!" she shouted at me, which hit me the wrong way. "What the fuck do you think I'm trying to do, you think I want to see them get hurt? I'm thinking. Alright?" I shouted back at her, she stepped back and turned to face the drop ship again, "Think faster!" She hissed. Octavia continued to yell and scream into the radio. I walked away from the drop ship, well around it, examining it. There has to be another way in, I ran over towards Raven, she's the engineer after all she'll know.

"Find me a way into the drop ship. There has to be a panel or door or some fucking way. Find it." I ordered her, she nodded her head. "Now!" I yelled again, as she took off. I ran back towards Octavia and snatched the radio from her. "Emma, talk to me…. Emma. Murphy I swear to god if you, do anything to either one of them, I'll kill you." I hissed into the radio. Silence followed.

As I paced back and forth, I saw Raven come running up in front of me. "Bellamy, you were right." She said, as she stopped beside me. "There's a loose panel on the back, if I can pop it we can get in through the floor." I nodded my head, "Good, do it. Hurry." I said, shoving her along.

He could be doing anything to Emma right now; he's had it out for her ever since that night in the butterfly field. I closed my eyes and crouched down on the ground with the talkie in my hand. This is the perfect freaking time for someone in camp to have a meltdown. Of all places they had to do it in the damn drop ship, were all our supplies are, food, ammo. I saw Trevor out of the corner of my eye, he was standing near a group of other younger kids, he was crying, I walked over and picked him up, and hugged him. "It's alright," I whispered setting him on the ground, he grabbed my hand. "Emma," he cried out. My heart was breaking into a million pieces, I bit my jaw. "She'll be alright, I'll get her out of there." I reassured him. As I ran back over towards Octavia, I ordered Monroe to get the younger kids back.

I stood there and stared at the drop ship. Come on Emma, hang in there. I should be the one in there right now, I'm the one that knocked the box out from under Murphy, I'm the one that beat him twice, for what he did to Emma, that night, and for what happened with Charlie.

"Murphy, I know you can hear me." I said into the radio, stepping back a little. "All of our food and ammo are on the middle level. You're leaving all of us vulnerable to an attack. I can't let that happen." I continued on, the radio cut me off as Murphy clicked the other end on. "Yeah, well you're not exactly in control right now, now are you?" Murphy snarled through the radio. I'd give anything just too fucking bash his skull in right now. I can't lose my cool, if I do there's no telling what he'll do. I tried to remain calm, which was getting harder and harder to do.

"Come on, Murphy." I said, keeping my voice even. "You don't want to hurt Emma or Jasper. You want to hurt me. This is between us, not them." I told him, I know what I'm going to have to do. Octavia and Emma are going to kill me for it later, but something tells me they'd both do the same for me.

"So what do you say? How about you trade them for me?" I asked, waiting impatiently for him to answer. The crowd outside was silent; Octavia punched me in the arm. "No way in hell are you going in there!" She hissed.

"All you have to do is let them go, and I'll take their place." I said, holding the radio up to my face once again. I started pacing again, waiting for a response. "How?" Murphy asked, good he's taking the bait.

"Simple. You open the door, I walk in, and they both walk out." I said, stopping as I heard the drop ship ramp begin to fall slowly, I walked over towards Octavia who looked scared to death, I hugged her. "You're an idiot. We'll find a way to get you out." She said, as I let her go I heard Murphy yell from inside.

"Just you, Bellamy. You come unarmed." Murphy demanded. I handed Miller my gun, and gave Octavia my hatchet. Slowly I made my way up the ramp, turning to look at Octavia again, "Get everyone back to work." I told her, "The grounders are still coming." I nodded to her, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. I made my way the rest of the way into the drop ship, to see Murphy holding Emma and Jasper at gun point. Emma's lip was busted and bleeding, along with her eye. Jasper just looked scared to death.

Murphy shoved Jasper towards the exit; he stopped and looked at me. Appreciating what I've done for him. Jasper exited the drop ship. Now it was Emma's turn, or so I thought. Murphy slammed his hand down on the button, closing the ramp, I stepped forward. "That wasn't the deal; I said both of them walk." I yelled. Murphy laughed, "You really think I'd be stupid enough to let her walk, she's my leverage with you. Your so love struck you'd do anything to keep this bitch safe." He said, grabbing Emma by the chin.

"Leverage for what? What do you want? You've got me; you don't need her for anything." I told him sternly, Emma was trying to hold it together. She kept her eyes locked on mine. I lifted my hand slightly telling her to stay calm; Murphy had her in a semi choke hold.

"Oh, I need her for plenty of things." Murphy said, easing his hand down her chest. Emma squirmed and tried to pull away from him. "Get off of me!" she cried out, I went to go for her, when Murphy held the gun up and pointed it at me, making me stop in my tracks. I stepped back, and stood there powerless, and watched as Murphy ran his hands all over my sweet girl.

"So what's your plan Murphy, you torture her, to get back at me. You're going after everyone that's wronged you." I asked, inching closer towards Emma. He had his hand up her shirt, staring at me. "You getting off on her or me?" I asked, pushing him. Murphy laughed and continued touching Emma. If he was trying to provoke me, it was working. Emma was crying, and honestly I was on the brink, Emma stepped forward slightly and brought her elbow up and slammed it into Murphy's nose. I caught her as she ran to me; Murphy stumbled backwards grabbing his face. She'd clocked him pretty good, my girl. I couldn't help but laugh a little on the inside. I taught her that. I went to lunge for Murphy when he shot a round out of the gun. Forcing me back, it just grazed the side of my head, I didn't realize I'd fallen on my ass along with Emma, she was clutched to my side, pulling me to my feet. Murphy was standing up again, I could hear Octavia yelling over the radio clipped to Murphy's waist. "Bellamy, Emma!" she yelled.

"Bellamy, answer me!" Octavia screamed again, I pulled Emma into my side tightly. Murphy was keeping his eye on us, and pulling some seat straps off the ground, he through them to me, wiping his bloody nose with the back of his hand. "Want her to know you're alive? Start tying." Murphy ordered. He held the walkie out, "Just a misfire O, now stop worrying about me and get back to work, all of you." I ordered her, I watched as Murphy sat the walkie on a table. I picked the straps up off the ground, and started to tie them as he instructed me too. Right now we were at his mercy. As I tied the straps together Murphy paced the floor a few feet away. Emma was trying calm herself down, I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug quickly, she wrapped her arms around my waist under my jacket, just like she always does, when I remembered the knife in my back pocket. Emma leaned into my chest and took a few deep breaths. "Get the knife." I whispered in her ear as I let her go. She studied my face for a moment and nodded. I continued tying the straps and kept my eye on Murphy, while Emma stayed glued to my side and slowly transferred the knife from my back pocket to hers. Whatever he's planning won't end well for me I'm sure, but at least she'll have a fighting chance.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Haven't forgotten about this story! Just haven't had time to write for this one! But, I'm back and ready to keep going! Hope you enjoy it! R&R! :) **

**Emma's Point of View**

Everything had happened so fast. Jasper and I didn't even know Murphy was in the drop ship until we heard the door close. He was completely insane for doing this, all of it. If Bellamy has the chance he will kill him for sure. I won't stop him either; Murphy's a monster, and a murderer. After I'd transferred the knife from his pocket to my own Bellamy kept me tucked behind him. I stood there holding his arm at the elbow and watched as he began to tie a noose with the belt straps Murphy had thrown him. Bellamy slowly assembled the noose glancing at me every few seconds, trying to reassure me that things would somehow be alright. This time I don't think they will. Murphy is angry, and hurt that we all were so quick to turn on him. He was getting revenge one way or another.

"All right, that's long enough." Murphy snapped, scratching the top of his head. He continued to pace the floor in front of us. "Get over here, and toss it over that beam." Murphy instructed Bellamy. I kept my hand clamped on his elbow, not wanting him to move closer towards Murphy. "Bell," I whispered, shaking my head no. Bellamy looked at me and touched the side of my face, leaning in and kissing my forehead before he did as Murphy asked. Murphy was going to hang Bellamy, just as he had done to him. He's going to kill him. "Murphy you don't need to do this." I said, trying and failing to keep my voice even. Murphy scoffed and rolled his eyes at my comment. Bellamy tossed the straps up over the beam, and stood there staring the noose in the face. Murphy ordered Bellamy to pull a metal box underneath the noose and stand on it.

"What do you from me Murphy? You want an apology for the shit that went down?" Bellamy asked before stepping up onto the box. Murphy walked over and got in Bellamy's face a little. "You think I want an apology? No, I don't want that. We were friends, or I thought we were somewhat. You should have believed me when I said I hadn't killed Wells. Instead you tied the noose around my neck and kicked the box out from under my feet!" Murphy yelled, stepping back. He shoved Bellamy backwards as well, and told him to step onto the box. "Put it over your head."

Bellamy placed the noose around his neck, placing his hands around the strap near his neck, incase Murphy decided to pull it tighter, which he did. Bellamy's feet lifted slightly off the ground when he did so. "Murphy, stop this!" I yelled, causing Murphy to tie the slack of the strap onto the ladder and glare in my direction. He was slithering his way over towards me. I stepped back as he stepped closer until I slammed into a wall. I had my hand on the knife in my pocket, but it was caught on something. Murphy noticed what I was doing and yanked my arm away from my pocket wrenching it behind my back as he turned and slammed me into the wall face first. "Well, what is this?" He said, holding the knife up to my face so I could see it. I could hear Bellamy struggling to get free, but failing miserably. Murphy grunted as he released me and stepped back, cutting a few loose straps off the nearby seat and tying my one arm to the pipe on the wall

I rubbed my arm as I turned around to face him. "Isn't this a fatal finale for you two?" he said pointing the knife at me and then Bellamy. "I can't decide what I am going to do first. Let you watch me kill her," He said talking to Bellamy. "Or let you watch him strangle to death." He said glaring at me.

This is all a big game to Murphy. He doesn't care who lives or who dies. It's a game; it's a matter of who is going to win and who's going to lose. Maybe I can find a way to outsmart him. He's smart, but he's acting out of rage and hatred. He's going to screw up at some point. "You know for a smart guy, you're acting really stupid Murphy." I said, getting his attention. He stopped screwing with Bellamy's noose and turned and looked at me. "What did you say to me?" He hissed.

"If you kill us, do you honestly believe they're going to let you live?" I said, gesturing towards the exit. Murphy has hated Bellamy and me since that night in the woods. He thought he was Bellamy's right hand man, but he never was. He was jealous of all the power and authority Bellamy had, that Clarke had, hell what little authority I had. "They'll kill you, and you know it. I know you're hurt, and you want revenge, but killing us isn't going to change what happened to you. You don't have to do this Murphy!" I pleaded with him. Murphy gave me an eerie grin, "I think I do." He said, walking back over towards Bellamy, he placed his foot on the edge of the box.

"You're a coward," Bellamy said, struggling with the strap cutting into his neck. My hands were tied, literally. There was nothing I could do to save Bellamy. The guy that I loved, the guy that would do anything for me, he knew coming in here that this is what would happen, but he came anyway. "Wait!" I screamed, as he yanked on the strap again pulling it even tighter. "You want me, right?" I said, standing there listening to my heart beating in my ears.

"You want to hurt him?" I asked, stepping as close as I could with my arm chained to the pipe. Murphy was staring at me, intently. "Killing him wouldn't be the ultimate revenge, taking me away from him would be though. Let him go, let him live. I'll come with you, and I'll do whatever you want me to do. I swear." I said, as tears streamed down my face. "Murphy, I am begging you, please! I'll do anything you want, please just let him down." I said, wiping my face. Murphy looked stunned for a moment, almost like he was considering it. Then in the blink of an eye he kicked the bucket out from underneath Bellamy's feet. "No!" I half screamed half cried out….

Bellamy hung there dangling in the air, fighting to breathe, to hang on. I was losing my mind watching this happen right in front of my eyes. I slumped to my knees on the ground, as I screamed and yelled at Murphy but it was no use. He stood there and watched as Bellamy was dying, he was reach his arms up tugging on the noose trying to yank it down, "Using your hands is cheating. Mine were bound." Murphy spat out, punching Bellamy in the stomach, Bellamy groaned and hit Murphy in the face causing him to stumble back.

I was hyperventilating when I heard a familiar voice scream out in pain below us. It was Raven. Murphy heard it too. His gun was lying a few feet away from me, he'd dropped it when Bell punched him, I stretched and reached for the gun, I barley touched it with the tips of my fingers, but eventually got it. I pointed it at Murphy as he came rushing over to me, he grabbed the gun and I pulled the trigger expecting a loud bang, but heard nothing. He smacked me in the jaw with the butt of the gun as I heard someone yell outside, "Raven you did it!" I tried to get up slightly, as I heard the door to the drop ship open, letting the cold air come rushing in. "Bellamy, hold on!" I cried out, Murphy made a break for the upper level as Octavia and Jasper came rushing in. They worked on slowly getting Bellamy down, lying him on the ground. He wasn't moving. He was still. "Bell, open your eyes!" Octavia shouted shaking his chest. "Bell, breathe!" She yelled again. I felt Monroe cut my arm free and ran over towards Bellamy, falling to my knees next to him, shaking his chest. "Bellamy!" I yelled, looking up at Octavia. I leaned my head down onto his chest to see if I could hear him breathing, that's when I felt his arm graze my side. I glanced up at his face as he began to cough and open his eyes, I cried as I pulled him into my arms.

Octavia fell back against the wall in relief. Bellamy pulled me into his arms, as I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. "Damn you!" I whispered. "You scared the hell out of me!" I said as we both got to our feet. He coughed again and kissed my forehead, walking over towards the ladder. "Murphy!" he bellowed, letting his entire voice boom through the drop ship. I watched as he climbed the ladder and slammed his forearm into the door, pounding on it. "There's only one way out of this now Murphy!" He yelled again. My heart was racing, and my hands were shaking terribly.

We heard a gunshot ring out above us, followed by a loud explosion. It shook the entire drop ship. Bellamy pounded on the door more, and finally attempted to open, he shoved the door open as he climbed up, letting dark grey smoke sneak out of the door. I followed him up the ladder, latching onto his arm when I saw what the explosion was. Murphy had used the stored gunpowder to blow a hole into the side of the drop ship. As I inched closer towards the hole I could hear footsteps running below us. "Should we go after him?" I asked, completely out of breath. I still hadn't full calmed down.

"No, the grounders will take care of him." Bellamy said, pulling me into him for a moment. Bellamy hopped down the ladder, followed by me, I stopped when I felt him grab my waist and help me down even though I only had a few steps left. I turned and wrapped my arms around him. He nuzzled his head into me, and I could tell he was about to cry, hardly holding himself together. We'd almost lost each other twice. I hated that feeling, the feeling of losing him. "You're an idiot for coming in here!" I cried as he kissed me on the lips, pulling away. "You didn't have to be the hero!" I said, hitting him on the shoulder. He knew I was upset and rattled by everything; he smiled half-heartedly, "I told you I would always be there, no matter what." He whispered, kissing me again holding my face in his hands. I felt his lips graze against mine lightly. "I love you." I whispered, as I kissed him back. He was holding my chin in his hand when we heard the walkie talkie crackling with static, we both looked at the walkie lying on the table, and Bellamy picked it up.

"All gunners! We got movement outside the south wall." Miller shouted over the walkie talkie. Bellamy grabbed my hand and we headed out of the drop ship. "Someone's coming!" Someone else hollered over the radio. Bellamy released my hand as he caught the gun he'd motioned Monroe to throw him, he caught it with ease and loaded the chamber. "Get Ready!" Some yelled over the radio again. I was expecting to hear a slew of gunshots, but instead I heard "Wait! Hold your fire!" Miller said, "It's Clarke, and Finn! Open the gate!" He ordered, the sound of Clarke's name made me break into a run towards the gate.

As the gate slide open slowly, I could see Clarke and Finn running up through the woods. As soon as she saw me we hugged each other. "Thank god!" I said, as we released each other. "We heard an explosion. What happened?" Clarke said, still holding onto my arm. I felt Bellamy walk up behind me, placing his hand on my hip. "Murphy happened." I replied, "What the hell happened to you? Where were you!" I asked, shaking my head and trying to put all of what just happened out of my mind. Before Clarke could even answer Octavia hit her with another round of questions. "Where's Monty?" she asked, waiting for an answer. Clarke looked at Finn, and shook her head. "Monty's gone." She said solemnly. Gone, as in dead? I was about to pry for more information when Finn spoke up.

"Clarke, Emma, everyone we need to leave, now." Finn said, looking at us seriously. What the hell is he talking about? We can't leave, why would we?

"What?" I snapped at him, looking at him confused. "We all need to go." Finn replied. "There's an army of grounders, unlike anything we've ever seen, heading this way right now. We need to pack what we can and run." Finn continued, urgently.

"Like hell we do. We knew this was coming." Bellamy said, as I leaned into him more. He was rubbing my shoulder with his thumb. If we leave here we will have no protection, we can't. I can't believe they are even considering this as an option. "Bell, we're not prepared." Octavia said, as Bellamy stepped forward, now holding my hand tightly. "They're not here yet." Bell replied, staring at all of them just as confused and agitated as I was. "Besides, where would we go? Where would we be safer than behind these walls?"

"There's an ocean to the east." Finn started to explain, as others gathered around us to get in on the conversation. "There are people there that can help us." He pressed. It's too dangerous to leave. Why can't they see that? This is ridiculous. "You expect us to trust a grounder?" Bellamy laughed out; "Yeah, Lincoln." Finn said, I squeezed his hand a little getting him to back off a bit. "I mean it's Lincoln, we can trust him. But still, I don't think leaving here is the way to go." I said, looking at Clarke, she hadn't said much about any of this.

Bellamy stepped back and shook his head, "This is our home now. We built this from nothing with our bare hands! Our dead are buried behind that wall in this ground! Our ground! The grounders think they can take that away. They think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here. But they haven't realized one very important fact: We are on the ground now, and that means we are grounders!" Bellamy yelled, every single time he gave a speech or spoke really, I was in pure awe of him, the way he chose his words and his expressions on his face. After Bellamy finished speaking the crowd that had gathered began to cheer and shout in agreement.

"Grounders with guns!" Someone in the crowd shouted out.

"Damn right! I say let them come!" Bellamy shouted, looking around at everyone. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him, I curled into his side, holding onto his jacket. Clarke stepped forward, "Bellamy's right." Clarke spoke for the first time in a while. She looked like she'd been drug through hell.

"If we leave, we may never find a place as safe as this. And god knows, in this world, we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow. But that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die tonight. So pack your things." Clarke finished looking at me.

"No, we can't just leave. We are safer inside behind these walls, why can't you see that?" I asked her, stepping forward. She looked at the ground, then at me. "Just take what you can carry, now. Clarke ordered. I stood there and shook my head as everyone in camp began to quickly gathering what little belongings they had.

"Someone help me!" Raven yelled from behind us, I rushed over and helped keep her steady on her feet, he leg was cut or shot I don't know which at the moment. "Get her in the drop ship!" Clarke ordered, as Finn swooped Raven up in his arms. I grabbed Clarkes arm before she could get away from me.

"Clarke, leaving here is a mistake. A mistake that could cost us our lives." I whispered to her, trying to get her to see this from another point of view. She's scared, I am too. When you're scared your first instinct is to run the other way, but that's not going to work when you have enemies coming at you from every direction.

"The decisions' been made." She told me, shrugging her shoulders defeated. "Then unmake it." I replied. "Crowds make bad decisions. Just ask Murphy, haven't you learned that." I told her, forcing her to stand still. "I am." Clarke said as she broke out of my grip and ran into the drop ship. Bellamy was standing behind us listening to the entire conversation. I walked into his arms.

"Bellamy, this is suicide. We can't leave." I pleaded with him; he took my face in his hands and kissed me, pulling me into him. "I know, you heard the princess, the decisions been made." He said, pulling back and taking my hand leading me to our tent. Stepping inside Bellamy told me to start to pack up. So I did just that. As I was shoving all of our things into packs, I realized my necklace was gone; I felt around my neck and felt nothing. I turned the tent upside down looking for it. Then I remember I hocked it out into the forest like an idiot. "Shit!" I whispered, putting my hands on my hips.

"What is it?" Bellamy asked, as he shoved some ammo into his pockets. "I never went and found my necklace. I have to go get!" I said, getting ready to walk out of the tent. Bellamy grabbed me by the waist. "You aren't going anywhere, certainly not to go find a stupid necklace. Not happening." He said, I knew he was right. "But you gave me that charm, and it was my moms. It's special, it means we're together." I said, trying to convince him to let me go. Bellamy kissed me, and ran my fingers through my hair. "I need to find it, if something happens to you it's all I'll have." I don't know what the hell came over me in that moment, but I had a full on panic attack.

"Hey, calm down." Bellamy's sweet voice whispered to me. "You're not going to lose me. I'm right here. You don't need a silly charm or necklace, you have me. I'm not going anywhere, without you by my side." He told me, pulling me into his embrace. I felt his rough hands touch my face, rubbing my chin with his thumb. "I love you too." He said, "I never got to answer you earlier." He smirked, pulling my lips into his. Now is probably the worst time to be wasting time with something like this, but I don't care. I need a few minutes of this, of us, of feeling safe in his arms. Even if I know it won't last long…..


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Bellamy held me tightly wrapped in his arms, gently tilting my head up to kiss him. As we stood there and kissed all I could think about was how this could be the last day we have with each other. The last time he'll ever kiss me, the last time he'll ever touch my skin. Each movement he made only intensified the situation. I placed my hands on his face and kissed him more urgently, Bellamy matched my motions, letting his hand slide down my side, and I pulled my jacket off with Bellamy's help than pulled back a little. He searched my face trying to figure out what was running through my mind. "We don't have time to do this." I said, picking my jacket up off the ground. Bellamy nodded his head, and pulled my waist into him. "We'll have time later." He said, kissing my cheek, I felt the sting in my eyes that I've come well to be known as tears. "What if there is no later?" I asked, trembling.

"Nothing is going to happen to us. I love you, and we are going to be together forever and always. I promise you that." Bellamy said, pulling me tightly into his chest. "You have to be the strong, and brave. And willing to do whatever it takes." He whispered in my ear, as I snuggled into his chest. "Okay?" He asked, kissing my forehead. "Okay." I replied, he was right we have to be willing to do whatever it takes to survive this day. We broke apart and finished packing the few possessions we had. We made our way into the center of camp, hand in hand. We stood and watched as everyone lined up near the gate.

Bellamy was glancing around at our destroyed camp, he'd built this camp from the ground up, he'd protected it, and everyone inside of it. It was hard to just walk away from it. Everything we achieved here, everything we've done. The memories we both made behind these walls. This had become the first real home any of us had really had, and now we're leaving it all behind. I turned around to see Bellamy looking down at the remaining ash from the fire that had occurred a few days ago, I walked over towards Bell and held his hand as he glanced around the camp; kids had already started to exit the camp and head out into the woods. "You did good here." I told him, he looked so torn, so broken on what to do. He was contemplating on staying or leaving.

"Eighteen dead." He replied, reaching out and taking my hand in his. I'll never get used to the sparks I feel fly through me when he touches me. I don't think I ever will. I gave him a shy smile, "Eighty-three alive. I'd say that's pretty good." I whispered to him, leaning into kiss him. He leaned his forehead into mine, "Bellamy, whatever you decide right here and right now, I'm with you. Where ever you go, I go. No matter what." I told him, kissing his lips softly again, he smirked and pulled me into his side as Clarke walked up to us. "Coming?" She asked us, we saw Raven being carried out on a stretcher by two guys, Finn by her side. Octavia and Trevor were waiting for us at the gate. I stepped forward towards Clarke, "Yeah." I replied, I stopped walking when I didn't feel Bellamy behind me, I turned to see him pouring a can of water over the only remaining fire in camp, he stood there for a moment before walking away and taking my hand in his.

As we walked out of the gate Octavia fell into step beside me, while Trevor walked in front of us a little ways. Everyone stayed pretty close together while walking, Trevor had disappeared towards the front of the group, I let go of Bellamy's hand to walk ahead up near Finn and Clarke to keep my eye on him, he was walking with another younger boy, they were talking animatedly about something, causing me to smile a little, I looked down at Raven, she was hardly conscious, her face was pale and from the looks of it she'd already lost a lot of blood from the wound in her leg. Her eyes flitted open and she looked at me. All of the anger I'd had towards her had all but disappeared. She'd risked her life to save Bellamy and I. I took her hand as she held it out, I squeezed it a little. "Thank you, Raven." She nodded her head, knowing exactly what I was thanking her for. I felt Bellamy take my hand again, pulling me into him. Finn had left Raven's side to walk up next to Clarke, as we kept pushing forward I could hear them talking to each other.

I could only make out every other word they were saying, but it was something about what Lincoln had told them. That the grounders were going to send scouts out to hit our camp first, before the rest of them came. We haven't seen or heard from a single soul since we left camp; wouldn't they have already gotten to us by now? We hadn't been walking that long either, this is all too easy. I glanced around in different directions; everything seemed calm, almost too calm if you asked me. Octavia had looped her arm with mine as we walked. She hadn't spoken much since Clarke and Finn had returned, I nudged her with my elbow, and mouthed "You okay?" to her, she nodded her head yes, but I knew she was lying. She was worried about Lincoln, Clarke had filled us in on their trek through the caves, and how Lincoln had led them away from people called the reapers. Lincoln had given Clarke and Finn an opportunity to escape by leading the reapers in a different direction, he's been missing in action ever since.

"Lincoln is strong, Octavia. He's been living in this world longer then we have. He'll be alright." I whispered to her, she leaned her head on my shoulder as we continued to walk. Bellamy was on alert, keeping his gun out and up prepared for anything. I touched his arm at the elbow and he leaned down and kissed me, wrapping his free hand around my waist. "Maybe they changed their mind." Octavia said as we all slowed down, practically stumbling into the backs of the people ahead of us. Bellamy released my waist and put both hands firmly on his weapon.

"Why are we stopping?" I heard Raven ask ahead of me, "I don't know." Finn answered, looking around. In an instant we heard something flying through the air, followed by screams, followed by Jasper yelling, "Grounders!" Everyone began to turn and rush back towards the camp we'd just left behind. Octavia and I were practically getting trampled, we made our way out of the crowd of runners and stood still for a second, trying to spot Bellamy, we'd lost each other in the commotion, I pushed Octavia forward and waited, looking around manically, he wouldn't go anywhere with us. I was looking for Bellamy when I finally spotted someone lying on the ground, I ran over and saw something that took my breath away, I fell backwards on the ground and covered my mouth, tears streaming down my face.

"Trevor!" I screamed, trying to get him off the ground, it was no use, he was dead. There was a blade sticking out of his forehead, blood flowing everywhere. "Trevor! Wake up!" I screamed out, shaking his chest. I felt someone pulling me to my feet, I turned to see Bellamy, he glanced at Trevor on the ground and shook his head "Where's Octavia?" He demanded, "I sent her back to camp." I cried out, and he immediately started pulling me away from Trevor's body back towards camp, Bellamy grabbed my hand and pulled me faster beside him, kids were still being filed into camp when we approached the gate.

"Move, Move, Move." Bellamy ushered, shoving everyone inside as quickly as possible. I grabbed a little girl and pulled her behind me, so she wouldn't get trampled. Octavia pulled me into camp, "They're right behind us!" She yelled, "Shut the gate!" Bellamy and Finn ordered in unison. After the gates were securely closed Bellamy jumped up onto the wall and looked out into the woods, searching for any signs of movement, his boys were ready. I climbed up and stood next to him, he handed me a gun, and I watched and waited with him, "See anything?" Clarke asked from down below. "Nothing." I replied, glancing at Bellamy, he was scouring the woods looking through the scope of his gun.

"Where are they? Why aren't they attacking?" I asked him, "Because we're doing exactly what they wanted us to do, running scared." He snapped back, not so much at me just in general. He was furious, and so was I. We never should have left camp in the first place. Trevor's dead because we listened to Clarke. I sat my gun down and climbed back onto the ground. Clarke spotted me and rushed over to check on me, she touched my arm and I yanked it away shooting her a look, of pure anger. "Whoa, what's wrong?" She asked, hesitantly.

"This is your entire fault," I told her, stepping closer towards her, "What's my fault?" She asked, she looked at me with her doe eyed stare. "Trevor is dead because of you!" I seethed, "We never should have walked out of camp, what did you expect Clarke; we would make to some freaking ocean without the grounders coming at us? They've lived here longer, they know this land, and we don't. We were stupid for listening to you!" I seethed, getting into her face more, Octavia yanked me back a little, Clarke looked mortified as I continued to go off on her.

"You said you want to be the best leader you could possibly be. Do what's best for the group?" I asked her, "Yes, I did say that but," she said, "Well newsflash, you just screwed us all over Clarke, you're heads so far up Finn's ass that you couldn't see what would really happen if we left!" I yelled at her, I caught Bellamy's eye from above me. He knew I was right, he was thinking the exact same thing; I don't understand why he didn't put up more of fight with her in regards to leaving.

"Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive, right?" Octavia asked Finn, he nodded, glancing at me without saying a word. I'm this close to knocking him on his ass at this point, Clarke too. She just sign all of our death sentences. We should have stayed, we should have been preparing for them to attack us, not running scared. I should have spoken up, instead of just giving in to her wishes. "If it's just the scouts, we can fight our way out." Octavia said, hope filling her voice. "That's what Lincoln would do."

Bellamy had jumped down off the wall, and grabbed my hand, Clarke was about to say something, but I shot her a disgusted look. "We're done doing what that grounder would do." Bellamy said, "We ran like a bunch of scared little kids, and a kid died, making it nineteen lives that these bastards have taken. I'm done running, I'm fighting. Anyone who wants to take a chance out there on their own is more than welcome too." Bellamy addressed the group; we'd had a huge audience of kids surrounding us. Silence washed over the group, as they took in everything Bellamy had just said. No one moved an inch, "That's what I thought!" Bellamy said, looking at me.

Clarke sort of coward away into the group, "For all we know there could just be one scout out there, we still have a shot of making it out here." Finn said, turning to face everyone, "Yeah, one grounder with pinpoint accuracy." Jasper said, stepping forward standing next to Bellamy. "That grounder saved our lives," Octavia said look from me to Bellamy, "He saved Finn and Clarke, I love him. As much as you don't' want to hear it or face it, I do. Lincoln is a part of me so he's a part of this group." Octavia told Bellamy, she's right; he has helped us more than we could have asked for.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Some kid asked, from behind me. I thought he was just asking in general, but he was asking me. A few other kids asked the same question; pretty soon they were all turning to me and Bellamy. If we leave again, we're all dead; at least here we have a decent chance of some of us making it out alive, but to what extent? If we survive what will happen? There's surely more grounders then there are of us, what's to say we win this battle, another one would be right around the corner. My guts telling me we have better chances of survival if we stay here, despite all of my hesitations now.

Clarke stepped forward, and stood beside me and Bell. "They're looking to you princess's." Bellamy said, referring to Clarke and I. Why me? "Clarke we can still do this." Finn said, coaxing her to sway in his direction. Clarke looked confused and hurt, and scared, much like the rest of us.

"Lincoln said scouts, as in more than one." Clarke replied to Finn, "He said, get home before the scouts arrive. Look around, they've arrived. Looks like you're getting that fight after all Bellamy." Clarke said, Bellamy smirked and nodded his and ordered everyone to get to their posts.

"This is what we've been preparing for." Bellamy called out, "Kill them before they kill us. Gunners, to your posts use the tunnels to get in and out. From now on, the stays closed." Bellamy shouted as everyone rushed around camp trying to prepare for our impending fate. I followed Octavia into the drop ship and armed myself with a weapon, a gun. Octavia picked up a sword. Bellamy and Clarke filed into the drop ship after us, "So how the hell do we do this?" She asked Bellamy, he walked over towards me placing his hand on the small of my back.

"We've got twenty-five rifles with twenty rounds each, give or take. Roughly five hundred rounds of ammo." He said, looking down at a map of the camp he'd created. "While you and Finn were gone, we made some improvements. Thanks to Raven, the gully is mined." I said, glancing over at Raven sitting propped up on the ground.

"Partially mined. Thanks to Murphy." Raven said, her voice was weak and I could tell her breathing was becoming shallow.

"She also made these little guys here," I said, gently picking up a grenade. Showing it to Clarke, I sat it on the table gently.

"Make every shot count. If the grounders make it through the front gate, guns and the grenades should force them back." Bellamy continued, pulling me into him a little, Clarke and I shot each other glances but we said nothing to one another.

"And then what happens?" Clarke said, not thinking this will be enough to keep them at bay. "Then we close the door and pray." Raven said, Clarke swung her body around to face her, "And pray what, that the ship keeps them out? Because it won't." Clarke snapped.

"Then let's not let them get through the gate." Bellamy said, concentrating on the map he'd been staring at. He held the walkie talkie up to his mouth, "All foxholes, listen up. Keep your eyes and ears open. Inflict casualties, as many as possible. You can hold them off long enough to make them turn back. That's the plan." He said, releasing the talk button, he glanced at me. I wasn't sure if any of this was going to work either. It was better than running though.

"That's always your plan, just like the bomb at the bridge." I heard Finn say harshly from behind us, "Shut up, Finn." I snapped, "Clarke, you know I'm right." He said, touching her arm lightly, "You got a better fucking idea?" Bellamy spat out, turning to face Finn, I pulled him back. Now is not the time to piss him or me off for that matter.

"Wait a second; you said there's fuel in those rockets, underneath the drop ship? I heard you tell someone that." I asked Clarke, "Yeah, that's what Raven said, enough fuel to build a hundred bombs." She replied.

"We don't have enough gunpowder left." Raven said, squirming to stay sitting up right. I stepped out into the middle of the floor, Bellamy keeping his eye on me, trying to figure out what I was thinking. "I don't want to build a bomb." I said, getting Raven's attention again, she studied my face for a moment then smiled, knowing what I was thinking.

"I want to blast off." I said, staring at Bellamy and Clarke and Finn, "Fake a lift off, draw them in as close as possible then fry there asses." I said, glancing at Raven, she was grinning from ear to ear. "Barbequed grounders, I like it." Bellamy said, smirking.

"Will it work?" Finn finally asked, Raven coughed and tried and failed to get to her feet. "The wiring is a mess down there, but yeah. Give me enough time; I'll cook them real good." Raven told us, I felt a smile creep across my face; I turned to face Bellamy only for him to be grinning back at me.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Mature scene in this chapter just to warn you! The end is near! :(**

Bellamy had reluctantly let Octavia take off down one of the foxholes. She was determined to help defend what we all worked so hard to build. I opted to stay with Bellamy; I don't think he would have let me go anywhere else anyway. It was nearly night fall, the sky was grey above our heads, and the calmness rushing through the air was eerie. It made me think something wicked was coming our way, technically it was.

We probably had a few hours at best before the grounders reached us; with the bridge still being blown out it would take them longer to get to us. I was standing in the center of camp with Bellamy, he was holding my hand, he glanced at me, "Come with me." he said, leading me into our tent. As soon as he pulled me inside the tent he kissed me, pulling me against his chest. "Bellamy, what's gotten into you." I said, pushing him back a small amount looking at him, he rubbed his hand across my cheek, pulling me into another rushed kiss. "We only have a few hours before they get here, and I want to spend them with you." He said, taking my face in his hands, I paused for a moment, biting my lip. "I thought you said we'd have a later." I said quietly, he kissed me again, I searched his eyes, "All we have is right now. Everything else is…" He whispered, letting his voice trail off.

He was right, as much as I didn't want to believe it, this could be our last night together. We should make it count. I let go of Bellamy and made sure the tarp door to our tent was closed as much as it possible could be, and turn to face Bellamy, removing my jacket slowly, letting it fall to the ground, Bellamy removed his jacket and shirt, pulling me into his bare chest, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, I felt him reach down and lift me off the ground, holding me against him, I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him more down the side of his neck.

He lied me down on the bed and crawled on top of me slightly, he lifted my tank top up and kissed my stomach and continued up my towards my chest, removing my tank top, finally finding my lips. He removed the rest of his clothes and mine as well, and we stared at each other for a moment. "I love you, Bellamy Blake." I whispered, as I felt him push himself on me, he ran his fingers through the back of my hair, and continued to kiss me, "I love you, Emma Montgomery." He whispered into my ear before kissing it. We lied there tangled up in skin, Bellamy rolled onto his back, and with one swift movement pulled me on top of him, he sat up to kiss me more, pulling the blankets around my waist.

It was dark in our tent, we'd only started one fire in camp, so it was like we were in a black and white movie, our shadows moved on the tent wall, I felt his hands on my sides under my breasts, we were out of breathe and covered in sweat, I was crying too, and Bellamy realized it, he stopped kissing me and held my face in his hands wiping the tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing his lips tenderly, "Don't be." He said, his voice cracking, it was then I noticed that he was crying too. "Bellamy," I croaked out. He just held me in his arms. "I know." He said, kissing my shoulder, I've never seen him this vulnerable, this open; he always kept it all inside, except his anger, which he shared with everyone. This was new, to see him showing a small moment of weakness, of terror. We could lose each other.

"You've always been there for me," I said holding his face in my hands, looking directly into his eyes. "Even when I didn't even know it." I told him, he placed his hands on my wrists and rubbed his fingertips up and down my arms. "I'll always be there for you. We are family, you're my family." He whispered, pulling me down onto him as he lied back on the bed. I think my actually broke in two; I felt a pain in my chest, this sadness, over something that hasn't even happened yet. We could be fine, we might survive. I stayed wrapped up in Bellamy's arms as long as I possibly could. Eventually, we had to get up and get dressed.

Bellamy had just put his jacket back on and was fixing the collar when we heard someone call his name from outside, he kissed my cheek and ran out of the tent, and I finished getting dressed and exited the tent as well. I helped some kids put more wood up around the gate, hoping it would keep the door from busting down easily. I pulled the walkie talkie off my belt that I'd snagged from inside the drop ship when I went to check on Raven and Clarke.

"Octavia, how are you doing?" I asked, letting go of the talk button I waited patiently for her to respond. It took a few moments, but I finally heard the radio crackle, "I'm just peachy." She said, I laughed lightly. "Glad to hear it. I'm not trying to get all sentimental or anything but, I just want you to know that Bellamy is lucky to have a sister like you, I wish I had one just like you, O." I said, slowly walking over towards Bellamy, "You do." Octavia replied, "We are sisters." She finished saying, "Yeah, we are. Stay safe and in contact." I said, heading down one of the fox holes with Bell. "I will." Octavia replied.

We popped up on the other side of the wall, and walked towards our post, Monroe and Jasper and Miller were manning this one, and all of them were on point and keeping an eye out. "Octavia all good?" Bell asked, as we both crouched down behind some brush and looked through the scope of our guns.

"She's good, she says she loves you." I told him, the wind blew and rustled the leaves above us, causing Jasper and I to both jump a little. Bellamy glanced at us, "Chill, it was the wind." He said, smiling at me as he looked back through his gun. "Your sister thinks she's a damn samurai with that sword." Miller said, taking a drink of water. We all laughed lightly, Octavia was a piece of work, but I wouldn't have her any other way.

"You see anything?" Bellamy asked.

"No. What the hell are they waiting for?" Monroe asked he was perched on the other side of me; I looked down at my weapon again and thought I saw something move in the distance, checking again, I saw a freaking squirrel. Get a grip Em's. Get a grip.

"The longer they wait the better." Bellamy said, "Yeah, this is all about buying time for Raven." I finished his sentence, causing him to smirk at me. I heard Bellamy's radio crackle and unclipped it from his belt, holding it out for all of us to hear. "They're here! I see them. They're moving!" Sterling said, I glanced at Bellamy as he took the walkie talkie from my hand, "I count two, three… no, wait there's more. I don't know, man. There's too many of them!" he finished saying, Bellamy touched the small of my back, I'm sure he could feel my entire body shaking. "Get ready." He ordered.

We heard a slew of gun shots echoing in the distant woods, it was hard to tell which direction they were coming from. "Who shot those rounds off?" Bellamy asked, looking around.

"Sterling, I think. South foxhole." Miller told him.

"South foxhole, report now." I said sternly into the radio. Followed by nothing. Bellamy grabbed the radio out of my hand, "South foxhole, report now!" He snapped into the radio, after a few moments we heard Sterling's voice. "Yeah, yeah. We're okay."

"They didn't attack. It's like… It's like shooting at ghosts or something."

How did they even know we would be out here? The scouts must have been watching us earlier, and reported back. Why screw with us? We heard footsteps and twigs snapping nearby, I looked at Bellamy, who then reached over and took the safety off on my weapon. Yeah, that would be a good thing to have off Emma. We all looked down at our sights and saw very large, very fast moving shadows lurking ahead of us in the woods.

"There!" Monroe yelled out. Monroe and Miller began to shoot off rounds into the darkness, the shadow's continued to evade the bullets and push closer, it's like they wanted us to keep firing at them. "Stop! Stop! Hold your fire!" Bellamy growled. "Hold your fire!

"Reload. Now." He ordered the both of them, "Should we fall back?" I asked, unsure of what to do. Bellamy shook his head no, "If this position falls, they'll walk right to the front door." He told me, which is exactly what will happen. We were in a live war zone, gun shots rang out all around us, a bullet hit a tree near us, causing us to duck down, Bellamy putting his arm over my head, "Sorry!" We heard a girls voice crackle over the radio, "It slipped."

Bellamy was beyond pissed off at this point. As we sat back up we heard and saw one of Ravens mines go off down over the nearby hill. "Raven! Your mines actually work!" I shouted into the radio, slamming Bell's should lightly, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Jasper, we need you in the drop ship right now." Clarke said over the radio.

"Negative! We can't give up the west woods." Bellamy said, looking down through his sights again.

"I'll go," I volunteered. Bellamy looked at me as if I had five heads all spewing out of one neck. "Hell no." He replied, flatly. Bellamy continued to argue with me about me taking Jaspers place when we heard him over the radio. "All gunners listen up."

"The grounders are not attacking. They're making us waste bullets. Don't shoot when they're running laterally." He said, I looked through my scope and saw what Jasper had just said, they were taunting us, forcing us to shoot to weaken our defenses. "He's right." I whispered.

"Jasper's right. Don't fire. I repeat don't fire!" Bellamy yelled into the radio. I continued to hear people shouting over the radios. "Fall back! Fall Back! They're everywhere." And "West wall has been breached, we have to fall back!"

"Don't shoot! I repeat don't fucking shoot!" Bellamy yelled into the radio. I leaned down and peered into the scope again, watching to see if I saw anyone. They were all around us, I saw a ginormous shadowy figure slowly closing in on us, it was probably a hundred yards off, followed by even more dark figures. "Bellamy!" I yelled, yanking on his arm. He looked and saw what I saw, he glanced at me and started to shoot, taking down all but one grounder, I shot rounds off and hit three, and watched as they fell to the ground. Monroe was panicking, his gun had locked up, I looked at him just in time to see him wing the weapon down and flee, back to camp. "Get back here Monroe!" Bellamy and Miller ordered.

In a split second I saw something metal coming our direction, "Miller duck!" I screamed, he did in the nick of time, only to be grabbed by a grounder that had crept its way into our fox hole. Miller was being attacked by the grounder, falling to the ground. Bellamy yanked me behind him and fired a round off, shooting the grounder right in the chest.

More grounders were working their way up into our foxhole, Miller and Bellamy began fighting off the grounders while I searched for Monroe's gun on the ground, we were all out of ammo, and hopefully he had a few rounds left in his. I fidgeted with Monroe's weapon trying to remove the rounds and put them in a working gun. Bellamy fell to the ground, a grounder landing on top of him, placing his hands around Bellamy's neck. All I wanted to do was scream, but for some reason they hadn't spotted me yet. I kept working on the bullet swap hoping just to get one or two bullets in it to fire it off.

I noticed the leaves rustling behind Bellamy, and then Octavia emerged from the darkness, still yielding her samurai sword; she slammed it into the back of the grounders head, killing him instantly. He fell off of Bellamy; I ran and helped him to his feet. "Who the hell are you?" Bellamy joked with her, we all laughed nervously, looking around.

We were so happy to see each other we hardly noticed the grounders were now shooting arrows at us. You could hear them whizzing past us in the air, the radio had all but exploded, with everyone screaming and yelling, trying to stay in contact with one another. Octavia stumbled backwards, that's when I realized she'd been hit. I rushed over to her and helped her lean into a tree, "Your hit!" I yelled, Bellamy rushed over towards us after he told Miller to fall back. There was too many of them, we needed to get behind the walls of the camp, now.

"Can you walk?" Bellamy asked, pulling her to her feet, I steadied her back so she wouldn't fall. Octavia cried out in pain, meaning a huge negative on the whole walking situation. Miller had already retreated back into the woods, it was just us three. "We're out of ammo." I called out into the radio, "We have to get her out of here!" I said, as Bellamy flung her arm over his shoulder and looked at me. "We need to get back to camp! Now!" Bellamy said, "We need back up, anyone!" I yelled into the radio, it was overrun with people screaming no one was able to hear us. I bent down and looked at Octavia's leg; the arrow was still in her leg pretty good. She couldn't walk like that at all.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, Octavia looked at me confused, I snapped the top half of the arrow off of her leg, leaving the other half partial embedded in her leg. She screamed out in pain, Bellamy clamped his hand over her mouth, gently sitting her down. "I said I was sorry." I whispered again, she smacked me hard in the leg. "They've broken through!" We heard a voice come over the radio, "There are hundreds of them!"

Bellamy swooped Octavia up in his arms and we started to move, head back towards camp, "Go, run ahead and get inside camp!" Bellamy ordered me, getting a better grip on Octavia, "I'm not leaving you, either of you!" I yelled back at him, he shook his head and we continued to push forward towards the front gate. As we stumbled through the woods we came across a small stream, and stopped when we saw something explode in the sky, at first glance I thought it was another one of our land mines, but it wasn't it was actually fall from the sky.

"What is that? Octavia asked, "The ark." I whispered out, looking at the both of them. "Do you hear that?" Bellamy asked, setting Octavia down on her feet. Well her good foot, in the distance we could hear manic cheers and whistling, it sounded like a small train barreling through the woods. We pushed forward as quickly as possible, stopping just before we reached the gate; the grounders were being attacked, not by us, by someone else. "Reapers?" I half asked half stated. They had to be what Clarke and Finn were talking about. "They're ripping into the grounders like a happy meal." I said, as we crept closer towards the wall.

"Octavia!" someone yelled from behind us, I whipped around to see Lincoln coming out of the shadows…


	33. Chapter 33

**I can't believe this is the final chapter until season 2 picks up in October! I am crying a little right now, no joke. I just want to say thank you, to everyone who's read, favorite'd, and reviewed this story! It means more than you will ever know! Truly it does. I've had so much fun writing this and you have all been so amazing and lovely! Thank you for making my first story such a special thing guys! You rock!333**

**This story will resume as soon as season 2 does, promise! I may even throw in some Bellamy and Emma flashback chapters, adventures they took, things like that until then! As of right now this story is on hiatus. : (**

**Chapter 33**

"Lincoln!" Octavia cried out, fumbling to move her body over towards him, he came closer and held her up; he glanced down at her leg, noticing the blood still pouring out at a steady rate. Bellamy grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, I was still watching the reapers battle it out with the grounds behind us; they were vicious and horrid, ripping into each other like they weren't even human.

"I can help you, but you have to come with me now." Lincoln said, referring to a distressed Octavia. I glanced at Bell and could see the fear and hatred he had towards Lincoln and his people. But Lincoln wasn't our enemy, despite everything he'd thought about him. "Go." Bellamy ordered Octavia; he looked at me, squeezing my hand. I nodded my head in agreement; she needs to get out of here, now. Lincoln would never hurt her, if he did, I'd kill him.

"No! No way! I have to see this through!" Octavia shrieked, stepping forward, wobbling on her leg. I pulled her into a tight hug. "You can't walk and we can't get you back into the drop ship safely, O" I told her as I pulled away. "She's right." Lincoln said, "This fight is over for you."

Bellamy stepped forward and held onto Octavia's arms making her pay attention to him, just like he's done to me so many times before. "We'll be fine, I promise. We'll find you, some way, somehow." He told her as she began to cry. "I told you my life ended the day you were born… I was wrong, O. My life didn't start till then." He said, pulling her into a hug. Octavia reached for my hand and pulled me into the hug as well. "We'll find you." I told her sternly. My face was leaning against Bell's; I could feel the tears streaming down his cheek. We broke apart and handed Octavia off to Lincoln quickly. He swooped her up in his arms, making her look like a small child compared to him in his armor.

"May we meet again." Bellamy whispered to her. Taking my hand and pulling me into his side. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "May we meet again." She repeated back to him. "Lincoln," I said, hesitantly. He nodded his head, "With my life." He answered, already assuming what I was going to ask of him. Lincoln backed away and turned to run into the tree line, disappearing within seconds. Bellamy turned and pulled me along a little further, we needed to get inside camp; it was surrounded though, no way in, no way out.

"Use the grenades!" Someone yelled from a short distance. I looked at Bellamy as he squeezed my hand and forced me to run; we heard the blast go off. It was close, way to close. Bellamy led me towards the hole in the fence I'd seen Octavia sneak in and out of so many times. We were running towards the center of camp when I heard a familiar voice, "Emma, Bellamy!" She cried out from the ramp of the drop ship.

Our camp was being invaded; the grounders had breached the wall with what looked like ease. Grounders were every direction. I saw a man, off to the side making his way into the camp, he was tall, and sent pure terror straight through me. "We have to go!" I cried, pulling on Bellamy's jacket. He kissed the top of my head, the forcefully kissed me on the lips, I latched on to his jacket trying to pull him with me towards the drop ship. I felt him shove me towards Clarke, "Bellamy don't!" I screamed, as I watched him pick up a rifle lying on the ground and take out three of the grounders. The huge man that had entered camp a moment ago had his eyes set on Bellamy and was heading straight for him, Bellamy aimed the gun and shot, but nothing happened. I felt Clarke yanking my body up onto the ramp; another grenade went off in the distance as a few more of our people came running into the drop ship. "We have to go!" Clarke urged pulling my arm again, "Bellamy! Get up!" I screamed, trying to wretch my arm out of Clarke's grasp to go after him. Bellamy was fighting with the grounder, throwing a punch to the guys jaw, only stunning him. He charged at Bellamy as I saw Finn run out of the drop ship to help him.

"Finn no!" Clarke yelled, as hysterically as I was. "Tristan, the grounder he'll kill them!" Clarke wretched out, still pulling me into the drop ship. I wanted to punch her, just so she'd let go of me. Tristan spotted Finn and turned to focus his attention on him, slamming him into the ground, giving Bellamy enough time to get to his feet and charge him. Clarke had let go of my hand, and I felt someone pulling my waist backwards, "No! We have to help them!" I screamed again, fighting to get free. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. "No! Get the hell off of me!" I screamed as I whipped around to see Monroe pulling me into the drop ship, I pulled my arm back and punched him directly in the jaw, and turned to run towards the now closing ramp, "What did you do!" I yelled at Clarke, just as the ramp was almost closed someone came tumbling into the drop ship, I was hoping for Bellamy, I got a grounder.

Anya, to be exact, she was beaten and burnt and scarred from the unfolding battle. All of Bellamy's boy's wanted to charge and kill her, but Clarke called them off. I didn't care what they did to her, all I wanted was Bellamy. I stumbled backwards into one of the walls of the drop ship and stood there motionless. "Kill her! She deserves to die!" I heard someone yell, followed by cheers of agreement.

Jasper was still fiddling with wires, trying to ignite the rockets outside of the drop ship. I ran over and grabbed his arm, "Jasper, don't do it. Wait; give him more time to run." I pleaded. He paused for a moment, only for Clarke to yell at him, "Do it Jasper." She said, angrily. I was losing it, my mind, my everything, my Bellamy. Why did he always have to do something reckless and stupid? He should have just come with me. He always had to be the hero.

I snatched the knife off of Jaspers belt and went at Anya with it, ready to kill her for all of this. I felt Clarke grab my arm, "Stop it! We can't do this!" she said, her voice cracking. "We are not grounders!" She stated, as she made me drop my arm.

A few seconds passed and we felt it, Jasper had succeeded at detonating the rockets. The drop ship rocked and for a moment I thought we were all going to explode. The air inside became slightly smoky and warm; we were feeling the heat that was radiating outside, frying everything and everyone in its wake. I stepped back and watched as a few guys tied Anya's arms behind her back and tied something over her mouth.

Clarke touched my arm and I lost it, "Don't touch me." I shot at her, tears still streaming down both of our faces. She'd probably lost Finn, so I'm sure she knew how I felt right now, but I didn't care. "You should have let me go help him!" I cried out, shoving her back. Everyone in the drop ship fell silent, watching our argument. "So you could be dead too!" Clarke snapped back at me, right now I'd rather be dead then without him. She could have let me go, she should have, and he might still be with me if she had. We could have helped him, them.

I wiped the tears off my face, "Emma, I didn't mean to say dead, they could still be alive. They could've gotten away." She said, stepping closer to me, I stepped away from her. "Go to hell Clarke. As far as I'm concerned you're as dead to me as Bellamy." I whispered, before turning and fighting through the crowd of kids to find somewhere to curl into a ball.

* * *

We all stayed locked in the drop ship overnight, trying to give the fires time to burn out before we opened the doors. I'd slumped down in a corner at the back of the drop ship and cried myself in and out of sleep all night. In one day I'd lost everything that I'd ever truly cared about. Trevor was gone, Octavia was gone, and Bellamy was gone. There was a small chance that Bellamy and Finn got away from the blast in time, but I didn't think they did. He was dead, he had to be. I tucked my knees up under my chin and rested my head on them.

Monroe walked over and sat next to me, propping his arms up on his knees, "Go away." I whispered, avoiding looking at him. I wanted to die. I watched Monroe pull something out of his pocket and extend his hand out towards me, as he opened it, I saw my necklace. I gently took it out of his hand and held it in my fingers, "How? Why do you have this?" I cried, "I found it in the woods, it's yours, right?" He said, looking at me. "Yeah, it is." I whispered clutching it closer to me. Monroe touched my shoulder as he got up and walked away.

* * *

I guess I finally managed to doze off, because I awoke to the sound of everyone getting prepared to open the drop ship doors. I felt so alone, and numb. I pushed myself to my feet and held onto the charm Bellamy had given me on my neck. I made my way towards the front of the group slowly, being sure to not make eye contact with anyone.

I stopped and stood a few feet behind Clarke and Jasper and Anya. Clarke hesitantly placed her hand on the release button, waiting a few seconds. She glanced at me, but I looked away. I didn't want to talk to her, to anyone. I heard the door creak open slowly. Feeling the air hit me as it descended. I remember not too long ago I was standing in this exact spot when Bellamy laid his eyes on me. Thinking about it now, we seemed so young, even though only a few months have passed since then. We walked out of the drop ship and stood on the ramp.

Everything surrounding the drop ship was blackened and charred; the rockets had worked just as we'd planned. The air was smoky, and the sky was eerie. We all started to trickle out and look at the rubble, bodies and bones were scattered everywhere, I forced myself to look where I'd last scene Bellamy. I walked over where he'd been when Monroe yanked me into the drop ship. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a familiar piece of clothing, his black jacket. I knelt down and attempted to touch it, burning my fingers. I was crouched on the ground when I heard something hit the ground nearby, turning I saw Clarke we were both looking at a canister lying on the ground, in just a few seconds it began to let out a dark red substance. More canisters were thrown and everyone started to cough and fall to the ground, I covered my nose and mouth and tried to make it to Clarke, we'd both fallen to the ground.

My vision was fading in and out quickly, one moment I was aware of what was happening the next I was gone. Clarke was passed out on the ground in front of me, I could see just barely over her shoulder, men were flanking out of the woods behind us, and they were in uniform and wearing gas masks. I felt my breathing slow, and my eyes became heavy, I tried to fight it, but it was pointless, I was already gone…..

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep. Was the only sound I could hear when I awoke. The beeping continued repeatedly as I forced my eyes open one at a time. My vision was blurred terribly; all I could make out were lights on the ceiling. Wait a second, ceiling? I was in the woods. Where the hell am I? I craned my head to the side to see a vitals monitor, looking down I followed the wires coming out of the monitor to my arm. Someone had given me an IV? Slowly, I sat up and looked around the room, it was all white. By that I mean everything in the room was white in color in some way. It smelt sterile and dry, like the medical wing of the ark use too.

I quickly glanced down at myself noticing my clothes had also been changed; I was now wearing a white tank top, with a pair of white sweat pant shorts. "What the fuck?" I whispered, as I ripped the IV out of my arm and stood up. The floor was ice cold on my bare feet. I stood up to fast and caused myself to become dizzy.

The room I was in was tiny; it had a bed, a small sofa and a few book shelves with books, along with a small bathroom section. I walked forward towards the front of the bed, trying to regain my barring's. I tiptoed towards the door; it had a small circular window placed at the top of it. My head hurt, and my heart was beating in my ears. I stood on my tiptoes and looked out the window, seeing another door centered across from mine. After a moment I saw someone peek out of the window, "Clarke," I whispered out, she looked as terrified as I felt right now. Who the hell….How did we get here? Why are we here? Where is here? Bellamy… Trevor… Octavia… All of my thoughts rushed into my head at once.

Clarke starred at me through the window; I glanced off to the side trying to see down the hallway, to see if I could see anyone. Instead my eyes landed on words stenciled onto the wall…. "Mountain Weather Research Facility." I read the words aloud. No… we can't be here? Can we? I stepped back away from the door panicking, and turned around to face the room, looking around my eyes caught a tiny blinking red dot on the corner of the ceiling. We were being watched….


End file.
